Como se livrar de um vampiro apaixonado?
by Roses and You
Summary: kkkkk
1. Chapter 1

"_Apenas se lembrem, garotas: Um jovem _

_vampiro do sexo masculino é um predador por _

_natureza. Alguns garotos podem olhar você não só _

_com um interesse romântico, mas como presa..." _

_Capitulo um, "Na Intimidade de Um Vampiro Adulto", em Crescendo com Morto-Vivos: Um _

_Guia Teen para Encontros, Saúde, e Emoções _

_com Vampiros _

Capítulo 1

A primeira vez que o vi, uma pesada névoa cinzenta cobriu o milharal, a cauda da

névoa se arrastava entre as canas. Era um melancólico começo de manhã logo

depois do Dia do Trabalho, e eu estava esperando pelo ônibus da escola,

pensando apenas nos meus próprios afazeres, de pé no fim da alameda que ligava a fazenda da minha família pela rodovia principal.

Eu estava pensando em como muitas vezes eu provavelmente espero pelo ônibus

no curso desses doze anos, matando tempo como alguma matemática faria, fazendo cálculos na minha cabeça, quando eu o notei.

E de repente nesse familiar trecho de enegrecido*a palavra é blacktop e como eu não sei o q é, fui pela lógica*viu horrivelmente solitário.

Ele estava de pé sobre uma maciça faia da árvore através da rodovia na minha

frente, seus braços estavam cruzados no seu peito. A parte baixa da árvore, nós de galhos estavam retorcidos embaixo dele, ele estava quase escondido nos galhos e folhas e nas sombras. Mas era obvio que ele era alto e estava vestindo um longo casaco escuro quase como uma capa.

Meu peito se apertou, e eu engoli em seco._ Quem estaria de pé sobre uma árvore _

_no começo do dia, no meio do nada, vestindo uma capa preta? _

Ele deve ter percebido que eu o notei, porque ele se deslocou um pouco, como se tivesse decidido sair de lá. Ou talvez atravessar a rodovia. Isso nunca teria me atingido tanto a vulnerabilidade.

Isso nunca tinha parecido vulnerável para mim eu tinha tido todas essas manhãs esperando sozinha, mas a realidade me atingiu duramente.

Eu olhei para baixo na rodovia, com o coração batendo forte._ Onde está o _

_estúpido ônibus? E por que meu pai tinha que ser uma grande droga no trânsito, _

_de qualquer forma? Por que eu não podia ter meu próprio carro, como _

_praticamente todos os outros formandos? Mas não, eu tinha que "dividir o _

_automóvel" para salvar o meio ambiente. Quando eu fosse capturada pelo cara _

_ameaçador sob a árvore, papai provavelmente insistir que meu rosto apareça __somente nas caixas de leite recicláveis... _

Esse precioso segundo decisivo eu desperdicei me zangando com meu pai, o estranho realmente se movia em minha direção, se afastando da árvore, e eu

poderia jurar - assim como o ônibus, graças a deus, aparecia a cerca de cinqüenta

jardas acima da estrada - eu poderia jurar que ele disse "Antanasia".

_Meu antigo nome... O nome que eu tinha de nascença, na Europa Oriental, antes _

_que eu tivesse sido adotada e trazida para América, rebatizada como Jessica __Packwood... _

Ou talvez eu estivesse ouvindo coisas, porque a palavra estava abafada pelo som dos pneus sibilando no asfalto molhado, a trituração das engrenagens, e o barulho

das portas do motorista, o velho Sr. Dilly, as abrindo para mim._ Maravilhoso, o _

_maravilhoso ônibus número 23_. Eu nunca tinha estado tão feliz em subir a bordo.

Com seu grunhido usual "Bom dia, Jess", Sr. Dilly colocou o ônibus para ranger, e eu tropecei no corredor, procurando por um assento vazio ou um rosto amigável

entre os andantes meio grogues. Era uma droga às vezes, viver na Pensilvânia rural. As crianças da cidade provavelmente ainda estavam dormindo, a salvo e ressonando nas suas camas.

Localizando um lugar na parte de trás do ônibus, eu . Talvez eu estivesse tendo

uma reação exagerada. Talvez minha imaginação estivesse correndo

selvagemente, ou muitos episódios de Os Mais Procurados da América

(America's Most Wanted) tivesse bagunçado com a minha cabeça. Ou talvez o estranho realmente ia me machucar... dando a volta, eu olhei para fora na névoa pela janela de trás, e meu coração afundou.

Ele ainda estava lá, mas na estrada agora, de pé plantado do mesmo lado da dupla Lina amarela, os braços ainda cruzados, assistindo o ônibus ir. Me assistindo.

"Antanasia..."

Eu tinha realmente ouvido ele me chamar do meu nome esquecido há tempos?

E se ele sabia desse obscuro fato, que tipo de coisa o estranho sombrio, dentro da

névoa, sabe do meu passado?

Mais para o ponto, o que ele queria comigo no presente?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-Então em suma foi muito lindo meu verão no campo. - Minha melhor amiga

Melinda Sue Stankowicz assinalou, empurrando e abrindo a pesada porta de

vidro peara Woodrow Wilson High School. - Crianças nostálgicas, ervas daninhas, e grandes aranhas nos chuveiros.

-Isso soa como se um orientador fosse horrível - eu simpatizei quando nós

entramos no familiar corredor, o qual cheirava a limpeza e cera fresca no chão. -

Se isso ajudar, eu ganhei as últimas cinco pratas da camareira do jantar. Eu apenas continuei comendo minha torta toda vez que eu conseguia quebrar.

-Você parece bem. - Mindy mandou seu protesto. - Entretanto eu não estou certa sobre o seu cabelo...

-Hey! - eu protestei, alisando meus irregulares cachos, os quais pareciam estar se

rebelando na umidade do verão atrasado. - Fique você sabendo que eu gastei

uma hora com o cabeleireiro e esse "ungüento estranho" que me custaram uma

semana de avisos... - eu arrastei, concluindo que Mindy estava distraída, não estava me ouvindo. Eu segui seu olhar pelo corredor até o armário.

-E falando em coisas legais - ela disse.

Jake Zinn, que vivia na fazendo perto da minha, estava lutando com sua nova

combinação do armário. Esmagando o papel com a combinação em sua mão, ele girou a fechadura e bateu no armário. Uma T-shirt branca obviamente nova feita

para seu bronzeado de verão parecer especialmente profundo. As mangas apertadas ao redor dos protuberantes bíceps.

-Jake está_ maravilhoso_. - Mindy sussurrou quando nós nos aproximamos do meu

vizinho. - Ele deve ter entrado na academia ou algo assim. E ele não está com

_reflexos_?

-Ele arrastou fenos pesados todo verão no sol, Min - eu sussurrei de volta. - Ele

não precisa de academia - ou reflexos em seu cabelo. - Jake deu uma olhada quando nós passamos , e sorriu quando ele me viu.

-Hey, Jess.

-Hey - eu respondi. Então minha mente ficou em branco.

Mindy replicou, prevendo um silêncio desconfortável.

-Parece que eles deram a combinação errada para você - ela destacou, Jake

assinalou com a cabeça ainda com a fechadura fechada. - Você já tentou quebrá-

la?

Jake ignorou a sugestão.

-Você não trabalhou a última noite, huh, Jess?

-Não, eu estava fazendo o jantar - eu disse. - Era apenas um trabalho de verão.

Jake olhou um pouco desapontado.

-Oh. Bem, eu pensei que eu teria que pegaria você depois da escola.

-Yeah. Eu tenho certeza que nós temos algumas aulas juntos. - Eu disse, sentindo

minhas bochechas queimarem. - Até logo. - Eu arrastei Mindy ao longo do corredor.

-O que foi tudo aquilo? - ela exigiu quando nós estávamos fora do alcance auditivo. Ela olhou sobre o ombro para Jake.

Meu rosto começou a esquentar.

-O que era o que?

-Jake olhando todo triste porque se demitiu de fazer o jantar. Você ficou vermelha escarlate...

-Não foi nada - eu avisei a ela. - Ele veio algumas vezes perto do termino do

meu turno e me deu carona até em casa. Nós saímos um pouco... E eu não estou vermelha.

-Sério? - o sorriso de Mindy era satisfeito. - Você e Jake, huh?

-Não foi um grande encontro - eu insisti.

O brilho nos olhos de Mindy me disseram que ela sabia que eu não estava sendo completamente honesta.

-Esse vai ser um ano muito interessante - ela proferiu.

-E falando em coisas interessantes... - eu comecei a dizer a minha melhor amiga sobre o estranho assustador na parada de ônibus. Mas no momento que eu pensei

nele, os cabelos atrás do meu pescoço se arrepiaram, quase como quando eu estava o olhando.

"Antanasia..."

A baixa e profunda voz ecoando no meu cérebro, como se estivesse lembrando de um pesadelo.

Eu esfreguei minha nuca. Talvez eu dissesse a história para Mindy depois. Ou talvez a coisa toda fosse apenas bobagem e eu nunca pensasse naquele cara de novo.

Era isso que provavelmente iria acontecer. Já a sensação na espinha, não foi embora.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Essa vai ser uma aula muito interessante", Sra. Wilhelm prometeu, tagarelando com entusiasmo enquanto entregava uma lista de leitura para a sala do Último ano de Literatura Inglesa: de Shakespeare à Stoker. "Vocês vão todos adorar os

clássicos que eu escolhi. Se preparem para um ano de aventuras épicas, romances de parar o coração e confrontos de grandes exércitos. Tudo sem sair da Woodrow

Wilson High School."

Aparentemente nem todo mundo estava animado com os confrontos de exércitos

e corações palpitantes como a Sra. Wilhelm, porque eu ouvi um monte de

gemidos enquanto a lista de leitura circulava pela sala. Eu aceitei a minha cópia

do meu perpétuo atormentador, Frank Dormand, que havia se jogado na cadeira a

minha frente como uma enorme e nojenta bola de cuspe, e fiz uma rápida

pesquisa._ Oh, não._ Ivanhoe,_ não. E_ Moby Dick._ Quem tinha tempo pra_ Moby

Dick? Esse devia ser o ano em que eu teria uma vida social. Sem mencionar

Drácula..._ por favor_. Se havia uma coisa que eu odiava, era um conto de fadas assustador sem base na realidade ou na lógica. Esse era o território dos meus pais, e eu não tinha nenhum interesse de ir até lá.

Dando uma rápida olhada para Mindy através do corredor, eu também vi pânico

em seus olhos, enquanto ela sussurrou, "O que 'uivantes' significa?"

"Não faço idéia", eu sussurrei de volta. "Nós vamos procurar."

"Eu também quero que vocês passem a demarcação de lugares", a Sra. Wilhelm

continuou, fazendo ruídos com seus sapatos sensíveis. "A cadeira que vocês escolheram será seu acento demarcado pelo resto do ano. Eu vi alguns rostos novos por aqui, e eu quero conhecê-los o mais rápido possível, então_ não se _

_mexam_."

Eu me curvei no meu acento._ Maravilha_. Eu estava destinada a um ano inteiro

dos comentários idiotas, mas maldosos de Frank Dormand, que era certo que ele

soltaria toda vez que se virasse para devolver alguma coisa nas cadeiras de trás. E

a lendária perua líder de torcida, Faith Crosse havia ficado com o acento logo atrás do meu.

Eu estava esmagada entre as duas pessoas mais desagradáveis da escola. Pelo

menos Mindy estava ao meu lado. E - eu olhei para a minha esquerda - Jake

havia encontrado uma cadeira perto da minha. Ele sorriu quando eu encontrei

seus olhos. Podia ser pior, eu acho. Mas não muito.

Frank virou em sua cadeira para jogar a marcação de acentos para mim. "Aqui

está, Packrat", ele zombou, usando o nome que tinha me dado no jardim da infância.

"Ponha_ isso_ na lista." É. Idiota e maldoso, exatamente como eu havia previsto. E só faltavam mais 180 dias de escola.

"Pelo menos eu sei soletrar meu nome", eu assobiei pra ele._ Imbecil_.

Dormand virou de novo, fazendo uma careta, e eu procurei na minha bolsa por

uma caneta. No entanto, quando eu fui escrever meu nome, a ponta da minha

caneta estava seca, provavelmente porque tinha ficado sem tampa dentro da

minha bolsa o verão inteiro. Eu sacudi a caneta e tentei novamente. Nada.

Eu comecei a me virar para a esquerda, achando que talvez Jake pudesse me

emprestar uma das suas canetas. No entanto, antes que eu pudesse pedir a ele, eu

senti um tapinha no meu ombro direito._ Agora não... Agora não..._Eu considerei ignorar, mas o tapinha me atingiu levemente mais uma vez.

"Desculpe-me, mas você está precisando de um instrumento de escrita?"

A voz profunda com um incomum sotaque Europeu veio de trás de mim. Eu não tinha escolha a não ser me virar.

_Não. _

Era ele. O cara da parada de ônibus. Eu teria reconhecido aquela roupa estranha -

o casaco longo, as botas - sem mencionar sua_ altura_, em qualquer lugar. Só que dessa vez ele estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Perto o suficiente

para que eu visse seus olhos. Eles eram tão escuros que pareciam pretos, e me

observavam com uma inteligência calma, e de certa forma enervante. Eu engoli seco, presa no meu acento.

Ele esteve na sala esse tempo todo? Se sim, como era possível que eu não tivesse

reparado nele?

Talvez fosse porque ele estava sentado meio distante do resto de nós. Ou talvez fosse porque até mesmo o ar ao redor dele parecia escuro, a luz fluorescente que

ficava diretamente acima da mesa dele ficava obscurecida. Mas era mais que isso. Era quase como se ele_ criasse_ a escuridão._ Isso é ridículo, Jess. ... Ele é uma pessoa, não um buraco negro... _

"Você necessita de um instrumento de escrita, sim?" Ele repetiu, esticando seu

braço pelo corredor - um braço longo, musculoso - para me oferecer uma brilhante caneta dourada.

Não era uma daquelas Bics de plástico que a maioria usava. Uma caneta de ouro

de verdade. Só pelo jeito que ela brilhava você podia dizer que era cara. Quando

eu hesitei, um olhar de aborrecimento cruzou seu rosto aristocrático, e ele

balançou a caneta pra mim. "Você reconhece uma caneta, não é? Esse_ é_ um

instrumento familiar, sim?"

Eu não gostei do sarcasmo, ou de jeito que ele esbarrava comigo duas vezes em um só dia, e eu fiquei ali encarando, deito uma estúpida, até que Faith Crosse se inclinou para a frente e me beliscou. Com força. "Assina logo essa lista,_ Jenn_, tá

legal?"

"Hey!" Eu alisei aquilo que se tornaria uma marca, desejando ter a coragem de mandar Faith ir se catar, tanto por me beliscar como por ter me chamado pelo nome errado. Mas a última pessoa que tinha mexido com Faith Crosse acabou sendo transferida para Santa Monica, para a escola Católica local. De tanto que Faith infernizou sua vida na Woodrow Wilson.

"Rápido,_ Jenn_", Faith disparou de novo.

"Okay, okay." Me esticando relutantemente para o estranho, eu aceitei a caneta pesada da sua mão, e quando nossos dedos se tocaram, eu tive a sensação mais

bizarra de todas. Como um deja vu se chocando com uma premonição. O passado colidindo com o futuro.

Então ele sorriu, revelando o conjunto mais perfeito de dentes certinhos e

brancos que eu já tinha visto. Ele de fato brilhavam, como um conjunto de armas bem expostas.

Sobre ele, a luz fluorescente veio à vida por um segundo, piscando como um relâmpago.

_Okay, isso foi esquisito. _

Eu me virei de volta, e minha mão tremeu um pouco enquanto eu escrevia meu nome na lista de acentos. Eu estava estúpida por estar pirando. Ele era só outro estudante.

Obviamente um cara novo. Talvez ele vivesse em algum lugar perto da nossa

fazenda. Ele provavelmente esteve esperando pelo ônibus, assim como eu, e de alguma forma não conseguiu pegá-lo. Sua aparição um tanto misteriosa na aula

de Inglês - a alguns metros de mim - também provavelmente não era motivo para um alerta.

Eu olhei para Mindy pra ter sua opinião. Ela obviamente estava esperando para fazendo contato ocular. Com os olhos arregalados, ela jogou o dedão na direção do cara, fazendo um exagerado "_Ele é tão gostoso!_ com a boca.

_Gostoso?_ "Você está louca", eu murmurei. Sim, o cara era tecnicamente bonito. Ele ele também era totalmente aterrorizante com seu sobretudo e suas botas e a

habilidade de se materializar perto de mim, aparentemente saindo do nada.

"A lista agora", Faith rosnou pra mim.

"Aqui." Eu passei a lista de acentos por cima do meu ombro, ganhando um corte profundo, fino como uma lâmina, quando a impaciente Faith arrancou a folha da

minha mão. "Ouch!"

Eu sacudi o dedo pulsante, sangrento, então enfiei na minha boca, sentindo o

gosto de sal na minha língua, antes de me virar novamente para devolver a caneta._ Quanto mais rápido melhor... _

"Aqui. Obrigada."

O cara que gerava sua própria escuridão olhou para os meus dedos, e eu me dei

conta de que estava pingando sangue em sua caneta cara. "Um, desculpa", eu disse, esfregando a caneta na minha perna, for falta de um lenço. Ugh._ E essa _

_mancha vai sair do meu jeans? _

O olhar dele seguiu meus dedos, e eu pensei que talvez ele pudesse estar

revoltado com o fato de eu estar sangrando. Ainda assim, eu podia jurar que tinha visto alguma coisa diferente de nojo naqueles olhos pretos...

E então ele passou a língua lentamente pelo lábio inferior.

_Que diabos_ foi isso?

Jogando a caneta pra ele, eu virei na minha cadeira._ Eu podia mudar de escola, como aquela garota que mexeu com a Faith. Vá para Santa Monica... Essa é a __resposta. Não é tarde demais... _

A lista de demarcação chegou de novo à Sra. Wilhelm, e ela leu os nomes, então olhou com um sorriso na direção da parte de trás da minha cadeira.

"Vamos tomar um momento para das as boas vindas ao nosso novo estudante

estrangeiro de intercâmbio, Lucius..." Com uma careta, ela voltou a olhar a lista.

"Vlades... cooo. Eu disse corretamente?"

A maioria dos estudantes simplesmente teria dito, "É, que seja." Quer dizer, quem

ligava de verdade para um nome?

Meu perseguidor matutino, ele ligava.

"Não", ele entonou. "Isso não está correto."

Atrás de mim eu ouvi uma cadeira fazendo ruído no chão, e então uma sombra brincou sobre meu ombro. Meu pescoço ficou arrepiado de novo.

"Oh." A Sra. Wilhelm parecia um tanto alarmada quando o adolescente alto com

o casaco de veludo preto avançou no corredor até ela. Ela ergueu um dedo em alerta, como se fosse dizer para ele sentar, mas ele passou diretamente por ela.

Pegando um marcador que ficava logo embaixo do quadro branco, ele tirou a tampa com autoridade e escreveu a palavra_ Vladescu_ com uma letra fluida.

"Meu nome é Lucius Vladescu", ele anunciou, apontando a palavra. "Vla-DES-

cu. Ênfase na sílaba do meio, por favor."

Com as mãos presas nas costas, ele começou a caminhar, como se fosse um

professor. Um por um, ele fez contato visual com todos os estudantes na sala,

obviamente nos testando. Pela expressão na cara dele, de alguma forma eu senti que ele queria algo de nós.

"O nome Vladescu é reverenciado na Europe Ocidental", ele ensinou. "Um nome

nobre." Ele parou de caminhar e_ me_ olhou nos olhos. "Um nome_ real_." Eu não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando.

"Isso não 'dá um toque', como vocês Americanos dizem?" Ele perguntou a sala em geral. Mas ele ainda estava me encarando.

Deus, os olhos dele eram pretos.

Eu me esquivei, olhando para Mindy, que de fato estava se abanando, totalmente inconsciente de mim. Era como se ela estivesse enfeitiçada. Todos estavam. Ninguém estava se mexendo, nem sussurrando, nem fazendo rabiscos.

Quase contra a vontade, eu retornei minha atenção ao adolescente que tinha seqüestrado a aula de literatura Inglesa. Realmente era quase impossível não observá-lo. O cabelo meio longo, preto e brilhante de Lucius Vladescu estava

fora de contexto no Condado de Lebanon, na Pennsylvania, mas ele se encaixaria

direitinho com os modelos Europeus das revistas_ Cosmopolitan_ de Mindy. Ele também era musculoso e bem estruturado como um modelo, com as maçãs do rosto altas, um nariz reto e um maxilar duro. E aqueles olhos...

Por que ele não parava de me encarar? "Você gostaria de nos contar algo sobre si mesmo?" A Sra. Wilhelm finalmente sugeriu.

Lucius Vladescu deu meia volta nos calcanhares de suas botas para ficar de

frente pra ela e pôs a tampa no marcador com um ruído firme. "Nada,

particularmente. Não." A resposta não foi rude... mas também não se dirigia à Sra. Wilhelm como um estudante.

Era mais como um igual.

"Tenho certeza que todos adoraríamos ouvir mais sobre a sua linhagem", a Sra.

Wilhelm testou, admitindo. "Ela_ soa_ muito interessante."

Mas Lucius Vladescu voltou sua atenção pra mim.

Eu afundei na minha cadeira._ Todo mundo está reparando nisso? _

"Você irão aprender mais sobre mim no tempo certo", Lucius disse. Havia um

tom de frustração em sua voz, e eu não fazia idéia do por quê. Mas isso me

assustou de novo. "Isso é uma promessa", ele completou, me olhando

diretamente nos olhos. "Uma promessa."

Soava mais como uma ameaça.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

"Você viu o jeito que o cara estrangeiro tava olhando pra você na aula de

literatura Inglesa?" Mindy choramingou quando nos encontramos depois da escola.

"Ele é lindo, e está tão a fim de você! E ele é da_ realeza!_"

Eu apertei seu pulso, tentando acalmá-la. "Min... antes que você compre um

presente para o casamento 'real', eu preciso te dizer uma coisa assustadora sobre

o chamado cara lindo."

Minha amiga cruzou os braços, cética. Eu podia dizer que Mindy já tinha criado

uma opinião sobre Lucius Vladescu, se baseando apenas em seus ombros largos e

maxilar forte. "O que você podia dizer sobre ele que é assustador? Acabamos de

conhecê-lo."

"Na verdade, eu o vi mais cedo essa manhã", eu disse. "Esse cara - Lucius -

estava na parada de ônibus. Me encarando."

"É_ isso_?" Mindy revirou os olhos. "Talvez ele pegue o ônibus."

"Ele não subiu."

"Talvez ele tenha perdido o ônibus." Ela ergueu os ombros. "Isso é estúpido, não

assustador."

Mindy não estava entendendo nem um pouco. "É mais estranho que isso", eu

insisti. "Eu... Eu pensei tê-lo ouvido dizer meu nome. Bem na hora que o ônibus

parou."

Mindy pareceu confusa.

"Meu nome_ antigo_", eu esclareci.

Minha melhor amiga sugou o ar. "Okay. Isso pode ser meio estranho."

"Ninguém sabe esse nome. Ninguém."

De fato, eu nem tinha dividido boa parte do meu passado com Mindy. A história

da minha adoção era meu secreto muito bem guardado. Se ele escapasse... as

pessoas achariam que eu sou uma aberração. Eu me_ sentia_ uma aberração toda

vez que pensava na história. Minha mãe, uma antropóloga cutural, estava

estudando uma cultura underground bizarra na Romênia central. Ela esteve lá

com meu pai para observar seus rituais, na esperança de escrever um dos

inovadores artigos de jornal dela sobre culturas únicas. No entanto, as coisas

deram errado na Europa Ocidental. A cultura era um pouco estranha_ demais_, um pouco bizarra demais, e algumas pessoas de um vilarejo na Romênia se uniram, na tentativa de colocar um fim no grupo inteiro. À força.

Pouco antes do bando atacar, meus pais me entregaram, ainda bebê, para os

pesquisadores Americanos visitantes, implorando que eles me levassem para os Estados Unidos, onde eu estaria salva.

Eu odiava essa história. Odiava o fato de que meus pais eram pessoas ignorantes, supersticiosas, que foram tolas para se unir a um culto. Eu nem queria saber quais

eram os rituais. Eu conhecia o tipo que a minha mãe estudava. Sacrifícios de animais, adoração de árvores, virgens jogadas em vulcões... talvez meus pais biológicos estivessem envolvidos com algum lance sexual fora do comum. Talvez tenha sido por isso que eles foram assassinados.

Quem sabia? Quem_ queria_ saber?

Eu não pedi pelos detalhes, e meus pais adotivos nunca pressionaram com o assunto. Eu só estava feliz por ser Jessica Packwood, Americana. Antanasia Dragomir não existia, até onde eu sabia.

"Você tem_ certeza_ que ele sabia o seu nome?" Mindy perguntou.

"Não", eu admiti. "Mas eu achei ter escutado."

"Oh, Jess", Mindy suspirou. "Ninguém sabe esse nome. Você provavelmente

imaginou a coisa toda. Ou talvez ele tenha dito uma palavra que soasse parecida

com Antanasia."

Eu olhei de lado para Mindy. "Que palavra soa como Antanasia?"

"Eu não sei. Que tal 'como cê tá'?"

"É, tá legal." Mas isso meio que me fez sorrir. Caminhamos em direção à rua

para esperar que minha mãe viesse me pegar. Durante o almoço eu liguei pra ela para dizer que_ não_ ia pegar o ônibus pra casa.

Mindy continuou com a tentativa. "Eu só estou dizendo que talvez você devesse

dar a Lucius uma chance."

"Por quê?"

"Porque... ele é tão_ alto_", Mindy explicou, como se altura fosse sinônimo de bom

carater. "E eu mencionei Europeu?"

A van Volkwagen velha e enferrujada da minha mãe parou no meio-fio, e eu

acenei pra ela. "Sim. É tão melhor ser perseguida por um Europeu alto do que por

um Americano de estatura comum."

"Bem, pelo menos Lucius está prestando atenção em você." Mindy inalou.

"Ninguém nunca presta atenção em mim."

Chegamos na van e eu abri a porta. Antes que eu pudesse dizer oi, Mindy me empurrou pra dentro e disparou "A Jess tem um namorado, Dra. Packwood."

Mamãe parecia confusa. "Isso é verdade, Jessica?"

Era minha vez de empurrar Mindy pra fora do caminho. Eu entrei e fechei a porta, fechando minha amiga do outro lado. Mindy acenou, rindo, enquanto minha mãe acelerava pra longe do meio-fio.

"Um namorado, Jessica?" Minha mãe perguntou novamente. "No primeiro dia de

aula?"

"Ele_ não_ é meu namorado", eu rosnei, travando meu cinto de segurança. "Ele é

um estudante de intercâmbio esquisitão que está me perseguindo."

"Jessica, tenho certeza que você está exagerando", mamãe disse. "Adolescentes

do sexo masculino frequentemente são estranho socialmente. Você provavelmente está interpretando mal comportamentos inocentes."

Como todos os antropólogos culturais, mamãe acreditava que sabia de tudo sobre interações sócio-humanas.

"Você não o viu no ponto de ônibus essa manhã", eu discuti. "Ele estava ali de pé

usando um sobretudo preto... E quando eu cortei o dedo ele lambeu o lábio..."

Quando eu disse isso minha mãe pisou no freio com tanta força que minha

cabeça quase foi parar no painel. Um carro atrás de nós buzinou raivoso.

"Mãe! O que foi_ isso_?"

"Desculpa, Jessica", ela disse, parecendo meio pálida. Ela pisou no acelerador de

novo. "Foi só algo que você disse... sobre se cortar."

"Eu cortei o dedo e ele praticamente babou, como se fosse uma batata frita

coberta de ketchup", eu estremeci. "Foi tão nojento."

Mamãe ficou mais pálida ainda, e eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo.

"Quem... Quem é esse garoto?" Ela perguntou enquanto estacionava perto de um sinal de pare perto da Universidade Grantley, onde ela ensinava. "Qual é o nome

dele?"

Eu podia dizer que ela estava tentando soar despreocupada, e isso a fez parecer mais nervosa.

"O nome dele é..." Mas, no entanto, antes que eu pudesse dizer Lucius, eu o vi. Sentado numa parede baixa que cercava o campus. E ele estava me observando. De novo.

Suor começou a escorrer na minha testa. Mas dessa vez, eu fiquei fula da

vida._ Agora já basta_. "Ele está sentado bem ali", eu choraminguei, apontando

meu dedo na janela. "Ele está me encarando de novo!" Aquilo não era

"comportamento socialmente estranho." Era_ perseguição_. "Eu quero que ele me

deixe em paz!"

Então minha mãe fez algo inesperado. Ela parou no meio-fio, bem do lado de

onde Lucius estava esperando, observando. "Qual é o nome dele, Jess?" Ela perguntou novamente enquanto destravava o cinto de segurança.

Eu achei que minha mãe fosse confrontar ele, então agarrei seu braço. "Mãe, não.

Ele é desequilibrado, ou algo assim."

Mas minha mãe gentilmente tirou meus dedos do seu braço. "O nome dele, Jess."

"Lucius", eu respondi. "Lucius Vladescu."

"Oh, minha nossa", Mamãe murmurou, olhando diretamente por mim para o meu

perseguidor. "Eu acho que isso realmente era inevitável..." Ela tinha um olhar esquisito, distante nos olhos.

"Mãe?"_ O que era inevitável? _

"Espere aqui", ela disse, ainda sem olhar pra mim. "Não se mova." Ela soava tão

séria que eu nem protestei. Sem outra palavra, minha mãe saiu da van e

caminhou diretamente até o cara ameaçador que tinha me seguido o dia inteiro.

Ela estava louca? Ele tentaria fugir? Ficar louco e machucá-la? Mas não, ele

escorregou graciosamente para fora da parede e fez uma reverência - uma

reverência de verdade, com a cintura - para a minha mãe._ Mas que...? _

Eu baixei a janela, mas eles falavam tão suavemente que eu não consegui ouvir o

que estavam dizendo. A conversa durou pelo que pareceram ser anos. Então minha mãe balançou a mão dele.

Lucius Vladescu se virou pra ir embora, e minha mãe voltou para a van e deu a

partida.

"Mas o que foi isso?" Eu perguntei, confusa.

Minha mãe me olhou diretamente nos olhos e disse, "Você, seu pai e eu

precisamos ter uma conversa. Essa noite."

"Sobre o que?" Eu quis saber, uma sensação incômoda na boca do meu

estômago. Uma sensação ruim. "Você_ conhece_ aquele cara?"

"Nós vamos explicar depois. Nós temos muito, muito pra te dizer. E precisamos

fazer isso antes que Lucius chegue para o jantar."

Minha mandíbula ainda estava no chão quando minha mãe deu um tapinha na minha mão e voltou para o trânsito.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Meus pais nunca tiveram a chance para explicar o que tinha acontecido, de

qualquer forma. Quando nós chegamos em casa, meu pai estava no meio da sua

aula de tântrica yoga para viciados em sexo, super hippies das montanhas, do

lado de fora do estúdio atrás da casa, então mamãe me disse para eu ir em frente na minha tarefa.

E então Lucius chegou mais cedo para o jantar.

Eu estava no celeiro colocando o esterco para fora do estábulo quando, fora da visão periférica, eu vi uma sombra cruzar a porta do celeiro, a abrindo.

-Quem está aí? - eu chamei nervosamente, ainda sobressaltada com os eventos do dia.

Quando não houve resposta, eu tive uma sensação ruim do meu visitante que era

nosso convidado para o jantar._ Mamãe o convidou_, eu me lembro como, com

suficiente certeza, um europeu alto, estudante de intercâmbio, dando um tranco na poeira que girava em círculos._ Ele não pode ser perigoso. _

Deixando de lado a aprovação da minha mãe, eu segurei firme a pá.*não é pá, é

akeles garfão q mexe o feno, sabe?mas eu não sei o nome real dakilo*

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - demandei enquanto ele se aproximava.

-Modos, modos - reclamou Lucius com seu acento estirado, levantando com seus pés pequenas nuvens de poeira com cada longo passo. Ele se aproximou até ficar a poucos passos de mim, e sua altura voltou a me impressionar. - Uma dama não

grita nos estábulos. - Ele continuou. - E que tipo de saudação é essa?

_Estaria o garoto que me espiou o dia todo, me ensinando etiqueta? _

-Eu perguntei por que você está aqui - eu repeti, agarrando a pá um pouco mais forte.

-Para conhecê-la melhor, é claro - disse ele, ainda me avaliando, na verdade me

cercando, olhando minhas roupas. Girei, tentando não perdê-lo de vista, e o

peguei enrugando o nariz. - É claro que você também está ansiosa p/me conhecer também.

_Não, realmente..._ Eu não tinha idéia do que ele estava falando, mas sua inspeção

dos pés a cabeça da minha pessoa, não era legal.

-Por que está me olhando assim?

Ele parou de me cercar.

-Você está_ limpando_ o estábulo? Isso são_ fezes_ nos seus sapatos?

-Yeah - eu disse, confusa com seu tom._ Por que ele se preocupava com o que havia nos meus sapatos?_ - Limpo o estábulo todas as noites.

-_Você?_ - ele parecia desconcertado - e consternado.

-Alguém tem que fazer - eu disse._ Por que você acha que isso é assunto seu? _

-Sim, bem, do lugar de onde eu venho, nós temos pessoas para fazer isso.

Pessoas contratadas - ele suspirou. - Você-uma dama da sua categoria-nunca deveria fazer coisas de tão pouca importância. É uma ofensa.

Quando ele disse isso, meus dedos se apertaram de novo contra a pá - e não por medo. Lucius Vladescu não era só intimidante._ Era exasperante_.

-Olha, eu já tive o suficiente de você me rondando e sua atitude - disse

bruscamente. - Quem você acha que é, de qualquer maneira? E por que você está

me seguindo?

A fúria e a incredulidade flamejaram nos olhos negros de Lucius.

-Sua mãe ainda não disse nada a você, não é? - ele sacudiu a cabeça. - Dr.

Packwood prometeu que contaria tudo a você. Seus pais não são muito bons em cumprir promessas.

-Nós... nós, provavelmente, iríamos falar disso mais tarde - eu gaguejei, minha

indignação fraquejou um pouco ao ver a sua evidente ira. - Meu pai está ensinando yoga...

-Yoga? - Lucius soltou uma risada áspera. - Contorcionar seu corpo em uma

série de posições ridículas é mais importante que informar sua filha sobre o

pacto? E que tipo de homem pratica um passatempo tão pacifista? Os homens

deveriam treinar na guerra, não desperdiçar seu tempo entoando "om" e tagarelando coisas sobre a paz interior.

_Esqueça a yoga e a tagarelice. _

-Pacto? Que pacto?

Mas Lucius estava olhando para as vigas no teto do estábulo, passeando com as

mãos para trás das costas, murmurando para si mesmo.

-Isto não está indo bem. Nada está indo bem. Eu aconselhei os Anciões que você

deveria ter sido levada de volta a Romênia há anos, que você nunca seria uma esposa adequada...

_Whoa, espera aí. _

-Esposa?

Lucius parou, girando seus calcanhares para me encarar.

-Estou cansado da sua ignorância - ele se aproximou de mim, se inclinando e

olhando fixamente nos meus olhos. - Já que seus pais se negaram a informá-la,

entregarei as notícias eu mesmo, e farei disso o mais simples que eu puder -

sinalou para seu próprio peito e anunciou, como se estivesse falando com uma

criança. - Eu sou um vampiro - apontou para meu peito. - Você é uma vampira. E estamos destinados a nos casar, quando você tiver a idade. Foi decretado assim desde o nosso nascimento.

Não pude processar nem a parte do "casar", ou do "decretado". Eu tinha me perdido na palavra "vampiro".

_Louco. Lucius Vladescu é completamente louco. E eu estou só com ele, em um __estábulo vazio. _

E foi quando eu fiz o que uma pessoa sana faria. Joguei a pá em direção a seu pé e corri para casa rapidamente ignorando seu grito de dor.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-EU NÃO sou uma morta-viva - protestei.

Mas, é claro, ninguém prestou atenção. Meus pais estavam muito concentrados no pé ferido de Lucius Vladescu.

-Lucius, se sente - disse minha mãe a ele, não muito contente com nenhum de nós dois.

-Prefiro ficar de pé - respondeu Lucius.

Mamãe sinalou com firmeza o circulo de cadeiras que estavam ao redor da mesa da cozinha.

-Se sente._ Agora_.

Nosso visitante ferido vacilou, como se fosse desobedecer, então, enquanto dizia algo entre dentes, pegou uma cadeira. Mamãe tirou de uma vez a bota que tinha

uma marca bem visível de um dente da pá já expliquei no capitulo anterior pq

coloquei pá, enquanto meu pai andava pela cozinha, procurando a caixa de

primeiros socorros. Ele se meteu debaixo da geladeira enquanto esperava que o chá de ervas se aprontasse.

-É só uma equimose - anunciou mamãe.

-Ah, bom. - Papai se arrastou, saindo debaixo da geladeira. - De qualquer forma não encontrei a caixa de remédios. Mas ainda podemos tomar um chá.

O auto-proclamado sanguessuga impostor que tinha tomado minha cadeira da mesa da cozinha me encarou.

-Você tem muita sorte que meu sapateiro só use os melhores tipos de couro. Isso podia ter atravessado. E você_ não_ quer empalar um vampiro. Mas é assim que é a

sua forma de saudar seu futuro marido - ou qualquer outro convidado, de

qualquer forma? Com uma pá?

-Lucius - minha mãe interrompeu. - Você pegou Jessica de baixa guarda. Como expliquei a você antes, o pai dela e eu queríamos falar com ela primeiro.

-Sim , bom, certamente vocês se atrasaram em sua proposição - uns dezessete

anos. Alguém tinha que fazer. - Lucius retirou seu pé dos braços da minha mãe e

se pôs de pé, coxeando ao redor da cozinha sobre sua única bota, como um rei

inquieto em seu castelo. Ele pegou o recipiente de camomila, cheirou o conteúdo,

e franziu a testa. - Vocês bebem isso?

-Você vai gostar - prometeu papai. Serviu quatro xícaras. - Tem um efeito calmante, sobre tudo em momentos de tensão como este.

-Chega de chá. Me digam o que está acontecendo - pedi, me sentando e

reclamando na minha cadeira que Lucius estava. Nem sequer estava tão quente. Quase como se ninguém tivesse estado sentado nela há um instante. - Alguém. Por favor. Me coloquem a par disso.

-Cederei esse dever a seus pais, tal e como é o desejo deles - concedeu Lucius. Ele levantou sua úmida xícara a aproximando dos seus lábios, deu um pequeno gole, e estremeceu. - Deus, isto é asqueroso.

Ignorando Lucius, mamãe compartilhou um olhar com papai, como se

guardassem um segredo. - Ned... o que você acha?

Parecia que tinha entendido o que ela estava insinuando, porque papai assentiu e

disse:

-Vou pegar a manuscrito - então saiu da cozinha.

-Manuscrito? -_ Manuscritos. Pactos. Esposas. Por que todo mundo falava em _

_código?_- Que manuscrito?

-Oh querida. - Mamãe sentou na cadeira junto a minha e pegou minhas mãos. - É que seus pais biológicos foram assassinados em um conflito.

-Assassinados por camponeses - disse Lucius com o cenho franzido. - Um povo supersticioso, influenciados pela multidão sem piedade. - Destampou a manteiga orgânica de milho do papai, passou um dedo e a provou, e depois limpou o dedo em sua calça, que eram pretas e abraçavam suas pernas como calças de montaria.

- Por favor, me diga que há_ algo_ saboroso nesta casa. Mamãe girou para se dirigir a Lucius.

-Peço a você permaneça quieto durante alguns minutos enquanto conto a história. Lucius se inclinou ligeiramente, seu brilhante cabelo negro-azulado brilhava sob a luz da cozinha. - É claro, continue. Mamãe centrou sua atenção em mim.

-Mas não lhe contamos toda a história, porque o tema parecia deixar você muito alterada.

-Agora pode ser um bom momento - sugeri. - Não acho que eu possa me alterar mais do que já isto.

Mamãe tomou um gole e já e suspirou.

-Sim, bom, a verdade é que seus pais foram destruídos por uma multidão furiosa que tentava livrar a cidade dos vampiros.

-Vampiros? - Com certeza, ela estava brincando.

-Sim - confirmou. - Vampiros. Seus pais estavam entre os vampiros que eu estava estudando na época.

Bem, vejamos, não raro escutar palavras como_ fada ou espíritos na terra_ ou

mesmo_ troll_ na minha casa. Quero dizer, a cultura popular e as lendas eram as investigações que interessavam minha mãe, e meu pai era conhecido como o

apresentador "anjo da comunicação" em seu seminário de estudo sobre a yoga.

Mas é claro que meus estranhos pais não acreditavam nos_ monstros dos filmes_ de

Hollywood. Sinceramente não conseguia acreditar que meus pais biológicos se transformavam em morcegos, ou se dissolviam à luz do sol, ou que suas presas

cresciam._ Eles poderiam? _

-Você me disse que esteve estudando algum tipo de culto - respondi. - Uma

subcultura que tinha alguns rituais incomuns... mas nunca me disse nada sobre _vampiros_.

-Você sempre foi muito lógica, Jessica - disse minha mãe. - Você nunca gostou das coisas que não possam ser explicadas pela matemática ou pela ciência. Seu

pai e eu temíamos que a verdade sobre seus pais biológicos a alterasse profundamente. Então guardamos... algumas coisas.

-Está dizendo que meus pais pensavam realmente que eram vampiros? - disse em uma espécie de grito. Mamãe assentiu.

-Bom... Sim.

-Eles não só_ pensavam_ que eram vampiros - se queixou Lucius. Que tinha

recuperado sua bota e saltava sob um pé, tentando colocá-la. - Eles_ eram _vampiros.

Enquanto eu olhava boquiaberta e cheia de incredulidade para nosso convidado, o pensamento mais repugnante do mundo cruzou a minha mente. Aqueles rituais que minha mãe tinha aludido, que estavam relacionados com meus pais... - Eles não-na realidade não_ bebiam sangue_...

A expressão que inundou o rosto da minha mãe disse tudo, e pensei que estava a ponto de desmaiar. Meus pais biológicos; desequilibrados,perturbados, bebedores de sangue.

-Saboroso, saborosas coisas - comentou Lucius. - Você não teria, por acaso, algo por aqui, no lugar deste chá. Mamãe lhe deu um olhar.

Lucius franziu o cenho.

-Não. Suponho que não.

-Pessoas não bebem sangue - insisti, subindo o tom de voz. - E os vampiros não

existem!

Lucius cruzou os braços, franzindo o cenho.

-Com licença. Eu estou aqui.

-Lucius, por favor - disse mamãe em tom sério, mas tranqüilo, que usava com estudantes difíceis de controlar. - Dê um tempo para Jess poder processar. Ela tem uma inclinação analítica que a faz resistir ao paranormal.

-Sou resistente ao_ impossível_ - gritei. - Ao_ irreal_.

Nesse ponto, papai voltou com um manuscrito mofado nas suas mãos.

-Historicamente, muitas pessoas resistem a idéia de mortos-vivos. - Observei

papai colocar cuidadosamente o documento sobre a mesa. - Os últimos da

década de 80 foram muito maus aos vampiros na Romênia. Haviam grandes

expurgos a cada poucos meses. Muitos vampiros agradáveis foram eliminados.

-Seus pais biológicos - que eram muito poderosos dentro de sua subcultura - se

deram conta de que provavelmente fossem marcados para a destruição e nos

encomendaram seus cuidados antes de que fossem assassinados, com a esperança de que pudéssemos mantê-la a salvo nos Estados Unidos - acrescentou mamãe.

-As pessoas não bebem sangue - repeti. - Eles não bebem. Vocês não viram

meus pais agirem como vampiros, não é? - desafiei. - Nunca os viram crescendo

as presas e mordendo pescoços? Sei que não viram. Porque isso não é acontece.

-Não - mamãe admitiu, pegando de novo minhas mãos. - Eles não se permitiam esse tipo de acesso.

-Porque isso não acontece - repeti.

-Não - interpôs Lucius. - Porque morder é algo muito privado, muito intenso.

Você não convida pessoas para assistir. Os vampiros são uma raça muito sensual, mas não são uns exibicionistas. Somos discretos.

-Entretanto não temos razões para acreditar que alguém mentiu para nós sobre

beber sangue - acrescentou mamãe. - E não é nada que você deveria se

preocupar, Jess. É bastante normal para eles. Se tivesse crescido na Romênia, nessa subcultura, também seria normal para você. De um golpe, separei nossas mãos.

-Realmente não.

Com um profundo suspiro, Lucius resumiu a historia.

-Honestamente, eu não posso suportar mais esse vai e vem. A história é bastante

simples. Você, Antanasia, é a última de uma grande linhagem de poderosos vampiros, Os Dragomirs. Da Realeza dos Vampiros. Isso me fez rir, um guincho, um riso histérico.

-Da Realeza dos Vampiros. Claro.

-Sim. Realeza. E esta é a última parte da história, a que seus pais ainda parecem relutantes a contar. - Lucius se inclinou sobre a mesa em frente aos meus braços

cruzados, me fazendo baixar os olhos. - Você é uma princesa vampira - a

herdeira da liderança dos Dragomir. Eu sou um príncipe vampire. O herdeiro de um poderoso clã dos Vladescus. Mais poderoso, na minha opinião, mas esse não

é o ponto. Fomos prometidos um ao outro em uma cerimônia de compromisso pouco depois dos nossos nascimentos.

Olhei para minha mãe procurando ajuda, mas tudo o que ela disse foi:

-A cerimônia foi muito linda, muito elaborada.

-Em uma enorme caverna nos Cárpatos - continuou papai. - Com velas por todas

as partes. - Olhou fixamente para minha mãe com carinho e admiração. - Nenhum outro forasteiro tinha tido esse privilégio. Eu olhei para eles.

-Estavam lá? Nessa cerimônia?

-Oh, nós conhecemos um monte de vampiros nessa viajem e vi tantos

interessantes eventos culturais - mamãe sorriu um pouco ao recordar isso. - Você

deveria ler o resumo da investigação no_ Diário da Cultura Popular da Europa _

_Oriental_. É mais um trabalho histórico de uma pessoa com informações privilegiadas, se você entende o que eu quero dizer.

-Me deixe terminar, por favor - resmungou Lucius.

-Tranqüilo - o repreendeu papai, suavemente. - Nesta pequena democracia todos temos a oportunidade de falar.

Devido ao olhar de desdem com a que Lucius olhou meu pai, eu podia dizer que

ele não se importava muito com a democracia. O delirante aspirante a Drácula, continuou.

-A cerimônia de noivado selou nosso destino, Antanasia. Nos casaremos logo

depois que tenha maior idade. Com a união de nossas linhagens, se consolidará a força de nossos clãs e terá fim os anos de rivalidade e guerra. - Seus olhos negros

brilharam, seu olhar observava o nada. - Quando ascendermos ao poder será um

momento glorioso em nossa história. Cinco milhões de vampiros, sua familia e a

minha unidas, todos sob nosso reinado. - Meu suposto prometido voltou a

realidade, me olhou e respirou profundamente. - É claro que eu farei todo o "trabalho pesado", governando sabiamente.

-Vocês estão todos loucos - declarei, olhando de um para o outro. - Isso é uma loucura.

Se aproximando de mim, Lucius se agachou para que ficássemos cara a cara.

Pela primeira vez, vi curiosidade, não desprezo ou brincadeira ou puro e bruto poder, em seus olhos escuros.

-Realmente seria tão repugnante, Antanasia? Estar comigo?

Eu não tinha certeza do que ele queria dizer, mas pense que ele estava falando de... nós dois juntos, não em algo político, mas sim de uma maneira romântica.

Eu não disse nada. Lucius Vladescu realmente achava que eu me apaixonaria por ele, somente porque ele tinha um rosto lindo? Um corpo de matar? Eu não tinha nada a ver que ele tivesse que usar a mais sexy e picante colônia que eu já tinha cheirado...

-Mostre a ela o manuscrito - interrompeu papai, rompendo o momento.

-Sim, este é o momento - mamãe esteve de acordo.

Quase tinha esquecido do papel mofado, mas meu pai se sentou e o desenrolou cuidadosamente sobre a mesa da cozinha. O frágil papel crepitava enquanto ele alisava cuidadosamente com os dedos. As palavras "romano", presumivelmente,

eram ininteligíveis para mim, mas parecia que era algum tipo de documento

legal, com muitas assinaturas na parte inferior. Afastei os olhos, me negando a olhar mais de perto esse monte de besteiras.

-Eu traduzo - Lucius se ofereceu, se colocando de pé. - A menos que, é claro,

Antanasia tenha estudado romano?

-Será o próximo da minha lista de tarefas - disse, apertando os dentes._ Poliglota __idiota_.

-Seria sensato se você começasse a aprender, minha futura esposa - respondeu

Lucius, dando a volta ao redor de mim e se apoiando sobre meus ombros para ler.

Podia sentir seu hálito em minha bochecha. Era muito fresco e doce. Contra o meu julgamento, também inalei sua incomum colônia o mais fundo que meus

pulmões conseguiram. Lucius estava tão perto , que meu cabelo escuro

encaracolado roçava em sua mandíbula, e ele distraidamente afastou as mechas

soltas, a parte de trás de seus dedos roçando minha bochecha. Seu toque me sobressaltou. A sensação golpeou meu estômago.

Se Lucius tinha sentido o mesmo, não demonstrou e prestou muita atenção no

documento._ A colônia tinha me enjoado? Estou imaginando coisas? _

Mudei um pouco minha posição na cadeira, tentando não tocá-lo de novo,

enquanto nosso arrogante visitante passava o dedo abaixo da linha do manuscrito.

-Isto declara que Antanasia Dragomir, está prometido em casamento comigo,

Lucius Vladescu, logo depois que atinja a maioridade, com dezoito anos, e com

todas as testemunhas das partes estão de acordo com este pacto. Com o

casamento, nossos clãs se unirão e alcançarão a paz. - Ele se ergueu de novo. -

Como eu disse, na verdade, é bastante simples. E olhe a assinatura do seu pai adotivo. E a da sua mãe.

Eu não pude resistir a dar uma olhada quando ele disse isso, e é claro, os rabiscos

da assinatura da minha mãe e do meu pai estavam no documento em meio a dúzias de nomes romanos desconhecidos._ Traidores_. Empurrei para longe o manuscrito, cruzei os braços e olhei para meus pais.

-Como puderam me prometer... como se eu fosse... uma vaca?

-Não prometemos, Jessica - tentou me acalmar minha mãe. - Nesse momento

você não era nossa filha. Estávamos ali só para presenciar um singular ritual

como parte da investigação. Isso foi semanas antes da purga, semanas antes de nós a adotarmos. Ninguém tinha idéia do futuro que tinha sido preparado.

-Além do mais, ninguém promete vacas - zombou Lucius. - Quem prometeria gado? Você é uma princesa vampira. Seu destino não depende disso.

_Princesa... Ele acha mesmo que sou uma princesa vampira_. A estanha, quase

agradável, a sensação que tinha sentido quando ele tinha roçado minha bochecha

tinha sido esquecida quando a realidade me golpeou de novo. Lucius Vladescu era um lunático.

-Se eu fosse uma vampira, eu iria querer morder alguem. E estaria sedenta de sangue - disse, em uma desesperada última tentativa de colocar razão em uma discussão que tinha caído no absurdo.

-Você alcançará sua verdadeira natureza - prometeu Lucius. - Está a ponto de

atingir a idade certa. E quando eu morder você pela primeira vez,_ então_ será uma vampira. Trouxe um livro - um guia para ser mais exato - que explicará tudo... Me levantei da cadeira tão rápido que caí no chão.

-Ele não vai me morder - interrompi, apontando um dedo instável para Lucius. -

E eu não vou para a Romênia e não vou me casar com ele! Não me importa que

tipo de "cerimônia de noivado" tenham feito!

-Você tem que honrar o pacto - grunhiu Lucius. - Não é uma sugestão.

-Não seja ditatorial conosco, Lucius - urgiu papai, empurrando para trás a

cadeira e acariciando sua barba. - Já disse a você. Esta é uma democracia, e

agora todos nós vamos respirar profundamente. Como disse Gandhi, devemos ser a mudança que queremos ver.

Lucius claramente nunca tinha lidado com um mestre da resistência passiva, já

que estava encolhido, desprevenido pela firmeza de meu pai, que estava

sossegado e avaliando a situação.

-O que isso significa? - perguntou finalmente.

-Que hoje ninguém tomará nenhuma decisão - traduziu mamãe. - É tarde, e

estamos todos cansados e um pouco aborrecidos. Além do mais, Lucius, Jessica não está disposta a considerar a possibilidade de casamento. Pelo amor de Deus, ela nem sequer beijou um garoto ainda.

Lucius sorriu com satisfação, levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Sério? Nenhum pretendente? Que escandaloso. Eu pensei que suas habilidades com a pá eram atraentes para certos solteiros nesse país de granjas.

Eu queria morrer. Agora mesmo. Eu quis correr para a gaveta de facas, agarrar a maior que eu pudesse encontrar, e afundá-lo em meu coração. Que contassem a

alguém que eu nunca tinha beijado - era quase pior que ser uma princesa

vampira. Vampiros era uma ridícula fantasia, mas minha total falta de experiência

- era real.

Mamãe! Isto é muito embaraçoso! Tinha que contar isso?

-Bom, Jessica, é a verdade. Eu não quero que Lucius pense que você é algum tipo de mulher jovem com experiência, preparada para o casamento.

-Eu não vou me aproveitar dela - prometeu Lucius com seriedade. - E, é claro,

não posso força-la a se casar comigo. Estamos em um novo século. Infelizmente. Entretanto, temo que me vejo obrigado a cortejá-la até que Antanasia se dê conta de que seu lugar é ao meu lado. E ela perceberá.

-Eu não perceberei.

Lucius passou totalmente do que disse.

-A união de nossos clãs foi encomendada por membros mais velhos, mais

poderosos: os Anciões das famílias Vladescu e Dragomir. E os anciãos sempre conseguem o que propõe. Mamãe se levantou.

-Será decisão da Jessica, Lucius.

-É claro - mas o condescendente meio sorriso no rosto de Lucius dizia outra

coisa. - Bom, onde eu vou ficar?

-Ficar? - meu pai perguntou, confuso.

-Sim. Dormir - explicou Lucius. - Tive uma longa viagem, tive que agüentar

meu primeiro sufocante dia na chamada escola pública daqui, e estou cansado.

-Não vai voltar a escola - me opôs, presa ao pânico. Eu tinha esquecido da

escola. - Simplesmente não pode!

-É claro que eu vou a escola - respondeu Lucius.

-Como você se matriculou? - perguntei minha mãe.

-Estou aqui no que chamam de "visto de estudante" - explicoi Lucius. - Os

Anciãos acharam que seria difícil explicar minha presença a longo prazo de outra maneira. Os vampiros não gostam de levantar suspeitas, como pode imaginar. Nós gostamos de nos harmonizar.

_Harmonizar? Usando veludo no verão? No condado de Lebanon, Pensilvania? No conservador coração do condado das granjas, onde as pessoas robustas de _

_descendência germânica ainda acham orelhas furadas é coisa de radicais e, _

_possivelmente, portais do inferno? _

-É realmente um estudante estrangeiro de intercâmbio? - perguntou papai franzindo o cenho.

-Sim._ Seu_ estudante estrangeiro de intercâmbio, para ser exato - explicou Lucius. Mamãe levantou uma mão em advertência.

-Nunca estivemos de acordo com isso.

-Sim - acrescentou papai. - Não tínhamos que assinar algo? Não há uma

papelada? Lucius riu.

-Ah, a papelada. Um pequeno detalhe resolvido na Romênia. Ninguém com senso comum recusa um pedido do clã Vladescu. É só uma má forma. E as

conseqüências de recusar um favor... bom, vamos dizer que as pessoas têm que _oferecer seus pescoços_.

-Lucius, deveria ter nos consultado primeiro - se opôs mamãe, Os ombros de Lucius baixaram, mas só ligeiramente.

-Sim. Bom, talvez tenhamos passado do limite. Entretanto, você devem admitir,

que sua honra obriga a me dar boas-vindas. Vocês sabiam que este dia - e eu - chegaria.

Papai limpou sua garganta e olhou para mamãe.

-Prometemos aos Dragomirs há anos que quando chegasse o momento-

-Oh, Ned, eu sei! Você tem que considerar os sentimentos de Jessica...

-Fizeram um juramento a minha família - recordou Lucius de novo. - Além do

mais, não tenho outro lugar para ir._ Não voltarei_ a pousada de campo no centro,

onde dormi ontem a noite. Pelo amor de Deus, o quarto tinha uma temática de

porco. Papel de parede de porco e miniaturas de porco por todas as partes. E um Vladescu não dorme com os porcos.

Mamãe suspirou, colocando as mãos sobre meus ombros de forma tranqüilizadora.

-Suponho que dessa forma, Lucius pode ficar no apartamento de hóspedes sob a

garagem, enquanto resolvemos isso. Ok, Jessie? Será algo temporário, tenho certeza.

-Hey, está fazenda é sua - murmurei, sabendo que tinha sido derrotada. Meus

pais sempre deixavam para os vadios. Gatos repugnantes, cachorros ativos... se

fosse um sem-teto, podia viver em nossa fazenda, mesmo se este ameaçasse morder.

E assim é que um adolescente que dizia ser um vampiro veio a morar na nossa garagem no início do meu último e único ano escolar. E não qualquer vampiro.

Meu arrogante e dominante_ prometido_ vampiro. A última pessoa no inferno - ou do inferno - com a que queria compartilhar um passeio na escola, para não falar de estar obrigada a passar toda a eternidade.

Fiquei sem conseguir dormir metade da noite pensando em minha arruinada vida.

Meus pais biológicos; um culto de membros que juravam que bebiam sangue, -

algo que eu não faria nunca, nem sequer pensaria. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer a respeito agora, a não ser mantê-lo fora da minha mente. Sua história podia

- e permaneceria - escondida no passado.

Mas o futuro... tudo o que eu sempre quis er uma oportunidade para sair com

Jake Zinn, um garoto normal, e em seu lugar chegou um namorado caprichoso,

diretamente na minha garagem. Como se todos na escola não achassem que

minha família não era o suficiente estranha, com a yoga do meu pai e sua

improdutiva, orgânica, e anti-carne fazendo, e minha mãe que era a cabeça da

família, e estudava o imaginário mumbo jumbo.é como os americanos chamam

coisas inacreditáveis Agora... agora seria uma pária. Uma garota da escola secundária que estava prometida a um ghoul. E que ghoul.

Na cama, não podia deixar de lembrar do cheiro da colônia de Lucius, enquanto se inclinava perto de mim. O poder que tinha derrotado quando caminhava pela

aula de literatura inglesa. O toque de seus dedos contra minha bochecha. Sua afirmação de que um dia,_ afundaria seus dentes em mim_. Deus, que psicopata.

Me afastando dos lençóis, me sentei e afastei a cortina, olhando para janela da

garagem. Ainda havia uma luz no segundo andar. Lucius estava acordado. O que

ele estaria fazendo?

Respirando com força, me deixei cair sobre a almofada e com os lençóis, cobri

energicamente meu pescoço - meu delicado, vulnerável, e ainda não beijado pescoço - meio desejando e meio temendo o amanhã.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

_QUERIDO TIO VASILE _

_Te escrevo do meu "apartamento" sobre a garagem velha dos __Packwood, onde estou hospedado, como se fosse algum tipo de _

_automóvel que eles não querem ou uma bagagem esquecida, e sem __dúvida estou respirando fuligem do exaustor de um veículo, dia e __noite. _

_Apesar de estar aqui há apenas algumas semanas, como sinto falta dos _

_esplendor áspero do Carpatianos, do jeito que os lobos uivam à noite, frios o lindos. Apesar quando se está num lugar onde não há nenhum perigo ou mistério, pode-se entender como os lugares obscuros da terra __podem fazer falta tão profundamente. _

_Aqui a única preocupação é com as estradas que são pequenas demais _

_para as vans sobrecarregadas de feno (e tem gente que diz que a _

_Romênia é atrasada!) ou se vai passar um "programa bom" à noite na _

_televisão. (Os Packwoods foram suficientemente bons para me ceder uma TV no meu exílio aqui no quintal, e a isso eu só posso responder _

_com o Americanismo "Whoopee.") _

_Mas é claro que eu me dou conta de que não estou aqui por diversão, por artes ou arquitetura. (Será que eu poderei ser feliz novamente no _

_nosso castelo Gótico depois de caminhar entre as paredes da escola _

_Woodrow Wilson, uma poesia ambulante sobre o linóleo?) E também _

_não devo me focar na culinária. (Sério, Vasile - Vegetarianos?) Ou _

_com as cintilantes conversas dos meus colegas estudantes. (A palavra __tipo perdeu completamente o gosto). __Mas eu estou divagando. _

_A garota, Vasile. A garota. Imagine o choque de encontrar minha _

_futura esposa - minha princesa - afundada até os joelhos em resquícios _

_animais, latindo para mim do outro lado do celeiro, e depois tentando espetar meu pé com um utensílio de fazenda, como se não tivesse uma _

_mão estável. Eu não vou comentar o fato de que o excremento de _

_cavalo parecia permanentemente incrustado nas botas masculinas que _

_ela usava; provavelmente até mencionar isso seria falta de educação. _

_De qualquer forma. Ela é rude. Ela não coopera. Ela não tem nenhuma apreciação por sua cultura - e certamente por seu dever, seu destino, e _

_a rara oportunidade que lhe está sendo oferecida pelo simples fato do __seu nascimento. _

_Ao todo, Jessica Packwood não é uma vampira. Viver na América _

_parece ter limpado nossa futura princesa de qualquer traço do sangue real que deve ter corrido em suas veias quando ela nasceu. Ela passou __por uma terrível diálise cultural, por assim dizer. _

_Abençoada com o cabelo preto e cacheado que faz as mulheres _

_Romenas tão distintas, ela o puxa e alisa completamente, numa vã __tentativa de parecer uma adolescente Americana comum. Mas, por _

_que ser outra pessoa? _

_E seu senso para moda... Quantas manifestações de jeans podem _

_existir? E quanto às camisetas com estampas de cavalo e "trocadilhos" _

_relacionados com aritmética?... É realmente "Hip 2B2?"__**Legal ser **_

_**igual**__ Machucaria usar um vestido de vez em quando? _

_Ou sorrir? _

_Vasile, estou me dando conta de que estou preso por honra a alguma forma de relacionamento com essa jovem mulher, mas realmente, ela _

_pode liderar nossas legiões? E quanto a nós dois dividindo algum tipo _

_de intimidade física... Bem, qualquer detalhe que você puder me _

_oferecer em se tratando das minhas responsabilidades nesse aspecto, __seria muito apreciado. _

_Você sabe que eu estou sempre disposto a "trazer mais um para o _

_time" - uma expressão nova que eu aprendi aqui; ou foi parecido com _

_isso - mas honestamente, isso tudo me parece meio impossível. Talvez _

_seja mais sábio cancelar a coisa toda e rezar pelo melhor. Temos _

_realmente certeza de que haveria uma guerra entre nossos clãs se o _

_contrato não fosse respeitado? Se estivermos falando apenas de _

_pequenos prejuízos, perdas mínimas, eu digo que devemos pensar _

_nesse pacto de casamento. Mas, é claro, sua opinião deve prevalecer. _

_Enquanto isso, eu devo continuar meus esforços infrutíferos para _

_educar e noivar essa fêmea Americana impossível, e nessa ordem. Mas __por favor, Vasile - considere minhas preocupações. _

_Seu sobrinho, preso pelo dever, _

_Lucius Vladescu _

_P.S - fui recrutado para fazer parte do time de basquete. O treinador _

_acha que eu posso fazer sucesso! _


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

"Não posso fazer isso", Mandy reclamou, rabiscando mais uma resposta errada.

"Esses problemas não estão tão difíceis", eu disse, feliz porque esse era o último ano que eu teria que ensinar Matemática a Mandy. Cálculo estava acabando com ela, e nós estávamos mexendo com os nervos uma da outra. O fato do meu quarto

estar enlouquecidamente quente provavelmente não ajudava. Não importava o quanto eu implorasse, Papai se recusava a instalar um ar condicionado, dizendo que ele desperdiçava energia. Eu peguei o livro de textos e comecei a ler. "Dois

homens estão viajando de trem, e eles deixam a estação -"

"Ninguém usa trem hoje em dia", Mandy atrapalhou. "Por que nós sempre

precisamos falar de trens? Por que não aviões?"

Eu tirei os olhos do livro. "É impossível te ensinar."

Mindy fechou o caderno. "Falando de ensinar, e quanto a Lucius na aula hoje? A Sra. Wilhelm quase teve um orgasmo quando ele levantou e deu aquela palestra

sobre_ Hamlet_." Ela pausou. "Ele_ deixou_ aquilo quase interessante, em se tratando

de uma peça sobre a Dinamarca."

"Voltando ao problema..."

"Onde está Lukey, afinal?" Mandy abandonou completamente os cálculos, subindo na minha cama para olhar para fora pela janela aberta. Ela pôs as

cortinas de lado. "Looo-cious", ela cantarolou. "Saia pra brincar.. Mandy quer te

ver..."

"Por favor, não chame ele", eu pedi, falando sério.

"Só uma olhadinha naqueles olhos pretos sexys..." Mandy se inclinou para fora

da janela. "Hey, tem alguém vindo."

"Quem é?" Eu perguntei, sem me importar de verdade. Provavelmente era um

dos estudantes de yoga do Papai, que estava chegando cedo para a aula. Eu ouvi o som de pneus nas pedras, depois o motor desligou.

Minha melhor amiga virou de volta, deixando a cortina cair. "Jake. É a caminhonete preta do Jake. Ele parou ao lado do celeiro dos cavalos."

_Jake? _

Eu tentei não soar muito empolgada. "Oh, é só a nossa entrega de feno. Nós

compramos da fazenda do Jake. Ele vai descarregar e vai embora em alguns minutos.

"Oh." Mandy processou isso, então virou novamente, botou a cabeça pra fora da

janela, e berrou. "Hey, Jake! Nós estamos descendo!"

_Não, ela não acabou de fazer isso._ "Mindy, eu estou usando uma camiseta

rasgada. Eu não estou maquiada!"

"Você está linda." Ela passou por cima dos meus protestos, puxando meu braço.

"Além do mais, eu disse a ele que íamos descer."

Relutantemente eu deixei que ela me arrastasse escada abaixo, e para fora. "Eu

_vou_ te matar."

Mindy me ignorou. "Ele está sem camisa", ela sussurrou, me puxando pelo

quintal e em direção à caminhonete de Jake. Ele estava de costas, jogando os

fardos no chão. "Olha pra aqueles músculos!" Eu apertei o braço dela. "Mindy, cala a boca!"

"Ow!" Ela se libertou, fazendo uma careta pra mim.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" Jake sorriu, parando o trabalho. Ele puxou uma bandana vermelha do bolso dos seus jeans velhos e limpou o suor da testa. O

bíceps dele subiu e os seis gominhos em seu abdômen flexionaram, brilhando de suor à luz do pôr do sol.

"Nós estamos estudando cálculo", eu disse, mudando o braço de posição para

esconder o buraco na minha camiseta. O buraco estava posicionado bem em cima do meu estômago, que ainda estava cheio com um pedaço de torta de verão.

"Quer entrar para tomar alguma coisa quando acabar?" Mandy ofereceu como se a casa fosse dela.

"Sim, claro", Jake concordou com um sorriso. "Só me deixe acabar de

descarregar antes que o sol se ponha."

Mandy puxou o meu pulso, sinalizando que devíamos esperar lá dentro. "Vamos trocar sua camiseta", ela murmurou na minha orelha.

"Vejo você em uns minutos", eu disse a Jake, dando uma última olhadinha em seu tanquinho._ Nada mal_.

Mas enquanto eu virava para voltar para casa, eu vi o estudante Romeno de

intercâmbio encostado no lado da garagem, com os braços cruzados no peito.

Talvez fosse um truque da luz difusa, que estava diminuindo, que jogou sombras angulares em seu rosto, mas ele não parecia satisfeito


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

"Amanhã você está por si próprio, não importa o que mamãe disser sobre te

ajudar a se ajustar," Eu avisei Lucius, que estava atrás de mim na fila do almoço,

dispensando toda a comida. "Você conhece o sistema até agora."

"Oh, sim", disse ele, empurrando a bandeja, com um dedo como se fosse tóxico. Pessoas alinham -se como gados em uma ladeira, eles lhe apresentam comida , e os forçam a consumi-lo encurvados , ombro a ombro, em mesas longas".

"Apenas pegue alguma coisa", eu gemia, levando um sanduíche para mim.

"Esses sloppy joes* não são ruins."*A Sloopy Joes é uma prato americano de carne moída,cebola,molho de tomate,ou ketchup adoçado e outros temperos, servido em um pão de hambúrguer.

Lucius pegou minha mão e seus dedos no meu pulso eram fortes. E tão frios.

"Jessica ...isso é carne? Mas seus pais não te proibiram..."

"O que mamãe e papai não sabe sobre a escola não vai prejudicá-los", eu avisei,

sacudindo a mão e empurrando minha bandeja . Esfreguei meu pulso, o

aquecendo. "Portanto, não diga nada."

"Como insubordinada e sediciosa é você." Lucius sorriu, a apreciação em sua

voz. "Eu aprovo totalmente."

"Realmente, eu não me importo com a sua aprovação." "Claro que não." Lúcio

pulou o sloppy joes mas pegou algumas batatas fritas francesas. "Cartofi pai*.São batatas fritas da Romênia Pelo menos nós temos estas na Romênia".

"Aliás , onde você conseguiu a bebida?" Eu perguntei, apontando para a bandeja,

um enorme copo de plástico onde tinha um logotipo Julius estampado em

alaranjado. "Você não tem permissão para sair do campus, você sabe."

"Ahh, os terrores da detenção." Lucius suspirou, erguendo o copo para beber

através do gordo canudinho. Líquido vermelho , coagulado ascendente. Ele engoliu com satisfação. "Não é suficiente para me deter dos prazeres de um 'Strawberry Julius*.*O nome da bebida apelidada por ele Temo que eu sou viciado ".

"Você deve jogar isso fora", eu disse, pegando o copo. "Sério, se você for

pego ..."

Lucius pegou a bebida antes que eu pudesse tocá-la. "Acho que não. E espero

que você não derrame isso."

Olhei para o seu rosto, não sei o que ele quis dizer. Seus olhos negros eram maldosos.

"Vamos lá", eu disse, pegando uma Jell-O* de limão.*Jell-O é uma gelatina"Nós

estamos segurando a fila. Vamos pagar se você não quiser mais nada."

Levamos nossas bandejas para a caixa registadora, e eu escavei os meus bolsos, Lúcio puxou sua carteira e a abriu . "Meu -duvidoso-agrado".

"De jeito nenhum." Eu encontrei alguns dólares embolados no meu bolso, mas

Lúcio foi mais rápid. Ele entregou a senhora da cantina uma nota de vinte dólares.

"Fique com o troco". Ele sorriu, guardando sua carteira e levantando as nossas bandejas.

"Mas," ela começou a protestar.

"Ele ainda não é acostumado a usar o nosso dinheiro ", eu expliquei, voltando-se

para Lucius. "Nosso custo do almoço é de apenas seis dólares."

Lucius franziu a testa. "Jessica, você não acha que eu estou familiarizado com as

avaliações de moedas do mundo principalmente o dólar americano, que é a

moeda universal? Eu moro na Romênia, não numa caixa selada."

A senhora da cantina ainda estava segurando o troco , olhando em dúvida. "Eu vou dar a ele mais tarde", eu disse, aceitando o dinheiro.

"Olhe, a Melinda", observou Lucius ,carregando nossas bandejas", acenando para

nós um pouco histericamente. ... Ela é bastante efervescente, não é?"

"Eu suponho que você está comendo com a gente." Suspirei, depois que ele

deslizou através do labirinto de mesas, dirigindo-se a Mindy. Alguns dos outros

estudantes olhavam para cima, ou se afastavam, quando o adolescente alto em sua camisa branca, calças pretas e botas polidas passava. Lucius não parecia o

menos incomodado pela atenção. Pelo contrário,eu tinha a sensação que ele sentiu que merecia menos.

"Ei, Jess." Mindy sorriu quando chegamos na mesa. Ela corou. "Oi, Lucius."

"Melinda, tão bom ver você", disse Lucius,deslizando nossas bandejas sobre a

mesa. "Você está deslumbrante hoje."

Meu melhor amigo lavada com prazer. "Ah,Obrigada. Deve ser a minha camisa

nova. É uma Abercrombie*, estava em promoção." *É uma marca de roupa Ela

apontou para a calça preta ajustada de Lucius. "E por falar em roupas, essas calças de rock. Todos em Roma se vestem como você? Ou só os garotos da

realeza?

"Romênia", eu corrigi. "Não em Roma."

"Ah, é tudo europeu". Mindy me deu um aceno , ainda olhando para Lucius de uma forma que só poderia ser descrita como estasiado. "De qualquer forma, as calças são super legais".

Lucius sorriu. "Vou contar ao meu alfaiate que seu trabalho é 'arrasador' e 'super

legal'. Tenho certeza que ele ficará satisfeito ao saber que ele poderá competir

com a Gap*. "*Outra marca de roupa

Ele se moveu para puxar uma cadeira para mim, mas foi a minha vez de agarrar a

mão dele. "Eu puxo."

"Como você quiser", disse ele, recuando.

"Oh, eu queria morar na Romênia". Mindy suspirou, apoiando o queixo em suas

mãos gordinhas. "Seus modos são tão..."

"Impecável". Lucius forneceu a palavra para ela.

"Oh, ótimo", eu murmurei, olhando para minha bandeja. "Eu esqueci de uma

colher."

"Eu já volto," Lucius se ofereceu, levantando-se.

"Não, eu pego", eu insisti, levantando-se, também.

Lúcio foi para trás da minha cadeira, apertou meus ombros com suas mãos

poderosas, e gentilmente, mas firmemente me guiou de volta para meu assento.

Ele se inclinou sobre mim, falando baixinho, ainda segurando meu braço. Seu

hálito fresco em minha orelha, e eu tenho esse sentimento, cócegas traidoras em minha barriga novamente.

"Jessica. Pelo amor de Deus", disse ele. "Permita-me fazer pelo menos uma

cortesia comum para você. Apesar de que 'o movimento de libertação das

mulheres" lhe ensina,que o cavalheirismo não implica as mulheres a serem

impotentes. Pelo contrário, o cavalheirismo é uma admissão da superioridade das

mulheres. Um reconhecimento do seu poder sobre nós. Esta é a única forma de

servidão nas práticas de Vladescu e faço isso com prazer para você. Você, por sua

vez, é obrigada a aceitar graciosamente. "

Lucius liberou meus ombros e saiu antes que eu pudesse responder.

"Eu não tenho idéia do que isso significava, mas isso foi ,a coisa mais sexy que

alguém já disse." Mindy seguiu Lucius com os olhos. "Como você tem tanta

sorte? Por que os meus pais nunca pegam estudantes de intercâmbio?

"Eu gostaria que ele fosse o seu problema", eu disse. Ah, eu queria . Se Mindy

soubesse o quanto maluco Lucius Vladescu era. O que ele dizia ser. "Por que ele

tem que agir assim? Eu só quero que ele me deixe em paz."

Mindy espetou um canudo em sua embalagem de Toddynho. "Eu não te entendo, Jess. Quando éramos em cinco, tudo o nós fazíamos era se vestir como princesas.

Agora, o Príncipe Encantado da vida real quer dar tudo na sua mão ,e você

reclama!"

"Ah, Min... Só não o incentive , ok?"

"Você está tão obcecada por Jake Zinn pra enxergar a realidade, o deus da realeza europeia está dando em cima de você, Jess. Você está perdendo o seu tempo com um cara que toma leite de vaca por diversão".

"A família de Jake não tem sequer vaca", eu protestei. "Eles as criam. E eu pensei

que você gostava de Jake. Você só ficava babando pelos seus músculos!"

"Oh, hey, Lucius," Mindy piou, dando-me um pontapé por debaixo da mesa. "Você voltou rápido".

"Eu não queria que a JELL-O ficasse mais degustável do que já é", disse Lucius

atrás de mim, inclinando-se sobre meu ombro novamente, arrumando meus

talhares na bandeja. Garfo a esquerda do meu Sloppy Joe. Faca e colher à direita.

"Este é o jeito americano, também, sim?"

"Então o que você fazia na Romênia, além de ir,pra escola de etiqueta que é a melhor do mundo ?" Mindy perguntou quando Lucius se sentou.

Ele se recostou na cadeira dobrável de metal e esticou suas pernas longas para fora no corredor, colocando de lado suas batatas fritas francesas. "Bem, minha educação é bastante rigorosa, embora eu seja particularmente um professor.

Gosto de viajar para Bucareste e Viena, quando não estou em greve de fome.

Caçar é popular em Cárpatos. E equitação."

"Ei, você e Jess têm algo em comum!" Mindy chorou.

Eu atirei-lhe um olhar de advertência.

"Bem, você tem!"

Lucius arqueou as sobrancelhas para mim, intrigado. "Sério, Jessica? Eu pensei

que sua atividade equina se limitava na lama da cocheira", ele provocou. "Eu não

tinha idéia que você se familiariza com a visão de cima de um cavalo também.

Você tem mantido isso em segredo."

"Porque eu não quero que rondam em torno do celeiro, assustando o meu cavalo", eu disse, dando uma mordida no meu proibido Sloppy Joe.

"Jess está pulando do 4-H nessa temporada", Mindy acrescentou.

Lucius sorriu aprovando. "Você sabe, eu sou bastante conhecido como o

cavaleiro na minha cidade de Sighisoara. Talvez eu possa ajudar com o seu

assento"

"Não!" Eu chorei, mais alto do que eu pretendia. Eu abaixei a minha voz. "Eu

não preciso de ajuda, ok?"

"Você tem certeza? Fui o capitão da equipe de Polo Amador Nacional Romeno ,

ao ar livre e as regras da arena."

"Oh, por chorar em voz alta", eu gemi,colocando uma grande colher de gelatina de limão em minha boca.

"Melhor pegar leve com a gelatina, Packrat*," alguém falou.*(É um

roedor) "Você se alegrou com um prato cheio."

Oh, não. . . Dei uma olhada para ver o gorducho Frank Dormand , ao lado de

Faith Crosse e seu namorado atleta, Ethan Strausser, andando pela nossa mesa, rindo.

"Você é quem fala, Dormand", o aconselhei."Pelo menos não tenho gordura na

cabeça."

Mas eles já tinham ido, rindo juntos.

"Ingratos". Lucius sentou reto, descrença em sua voz. "Ele só sacaneia você,

Jessica?"

Ele começou a se levantar de seu assento, e eu segurei o seu braço. "Lucius,

deixa pra lá . Como sempre faço."

Lúcius fez uma pausa, meio que se levantando e olhou para mim, incrédulo. "Eu

tenho que deixar ... .. Que..que... aquilo zombe de você?"

Segurei firme a sua luva, sentindo seus músculos tensos, mesmo através do tecido. "É só Frank Dormand sendo um idiota, como sempre, eu disse. "Não

comece uma briga por causa disso.''

Por um momento, Lucius pareceu esquecer Frank, graças a Deus, ele se

abaixou ,olhando para meu rosto, claramente confuso. "Jessica ... eu não entendo.

Você, de todas as pessoas, aceita a gozação ..."

"Pare com isso, Lucius," Eu avisei, silenciosamente implorando, o bloqueio sobre seus olhos escuros. Por favor, não mencione vampiros, ou noivados, ou qualquer

coisa sobre mim, de todas as pessoas, eu sendo uma princesa. Não com Mindy

aqui. "Eu sei como lidar com isso."

Lúcio cedeu com clara relutância. "Como você quiser. Mas vou tolerar apenas essa vez. Tal comportamento de imbecilidade com você, Jessica, não vai ficar

sem resposta novamente."

Ele se recostou novamente na cadeira, cruzando os braços, vendo a porta pela qual Frank, Faith e Ethan partiram observando atentamente, como se quisesse que eles voltassem e o testassem. Como se ele estivesse tramando estratégias,

vivendo a briga em sua imaginação. Seu olhar era tão frio e assustador que, mesmo Mindy se aquietou ,pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Terminamos o almoço em silêncio. Lucius nunca comeu nada, apenas tomou o seu Strawberry Julius e então, distraidamente, enquanto observava a porta. Ao

sairmos da lanchonete, ele jogou o copo na lata de lixo, que bateu contra a parede oca.

"Espero que ele chute a bunda de Frank algum dia", Mindy sussurrou,

despejando sua bandeja. "Seria, como, se não tivesse competição. Lucius parecia

que estava pronto para matar por você."

A maneira que a Mindy disse , suas palavras soaram quase que românticas. Mas

eu também já tinha visto o olhar nos olhos de Lucius, e sentia sua raiva mal contida em seus músculos tensos sob a minha mão.

Não, a perspectiva de Lucius Vladescu cumprindo qualquer vingança em meu

nome não parece nada romântico. Pelo contrário, ele só me encheu de um

sentimento de desconforto que beirava o pavor. Na verdade, quanto mais eu

pensava nisso, Ethan, Frank, Faith, Lucius e eu, parecia uma combinação que só poderia levar ao desastre.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

_CARO TIO VASILE, _

_A lentilha talvez seja o alimento mais versátil do mundo , __indestrutível. _

_Pode-se comer a lentilha sem adornos; para se casar com seu primo em _

_primeiro lugar, com__ "bulgur*"__ duro, ou tentar afogá-lo no vinagre _

_para uma salada__ vegana*__ ".*(Bulgur é um alimento de cereais feitos de várias espécies de trigo diferentes, mas o mais frequentemente de trigo _

_duro*(Vegana que não contém produto animal)"__ Mas, a lentilha, infelizmente, sempre irá sobreviver. De fato, na casa Packwood, a _

_tenaz leguminosa ressuscita com força, livre de qualquer coisa parecida com gosto, e no prato se insinua para mais um jantar _

_,esperando para ser degustada. Mais uma vez, novamente, e __novamente. _

_E nem sequer me fale de "gelatina" e "sloppy joes". _

_PELO AMOR DE DEUS, VASILE. _

_Quanto tenho que suportar, no interesse de paz entre os clãs? Eu me __sacrifico como o primeiro prisioneiro em uma guerra que ainda nem _

_começou ? _

_Honestamente, Vasile, não é apenas o alimento.(O que os Packwoods _

_ou o Departamento de Educação da Pensilvânia insistem é na _

_comida.) _

_Escolas americanas deveriam ser proibidas pelas regras da Convenção _

_de Genebra. As crueldades indizíveis que eu suporto surpreenderia _

_mesmo você, um especialista em crueldade! _

_Como sabem, sempre fui curioso sobre a nossa imortalidade. . . como é _

_se sentir vivo através do tempo (assumindo evitar uma estaca, como _

_eu pretendo). Eu preciso deixar de especular. Tenho amostras da _

_eternidade do quinto período de "estudos sociais" da classe da Sra. _

_Campbell. Três dias sobre o conceito de "manifesto do destino", Vasile. _

_TRÊS DIAS. Eu ansiava pra ficar de pé ,e rasgar as notas de sua _

_palestra das suas mãos pálidas, e gritar: "Sim, América expandiu para _

_o ocidente! Isso não é lógico, dado que os europeus assentem na costa _

_oriental? O que eles foram fazer? Avançaram para o mar? " _

_Mas não devo discutir. Seria uma forma ruim de perder minha __compostura. _

_Devo resistir, lutando contra a tentação de simplesmente me tornar _

_um fofoqueiro, como a maioria dos meus "colegas" da _

_escola( querem!), Quem senta naqueles vagos bancos coletivos ficam em estado de transe pela duração de cada aula. (Apesar de eu às vezes _

_secretamente invejar a capacidade deles de esvaziar completamente _

_suas mentes por um total de cinqüenta minutos, e se reanimando _

_apenas com o som de um sino, como cães de Pavlov. Nesse momento, __eles se levantam e saem para os corredores até as aulas começarem de _

_novo... ) _

_No entanto, você sem dúvida fica mais intrigado pela a notícia da corte do que pela minha educação . E então eu vou mudar o meu __assunto pela a Antanasia. _

_Estou feliz de informar que a minha futura princesa , ás vezes, mostra _

_tremendos indícios de espírito . Infelizmente, tudo que a Antanasia _

_considera força de vontade, sua "coragem ", (para usar a palavra _

_americana, que soa como descartar o fundo de um sapato, em oposição _

_a uma qualidade admirável), está totalmente concentrada em me _

_rejeitar . _

_Verdadeiramente, ela mostra sincera devoção a este esforço. _

_Enquanto isso, fico com a sensação de que Antanasia abriga uma _

_atração mal aconselhada por um rapaz fazendeiro que mexe com feno _

_(um camponês! Uma curta para isso!), Que é tão normal na aparência _

_e no comportamento que, embora ocupe uma mesa perto da mina na _

_literatura inglesa (eu tenho que tomar uma grande medida sobre o _

_ensino da classe, talvez eu ganhe "estabilidade"!), eu nunca consigo _

_lembrar o nome dele. Justin? Jason? (Infelizmente, esses são dois bons __palpites. Parece que temos um excesso de cada um, aqui no Woodrow _

_Wilson.) _

_O negócio é, parece que eu tenho "concorrência", Vasile. Concorrência _

_de um camponês, um rude que corteja estratégias incluindo aparecer _

_na fazenda Packwood, desnecessariamente sem camisa, com seus _

_"músculos" na frente dela! Se alisando como um inchado faisão! E se você pudesse vê-la colocando os seus os olhos no fazendeiro. . . _

_Será que isso reflete mal em cima da Antanasia ou em cima de mim, a _

_quem ela se afasta? _

_E se o Dragomirs desenvolveram uma propensão para criação juntos _

_com os camponeses, não poderíamos simplesmente permitir a sua _

_linhagem a diminuir, em oposição para se unir á eles? _

_Eu brinquei. _

_Claro que deve prevalecer. (A Vladescu contra um operário rústico ... __eu poderia ganhar Antanasia com uma mão atada atrás das costas e, _

_talvez, usando uma venda.) Mas toda a situação é desalentadora, para _

_dizer o mínimo. E pensar que a Antanasia até considera um caipira, _

_quando um príncipe mostra interesse. . . Quando um Vladescu mostra _

_um interesse! Eu culpo as lentilhas. Pode um nobre homem _

_acostumado a carne ser esperado para funcionar á toda capacidade _

_com grãos empapados? _

_Enquanto isso, fiquei ainda mais desanimado recentemente por _

_testemunhar Antanasia ser destratada por um dos personagens mais __tediosos de Woodrow Wilson High School , um menino com o infeliz __nome de Frank Dormand. (Não é de se admirar que ele seja amargo!) Mas imagine: um simplório comum insultar uma princesa vampira. _

_Me sentei ali, pasmo, como um idiota mesmo, incapaz de acreditar nos _

_meus olhos e ouvidos. Isso não deve acontecer novamente. Estou _

_consciente de que devo seguir as regras de conduta locais _

_(penalizações, infelizmente, não são rigorosas contra cabeças rolando _

_aqui nas ruas), mas um outro insulto de um "Dormand''não será _

_tolerado. Minha futura noiva, no entanto, temporariamente propensa __a camponesa -não sofrerá insubordinação. _

_Mais do que o insulto em si me perturba, Vasile. Eu lhe pergunto: Como pode Antanasia compreender o seu verdadeiro valor, sob tais _

_circunstâncias? Será que é de se admirar que ela considera consorciar- se com um camponês? Se ela tivesse crescido na Roménia, criada com _

_regras, Antanasia nunca teria aceito um insulto de um plebeu. Ela _

_teria ordenado o agressor a se curvar como um vira-lata doente . Aqui, _

_tudo o que ela poderia fazer era atacar com a sua própria arma de sagacidade (rude, mas encorajador) mas uma princesa deveria ter __poder real na ponta de seus dedos. _

_Estou preocupado com isso, Vasile. Governantes não são apenas bom, __como você sabe. Eles são falsos. Antanasia não sabe nada sobre exercer _

_o poder . O que isso significa para ela, para os clãs que ela irá liderar, _

_quando ela assumir o trono? _

_Chegando ao ponto principal da minha missiva. Poderia, por favor _

_liberar, digamos, um adicional de 23.000 lei-equivalente a 10.000 _

_dólares norte-americano de minha confiança? Estou interessado em fazer uma pequena compra, relacionado, naturalmente, com o meu _

_namoro com a Antanasia. Embora eu possa usar uma parcela menor para comprar uma pequena loja de carne vermelha. _

_Agradecemos antecipadamente pela sua generosidade. _

_Seu sobrinho, _

_Lucius _

_P.S. O treino de basquete começará logo. Talvez você queira vir até _

_aqui e assistir um jogo? _

_Talvez não. _


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

"Por que Lucius não precisa ajudar com os pratos?" Eu reclamei, entregando a

mamãe um prato pingando. "Ele come com a gente. Ele podia ajudar a limpar. Eu

também já estou cansada de lavar as roupas dele. Ele vive reclamando sobre a

goma. Quem é que usa goma?"

"Eu entendo sua frustração, Jessica." Mamãe enxugou o prato com uma toalha.

"Mas seu pai e eu conversamos sobre isso, e nós dois achamos que Lucius já está

tendo problemas suficientes para se ajudar à vida nos Estados Unidos, sem

precisar fazer as tarefas também."

"Ele se ajustou muito bem. Bem demais, se você me perguntar."

"Não confunda a naturalidade de Lucius com felicidade", mamãe disse. "A vida

dele já está drasticamente alterada sem que ele seja forçado a fazer trabalhos

extras que na casa dele seriam feitos pelos serventes."

"Ou isso é o que ele diz."

Mamãe riu. "Independente do que você pensa sobre Lucius... er, sobre sua vida

de vampiro -"

"Eu acho que isso é um monte de mer -" Eu parei. "Quer dizer, lixo."

"Mesmo assim, Lucius vem de um berço muito rico e privilegiado."

Eu remexi na água ensaboada, tateando os talheres afundados. "Quão

privilegiado? Honestamente? Por que às vezes eu fico me perguntando sobre os

cavalos de pólo e as viagens à Viena."

"Oh, eu não ficaria surpresa, Jessica", mamãe disse. "A família Vladescu vive

numa propriedade impressionante. Um castelo, na verdade. No topo das

Montanhas Carpátias."

"Um castelo?" Fora dos filmes da Disney, ninguém vive em castelos. "E você viu

esse 'castelo'?"

"Só o exterior, mas é suficientemente intimidante", mamãe disse. "Não fomos

permitidos lá dentro. Os Vladescu não são os vampiros mais acessíveis..."

Parecia que ela ia se expandir nesse assunto, mas mudou de idéia. "Os Dragomirs

foram mais hospedeiros."

Estávamos chegando perto demais de uma conversa sobre meus pais biológicos.

"Como ele era? O castelo?"

Mamãe sorriu. "Essa é a primeira vez que eu sinto que você está intrigada com

alguma coisa relacionada a Lucius."

Eu lavei algumas facas. "Só pela casa dele."

Mamãe jogou a toalha por cima do ombro e se inclinou no balcão. "Por Lucius

não? Nem um pouquinho?"

Eu reconheci a sugestão sutil em sua voz. "Mãe! Não."

"Jessica... você precisa admitir, Lucius é um jovem fisicamente atraente, e ele

está claramente interessado em você. Seria apenas natural se você tornasse

evidente que sente_ algum_ interesse em retorno. Não seria nada do que se

envergonhar."

Mergulhando uma panela de caçarola, eu esfreguei algumas lentilhas que ficaram

presas nas laterais durante o cozimento. "Mamãe, ele acha que é um vampiro."

"Isso não muda o fato de que Lucius é um garoto charmoso, poderoso, rico e

bonito."

Eu lembrei a sensação da mão forte de Lucius alisando a minha bochecha na

noite que nos conhecemos. Aquela sensação de borboletas no topo do meu

estômago. E o fato de que ele realmente falou em voz alta sobre suas intenções de morder meu pescoço. "Você já me viu olhar para Lucius com alguma coisa

além de nojo? Sério?"

Mamãe sorriu. "Você ficaria surpresa em saber quantas vezes nojo se transforma em desejo." Havia um olhar sábio nos olhos dela. Como se ela tivesse lido minha mente enquanto eu lembrava de Lucius tocando meu rosto.

Eu corei. "Isso parece alquimia. E isso é tão real quanto vampiros."

"Oh, Jessica." Mamãe suspirou. "O que é o amor se não uma forma de alquimia?

Existem forças nesse universo que simplesmente não podemos explicar."

Sim. Forças como a gravidade de um buraco negro que muda o tempo. E a linha infinita de pi que cerca o universo. Havia forças e realidades_ de verdade_.

Misteriosas, claro. Mas que também podiam ser medidas, e talvez compreendidas

se nós aplicássemos matemática e ciência e física. Por que meus pais não

conseguiam entender isso? Por que eles tinham que olhar para o mundo e ver

coisas mágicas e sobrenaturais onde eu via números e elementos?

"Eu não gosto de Lucius, mamãe, então você pode esquecer sobre alquimia,

sobre o nojo, e especialmente sobre o desejo", Eu prometi, enxaguando a panela de caçarola.

Mamãe não parecia convencida enquanto enxugava o último dos nossos pratos.

"Bem, se seus sentimentos mudarem, você pode falar comigo. Eu tenho a

sensação de que Lucius é um jovem com muita experiência. Eu não gostaria que

você perdesse a cabeça..."

"Jessica 'perdeu a cabeça' de alguma forma? Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?" Mamãe e eu nos viramos para ver Lucius parado na porta da cozinha._ Quanto _

_tempo ele esteve ali? Quanto ele tinha ouvido? "Nojo se transforma em desejo?" _

Se mamãe ficou envergonhada em ser flagrada falando sobre Lucius nas costas dele, isso não apareceu no rosto dela. "Jess vai ficar bem, Lucius. Mas obrigada

por perguntar. O que te tirou da garagem?"

"A vontade daquele delicioso sorvete de tofu que você guarda no freezer", Lucius

disse. Ele foi até a geladeira e abriu a porta. "Vocês gostariam de se juntar a

mim?"

"Na verdade, eu vou até o celeiro ver alguns gatinhos que seu pai achou", mamãe disse para mim. "Eu acho que temos espaço para mais um, mas eu gosto de fingir

resistência. Se eu encorajá-lo demais, vamos acabar perdendo o controle." Ela deu um tapinha no ombro do nosso estudante de intercâmbio enquanto saia da

cozinha. "Boa noite, Lucius."

"Tenha uma boa noite, Sra. Packwood." Lucius colocou o sorvete de mentira

sobre o balcão e pegou duas taças no armário, segurando-as. "Jessica? Posso te

deixar tentada?"

"Obrigada, mas eu meio que estou evitando sobremesa."

"Por quê?" Lucius parecia genuinamente confuso. "Eu sei que esse sabor não é o mais atraente, mas sobremesa é um dos grandes prazeres da vida, você não acha?

Eu raramente passo a sobremesa - com exceção daquela vez que seu pai fez a

torta de abóbora, sem ovos e creme. Ela dificilmente parecia valer o esforço de se

levar o garfo até a boca."

Eu puxei o ralo da pia, liberando a água, agora fria, dos pratos. "É, bem, você não

é gordo. Você pode comer sobremesa."

Quando eu tirei os olhos da água que descia em redemoinhos, Lucius olhava para mim com o rosto franzido. Olhando pra mim de cima a baixo.

"Quê?" Eu olhei para minha camiseta e meus shorts. "Tem alguma coisa em

mim?"

"Você certamente não acha que está_ acima do peso_, Jessica?" Ele disse, com

descrença nos olhos. "Você não acredita naquele_ imbecil_ que mexeu com você no

refeitório... Eu sabia que devia ter silenciado ele -"

"Isso não tem nada a ver com Dormand - e ele é problema meu, não seu", eu

disse. "Eu só preciso perder uns dois ou quatro quilos, só isso. Então se acalme."

Lucius abriu o pote, balançando a cabeça. "Mulheres Americanas. Por que vocês

todas querem ser quase invisíveis? Por que não ter uma_ presença física_ nesse

mundo? Mulheres deviam ter_ curvas_, não ângulos. Não pontas." Com o

estremecimento de mentira que ele geralmente reservava às comidas do meu pai, ele completou, "Mulheres Americanas são_ pontudas_ demais. Ossos saltando dos

quadris e ombros."

"Ser magra está na moda", eu aconselhei. "É bonito."

"Ninguém devia confundir 'na moda' com beleza", Lucius corrigiu. "Confie em mim, homens não ligam para o que as revistas de moda dizem. Eles não acham

que mulheres esqueléticas são 'bonitas'. A grande maioria dos homens prefere

curvas." Ele mergulhou uma colher no tofu congelado e veio em minha direção, segurando-a para meu rosto. "Coma. Fique feliz em ter curvas. Uma_ presença_."

Eu sorri um pouco, mas ainda afastei a mão dele. Eu tinha total intenção de

perder dez quilos. "Não, obrigada."

Lucius deu um suspiro exasperado e jogou a colher de volta para o balcão.

"Antanasia, abrace quem você é. Uma mulher que detém o poder que você

possui, não devia seguir a moda - ou acreditar na maledicência de inferiores

ridículos."

"Não comece de novo com aquela merda de realeza", eu implorei, batendo o

pano de pratos na pia. Qualquer coisa boa que eu senti com Lucius desapareceu.

De repente, eu senti raiva. "E não me chame por esse nome!"

"Oh, Jessica. Eu não quis te aborrecer", ele disse, colocando o pote no balcão. A

voz dele suavizou. "Eu só estava tentando -"

"Eu sei o que você estava tentando", eu disse. "Você tenta isso todos os dias."

Nós ficamos frente a frente, encarando um ao outro. Lucius começou a erguer a

mão para mim, então aparentemente pensou melhor. A mão dele caiu para o lado.

"Olha, precisamos ter uma conversa séria", eu disse. "Sobre esse negócio de

'pacto'. Esse lance de corte."

Lucius pausou, considerando isso. Então, para minha surpresa, ele concordou.

"Sim. Eu suponho que devíamos."

"Agora."

"Não", ele disse, pegando o sorvete falso novamente. "Amanhã à noite. No meu

apartamento. Eu tenho algo para te mostrar."

"O quê?"

"Eu prefiro surpresas. Outro dos grandes prazeres da vida. Na maioria das vezes.

Bem, algumas vezes."

Eu não gostava dessa surpresa. Eu tive surpresas suficientes ultimamente. Mas de qualquer forma, concordei. Eu não me importava se Lucius me presenteasse com

uma parte do seu castelo, ou com um rebanho de carneiros - ou o que quer que

eles usassem como dote na Romênia - e um anel de diamantes. Eu ia persuadi-lo de uma vez por todas que nosso 'noivado' estava acabado.

"Te vejo amanhã à noite", eu disse, limpando o topo do balcão. " lave a louça

quando acabar."

"Boa noite, Jessica."

Eu sabia que encontraria uma taça na pia no café da manhã

Mais tarde naquela noite eu caí no sono pensando na afirmação da minha mãe

sobre nojo que se transformava em desejo. Isso certamente não acontecia, não é? Ninguém mais acreditava em alquimia. Não se podia criar ouro usando pedras ou palha.

Mas enquanto eu dormia, sonhei com Lucius. Nós estávamos na cozinha dos

meus pais, e ele segurava uma colher perto do meu rosto. Só que ela não estava

cheia de tofu congelado. Ela estava cheia com a calda de chocolate mais escura e decadente que eu já tinha visto.

"Coma", Lucius pressionou, pressionando a colher levemente contra meus lábios.

"Chocolate é um dos grandes prazeres da vida." Seus olhos pretos brilharam.

"_Um_ deles, pelo menos."

Eu queria protestar._ Estou gorda demais... gorda demais..._ Mas ele continuou segurando aquela colher, e o chocolate, que começava a pingar, era tentador

demais para que qualquer mortal resistisse, e no final, eu comi tudo. Era como seda na minha língua. Eu jurava que conseguia sentir o gosto enquanto dormia.

Eu agarrei e segurei a mão de Lucius, mantendo-a no lugar, e fechei os olhos

enquanto terminava com o resto do elixir doce. Quando eu acabei, e abri os olhos

novamente, a colher tinha desaparecido, como acontece com as coisas nos

sonhos, e só restava eu e Lucius, meus dedos entrelaçados com os dele, meu peito suave - minhas curvas - pressionadas contra o corpo duro dele.

Ele sorriu para mim, revelando aqueles dentes incríveis e impossivelmente

brancos. "Você não se arrependeu disso, não é?" Ele perguntou, e começou a alisar meu pescoço. Minha garganta. "Foi perfeito, não foi?" Ele sussurrou no

meu ouvido. Então Lucius passou seus braços poderosos completamente ao meu redor, me abraçando, me cercando... E eu acordei, de costas...

O sol estava nascendo, e a luz do sol estava batendo nas minhas janelas. Eu estava respirando com força._ Wow. _

Eu virei para um lado, me curvando, e estava voltando à realidade quando a luz do sol refletiu em alguma coisa brilhante no chão, perto da minha porta fechada.

Um marcador de livros prateado, saindo de um livro. Um volume fino.

O livro não estava lá quando eu fui dormir. Alguém obviamente o passou por debaixo da porta.

Saindo de baixo das cobertas, eu o apanhei, virando para ver o título:_ Se _

_Tornando Morto-Vivo: Um Guia de Namoro, Saúde e Emoções para Jovens _

_Vampiros._ O topo do marcador estava gravado com um LV, numa caligrafia em negrito.

_Oh, Deus, não._ O guia que Lucius havia mencionado no primeiro dia que eles se

conheceram. Eu lembrava vagamente dele mencionando - foi logo depois dele anunciar seus planos de me morder.

Eu caí no chão, olhando para o presente não desejado.

Então, contra meus próprios julgamentos, eu abri as páginas marcadas, lendo o

capítulo que dizia "Mudanças em Seu Corpo"._ Oh, pelo amor de Deus..._ Também

havia uma passagem sublinhada, com tinta vermelha. "Jovens damas

naturalmente se sentirão confusas, até mesmo ambivalentes, com as mudanças

em seus corpos. Mas não tenham vergonha! Adquirir curvas é uma parte natural

de se transformar em uma vampira adulta."

Eu resisti a vontade de gritar._ Eu não preciso dos conselhos de Lucius Vladescu sobre me tornar "adulta", especialmente uma "vampira adulta". E afinal, quem imprimiu essa coisa? Quem publicaria um livro de educação sexual para seres míticos? Isso ia encorajar as pessoas com ilusões lunáticas... _

Antes de jogar a coisa na minha lixeira, que era seu lugar, eu dei uma olhadinha rápida na contra-capa, procurando a editora. Mas foi um bilhetinho escrito à mão que chamou minha atenção.

_Querida Jessica _

_É claro que eu nunca precisei de conselhos sobre nenhum desses tópicos - sério, _

_"emoções"? - mas eu achei que talvez você, como "novata", por assim dizer, podia achar o guia útil. Apesar de seu tom um tanto fantasiado, ele é muito __respeitado entre nossa espécie. _

_Aproveite - e me consulte se tiver alguma dúvida. Eu me considero um expert. __Exceto pelas "emoções". _

_Seu, __L. _

_P.S - Você sabia que ronca? Bons sonhos! _

Ele simplesmente não desistia.

Enquanto eu fechava a capa, eu percebi que havia alguma coisa grudada na parte

de trás do livro também. Um envelope. Eu comecei a puxá-lo do meio das

páginas. O pequeno pacote era meio encerado e quase transparente, e eu prendi a respiração quando me dei conta de que lá dentro havia uma foto. Mesmo através do papel, eu podia divisar a imagem indistinta de uma mulher.

_Não. _

Sem olhar eu já sabia de quem era aquela foto._ Minha mãe biológica... _

Eu enfiei o envelope de volta entre as páginas. Lucius não ia me manipular, não ia forçar o passado a voltar. Ele não podia me fazer olhar para a mulher morta e perturbada que havia me dado.

Lutando com a raiva - de Lucius, da tristeza, dos segredos vergonhosos sobre

meu passado - eu enfiei o livro embaixo da minha cama. Eu não queria que

minha mãe o encontrasse acidentalmente enquanto esvaziava minha lixeira. Mais tarde eu poderia rasgá-lo e enterrá-lo na pilha de coisas recicladas.

Enquanto o volume fino saia rodando no chão de madeira até ir para no meio dos

coelhinhos de poeira, eu pensei: Lucius estava fora da porta do meu quarto

enquanto eu sonhava com ele? A vergonha me inundou. Por que eu tive aquela

fantasia noturna? E o que Lucius quis dizer com "bons sonhos"? Por que ele tinha

escrito isso?

Eu esperava desesperadamente que, além do ronco - coisa que eu_ não_ fazia - eu não falasse enquanto dormia. E eu lembrei, com mais que má vontade, do meu acordo de encontrar Lucius à sós no apartamento dele mais tarde naquela noite.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

"Bem vinda", Lucius disse, abrindo a porta do seu apartamento. Ele saiu da frente

para me deixar entrar. "Você é minha primeira convidada."

"Mas que merda."

Lucius fechou a porta atrás de nós. "Bem, essa é uma reação agradável. Muito

feminina."

Eu resfoleguei. "O que você_ fez_ aqui?" Enquanto meus olhos se ajustavam à luz fraca, eu percebi mais e mais detalhes no quarto. "Wow." O apartamento, que era

decorado com móveis comprados no mercado de pulgas e eram vagamente

"country", haviam se transformado no estilo que eu achava pertencer a um

castelo Romeno. Uma coberta de veludo vermelho cobria a cama, um tapete

persa usado e de bom gosto estava no topo do carpete bege, e as paredes foram

pintadas com um azul-acinzentado escuro. Cor de pedra antiga. Minha

observação parou repentinamente no display que foi montado na parede, que

parecia ser um mostruário de armas antigas. Coisas pontudas. Coisas que espetavam. "Urn... o que aconteceu com a coleção de bonecas indígenas

folclóricas do mundo inteiro da minha mãe?"

"Ganharam uma pátria nova."

Pelo olhar convencido e agradado no rosto de Lucius, eu tive a sensação de que o exílio das bonecas era permanente.

"Mamãe e papai vão te matar quando virem isso."

"Impossível." Ele riu. "Além do mais, é tudo superficial. Facilmente reversível.

No entanto, por que alguém preferiria algodão a isso..." Ele gesticulou para o

quarto. "E você, Jessica? Você gosta do que eu fiz?"

"É... interessante", eu desviei. "Mas quando você teve tempo para fazer isso?

Sem que ninguém visse?"

"Pode-se dizer que eu sou uma pessoa noturna."

Enquanto minha surpresa desaparecia, minha raiva com Lucius ressurgia.

"Falando de atividades tarde da noite, eu não gostei do livro", eu avisei ele. "Ou

do jeito que você o entregou."

Lucius ergueu os ombros. "Talvez com o tempo você ache útil."

"Claro. Eu vou deixar na minha prateleira, bem ao lado do_ Guia dos Idiotas Para _

_Se Tornar Uma Criatura Mítica." _

Lucius riu mesmo. "Muito engraçado. Eu não sabia que você fazia piadas."

"Eu sou uma pessoa engraçada", eu me defendi. "E aliás - eu não ronco."

"Você ronca_ sim_. E murmura também."

Meu sangue congelou._ O sonho..._ "O quê? O que você ouviu?"

"Nada_ muito_ compreensível. Mas deve ter sido um sonho bastante agradável.

Você parecia_ extasiada_."

"Não fique rondando meu quarto", eu ordenei. "Eu estou falando sério."

"Como você quiser, é claro." Lucius baixou o volume de um som velho, que

girava um disco de vinil e tocava uma música desconhecida, aguda e chorosa,

como gatos brigando. Ou um caixão com dobradiças enferrujadas, abrindo e

fechando sem parar num mausoléu deserto. "Você gosta de música Croata?" Ele

perguntou, vendo meu interesse. "Ela me faz lembrar de casa."

"Eu prefiro música_ normal_."

"Ah, sim, sua MTV, com aqueles pulos e aquela barulheira. Como uma injeção de hormônios adolescentes que é ministrada via televisão. Eu não sou contra." Ele gesticulou para uma cadeira, que definitivamente não pertencia aos meus

pais. Eles não compravam couro. "Sente, por favor. Me diga porque você

programou essa reunião."

Eu afundei na cadeira, e ela quase me engoliu. Ela era macia como manteiga.

"Lucius, você precisa parar de ficar me seguindo. E você precisa voltar pra casa."

"Você é direta. "Eu gosto disso em você Anta - Jessica."

"Eu estou decidida." Eu continuei. "O 'casamento' está oficialmente cancelado.

Eu não me importo com o que os pergaminhos digam. Eu não me importo com o

que a gente velha do Velho País -"

"Os Anciões."

"Os Anciões querem. Isso não vai acontecer. Eu estou te dizendo agora para não

perder mais tempo. Tenho certeza que você quer voltar para seu castelo_ de _

_verdade_..."

Lucius balançou a cabeça. "Não. Nós devemos aprender a coexistir, Jessica. Eu não tenho escolha nesse assunto - e você também não. Então eu sugiro que você

aprenda a 'trabalhar' comigo aqui, usando uma expressão popular."

"Não."

Lucius sorriu um pouco. "Você tem vontade própria." O sorriso sumiu. "Agora não é hora de usá-la." Ele começou a andar pra lá e pra cá, como tinha feito na

sala da Sra. Wilhelm. "Não honrar o pacto... isso não apenas pode resultar numa crise política, como também desonraria a memória dos nossos pais._ Eles_ queriam

isso, com interesse na paz."

Eu olhei para Lucius com surpresa. "O que aconteceu com seus pais?"

"Eles foram destruídos numa purgação, como os seus. O que você achava?"

"Desculpa. Eu... Eu não sabia."

Lucius sentou na cama, se inclinando para a frente, entrelaçando os dedos. "Mas

diferente de você, Jessica, eu fui criado entre nossa própria raça, com modelos

apropriados."

"Os chamados Anciões?" Eu adivinhei.

"Sim. Eu fui mandado para viver com os meus tios. E se você os conhecesse -

como deveria - você não teria esse risinho no rosto." Ele juntou as palmas, claramente esmagando alguma frustração repentina. "Eles são espantosos."

Eu fiz uma careta. "E viver com os Anciões espantosos foi bom?"

"Foi a coisa apropriada", Lucius disse. "Eu aprendi a ter disciplina. Honra." Ele esfregou a mandíbula. "À força, quando eles consideravam que era necessário." Minha raiva com ele estava esquecida. "Você está dizendo que seus tios_ batiam _

em você?"

"É claro que eles batiam em mim", Lucius disse, atestando um fato.

"Repetidamente. Eles estavam fazendo de mim um guerreiro. Formando um líder.

Reis não se formam com doces e abraços e beijos no joelho da mamãe. Reis carregam cicatrizes. Ninguém enxuga suas lágrimas quando você senta num

trono. É melhor não ser criado esperando por isso."

"Isso... isso é simplesmente errado", eu me opus, pensando nos meus pais, que

não conseguiam nem matar os cupins que estavam gradualmente comendo o celeiro, quanto mais bater numa criança. "Como eles puderam te machucar?"

Lucius fez um gesto dispensando a simpatia. "Eu não falei da disciplina estrita dos Anciões para gerar pena. Eu era uma criança teimosa. Cheia de vontades.

Difícil de controlar. Meus tios precisavam me formar para a liderança. E fizeram

isso." Ele olhou diretamente para mim. "Eu aprendi a aceitar meu destino."

Eu gemi. Estávamos de volta à estaca zero. "Lucius, não vai rolar. O culto, ou o

que quer que tenha sido, ou seja... não é pra mim. Eu não vou me juntar."

Lucius ficou de pé e começou a andar novamente, passando os dedos longos

pelos cabelos pretos brilhosos. "Você não está ouvindo."

"_Você_ não está ouvindo", eu disparei de volta.

Lucius esfregou os olhos. "Maldição, você é enlouquecedora. Eu disse aos

Anciões há muito tempo atrás que era uma loucura te criar fora da nossa cultura.

Que você nunca seria uma noiva à altura. Uma princesa à altura. Mas todo

mundo, dos dois clãs, insistiram que você era valiosa demais para que

arriscassem sua vida te mantendo na Romênia - "

"Eu não sou princesa!"

"Sim, você é", Lucius insistiu. "Você é uma mulher que não tem preço. Realeza.

Se você fosse criada apropriadamente, já estaria completamente consciente disso.

Pronta para governar." Ele enfiou um dedo no próprio peito. "Pronta para

governar ao meu lado. Mas acontece que você continua sendo uma_ garota_ mal

educada." Ele quase cuspiu a palavra. "Eu fui unido pela eternidade a uma

criança!"

Um pequeno calafrio desceu pela minha espinha. "Você realmente é maluco."

Ele foi até as prateleiras de livros, levantando a mão para o alto. "Você é

impossível."

Eu saí da minha cadeira. "O que você está fazendo? O que você está pegando?"

"Um livro. O item que eu queria te mostrar." Lucius puxou um volume enorme,

brilhante, com capa de couro, na estante mais alta, e o atirou no colchão, onde ele

se afundou no cobertor fofo. Ele apontou. Sente aqui. Por favor."

"Vou ficar de pé, obrigada."

Lucius arqueou as sobrancelhas, zombando e sentou, dando um tapinha no lugar

ao lado dele. "Você está com medo de mim? Com medo de_ vampiros?_"

"Não." Eu me juntei a ele na cama. Ele chegou ainda mais perto, até que nossas pernas estavam quase se tocando, e abriu o livro em nossos colos. Dessa vez, eu reconheci a escrita Romênia nas páginas, e as linhas de uma árvore genealógica.

"Sua família?"

"Todas as famílias de vampiros. As nobres, pelo menos."

As folhas faziam ruído enquanto ele as passava, e ele abriu duas. "Esses somos nós. Estamos conectados." Ele bateu com o dedo na junção das duas linhas.

"Lucius Vladescu e Antanasia Dragomir."

_De novo não._ "Eu já vi isso antes, lembra? Eu li os pergaminhos velhos e

fedorentos."

Ele se virou um pouquinho para encontrar meus olhos. "E você vai vê-los de

novo. E de novo. Até que pare de dizer coisas tolas como 'pergaminhos velhos e

fedorentos' e compreenda_ quem você é_."

Pra variar, eu não atirei uma resposta rápida. Algo na expressão dele me impediu.

Depois de um longo silêncio, Lucius voltou sua atenção para o livro. Eu me dei

conta de que precisava respirar, depois de ter parado por alguns segundos.

_Droga._ Parecia que haviam gatinhos se remexendo no meu estômago novamente. Eu ignorei a genealogia por um instante e observei Lucius de perfil. Uma mecha do seu cabelo preto lhe caia no topo da testa, e um músculo estava contraído em

sua mandíbula. Uma pequena cicatriz corria a linha da mandíbula no lugar que ele tinha tocado o rosto.

_Honra. Disciplina. Força. O que esses Anciões fizeram com ele? _

Eu estava acostumada a homens como meu pai e os outros pais que eu conhecia.

Caras legais. Caras que usavam chinelo de dedo e jogavam futebol com seus filhos e usavam gravatas engraçadas no Natal. Lucius era tão diferente desses homens, quanto sua coleção de armas era diferente da coleção de bonecas da

mamãe. Ele era inegavelmente charmoso quando queria ser, suas maneiras eram sutis, mas havia uma dureza sob a superfície.

"Esses são seus pais", Lucius continuou com a voz muito baixa. Eu retornei minha atenção para a genealogia enquanto ele corria o dedos sobre os nomes Mihaela e Ladislau, que ficavam em cima do meu.

Minha mãe de nascimento. E meu pai biológico. A data de suas mortes estava marcada lá também.

Eu segurei um gemido de frustração e raiva._ Por que precisamos ficar voltando para os meus pais biológicos?_ Esse devia ser um ano feliz pra mim. Um ano de liberdade. Mas Lucius chegou, e com ele veio meu passado. Ele não apenas me arrastou para uma história sem sentido sobre vampiros e casamentos, mas ficava tentando me atirar meu passado_ real_ também. Ele queria passar um laço ao redor

do meu pescoço e me arrastar pra um cemitério. A presença de Lucius era um

lembrete constante de quem eu devia ser na Romênia. Um lembrete não apenas de vampiros, mas de fantasmas. Os fantasmas de Mihaela e Ladislau Dragomir.

_Na verdade, eles eram estranhos... Eu não ficaria de luto por eles..._ E mesmo assim eu me senti triste.

Seu próprio pesar deixou a voz de Lucius mais suave. Ele traçou as palavras

desconhecidas_ Valeriu_ e_ Reveka_. "E esses são meus pais."

Eu queria dizer alguma coisa. Dizer a coisa certa. Mas eu não sabia o que isso

podia ser, para nenhum de nós. "Lucius..."

"Veja essa data", ele continuou, sem olhar para mim. "Embaixo dos nossos

nomes? Ela marca a data da nossa cerimônia de noivado. Nossos pais escreveram

essa data. Pelo menos, um deles escreveu." A sombra de um sorriso saudoso brincou nos lábios dele.

"Esse foi um grande dia para os Vladescus e os Dragomirs. Nossos dois clãs em

guerra, em paz. Preparados para se unir. Tanto poder em um lugar só. Quantas

vezes eu ouvi essa história?"

"Mas isso é o que ela é... uma história."

"É um édito." Lucius fechou o livro com força. "Nós dois devemos ficar juntos.

Não importa como nos sentimos um sobre o outro. Não importa o quanto você

me_ despreze_."

"Eu não te desprezo..."

"Não?" As sobrancelhas dele arquearam, e sua boca fez um sorriso torto. "Você

podia ter me enganado."

Eu virei a mesa. "Você fala muito em obrigação e dever, e cavalheirismo, mas eu

também não tenho a sensação de que você gosta muito de mim. Você não pode me dizer que_ você_ quer casar_ comigo_. Você acabou de me chamar de criança!" Lucius levou um tempo escolhendo suas palavras. "Você é um quebra cabeças

para mim, Jessica", ele disse finalmente. "Um mistério. Mas eu estou aberto para

a possibilidade de explorar aquilo que não compreendo."

A luz fraca brilhou nos seus olhos pretos, e nós estávamos tão próximos que eu

consegui ver a sombra fraca dos cílios na bochecha dele. A maioria dos caras que eu conhecia ainda parecia mais garotos que homens. Será que Jake se barbeava? Mas Lucius... ele havia cruzado essa linha. E eu estava sentada numa cama com

ele. Sozinha. Num quarto escurecido. Falando em "explorar" meus chamados

"mistérios." Eu me afastei.

"O que aconteceria, afinal, se nós não casássemos?" Eu perguntei, tentando

mudar o assunto. Botando uma distância entre nós novamente. "Quão ruim pode

ser?'

Lucius se afastou também, se reclinando para trás na cama, inclinado nos

cotovelos. "É possível que aconteça uma guerra de grandes escalas, sua família contra a minha, cerca de cinco milhões de vampiros tentando chegar ao poder,

formando coalizões, líderes chegando ao topo e caindo, destruição e

derramamento de sangue em grande quantidade. E quando os vampiros entram

em guerra... bem, como o velho ditado diz, 'um exército reside em seu

estômago'."

Eu não conhecia aquele ditado, então - contra meu próprio julgamento - eu

perguntei "E isso significa...?"

"Exércitos precisam comer", Lucius esclareceu. "Então as ruas vão se encher de sangue humano também. Vai ser um caos. Perdas incontáveis de vidas." Lucius

pausou, encolhendo os ombros. "Ou talvez não aconteça nada. Vampiros são

pessoas muito caprichosas. É uma das nossas melhores - e piores - qualidades.

Mas realmente, provavelmente é melhor não arriscar."

"Por que os Vladescus e os Dragomirs supostamente se odeiam tanto?"

Lucius ergueu os ombros. "Por que todas as nações e culturas e religiões

poderosas entram em conflito? Por controle territorial. Pelo simples desejo de

dominar. Tudo sempre esteve entre os nossos clãs - até que o pacto foi feito com

uma tentadora promessa de paz através da unificação, como iguais. Se nós falharmos completamente nesse trato - você e eu - o sangue está em nossas

mãos."

Imagens de ruas manchadas de sangue - por minha culpa - ficaram passando no

meu cérebro como a cena de um filme sendo reprisada sem parar, então eu fiquei

de pé, balançando a cabeça. "Essa é a história mais estúpida que eu já ouvi."

"Mesmo?" Agora Lucius estava impossível de compreender, e isso era mais temível que a raiva dele. Ele ficou de pé também. "Como eu posso te fazer

acreditar nessa 'história'?"

"Você não pode." Eu me afastei um pouco. "Porque vampiros não existem."

"Eu existo. Você existe."

"Eu não sou vampira", eu insisti. "Essa genealogia não diz nada."

Raiva brilhou nos olhos de Lucius. "A genealogia diz_ tudo_. É a única posse que

eu valorizo."

Eu me afastei mais alguns passos. Ele parecia mais alto que nunca. "Eu preciso ir agora", eu disse a ele.

Mas a cada passo, Lucius avançava para mim, lentamente, e eu me descobri

parando, presa àqueles olhos pretos, hipnotizada. O calafrio desceu pela minha espinha com mais força, me prendendo no chão como um choque elétrico.

"Eu não acredito m vampiros", eu sussurrei, mas com menos convicção.

"Você vai acreditar."

"Não. Não é racional."

Agora Lucius estava a centímetros de mim, e ele se inclinou, para ver melhor olho no olho. Então ele mostrou os dentes. Só que eles não eram mais apenas

dentes. Eram presas. Duas presas, para ser precisa. Duas presas afiadas, sedutoras e cintilantes. Elas eram as coisas mais horríveis, perfeitas e inacreditáveis que eu já tinha visto.

Eu queria gritar. Gritar tão alto quanto fosse humanamente possível. Eu talvez

sentir Lucius apertar meus ombros, me trazendo mais pra perto dele, sentir a

autoridade nas mãos dele, o toque dos lábios dele, aqueles dentes na minha

garganta..._Oh, Deus..._O que havia de errado comigo? Ele era um maldito vampiro. De verdade._ Não._ Aquilo era um truque de mágica. Uma ilusão.

Eu fechei meus olhos, esfregando-os, me xingando por ter caído naquela farsa e ainda assim, meio esperando pela sensação dos caninos afiados como navalhas

espetando minha jugular. "Por favor... não!"

Houve um momento de silêncio que se esticou eternamente. Um momento no qual eu realmente acreditei que ele pudesse me machucar. Então, de repente,

Lucius me agarrou pelos braços e me puxou mais pra perto, me chocando contra

o peito dele, exatamente como tinha feito no meu sonho. Firmemente, mas gentilmente.

"Antanasia", ele murmurou, e sua voz estava suave de novo. Ele alisou meus

cachos com a mão, e eu permiti que ele me acalmasse, aliviada demais para me

opor. "Me desculpe... foi cruel te assustar", ele disse. "Eu não devia ter feito isso,

desse jeito. Por favor, me perdoe."

Tentadoramente, eu passei os braços ao redor da cintura fina de Lucius, sem

sequer saber porque fiz isso, e ele me apertou ainda mais, descansando o queixo no topo da minha cabeça. A mão dele cobria toda a parte mais baixa das minhas

costas, e ele me alisava suavemente. Nós ficamos assim mais ou menos um minuto inteiro.

Eu podia sentir o coração dele batendo na minha bochecha. Muito suavemente.

Muito lentamente. Quase imperceptivelmente. O meu estava disparado, e eu sabia que ele podia sentir isso também.

Finalmente, eu me afastei e ele me deixou ir.

"Nunca mais faça esse truque estúpido de novo", eu disse, surpresa por descobrir

que minha voz estava trêmula. "Nunca. Isso não é engraçado."

Aquela música Croata maluca tocava no som, tímida e penetrante. Lucius pegou

meu braço, e eu odiei que uma parte de mim gostou de sentir o toque dele

novamente. Odiei que tenha sido difícil me afastar._ Ele é lunático, Jess _

"Por favor, Jessica. Sente." Lucius fez um gesto para a cama. "Você está um

pouco pálida."

_Sente... e depois o que vai acontecer? _

"Eu... Eu preciso ir", eu disse.

Lucius não tentou m parar, e eu o deixei ali, de pé no meio do quarto escuro. Eu tropecei nos degraus, e quando cheguei ao nosso quintal, eu corri, sem parar até que tranquei a porta do meu próprio quarto, sem fôlego, corada e incrivelmente,

incrivelmente confusa. Porque o que eu senti não foi apenas medo. Foi algo

parecido com as sensações que eu tive no meu sonho com Lucius._ Nojo se _

_transformava em medo que se transformava em desejo..._Alquimia. Insanidade. De repente estava tudo misturado no meu cérebro. E era tão, tão forte.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

.

"Hoje vamos falar sobre o conceito de números transcendentais," nosso treinador

da equipe de matemática, o Sr. Jaegerman, anunciou esfregando as mãos unidas com a alegria aritmética. .

Cinco de nós, os competidores de matemática inclinaram sobre nossos cadernos, canetas postadas. .

"Um número transcendental é qualquer número que não seja algébrico - não seja raiz de nenhum polinômio de número inteiro," começou o Sr. Jaegerman. .

Mike Dannerker levantou a mão. "Como pi." .

"Sim," gritou o Mr. Jaegerman, batendo o giz na lousa escrevendo o símbolo de

pi. "Exatamente." Ele já estava suando um pouco. Mr. Jaegerman era careca, e

ligeiramente acima do peso, e vestia poliéster, mas ele tinha um entusiasmo admirável para os números. .

Escrevi o símbolo em meu caderno, desejando que nós não perdêssemos

tempo com os conceitos teóricos. Preferiria praticar com problemas práticos, em vez de lidar com idéias abstratas. .

"Pi é um excelente exemplo de um número transcendental," continuou nosso

professor. "A relação da circunferência de um círculo a seu diâmetro. Estamos

familiarizados com pi. Mas geralmente só paramos em 3,14 quando nós o

usamos. Como todos sabemos, embora, o pi seja realmente mais longo. E embora

nós, seres humanos tenhamos calculado o pi a aproximadamente o dígito de

trilhões, não há nenhum final à vista. É infinito, insolúvel. E - essa é a parte mais

confusa - os números não formam nenhum padrão." .

Ele rabiscou no quadro. 3,1415926535897932... "Isto continuará, aleatoriamente.

Para sempre." .

Fizemos uma pausa, apreciando isso. Claro, como os estudantes interessados em matemática, todos haviam pensado sobre pi antes. .

Mas a idéia daqueles números correrem através de galáxias, através do tempo...

era muito confusa. Desconcertante, quase. Impossível de compreender. .

"E naturalmente," o Sr. Jaegerman quebrou nosso devaneio. "um número

transcendental como o pi, é descrito como irracional." .

Ele fez uma pausa para que nos recuperássemos, e cuidadosamente escrevi a palavra em meu caderno._ Irracional. _.

A palavra pareceu olhar fixamente para mim a partir da página do meu caderno. No fundo da minha mente, ouvi minha mãe dizer:_ "Jessica, há coisas no mundo _

_que não se pode explicar..." _.

_Mas você pode explicá-las_, meu cérebro se opôs._ Mesmo pi é explicável. É um __tipo de número que é sólido. Real. _.

Exceto números que serpenteiam seu caminho para a eternidade._ Eternidade_. Agora havia outro conceito que eu não podia compreender. .

_Almas unidas pela eternidade_. Lucius havia dito uma vez, quando ele tinha

falado da cerimônia de noivado. Lucius, a pessoa menos racional que eu

conhecia._ Vampiros e pactos, eles são irracionais. Como pi? _.

"Senhoria Packwood?" .

Meu nome me devolveu para a realidade. Ou o que eu pensava ser a realidade.

Por que tudo parecia tão incerto de repente? "Sim, Sr. Jaegerman?" .

"Você pareceu estar sonhando acordada." Sorriu. "Pensei que deveria devolvê-la

a realidade." .

"Desculpe," eu disse._ Realidade_. O Sr. Jaegerman obviamente acreditava nela.

Certamente ele não iria acreditar em coisas irreais. Como vampiros. Ou destinos eternos. Ou repugnância que se torna luxúria. .

A realidade do gosto da minha caneta de plástico em minha boca. A visão do desenho horrível da gravata do Sr. Jaegerman. A sensação da mesa lisa sob as pontas dos meus dedos. .

Sim. Realidade. Era bom estar de volta. Era onde eu precisava permanecer. .

Quando me centrei de volta em minhas anotações, no entanto, percebi que tinha

rabiscado um esboço tosco de caninos muito afiados na margem de minhas anotações. Eu nem mesmo percebi que tinha feito isso. .

Agarrando minha caneta, risquei sobre o desenho, manchando com tinta, até que cada linha foi completamente apagada.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Querido tio Vasile, .

_Estou escrevendo para agradecer-lhe pelo dinheiro de minha reserva, _

_como requisitado, e por enviar-me tão rápido minha coleção de armas e diversos móveis, tapetes, etc. temo que não poderia ter resistido um dia _

_a mais com aquelas bonecas 'gente' me encarando fixamente, _

_alcançando todos os cantos, xadrez revestindo o quarto. Era como _

_estar rodeado por um exército multiculturais de anões, esperando para __me atacar alguma noite enquanto dormia. _.

_Eu fiz aos Packwoods o favor de retirar a coleção inteira, com a ajuda _

_da marreta medieval que você tão gentilmente incluiu. Um par de _

_saleiros e pimenteiras fabricados como cães que desgastam com toques _

_de seus chefes, Ah, encontraram seu destino, também. Um dia os _

_Packwoods sem dúvida, recobraram o sentido comum e me __agradeceram. _.

_Agora as más notícias. Temo que tenha cometido um leve erro, _

_introduzindo a Antanasia ao conceito de transformação vampírica um _

_pouco abruptamente na noite passada. Sua reação era puro medo, _

_seguida de negação. Francamente, Vasile, ela descreveu minas presas _

_como algum truque de sala. Pode imaginar? _.

_Uma das metamorfoses mais convincentes da natureza, desmentida __como um ato mágico? Deus, a garota me irrita. Tão resistente. Tão __racional. _.

_Em resumo, dei um passo à frente, e dois pra trás. _

.

_Alegremente carregarei em meus ombros a culpa por me erro (eu _

_deveria ter previsto a reação de Antanasia - a minha pedagogia foi _

_menos sutil), mas eu não previ essa dificuldade anos atrás? _.

_Incapaz de dormir na garagem, reflito muitas vezes como teria sido _

_diferente se Antanasia tivesse sido educada como um verdadeiro _

_vampiro. Não quero parecer arrogante, Vasile, mas sei por experiências _

_anteriores que não repilo mulheres. (aquela temporada de debutantes _

_em Bucarest? Suspiro pesado.) e Antanasia, como todas suas falhas _

_(camisetas estão no topo dessa lista)... bem, às vezes posso ver _

_lampejos de quem ela poderia ter sido. Do que nós poderíamos ter sido. _

.

_Certamente, a qualidade que mais me incomoda de Antanasia - _

_mencionada acima - é a mesma coisa que lhe ajudará a ser uma líder. _

_Ela se opõe a mim, Vasile. Quantos estão dispostos a fazer isso? Há _

_muita inteligência nos olhos dela, também. E uma determinada _

_indicação de zombaria - marca de pureza em nossa classe. Ela é linda, __também, Vasile. Ou seria se não tentasse fortemente esconder isso. Se __ela só acreditar que é bonita. _

_De vez em quando, não é impossível imaginar Antanasia em nosso _

_castelo, a meu lado - proporcionando-a os melhores modos, que _

_consistiram sobre o conceito de roupas femininas, e corrigir a postura. (Ninguém na América expõe o mais leve interesse a postura correta. A _

_maneira de andar e sentar-se corretamente parece ser uma arte _

_perdida, como a esgrima.) _

_Na desejada realidade que as vezes prevejo, nosso namoro consiste em _

_excursões a ópera de Viena, montar a cavalo em Cárpatos (ela _

_realmente monta!), e conversamos enquanto nós atrasamos para as _

_refeições que realmente consiste de alimentos. É como eu sempre imaginei - e sucedido com - o sexo mais justo na Romênia. _

.

_Mas, é claro, sonhar acordado e desejando é um desperdício, os _

_exercícios inativos que podem divertir de forma mais eficaz são os _

_programas de televisão disponíveis (uma rede inteira devotado ao jogo _

_"poker" - preciso dizer mais?), mas não faço nada para mudar a _

_realidade. Nada estremecedoramente horrível de minha parte mudará __o fato de que Antanasia é uma garota americana que, aparentemente, _

_requer uma abordagem americana. Agora eu tenho que determinar _

_exatamente o que isso significa. Qualquer atividade que envolva 'um __hambúrguer e batatas fritas', sem dúvida. _

.

_Pelo menos, 'em poucas palavras' - por usar outro incomum _

_americanismo (não há final para eles?) - a situação aqui na 'nossa _

_pequena democracia', como a figura do meu falso pai disse, Ned é tão _

_afeiçoado com isso de chamar repetidamente a esta coisa 'granja' __ridícula onde praticamente nenhuma agricultura se pratica. _

_Francamente, se alguma vez um lugar necessitou de uma mão firme _

_de um tirano... menos gados no quintal, mais no forno: isso seria meu __primeiro decreto. Mas, novamente, os desejos não mudam nada. _.

_Seu sobrinho, _

_Lucius _.

_P.S. correndo risco de testar sua paciência. Eu tenho mais um pedido. _

_Eu tenho quase esgotado meu suprimento do tipo A (praticar _

_basketball me dá sede. Vai time). Você estaria familiarizado com uma _

_boa fonte doméstica que pudesse me indicar? _


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

"Seu horóscopo diz 'hoje é um bom dia para correr um risco", Mindy leu, se encostando nos armários, com o nariz enterrado numa cópia da_ Cosmo. _

"Eu não acredito que você lê isso." Eu ri, catando os livros que eu precisava levar para casa. "Quer dizer, você realmente precisa saber dos '75 Truques para Deixá-

lo Louco'? Vinte, ou alguma coisa assim, não devia ser suficientes para todo

mundo?"

Mindy levantou o rosto das páginas, com um sorriso. "Algum dia todos eles

podem ser úteis. Você não quer estar preparada num evento em que você precise

'Deixá-lo Louco'?"

Eu corei, lembrando da conversa da minha mãe, o sonho que eu tive com Lucius,

os sentimentos que eu tive à noite, no apartamento dele quando ele fez aquele truque estúpido com os dentes. E Jake, sem camisa, de pé na traseira daquela

caminhonete... "Bem, claro. Eu acho que sim. Mas não é como se eu fosse

conseguir usar esses 'truques' em breve."

"Hey, nunca se sabe." Mandy apontou para trás de mim. "Olha quem está ali."

Eu me virei, meio esperando ver Lucius entre o bando de estudantes que se

preparava para ir pra casa. A paixonite de Mandy estava ficando fora de controle,

e se ela falasse de sexo, uma menção a Lucius não podia demorar muito a

aparecer. Mas não, era Jake, tirando sua jaqueta do time de luta livre, com braços de couro, do armário. Eu me virei de volta, fingindo um interesse ainda maior no que havia dentro do meu próprio armário.

"Você devia ir falar com ele", Mandy aconselhou, um pouco alto demais. "A não

ser que você finalmente tenha se dado conta que Lucius é a melhor escolha..."

"Lucius não é melhor, e ele não é uma escolha", eu disse.

"Está bem então, essa é sua chance de chamar Jake para o carnaval de outono",

Mindy disse. Ela ergueu a_Cosmo_. "Ouça seu horóscopo. Se arrisque."

"Eu sei que você_ lê_ isso, mas você não_ acredita_ de verdade nesse lance de 'guiado

pelas estrelas', acredita?" Eu me afastei do armário, agarrando minha pilha de livros.

"É claro", Mindy disse.

_Você também não, Mindy... Restou uma pessoa racional no universo _

"Jake obviamente estava a fim de você naquela noite na sua casa", ela completou.

"Quer dizer, ele mal falou comigo."

"Sério?"

"Jess, eu estava tipo, invisível. Vá. Pergunte a ele sobre o carnaval. A não ser, é

claro, que você esteja tendo segundos pensamentos sobre Lucius..."

"Não, não estou", eu assegurei.

"Então chame o Jake."

Eu olhei para a minha roupa. Por que eu usei meus All Stars sujos? E eu também

não tinha perdido dez quilos. "Oh, eu acho que não... Eu estou horrorosa, e...

bem, não é Jake quem deve me convidar?"

"Não estamos da Idade Média", Mindy apontou. "Garotas convidam caras para

sair.. Acontece o tempo inteiro, coisa que você saberia se lesse a_ Cosmo_."

Mindy tinha razão ai. Se tinha uma coisa da qual eu estava cansada, era ter um pé

calçado de All Star e preso na Idade Média. Eu me perguntei o que Mandy

pensaria se soubesse que eu não tinha escolha sobre meu marido, quanto mais para meu acompanhante no parque de outono da Escola Woodrow Wilson High.

Mesmo assim, eu não estava convencida de que convidar Jake era um bom plano.

"Eu posso ir sem acompanhante."

"Mas é mais legal se você tiver um acompanhante. E é melhor você se apressar,

porque ele está indo embora."

Eu me virei para ver Jake fechando a porta do seu armário. Mandy me deu um empurrãozinho. "Vai!" O segundo empurrão dela me deixou sem escolha. Especialmente já que Jake estava caminhando na nossa direção.

"Hey." Ele sorriu quando eu praticamente me choquei com ele. "Obrigado pela

bebida noite passada."

"Claro."_ Brilhante, Jess._ Eu olhei ao redor, procurando por Mandy pra me dar apoio, mas ela, a_ Cosmo_ e os 75 truques haviam desaparecido.

"Eu estava falando sobre você", Jake disse. "Eu ouvi dizer que você tem boas

chances de ganhar a competição de saltos esse ano."

"Sério?"

"É. Faith disse que o seu cavalo salta muito."

"Faith Crosse disse isso? Tem certeza?" Mesmo que Faith guardasse seu raça

pura na fazenda dos meus pais, ela conseguia fingir que eu não existia. Assim

como Lucius, ela parecia me confundir como uma ajudante de estábulo. Eu certamente não achava que ela se incomodava em me observar montando.

"Sim. Ela acha que você é a maior concorrente dela."

"Eu nunca vou ganhar do raça pura de Faith", eu disse. "Não com o meu cavalo.

Mesmo que seja um tão bom quanto Belle."

"Tenho certeza que você vai se dar muito bem", Jake hesitou. "Talvez algum dia

eu possa ir te ver montar."

"Sério? Quer dizer, isso seria ótimo." Eu sorri, encontrando o olhar lindamente claro de Jake. Seus olhos azuis eram tão abençoadamente... simples. Não eram

escuros e aterrorizantes e mutáveis. E os dentes dele... tão maravilhosamente

comuns. Tão sem presas. Jake piscou. Houve um silêncio brevemente

desconfortável. Era agora ou nunca. Eu respirei fundo. "Jake?"

"Sim?"

"Você vai ao carnaval?" Meu coração estava batendo com tanta força que eu estava com medo de não conseguir ouvir a resposta dele. "Porque eu estava

achando que nós podíamos... você sabe, ir juntos."

Ele pausou. "Bem, eu realmente não tinha certeza -" _Oh, não. _

Mesmo meio surda, eu ouvi a hesitação na voz dele. Ele estava me dando um fora. Eu sabia._ É o All Star. Tem que ser o All Star. Ou os dez quilos..._ "Oh, eu entendo", eu interrompi, com as bochechas em chamas. "Não é nada demais."

"Não, espere -"

"Hey, roedora!" Um braço pesado desceu nos meus ombros, e eu me achei

bochecha-contra-bochecha com Frank Dormand, que estava se agarrando em mim, com um sorriso bobo no rosto gordo. Horrorizada, eu tentei me libertar,

mas Frank me segurou com força, me dando um sacolejo. "Eu acabei de te ouvir

convidando o Jake aqui para o carnaval? Mas o que é_ isso?_"

"Pare, Frank", eu implorei, agarrando os livros no peito. "Isso não é da sua

conta."

"É, Frank", Jake disse. "Deixa isso quieto."

Frank bagunçou meu cachos. "Oh, crianças malucas."

Eu tentei afastar a mão dele e arrumar mu cabelo, mas estava tão nervosa que que

deixei os livros caírem das minhas mãos quentes e suadas. Meu dever de casa

caiu no chão, meus papéis se espalhando por todo canto. "Vai embora, Frank", eu pedi, furiosa._ Uma coisa era começar uma briguinha no refeitório, mas dessa vez _

_ele foi longe demais... _

Frank piscou para Jake. "Então, o que vai ser, Jake? Você vai levar a roedora?

Porque os boatos estão dizendo que la anda saindo com aquele estudante de

intercâmbio que mora na garagem dela. Você_ está_ divertindo ele, não é Jess?"

Eu me contorci embaixo do braço de Frank, tentando me afastar de novo, quando de repente eu fui liberada. Porque Frank estava espremido contra o armário, com a garganta agarrada por um estudante de intercâmbio Romeno, muito calmo, mas determinado.

Os calcanhares de Frank bateram no metal. "Hey!"

Mas Lucius apenas ergueu Frank um pouco mais alto. "Cavalheiros não fazem perguntas impertinentes à damas sobre assuntos delicados." A voz dele estava

uniforme, quase entediada. "E eles nunca usam expressões mau educadas na

frente dos outros. Não, a não ser que estejam prontos para enfrentar as

conseqüências."

"Lucius, não!" Eu choraminguei.

"Me largue", Frank se debateu, o rosto dele ficando tão vermelho quanto o meu.

Ele agarrou futilmente a mão de Lucius enquanto uma multidão se reunia no

corredor. "Você está me sufocando, cara."

"Solte ele, Lucius", eu implorei, vendo Frank passar de vermelho para azul. "Ele

está sufocando!"

Lucius soltou um pouco, permitindo que Frank tocasse o chão com os dedos do pé, mas o mantendo firmemente contido. "Me diga o que você quer que eu faça

com ele, Jessica", Lucius pediu, por cima do ombro. "Diga o castigo. Eu cuidarei

dele."

"Nada, Lucius!" Eu disse, com o rosto ficando ainda mais vermelho._ Ele não é _

_meu guarda costas._ "Essa briga não é sua!"

"Não", Lucius concordou. "É meu_ prazer_." Ele virou sua atenção de volta para Frank, que havia parado de lutar e estava quieto, imóvel, contra o armário, com os olhos esbugalhados. "Você vai apanhar os livros da jovem dama, entregá-los

para ela educadamente, e se desculpar", Lucius ordenou. "Então nós vamos lá

para fora, terminar o_ nosso_ assunto."

Ele soltou Frank, que se encurvou para a frente, lutando por ar.

"Eu não vou lutar com você", Frank resfolegou, esfregando o pescoço.

"Será uma lição, não uma luta", Lucius prometeu. "E quanto eu acabar, você_ não _

_vai_ incomodar Jessica novamente."

Eu troquei um olhar com Jake, que estava ali, em silêncio, cauteloso.

"Nós estávamos só brincando", Frank reclamou.

Lucius o encarou, do alto dos seus mais de um metro e oitenta. Ele parecia

encher o corredor. "De onde eu venho, causar danos a uma dama não é divertido.

Eu devia ter deixado isso claro no outro dia. Não vou perder outra oportunidade."

"_De onde_ você vem?" Frank desafiou, inflando o peito, um pouco mais ousado,

agora que ele conseguia respirar. "Alguns de nós estão começando a se

perguntar."

"Eu venho da civilização", Lucius rebateu. "Você não ficaria familiar com aquele

território. Agora apanhe os livros."

Frank deve ter ouvido o aviso final no rosnado baixo de Lucius, porque ele

abaixou e fez como foi mandado, murmurando o tempo inteiro. Ele atirou os

livros nas minhas mãos e começou a ir embora. Lucius agarrou ele novamente.

"Você esqueceu de se desculpar."

"Desculpe", Frank disse através dos dentes cerrados.

Lucius deu um empurrãozinho em Dormand. "Agora vamos lá pra fora."

"Lucius", eu disse, agarrando o braço dele. Os músculos estavam rígidos embaixo dos meus dedos. Ele ia_ destruir_o gordinho do Dormand, que não

conseguia fazer dez flexões nem se sua vida dependesse disso. "Pare com isso.

Agora."

Lucius me encarou. "Você vale a pena, Jessica. Ele não vai te desrespeitar. Não

em minha presença."

"Você não pode fazer isso aqui... não desse jeito", eu avisei. "Aqui não é a

Romênia."_ Essa não é sua família, com qualquer que sejam as leis brutais que _

_eles usem._ "Você foi longe demais."

Nós nos encaramos por um momento. Então Lucius encarou Frank. "Dê o fora

daqui. E sinta-se com sorte porque teve uma folga. Porque você não vai ter outra,

não importa o que a Jessica queira."

"Maluco", Frank murmurou. Mas ele correu para o meio da multidão, que havia aberto o caminho atrás dele, deixando apenas Lucius, Jake e eu. Jake começou a dar pra trás também, mas Lucius não tinha terminado.

"Eu acredito que vocês dois estavam envolvidos numa conversa. Por favor.

Terminem."

"Nós acabamos", eu prometi, empurrando Lucius. Ele ficou no lugar, sem tirar os olhos de Jake.

"Isso é verdade?" Lucius perguntou a Jake. "Vocês acabaram?"

"Eu... Estávamos falando sobre..." Jake gaguejou, olhando para os pés. "Olha,

Jess, eu falo com você mais tarde."

"Está tudo bem, Jake, eu compreendo. Por favor - você não tem que dizer mais

nada." As lágrimas que tinham começado a se juntar nos meus olhos há cerca de cinco minutos começaram a escorrer.

"Por que ela está chorando?" Lucius quis saber. "Você disse alguma coisa pra

ela?"

Jake ergueu as mãos. "Não. Eu juro."

"Vai logo, Lucius", eu insisti. Lucius hesitou.

"Por favor."

Ele encontrou meus olhos. Eu vi simpatia no olhar dele, e essa provavelmente era

a pior parte do dia inteiro. Um rejeitado total se sentindo mal por mim. "Como você quiser", ele disse, e se afastou. Mas não antes de completar. "Eu estou de

olho em você também, Zinn."

"Hey", Jake me acalmou quando Lucius estava longe. "Isso foi intenso, huh?"

Eu funguei, enxugando os olhos. "Qual parte? Quando Lucius quase matou Frank

ou quando ele ameaçou você?"

"A coisa inteira."

"Eu sinto muito."

"Não, está tudo bem. Frank é um babaca. Ele mereceu."

"A coisa inteira é tão embaraçosa."

"É. Foi um pouco."

"Não se preocupe sobre o carnaval", eu disse. "Foi estúpido da minha parte

perguntar."

"Não, eu ia dizer sim." Jake olhou para o corredor na direção que Lucius havia desaparecido. "A não ser que vocês estejam... juntou, ou algo assim. Quer dizer,

esse é o boato. E Lucius me pareceu meio... possessivo, ali."

"Não", eu meio que lati. "Lucius_ não_ é meu namorado. Mais como um... irmão

mais velho super protetor."

"Bem, ele não tentaria_ me_ colar num armário se nós formos, tentaria? Porque eu

podia cuidar dele, mas vendo ele em ação, eu acho que seria uma bela de uma luta", Jake disse, e parecia que ele só estava brincando um pouco.

"Não, Lucius não faz mal", eu menti._ Isso se você não contar o fato de que ele pensa que é um príncipe guerreiro que representa uma raça de gente-morcega __semi canibalistas mortos vivos. _

"Então eu vou te buscar, tudo bem?" Jake prometeu.

"Ótimo", eu sorri, quase esquecendo que estive chorando.

Jake começou a se afastar, depois hesitou. "Jess?"

"Estou feliz por você ter me convidado."

"Meu também", eu disse, silenciosamente agradecendo Mindy e sua fé na _Cosmo_ e nos horóscopos enquanto ia embora, sorrindo.

Lucius estava me esperando no lado de fora da escola, sentado num muro baixo de tijolos perto da entrada. Quando ele me viu, ele pulou de lá e esticou as mãos para meus livros, como sempre fazia quando conseguia me encontrar depois da escola.

"Perdemos o ônibus", Lucius apontou. Ele não parecia desapontado.

"Nós podemos caminhar até o escritório da mamãe. Ela nos dá uma carona." A Universidade Grantley era a apenas alguns minutos da escola.

"Perdemos o ônibus", Lucius apontou. Ele não parecia desapontado.

"Nós podemos caminhar até o escritório da mamãe. Ela nos dá uma carona." A Universidade Grantley era a apenas alguns minutos da escola.

"Idéia excelente", Lucius começou a acompanhar meus passos, e nós

caminhamos em direção ao campus, no fim de tarde frio do meio de outono.

Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, ele puxou um lenço monogramado de linho de um bolso interno no seu casaco, e o entregou pra mim. "Seu rosto está

molhado de lágrimas."

"Obrigada", eu disse, aceitando o lenço. Eu enxuguei as bochechas e açoei o nariz. "Aqui", eu disse, entregando de volta.

Lucius ergueu uma mão, se afastando. "Pode ficar com ele. Eu imploro. Eu tenho

outros."

"Obrigada." Eu ergui o lenço, tentando guardá-lo no meu bolso.

"O prazer é meu, Jessica." O olhar de Lucius estava desviado de propósito, sua

voz distraída. Mais ou menos um quarteirão depois, ele avançou um pouco à

minha frente, caminhando em marcha ré, meio inclinado, procurando meu rosto.

"Aquele_ garoto_... aquele Zinn sem graça."

"O que tem Jake?" Foi minha vez de desviar o olhar, olhando para a rua alinhada

com árvores de carvalho.

"Ele..._ realmente_ é alguém por quem você se sente atraída?"

Eu cruzei os braços no peito, erguendo os ombros, chutando uma amêndoa caída.

"Oh, eu não sei. Quer dizer..."

"Bem, você vai acompanhá-lo a esse evento do qual todos estão falando -"

"É um carnaval. Como uma festa no ginásio. Não um 'evento'. Ninguém diz

'evento'. Pelo menos, ninguém na Woodrow Wilson."

Lucius fez uma careta. "Evento, carnaval... que seja. Você está cortejando?"

_Isso nos olhos de Lucius é mágoa? Ou é só a obscuridade de sempre?_ "É só um

encontro, mas é, eu acho que sim", eu admiti, sem ter certeza de porque de

repente eu me sentia culpada. Eu não tinha motivos pra me sentir culpada. Só

porque Lucius acreditava que estávamos noivos, isso não fazia de mim uma

traidora, pelo amor de Deus. Mas ele continuou me encarando, então eu

completei muito mal. "Eu espero que isso não seja um problema. Com o_ pacto_ e

tudo mais."

"Eu só acho difícil de entender."

"O quê?" Isso eu precisava ouvir. "Eu pensei que você soubesse de tudo."

"Ele nem te defendeu." Lucius esfregou o queixo, genuinamente confuso.

Eu mesma fiquei um pouco na defensiva, por causa de Jake. "Aqui, as mulheres

se defendem sozinhas. Homens não precisam lutar por nós. Eu te disse - eu posso

lidar com Dormand."

"Não da forma que_ eu_ posso fazer por você. Não do jeito que Zinn_ devia ter feito_. Goste ou não, nós somos forçados pelo gênero. Você pode cuidar de uma mosca, mas eu posso acabar com ele. Qualquer homem_ honrado_ teria tomado a frente."

"Hey", eu protestei. "Jake tem honra."

"Não suficiente para te proteger."

"Oh, Lucius", eu gemi. "Jake acha que você passou totalmente dos limites - e ele

está certo."

Lucius balançou a cabeça. "Então ele não viu seu rosto." Eu não sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

Nós voltamos a andar em silêncio, Lucius diminuindo seus passos largos para

acompanhar os meus. Ele parecia ainda mais distraído que antes, com uma grande careta no rosto.

Nós passamos pelos portões do campus Grantley, indo em direção ao Prédio

Schreyer, onde ficava o escritório da minha mãe. De repente, Lucius iluminou.

"Você dirige, não é? Tem uma carteira?"

"Bem, sim, claro. Por quê? Onde você quer ir?"_Ao banco de sangue? _

"Eu acho que gostaria de comprar uns jeans", ele anunciou. "Talvez uma

camiseta. E eles são muito rígidos sobre o uso de certos sapatos no ginásio.

Minhas solas Romenas quebram alguma espécie de regra. Aparentemente eu

preciso de sapatos com amortecedores se vou continuar a jogar basquete."

Eu parei imediatamente. "Você quer comprar roupas_ normais?_"

"Não, eu quero atualizar meu guarda roupa na linha das normas culturais", ele

corrigiu. "Você sabe como comprar essa famosa loja 'outlets' da qual eu sempre

ouço falar, certo?"

Eu resfoleguei, colocando um dedo no peito de Lucius. "Espere bem aqui. Não se

mexa. Eu vou perguntar à mamãe se podemos pegar a van emprestada."_ Isso eu __tenho que ver_.

Como Lucius Vladescu ia parecer normal? E mais importante ainda, como um

Romeno alto, imperioso, acostumado a usar calças pretas feitas por alfaiates

ficaria usando um par de jeans?


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

"Honestamente, eu não sei como algumas dessas histórias começaram", Lucius

reclamou, ajustando o rádio da van, provavelmente procurando música folclórica Croata, mas se contentando com música clássica na estação pública de rádio.

"Hollywood, eu suponho."

Eu mudei para uma estação de pop, só para irritá-lo. "Então você não acha que

pode se transformar num morcego?"

Lucius abaixou a música e me lançou um olhar que dizia que ele estava insultado. "Por favor. Um morcego? Que vampiro com auto respeito se

transformaria num roedor que voa? Você se transformaria num gambá, mesmo se

tivesse a habilidade?"

"Não, eu acho que não." Eu parei num semáforo. "Talvez só uma vez, pra ver

como é."

"Bem, vampiros não podem se transformar em nada."

"E quanto a alho? Ele te repulsa?"

"Só se for no hálito de alguém."

"E estacas? Você pode ser morto com uma estaca?"

"Qualquer um pode ser morto com uma estaca. Mas sim - isso é verdade. De fato,

uma estaca no coração é a única forma efetiva de matar um vampiro."

"Uh, sim. Claro."

"Pra poupar seu tempo, eu vou dizer que nós não dormimos em caixões. Nós não dormimos de cabeça para baixo. Nós, obviamente, não desintegramos com a luz

do sol. Como uma pessoa viveria uma vida prática e útil desse jeito?"

"Até agora, ser vampiro parece bem chato, se você me perguntar."

"Correndo o risco de levantar um assunto ruim - e novamente, minhas desculpas

- na noite passada você não pareceu achar minhas presas chatas. De fato, você

teve uma reação muito forte com a_ afiação_ delas."

_E a sensação das mãos dele, seu corpo... Não vá por esse caminho, Jess. _

"_Como_ você fez aquilo? Você tinha, tipo, um par de dentes de plástico na boca?"

Lucius me deu uma olhada incrédula. "Dentes de plástico? Eles pareciam de

plástico?"

"Não." Eu admiti. "Mas dentaduras tem uma aparência real."

"Dentaduras." Ele bufou. "Não seja absurda. Aqueles eram - são - meu dentes. É

isso que os vampiros fazem. Nós criamos presas."

"Então faça isso agora." Eu entrei na Rota 30, navegando pelo trânsito.

"Oh, Jessica... Eu não acho que seja sábio fazer isso enquanto você dirige numa

via lotada. Na noite passada você entrou em pânico."

"Você não pode fazer, pode?" Eu desafiei. "Porque foi um truque estúpido, e você

não está com as suas próteses."

"Não me provoque, Jessica. A não ser que você realmente queira que eu faça o

que você me pede. Porque eu posso, e eu farei."

"Faça."

"Como você quiser." Lucius virou em minha direção, mostrou os dentes, e eu

quase saí da estrada. Lucius agarrou o volante, nos fazendo voltar para o lugar.

"Minha nossa." Ele tinha feito de novo. Ele fez mesmo. Eu passei meu olhar por ele, cuidadosamente. Os dentes pontudos haviam desaparecido._ É um truque. Um _

_truque_. Eu não ia cair nessa. Dentes eram cobertos com esmalte, uma das

substâncias mais fortes no corpo. Esmalte não podia mudar ou sair do lugar. Era impossível, a nível molecular.

"Você realmente deve se acostumar com isso", Lucius repreendeu.

"Você comprou esse truque, tipo, em uma loja de mágica?"

"Não é um_ truque_. Por favor pare de usar essa palavra." Lucius tamborilou os

dedos no vinil do banco da van. Eu podia dizer que ele estava ficando frustrado

de novo. "Transformação vampírica é um_ fenômeno_. Se você lesse o livro que eu

providenciei -"

Eu gemi. "Oh, Deus, aquela coisa." Minha cópia rejeitada de Se Transformando num Morto Vivo ainda estava embaixo da minha cama. Eu vivia querendo jogá-

lo fora, mas de alguma forma, nunca conseguia. Eu não queria pensar no por quê.

"Sim, 'aquela coisa'", Lucius disse. "Se você lesse o guia saberia que vampiros do sexo masculino ganham a habilidade de crescer as presas durante a puberdade.

Acontece quando ficamos excessivamente nervosos. Ou... excitados."

"Então você está dizendo que 'presas' são como uma -" eu comecei a dizer

'ereção' como dizia todos os dias da minha vida. Mas a verdade era, eu nunca

tinha dito isso em voz alta, e descobri que não conseguia fazer isso. Mas Lucius compreendeu.

"Sim. Isso. Precisamente. E frequentemente possuem o mesmo efeito, se é que você me entende. Mas com prática fica fácil de controlar. E, é claro, mulheres

também podem criar presas."

"Então porque eu não consigo fazer isso, já que supostamente sou uma vampira tão importante?" Cedo ou tarde, eu acabaria confundindo ele com a lógica.

Mas Lucius respondeu imediatamente. "Mulheres precisam ser mordidas

primeiro,_ eu_ preciso te morder. É um grande privilégio para um homem, ser a

primeira mordida de sua noiva."

"Não comece de novo com essa conversa de noivado", eu disse séria.

Encontrando a primeira entrada para a o shopping outlet, eu fiz uma curva rápida.

"Não estou de brincadeira. Acabamos com isso." Lucius inclinou a cabeça. "Acabamos com isso?"

"Sim."

Eu estacionei numa vaga. "E quanto a espelhos? Quando você experimentar as

roupas, vai conseguir se ver num espelho?"

Lucius esfregou as têmporas. "Você estudou ciências básicas na Woodrow

Wilson? Você conhece os princípios por trás do reflexo?"

"É claro que sim. Sou eu que na verdade acredita na ciência, lembra? Eu estava

só brincando." Eu arranquei as chaves da ignição. "Então vamos recapitular. Você não pode se transformar em morcego, não dissolve na luz do sol, e é visível para

espelhos. O que vampiros_ podem_ fazer? Por que é tão incrível ser um deles?"

"O que haveria de tão maravilhoso em dissolver na luz do sol? Ou não ser capaz

de se olhar no espelho e julgar se você está apropriadamente vestido?"

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Você vive dizendo que vampiros são tão legais.

Eu só quero saber porquê."

A cabeça de Lucius caiu para trás no banco. Ele olhou para ocarpete velho no teto

da van como se estivesse implorando por paciência ou conselhos. "Somos simplesmente a raça mais poderosa de super humanos. Somos fisicamente presenteados com graça e força. Somos pessoas de rituais e tradições. Nós

desenvolvemos poderes mentais: a habilidade de nos comunicar sem palavras

quando é necessário. Nós governamos o lado negro da natureza. Isso é 'incrível'

suficiente pra você?"

Eu agarrei a maçaneta da porta. "Então por que vocês bebem sangue?"

Lucius suspirou profundamente, abrindo sua própria porta. "Por que todos são tão

obcecados com sangue? Existem muito mais coisas."

Eu deixei o assunto. De qualquer forma, eu meio que fiquei distraída, agora que

íamos fazer compras. "Então, onde você quer ir primeiro?"

Lucius deu a volta na frente da van e pôs as mãos nos meus ombros, me

apontando na direção da loja da Levi's. "Aqui."

Cinco lojas e cerca de quinhentos dólares depois, Lucius Vladescu quase parecia

um adolescente Americano comum. E, eu tinha que admitir, eu adolescente

Americano gostoso. Ele usava um par de jeans ainda melhores que suas calças pretas. E ele colocou uma camisa branca folgada por fora da calça - decidindo que camisetas ficariam muito_ Real World/Road Rules Challenge_ para a realeza

Romena - bem, o efeito ficou muito bom. Não parecia vergonhoso estar com ele. Nem um pouco. Mandy provavelmente ia desmaiar, literalmente, quando o visse.

"Então, que tal se livrar do sobretudo de veludo?" Eu perguntei.

"Nunca", ele replicou.

Não ser vergonhoso, já era.

Nós estávamos voltando para o carro, levando todas as nossas sacolas de

compras, quando Lucius parou de repente e agarrou meu braço, derrubando uma sacola.

Eu me virei. "O quê?"

Ele estava olhando para a janela de uma loja chamada Boulevard St. Michel, uma

boutique chique com roupas muito, muito caras. O tipo de roupa que mulheres ricas usam para coquetéis. Eu nunca estive lá dentro.

Para começar, papai não acreditava em lavagem a seco, por causa das "emissões

de CFC" que acabavam com o meio ambiente. E outra coisa, eu não podia

comprar nem um sapato na Boulevard St. Michel, mesmo que fosse em

liquidação. Nem depois de um verão inteiro servindo hambúrgueres numa lanchonete.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu segui o olhar dele.

Lucius continuou olhando para a vitrine. "Aquele vestido - aquele com flores

espalhadas no corpete -"

"Você acabou de dizer 'corpete'?"

"Sim, e a saia -"

"O vestido com decote em V?"

"Sim. Esse. Você ficaria adorável em algo assim."

Lucius oficialmente tinha perdido a cabeça. Não apenas ele achava que era um

vampiro, mas agora ele acreditava que eu era uma convidada de trinta anos para

um coquetel. Eu ri alto. "Você realmente está maluco. Isso tem estilistas - e

preços - para mulheres que vão, sei lá, assistir a orquestra ou algo assim."

Ele olhou pra mim. "Qual o problema com a orquestra?"

"Nada. Exceto que eu não vou. Quer dizer, você consegue me ver usando aquilo enquanto salto um obstáculo 4-H? E também, eu aposto que custa uma fortuna."

"Experimente o vestido."

Eu me afastei. "De jeito nenhum. Eu tenho cem por cento de certeza que eles não

gostam de adolescentes lá dentro."

Lucius bufou. "Eles gostam de qualquer pessoa com dinheiro suficiente."

"Então eles não vão gostar de mim. Eu não tenho dinheiro nem para olhar."

"Eu tenho."

"Lucius..." Mas eu tenho que admitir, eu fiquei intrigada._ Era_ um vestido lindo. Eu nunca havia experimentado algo parecido. Era tão... sofisticado. Era de uma

cor creme fresca, com pequenas flores pretas bordadas aqui e ali, por todos os

cantos, sem um padrão específico, mas de alguma forma, isso só o deixava mais bonito.

Ele me lembrou da teoria do caos: randômica, mas linda em sua simplicidade. O decote era mais ousado do que qualquer coisa que eu já havia usado. Você podia

ver o volume dos seios de plástico da manequim saindo pelo tecido. O tecido

_caro_. Eu puxei o braço de Lucius. "Venha. Vamos."

Lucius puxou de volta, e é claro que ele era mais forte. "Só olhe. Toda mulher

precisa de coisas lindas."

"Eu não preciso_ disso_."

"É claro que precisa. Você podia usá-lo, digamos, nessa festa que você vai com o

Garoto Sem Graça. Ele seria perfeito para ocasiões assim."

"Ele não é sem graça."

"Experimente o vestido."

"Eu tenho roupas suficientes", eu insisti.

"Sim. E devia jogar todas elas fora. Especialmente a camiseta com o cavalo

branco, o coração, e a letra_ I_ na frente. Qual é o propósito?"

"Para mostrar que eu amo cavalos Árabes", eu disse.

"Eu amo carne mal passada, e não ando com uma imagem de filé cru no peito."

"Eu já escolhi uma roupa."

Lucius fez uma careta. "Algo brilhante do 'shopping', eu suponho?" Eu corei. Eu odiava quando Lucius estava certo.

"Acredite em mim", ele disse. "Se usar esse vestido, você não vai se arrepender.

Ele foi feito para você."

Eu estreitei os olhos. "Como você sabe sobre vestir garotas?"

"Eu não sei como vestir garotas. Eu sei sobre vestir mulheres." Lucius deu um

sorriso arqueado. "Agora venha comigo. Me agrade."

Lucius guiou o caminho até a loja, e eu tive que seguir. Como eu havia previsto, a vendedora pareceu menos que feliz por ver estudantes do colegial na loja. Mas

Lucius estava inconsciente. "Aquele vestido na vitrine, com os bordados." Ele

apontou para mim. "Ela gostaria de experimentar." Cruzando os braços e se

inclinando um pouco para trás, ele mentalmente mediu meu corpo, da cabeça aos

pés. "Tamanho trinta e oito?"

"Quarenta", eu murmurei.

"O quarenta está no manequim na vitrine", a vendedora notou. Ela colocou suas

mãos magras, com unhas pintadas de vermelho, nos quadris. "É muito trabalhoso

tirá-lo de lá. Se você não estiver falando sério sobre..."

_Uh-oh_ Não havia muita coisa que eu entendia sobre Lucius Vladescu, mas eu sabia de fato que o tom daquela vendedora não ia cair muito bem nele.

Lucius arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Eu não soava sério?" Ele se inclinou para a

frente, lendo o nome no crachá da mulher. "Leigh Ann?"

"Vamos, Lucius..." Eu comecei a ir para a porta.

"Nós estamos com bastante pressa, então se você pudesse tirá-lo agora, por

favor", Lucius disse, permanecendo no lugar. De repente era muito fácil imaginá- lo dando ordem a servos num castelo.

A vendedora estreitou os olhos, observando Lucius. Aparentemente, ela sentiu pelo menos um traço de dinheiro na colônia dele, o ouviu no seu sotaque, ou o

viu na postura dele. "Está bem", ela bufou. "Se você insiste." Ela subiu na vitrine

e voltou depois de alguns minutos com o vestido. "Aqui." Ela disse, o jogando

nos meus braços. "Os provadores são nos fundos."

"Obrigado", Lucius disse.

"Que seja." Leigh Ann voltou para o balcão, começando a nos ignorar.

Lucius me seguiu para os fundos, em direção aos provadores. Eu o parei na

entrada, com uma mão firme em seu peito. "Você espera aqui."

"Mas me deixe ver."

Na privacidade do provador, eu tirei meu All Star, arranquei meus jeans e

camiseta, e coloquei o vestido, desejando estar usando um sutiã melhor. Um sutiã que fizesse justiça ao vestido.

Apesar de parecer delicado, o tecido era mais pesado e mais macio do que

qualquer coisa que eu já tive. Eu fechei o zíper traseiro até onde pude, e o vestido

se ajustou ao meu redor, e de repente, todos os lugares que eu mais odiava no

meu corpo se tornaram meus melhores atrativos. Meus peitos enchiam o corpete

ainda melhor que as pontinhas angulares da manequim. Olhando para mim

mesma no espelho, eu me lembrei do que Lucius tinha dito sobre garotas

"pontudas" e sobre os benefícios de ter curvas. Naquele vestido, eu entendi o que

ele queria dizer. A bainha descia até meus joelhos, e eu virei um pouquinho, olhando para a minha frente. Minhas costas. O vestido se fechava nos meus

quadris cheios e drapeava perfeitamente no meu bumbum. Lucius estava certo. Eu estava_ bem_. Era como um vestido mágico.

"Bem?" Lucius chamou de fora do provador. "Como está?"

"Está bonito", eu admiti, minimizando como eu me sentia. Que era_ linda_.

"Então saia."

"Oh, eu não sei..." Eu estava com um pouco de vergonha de mostrar pra ele. Eu olhei para meu peito. A pele que geralmente era escondida pelas camisetas agora

estava aparecendo. O volume dos meus seios - seios que eu geralmente tentava

diminuir - estava visível para o mundo inteiro. Para Lucius ver. Não era obsceno, de forma alguma. Mas era revelador para mim.

"Jessica, você prometeu."

"Oh... okay." Eu tentei puxar o corpete, mas não adiantou muito. Minhas curvas

recusavam a se esconder. "Não ria nem nada assim. Ou encare."

"Eu não vou rir", Lucius prometeu. "Não há nenhuma_ razão_ para rir. Mas talvez

eu encare."

Respirando fundo, eu joguei a cortina de lado.

Lucius estava na cadeira que estava lá para os maridos entediados, com suas pernas longas esticadas na frente dele. Mas quando me viu, ele deu um salto. Como se eu servisse de mola. E eu jurei que tinha visto apreciação naqueles olhos pretos.

"Bem?" Eu resisti à vontade de cruzar os braços na frente do peito enquanto

virava para o espelho. "O que você acha?"

"Você - você está incrível." Lucius ficou de pé, chegando por trás de mim, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

"Sério?"

"Linda, Antanasia", ele murmurou. "Linda."

Antes que eu pudesse lembrá-lo de não me chamar por esse nome, Lucius chegou

ainda mais perto de mim, passou a mão por baixo dos meus cabelos longos e

desordenados, e puxou o zíper até em cima. "Mulheres sempre precisam de ajuda

com os últimos centímetros."

Eu engoli com força._ Quanta experiência ele tinha?_ "Urn, obrigada."

"O prazer é meu." Então, para minha intensa surpresa, Lucius ergueu os dedos

pelos meus cachos, juntando-os num coque folgado no topo da minha cabeça. De repente, meu pescoço parecia muito longo.

"Agora, é assim que uma princesa Romena deve parecer", ele disse, abaixando

para murmurar no meu ouvido. "Nunca mais diga que você não tem valor,

Antanasia. Ou que não é linda. Ou, pelo amor de Deus, 'gorda'. Quando você

tiver necessidade de acreditar nessas críticas tão ridículas e sem senso, lembre de

si mesma nesse momento."

Ninguém nunca me elogiou dessa forma.

Por um minuto, eu fiquei ali, me admirando. Eu encontrei os olhos de Lucius no espelho. Naquele mero segundo, eu quase consegui nos imaginar... juntos.

Então ele soltou meu cabelo. Ele bateu nas minhas costas, e o feitiço estava

quebrado. Eu olhei para a etiqueta com o preço. "Oh, minha nossa. Eu tenho que

tirar isso. Agora mesmo. Antes que eu fique suada ou algo assim."

Lucius revirou os olhos. "Se você precisa dizer 'suor' ao se referir a si mesma - e

eu desencorajo isso fortemente - use a palavra_ transpirar_."

"Estou falando sério, Lucius. Eu estou a ponto de_ transpirar_ com esse preço." Lucius se inclinou para ler o número na etiqueta e ergueu os ombros.

Eu corri de volta para o provador, vestindo meus jeans e amarrando meus All

Stars velhos. O efeito princesa definitivamente estava acabado. Relutantemente,

eu devolvi o vestido à vendedora, que estava esperando, segurando uma linda

echarpe de casimira preto. "Eu vou colocar isso numa caixa para vocês."

Eu olhei ao redor, procurando Lucius e o encontrei de pé no balcão de compras, batendo um cartão de crédito no tampo de vidro.

"Isso é demais", eu murmurei, me apressando até lá.

"Considere um agradecimento pela sua orientação nas compras de hoje. Meu

presente para seu evento."

Eu procurei por ironia ou sarcasmo nos olhos dele, mas não achei nada._ O que _

_isso quer dizer?_ Que Lucius Vladescu estava desistindo de me cortejar? Duvidoso._ Talvez?_ "Obrigada", eu disse, incerta.

Leigh Ann cuidadosamente empacotou o vestido e a echarpe em duas caixas e as entregou para mim. "Aproveite." Ela ficou consideravelmente mais afável depois que o crédito foi aprovado.

"Tenha um bom dia, Leigh Ann." Lucius colocou uma mão na parte baixa das minhas costas, me guiando para fora da loja.

"Eu realmente não sei o que dizer", eu gaguejei quando estávamos lá fora. "Foi

um presente enorme. Só o vestido custava uma fortuna, e a echarpe é de

casimira."

"Sem dúvida estará frio à noite, e você não pode usar uma 'jaqueta jeans' com

esse vestido."

"Bem, obrigada."

"Eu te disse. Toda mulher merece coisas lindas", Lucius disse. "Eu só espero que

o Garoto Sem Graça te aprecie usando isso." Ele pausou do lado de fora,

observando a frente das lojas. "Você não podia ir tomar um suco de morango

agora?"


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

"Então, JAKE, como foi a colheita de feno este ano?" Papai perguntou, tentando fazer uma conversa.

"Bom, eu acho." Jake parecia incerto sobre a resposta mesmo simples, provavelmente porque estava no lugar, sob inspeção dos meus pais.

"Eu ficaria feliz em lhe mostrar alguns dos produtos químicos de controle de

pragas que nós usamos, se você estiver interessado,"

"Papai," eu interrompi. "Você prometeu. Sem palestras ambientais."

Por que meus pais eram tão determinados em ter um jantar com Jake, afinal? Eles

estavam todos sobre o espaço pessoal e aprendendo autonomia , até que

realmente me veio sair com um cara. Insistindo que Jake jantasse conosco,

embora ele tenha crescido na mesma rua e entregava feno á nossa casa quase

todas as semanas. Era totalmente estranho. E o fato de Lucius agindo desagradavelmente não estava ajudando.

"Mais leite de soja?" Minha mãe ofereceu.

Jake ergueu a mão, um pouco rápido demais. "Não, obrigado."

"É uma espécie de gosto adquirido," eu simpatizava.

"Uh, sim. Acho que eu estou acostumado com o tipo regular de leite."

"Que explora as vacas", acrescentou meu pai, apontando o garfo na direção de Jake. "Pobres Animais, alinhados em uma fileira, com suas tetas anexadas no

metal frio."

Tetas? "Pai, por favor. Não diga essa palavra"

"O que?" Meu pai jogou suas mãos para cima,com toda a inocência. "Jake vive

em uma fazenda. Tenho certeza que ele está familiarizado com tetas de vaca."

Cada gota de sangue no meu corpo, correu para o meu rosto. Deixar meu pai

falar sobre a anatomia pessoal de uma vaca durante o meu primeiro jantar com

Jake e, em seguida acusá-lo de ser "familiarizado" com os mamilos bovinos.

Como se Jake fosse para a segunda base com o gado ou algo assim. Olhei para

Lucius, esperando um sorriso, mas ele simplesmente pegou a sua salada, a

analisou um dos premiados tomates cerejas de papai como se fosse uma forma de vida alienígena cheia de meleca, que de alguma forma ficara presa no final de seu garfo.

"Ned" Mamãe interveio. "Talvez nós poderíamos mudar de assunto." Eu

experimentei um breve momento de alívio, até que minha mãe virou-se para Jake

e observou: "Eu entendo que você está lendo Moby Dick em sua aula de

literatura."

"Urn. Sim."

"Eu adorei esse livro quando tinha sua idade", disse a mãe. "Toda essa história de

aventura no mar. É tão, instigante. O que nós estamos fazendo com a baleia

branca? O que, afinal, a simboliza?" Ela ponderou, ainda abordando Jake. "A

natureza de Deus, o mal, ou é simplesmente um símbolo direto de Acabe, o

orgulho humano?"

Houve um momento de silêncio, enquanto o pobre Jake tentou pensar em uma resposta à pergunta da minha mãe, que, a partir do olhar no rosto dele, era tão

digestivo, como o leite de soja. "Um ... todas essas coisas?" finalmente arrisquei.

"Nós estamos lendo a versão abreviada", eu indiquei estupidamente. Eu estava acostumada a viver com um professor,porque havia geralmente uma espécie de quiz no jantar, mas porque minha atormentaria Jake? "Talvez cortaram algumas

das metáforas"

"A baleia representa as forças ocultas de destruição que o tempo leva para romper

a superfície de um mundo satisfatório", Lucius interrompeu, falando pela primeira vez, fazendo com que todos os chefes de giro em sua direção.

"Huh?" Jake deixou escapar, claramente desconcertado. Então ele se conteve e me atirou um olhar tímido.

"Eu gosto da baleia", acrescentou Lucius desanimadamente, ainda olhando para o

prato. "E Acabe. Eles Compreenderam a persistência. Compreenderam como

esperar pela sua vez." Ele ergueu os olhos negros e me deu um olhar apontado

como suas "presas". "E eles aceitaram seus destinos mútuos, porém triste."

Não. Meu estômago se apertou. Se Lucius começar a falar sobre o noivado, Jake

vai correr para as montanhas. E porque é que Lucius está se referindo a um

destino comigo como "desagradável", afinal? É ele que implica que o casamento

para mim seria tão ruim quanto estar preso dentro de uma baleia morrendo?

"Ei, Lucius. Como foi o treino de basquete?" Eu perguntei, tentando

desesperadamente mudar de assunto e fazer a conversa ficar sob controle.

"Eu vi você no ginásio ,cara," Jake observou. "Você, é como, um arremessador da

NBA. Você poderia levar o time para as estaduais com o seu arremesso. Você

passou por todo mundo nos treinos."

"Ah, sim, os treinos", disse Lucius, claramente entediado.

"Treinos constrói habilidades", Jake se ofereceu. "Você tem que ir aos treinos."

"Treinos são maçantes", rebateu Lucius, não olhando para Jake. "Eu prefiro a

competição."

"Você é um lutador, certo, Jake?" Papai perguntou, passando mais Saag* para

Jake. Meus pais estavam em uma fase de comida indiana. A entrada consistia de

espinafre murcho. Queria jogar uns hambúrgueres na grelha e fazer um churrasco

quando os convidados vieram.*(Saag é um espinafre,e folha de mostarda com

curry que pode ser comido com pão,indiana)

Jake pegou o conteúdo mole verde brilhante, com um olhar desconfiado, mas

aceitou a saladeira. "Yeah. Eu luto. Eu sou o capitão deste ano."

"É greco-romana né ", disse Lucius secamente, levantando uma bola de espinafre e a deixando escorrer, lentamente, de seu garfo. "Rolando sobre o chão.

Jake me lançou um olhar confuso. Eu dei de ombros um ignore-estudante-de- intercâmbio .

Mamãe colocou o guardanapo sobre a mesa. "Lucius, eu posso vê-lo na cozinha?" Exceto que isso não era realmente uma pergunta.

Oh, graças a Deus. Eu fiz uma anotação mental para limpar o meu quarto ou lavar a roupa suja. Mesmo Lucius de bermudão. Eu lhe devia uma.

Lucius foi atrás da minha mãe. Houve uma trégua na conversa desconfortável à

mesa, durante a qual todos nós fingimos não ouvir as frases "tomar parte em uma conversa educada", "pateta débil mental " e "retirar-se",dos sussurros que vinham da cozinha.

Poucos minutos depois, a porta da cozinha se abriu. Mamãe voltou sozinha.

"Quem quer mais pão ?" , ela perguntou, sorrindo sobriamente, não dando uma explicação para a saída de um adolescente romeno muito irritado.

Do outro lado da mesa, o Saag de Lucius ficando frio em seu prato abandonado.

Depois que Jake foi embora, eu fui para a garagem. Lucius estava dando vários arremessos, usando um aro oxidado velho que nós tinhamos esquecido que ele

ainda existia. Ele ,passa,dribla e arremessa. Eu o vi fazer isso cerca de dez vezes seguidas antes de eu o interromper."Ei".

Ele virou-se, colocando a bola debaixo do braço, parecendo incrivelmente como um estudante de escola americana usando um moletom de universidade que sua mãe havia acabado de comprar para ele. Até que ele falou. "Boa noite, Jessica.

Para que devo esta visita? Você não saiu esta noite?"

"Jake teve que ir."

"Que vergonha". Lucius jogou a bola por cima do ombro. Que caiu sob o aro.

"O que havia de errado com você hoje? Você sabia que podíamos ouvir o

insultando da cozinha."

"Sério?" Lucius olhou um pouco cabisbaixo. "Eu não tive a intenção. Isso foi

grosseiro."

Eu cruzei meus braços. "Você tem algo a dizer sobre mim e Jake? Porque se você

tiver, basta dizer na minha cara. Não precisava dar uma palestra sobre baleias enigmáticas e destino na mesa do jantar".

"O que eu poderia dizer? Você se fez muito clara."

"Eu não sei o que você está recebendo menos", eu disse honestamente. "Quando

você me comprou o vestido, eu pensei que essa era a sua maneira de dizer que

você não se importava de eu sair com Jake."

A bola rolou perto dos pés de Lucius, e ele se inclinou para pegá-la, evitando

meus olhos. "Sim". Eu achava que... Mas esta noite, quando eu o vi olhando para

você ... "

"O quê?" Lucius estava com ciúmes?

"Eu só não gosto dele, Jessica," Lucius disse finalmente. "Ele não é bom o

suficiente para você. Independentemente da forma como você se sente sobre a

nossa relação neste momento, não se venda barato por qualquer homem. Por

qualquer garoto."

"Você não conhece Jake", eu disse, crescendo uma raiva. "Você nem sequer

tentou conhecê-lo . Ele tentou ser agradável com você no jantar."

Lúcius deu de ombros. "Eu o vejo na escola, lutando para entender os conceitos

básicos de literatura inglesa. Isso é muito impressionante, você não acha?"

"Então, Jake não gosta de Moby Dick. Quem liga? Eu não ligo."

Lucius olhou desapontado pra mim. Ou triste com alguma coisa. Ou ambos.

"Acho que estou com um humor muito incomum hoje à noite, Jessica", disse ele,

evitando meus olhos novamente. "Eu não sou a melhor companhia. Por favor

agora me dê licença e me deixe treinar."

"Lucius-"

Por favor, Jessica." Ele virou as costas para mim e lançou a bola com um movimento de pulso. Ele voou através do aro, sem tocar no aro.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou."

Lucius ainda estava treinando quando eu fui lhe ver uma hora mais tarde. Estava

escuro lá fora, e ele jogava sob um pequeno círculo de luz de um holofote

montado na garagem. Ele havia trocado para layups*. Eu comecei a gritar uma saudação, em seguida, mudei de idéia. Sob a maneira dele jogar sozinho lance,

após lance, nunca errando, erguendo-se sob o aro com facilidade para jogar a

bola com violência através do aro,o jeito que ele estava punindo a bola, me

assustava um pouco. *(O layup é considerado o mais básico de tiro do

basquetebol. Ao fazer uma bandeja, o jogador levanta o pé para fora, ou a pé de

distância da cesta.)


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

_CARO TIO Vasile, _

_Pensamentos positivos crescem na medida que nos aproximamos do _

_Halloween". Você iria apreciar a universalidade ingênua das _

_representações onipresentes de vampiros que os americanos _

_compulsivamente mostram nesta época do ano. Imagine nossa raça _

_inteira pálida, homens de meia idade com uma tendência genética por __"viúva" e uma queda para O excesso de gel de cabelo. _

_Mas, chegando ao assunto. Estou relutante em admitir que cada vez __mais a situação aqui foge do meu controle. _

_Como por minha última correspondência, tentei inúmeras "estratégias _

_para, pelo menos, construir um relacionamento com Antanasia, _

_inclusive vestindo" jeans "(muito confortável, na verdade) e, como já mencionei, jogando basquete, um esporte para" garotos populares ". __(Apenas me chame de "Número 23"). _

_Até agora, parece que a Antanasia fica menos impressionada com os _

_meus melhores esforços, no entanto. Ela está realmente começando a se __"envolver" com o camponês. (Vasile, se você ouvisse ele conversando... __É insuportável, na verdade. Eu prefiro ter lentilhas em meus ouvidos a _

_ter que ouvi-lo por mais de dois minutos.) _

_Honestamente, Antanasia me deixa muito perplexo. Ainda no outro dia, eu pensei que tive um avanço significativo. _

_Eu comprei o vestido mais magnificante, se você tivesse a visto nele, _

_você teria dito que ela estava quase pronta para assumir o trono. . . . _

_Durante esse breve momento, pensei que havia feito progresso. O _

_olhar em seus olhos quando ela se viu no espelho. . . Ela ficou alterada, __Vasile. Alterada em relação a mim. . . Eu posso jurar isso. _

_E ainda tem o camponês gruda como um parasita. Um sanguessuga _

_ou um carrapato que não pode ser desalojado. O que Antanasia vê _

_nele? E por que ela persiste com isso? Eu poderia lhe oferecer muito __mais. Em conversar,particular. Réplicas. Sem mencionar a liderança _

_de dois clãs poderosos. Um castelo. Servos. Qualquer coisa que ela __desejar. Coisas que ela merece, Vasile. _

_Maldição. Eu estou matutando. _

_A questão é, tenho muito medo de que você fique desapontado comigo _

_se eu não conseguir convencer Antanasia a honrar o pacto e me _

_aceitar como seu marido. E, com toda a franqueza, seu _

_desapontamento será uma perspectiva bastante formidável. Assim, _

_sinto-me obrigado a mantê-lo atualizado sobre a situação tal como ela _

_se desenrola. Eu certamente não gostaria de apresentá-lo com uma __falha inesperada. Seria muito melhor lhe preparar para o pior das _

_eventualidades, mesmo que eu pretenda plenamente continuar o meu __esforço. _

_Muito humildemente,Seu sobrinho, _

_Lucius _

_P.S. Se alguém lhe oferecer "Saag," é possível recusar sem quebrar as _

_regras da educada sociedade. Existe alguma chance de que o cozinheiro _

_do navio possa fazer uma lebre congelada ou duas desse jeito? _

_P.P.S. O investimento que fiz com o seu avanço em minha confiança vai chegar em breve. Estou bastante ansioso por isso. _

_P.P.P.S. O camponês não compreende o simbolismo da baleia em Moby _

_Dick, Vasile. É verdade. Conceitos esmurram em meu cérebro _

_literalmente (lembro do meu meio tutor cigano, Bogdana, cujo alcance _

_dos avanços literários foi superado apenas pelo seu domínio sobre a _

_mudança ?) Durante a pré-adolescência permanece fora de seu _

_alcance. Ele é fraco de espírito? Ou é apenas obtuso? _

_Parasita. _


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

"Hey, Belle", eu sorri, dando um tapinha firme no pescoço musculoso da minha

égua. "Pronta pra se exercitar? Só mais algumas sessões de treino antes do

show." Mas meu sorriso desapareceu rapidamente. A competição 4-H, que seria em apenas algumas semanas, pareceu uma boa idéia quando eu me inscrevi, mas agora eu estava sofrendo de um sério ataque de nervos.

Bem, era tarde demais para dar pra trás. Ou não?

Enquanto eu pegava as rédeas de Belle, tirando-as de um prego na parede, eu ouvi um caminhão estacionar fora do celeiro. Uma porta bateu, e eu olhei em

direção à porta do celeiro para ver um estranho caminhando em minha direção. Um homem atarracado usando um macacão sujo e segurando uma prancheta.

"Posso te ajudar?" Eu ofereci.

"Você conhece um..." Ele olhou para a prancheta. "Um Lou Vlad... aqui." Ele

estendeu a lista. "Eu não consigo dizer esse nome."

"Oh, não." Meu coração afundou. Eu nem precisava olhar. "Vladescu. O que ele

fez agora? Ele pediu alguma coisa?"

"Sim. Ele precisa receber a entrega desse monstro que está chutando o meu

trailer todo. Eu quero aquela coisa fora de lá agora."

"Monstro?"

"Você está procurando por mim?" Como se fosse uma dica da palavra_ monstro_, Lucius apareceu das sombras, aceitou a prancheta e uma caneta, e assinou.

"Eu espero que você saiba o que está fazendo," o entregador disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Oh, tenho certeza que sei."

Eu segui enquanto Lucius e o homem saíam pela arena interna de treinos, indo

até a porta. "Lucius? O que você comprou?"

O entregador falou por cima do ombro, respondendo no lugar de Lucius. "Seu

amigo comprou um cavalo assassino. Essa coisa devia ser sacrificada."

"Lucius?" Todos nós passamos pela porta do celeiro e chegamos à estrada de

terra, onde eu vi um trailer para cavalos. Balançando. Sons de pancada estavam

vindo lá de dentro.

"Você tira ela de lá, garoto", o homem insistiu. "Eu não vou tocar aquela coisa de

novo."

Sem hesitação, Lucius se aproximou da traseira do trailer, o destravou, e abriu a porta.

"Um... Lucius? Você devia entrar lá?"

"O garoto está morto", o entregador apontou.

Houve um som de luta, então eu ouvi a voz de Lucius acalmando o animal, e

ferraduras contra o metal. Então, silêncio. Um longo silêncio. E finalmente

Lucius apareceu, guiando um cavalo muito inquieto, muito poderoso. O cavalo mais negro que eu já havia visto. Ele devia ter uns dezenove palmos de altura.

Seus olhos reviravam selvagemente, mostrando os dentes brancos na cara escura. Eu me afastei enquanto ele passava, mas ele recuou, depois me beliscou.

"Calminha aí", Lucius acalmou. Ele falou comigo, "Desculpa, ela está um pouco

excitada."

O entregador foi embora, murmurando alguma coisa sobre crânios quebrados, e

eu segui Lucius, que estava persuadindo sua nova montaria a entrar nos estábulos. Bem ao lado de Belle.

"Eu quero que elas sejam vizinhas." Lucius sorriu.

Foi minha vez de revirar os olhos. "Ótimo."

"Calma", Lucius disse à égua quando ela bateu nos dedos dele. Ele agarrou o

focinho dela com as mãos, lutando com ela enquanto prendia os cabrestos dela

em ambos os lados do estábulo. Quando ela estava contida, ele a soltou, e ela deu

uma última avançada nele, agarrando o antebraço dele com os dentes. "Droga!" Ele balançou o braço.

Eu cerrei os dentes e cruzei os braços. "Você comprou um cavalo?_ Esse_ cavalo?"

"Sim", Lucius disse, esfregando a mordida. "Eu lembro que há algum tempo atrás

você disse - e eu cito - que nós 'não temos nada em comum.'" Ele apontou o

polegar na direção do seu cavalo infernal. "Isso é algo que podemos dividir. Uma

atividade. Um jeito de passarmos tempo juntos."

"Você não vai entrar na competição 4-H", eu disse a ele.

"Minha jaqueta comemorativa do clube está sendo feita enquanto nos falamos." Ele sorriu. "Eu estou muito ansioso para usar aquele corduroy azul. Você sabia

que 'corduroy' significa 'tecido dos reis', certo? É apropriado, eu acho."

"Mas eu achei que você tinha meio que desistido..."

Lucius fez uma careta, alisando o focinho da égua. Dessa vez ela se mexeu, mas

não atacou. "Você achou que eu havia esquecido um pacto que eu fui preparado

para honrar desde a minha infância, só porque eu tive que agüentar os avanços do

garoto sem graça com você? Eu acho que não."

"Pare de chamá-lo de sem graça e pare de insinuar que ele é idiota. Jake é um

cara muito legal."

"Legal. Essa é uma qualidade super estimada." Lucius soltou um lado das cordas que prendiam sua égua, e ela ficou meio excitada. Ele deu um tapinha no pescoço da égua. "Legal não é super estimado?" Ele pausou, virando pra mim. "Como eu

devo chamá-la?" Ele meditou. "Ela precisa de um nome, se eu vou entrar na

categoria de saltos."

"Você não pode", eu tentei. "Eu vou competir nessa categoria."

"Eu sei. Eu achei que podíamos praticar juntos."

"Eu já disse, eu não quero a sua ajuda."

"Você não está com medo de um pouco de competição amigável, está?"

Eu bati o pé. Em parte porque, não, eu não queria competir com ele. Ele era um atleta nato. Um jogador Romeno premiado no pólo. Eu também não queria que

ele começasse a andar pelo celeiro. "Eu te disse que não quero andar com você."

"Você está tendo uma reação completamente exagerada."

"Você é um estúpido... estúpido... vampiro! Você nunca me escuta. Eu te disse especificamente para nunca interferir nessa parte da minha vida. Nós vivemos

juntos, vamos juntos para a escola... Esse é o único lugar que eu não tenho você

me enchendo o tempo todo."

"Um vampiro?" Uma voz veio por trás de nós.

_Uh-oh _

Lucius e eu nos viramos para ver uma Faith Crosse muito curiosa e meio divertida observando nossa discussão. Seus braços levemente bronzeados

estavam cruzados sobre sua camiseta do acampamento de líderes de torcida, e

seu rabo de cavalo loiro se movia, brilhando na luz fraca, enquanto ela inclinava

a cabeça. "Você acabou de chamá-lo de_ vampiro_?"

Eu gaguejei, lutando por uma explicação. "Ele... hoje ele está sugando a vida de mim", eu disse finalmente.

"Jessica é cheia de apelidos carinhosos para mim." Lucius sorriu, sem se

incomodar. Ele estendeu a mão. "Muito agradável te ver fora da sala de aula,

Faith."

_Oh, mano. _

Faith pareceu um pouco surpresa, mas também estendeu a mão. "Urn... você

também, Lucius."

Lucius não balançou a mão. Ele tocou os nós dos dedos dela com os lábios.

"Encantado, como sempre."

"Oh. Wow. Isso foi diferente." Faith retirou a mão, me notando, a garota dos

estábulos, como se eu fosse um pensamento atrasado. "Hey, Jenn."

"É Jess."

"Certo." Mas a atenção de Faith havia mudado de novo, para o cavalo sem nome.

"Que linda égua. Eu vi você a trazendo para dentro. Mas ela parece perigosa." Lucius retirou a guia, liberando seu animal perigoso. "Eu descobri que cavalos,

assim como as pessoas, são chatos se são totalmente domesticados. Eu prefiro um pouco de espírito." O animal mexeu a cabeça, mas Lucius a acalmou.

"Calminha agora." Ele se dirigiu a Faith e a mim. "Ela foi maltratada, pobre

animal. Infância desagradável."

"Desagradável?" Faith inclinou a cabeça.

"Nunca se aproxime dela com um chicote", Lucius avisou. "Foi isso que o antigo dono sugeriu insistentemente. Aparentemente, o primeiro mestre dela tinha uma

mão pesada."

_Criada sob um chicote._ Eu pensei na admissão que o próprio Lucius fez sobre ter apanhado dos tios. Repetidamente. Eu me perguntei se ele havia escolhido a égua

deliberadamente, por causa da conexão cruel que eles tinham. Me parecia algo que ele faria.

Faith e eu nos afastamos, nos desviando rapidamente, enquanto Lucius guiava a água para fora dos estábulos.

"Você não vai montá-la, vai?" Eu perguntei, incrédula.

Lucius fez uma careta. "É isso que se faz com cavalos, correto?"

"Eu tenho uma sela de reserva", Faith ofereceu.

Eu encarei Faith. "Não! Você está falando sério?" Normalmente Faith não era o

tipo de pessoa que tinha suas ordens questionadas, mas eu não conseguia

acreditar que ela achava que Lucius devia tentar montar na água com olhos diabólicos e mandíbula inquieta.

"Lucius, nem pense nisso."

"Oh, eu acho que ela não gostaria de uma sela", ele disse. "Ainda não. Primeiro

eu vou deixar ela se acostumar a me carregar."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Você vai se matar."

Lucius me jogou um olhar conspiratório. "Você, entre todas as pessoas, devia

saber que isso é improvável. Animais não podem usar ferramentas."

Sem maior hesitação, ele saltou no lado do cavalo e sentou em suas costas, com a

mesma naturalidade que ele demonstrava nos lançamentos na quadra de

basquete. A água imediatamente relinchou e ficou impaciente, mas Lucius fez jus

à fama. Dentro de segundos, ele a controlou, e os dois - homem louco e animal

louco - prosseguiram para o centro da arena, num galope brusco, mas controlado,

Lucius guiando com os joelhos e com os cabrestos. A cada alguns passos, o

cavalo relinchava ou se contorcia para beliscar as pernas de Lucius. Mas os dois

mantiveram uma parceria estável, perigosa. "Estaremos saltando em breve", Lucius disse, sorrindo.

Ele estava conseguindo. Montando a égua mais malvada que eu já tinha visto. Meu alívio durou pouco quando eu me dei conta do que a sobrevivência dele significava para mim. Quando chegasse a hora da competição 4-H, eu estaria competindo tanto com Faith Crosse tanto com um atleta Romeno num cavalo endemoniado.

Lucius fez sua montaria trotar. Depois a fez marchar. Era meio dança, meio luta.

"Wow." Faith observou com apreciação. "Lucius deve ter, tipo, algum tipo de

mágica. Eu realmente achei que ele ia se matar."

"Dê tempo a ele", eu repliquei em voz baixa. "Só dê tempo a ele. Alguém ainda

vai matá-lo."


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

"Obrigado por ganhar esse cachorro-quente de pelúcia" apertei o grande objeto que Jake havia ganhado lançando duas bolas de beisebol pela boca do palhaço.

"tive um grande momento no carnaval." .

"Desculpe por não ter conseguido o urso." .

"Bem, o cachorro-quente é adorável. É diferente, sabe?" .

Ficamos sentados na grande Chevy 4x4 de Jake, em frente à fazenda, tentando

descobrir como damos a boa noite. Como esperado tenho que deixar a camionete

neste momento? Ele sairia também? .

"Eu já disse que você realmente ficou ótima nesse vestido?" Jake pergunta. .

Ele não tinha dito, mas eu havia visto o olhar em seus olhos quando veio à minha porta para me buscar. A mesma admiração que havia visto nos olhos de Lucius na

boutique. Ao longo da noite, havia capitado os olhos de muitos garotos que me

observavam. No começo eu tinha me sentido um pouco intimidada. Mas era fácil acostumar-se com aquele tipo de atenção. .

"Eu gosto do seu cabelo assim também." Adicionou Jake. .

Virei um dos cachos que estavam fora do meu coque. Eu tinha feito tudo possível

para imitar o efeito que Lucius tinha alcançado apenas enrolando seus dedos em

meu cabelo. "Obrigada." .

"Estou contente de ter me chamado para ir com você. Eu tive um ótimo

momento." .

Ele fez uma longa pausa. .

"Eu acho que vou indo." Eu disse finalmente, descansando minha mão na porta. .

"Ah... uh, sim. Vou abrir a porta." Jake desligou o motor e pulou vindo, para o

meu lado. Ele abriu minha porta e eu tentei descer, quase caindo nos meus saltos. .

"Merda!" Elegância, Jess.

.

Como eu tropecei, Jake me segurou, e de repente, estávamos muito próximos um do outro. Cara a cara.

.

Foi quando ele me beijou. Realmente me beijou. Seus lábios eram mais suaves

do que eu esperava, e um pouco úmidos. Meus lábios se separaram ligeiramente,

como eu havia visto na TV e em alguns filmes durante anos e anos. Parecia tão

natural como aconteceu - e em seguida nossas línguas se encontraram. Jake

esmagou sua língua contra a minha. Então foi assim o que pareceu... O

sentimento era elétrico, mas senti uma emoção de felicidade. Jake colocou os

braços ao meu redor, um abraço como um urso. O abraço de um lutador. Nossas línguas torcidas rolando e rolando e Jake acariciou minhas costas. Agradável. E

isto, sem dúvida, melhoraria com a prática. Talvez eu pedisse emprestado a

Mindy o artigo de '75 truques para deixá-lo louco.' .

Jake se afastou primeiro. "Eu tenho que ir, ou quebrarei o toque de recolher. Eu

ligo pra você, ok?" .

Percebi que eu ainda amassava o brinquedo de pelúcia. "Sim, claro." .

Ele inclinou-se para me beijar de novo. Um ligeiro e doce beijo nos lábios. "Até

mais tarde." .

"Tchau." Fique ali de pé vendo como a camionete se afastava. .

Quando as luzes traseiras da camionete tinham praticamente desaparecido na

escuridão, caminhei em direção à varanda, enrolando a bainha do meu vestido até os joelhos._ Meu primeiro beijo de verdade. _.

"Bem, como foi?" .

A voz profunda que surgiu da escuridão me assustou, fazendo-me parar. Eu espiei

pelas sombras. "Lucius?" .

"Estou bem aqui." .

Eu segui a voz até os degraus da varanda da frente, onde ele estava sentado nas sombras ao lado de uma fraca lanterna de abóbora*. Cheguei mais perto. "Você

estava me espionando." .

Lucius me ofereceu uma tigela. "Estou no comando dos doces. Quer um pouco? Acho que sobraram todos de amendoim de soja. As crianças não estavam felizes

com a seleção." .

*(Jack-o-lantern wikipedia/commons/a/a2/Jack-o

%27-Lantern_ )

.

Aceitei um pacote e me sentei a seu lado na escada. "Não conseguimos muitos

doces-ou-travessuras por aqui. Ninguém vive acerca de uma milha." .

"Ah." Lucius deu de ombros. "Achava que era eu quem odiava os amendoins de soja." Ele tirou o cachorro-quente de pelúcia de meus braços. "Seus pais não vão gostar disso na casa. Brinquedos de carne. O atarracado ganhou isto com alguma façanha de força física?" ele jogou a salsicha sobre o ombro, em uma cadeira na varanda. .

Eu ignorei o insulto. "Você estava me esperando, não é verdade?" .

Lucius manteve o olhar fixo na escuridão. "Como foi?" .

"Como foi o quê?" .

"Ele te beijou. Como foi?" .

Eu sorri, recordando. "Agradável." .

"Agradável?" Lucius emitiu um bufar curto e irrisório. "Repito mais uma vez:

Agradável é superestimado." .

"Por favor, não vá por aí." Implorei._ Não estrague isso. _.

"Quando você beijar a pessoa correta, será muito melhor do que agradável." Murmurou Lucius. .

"Você não tem o direito de dizer isso." Levantei-me para entrar, enrolando meu vestido. Ele não iria estragar este momento. Isso não aconteceria. .

Para minha surpresa Lucius abrandou-se. "Você tem razão. Isso foi rude. Não

tinha o direito." Deu um par de tapinhas na escada. "Por favor. Faça-me

companhia. Me encontro melancólico está noite." .

"Deveria ter ido ao carnaval." Lhe disse voltando a sentar. .

Lucius respirou profundamente, exalando. "Não havia nada ali para mim." .

"Havia muitos tipos de entretenimento. Havia jogos, e nós..." .

"Alguma vez, por um minuto, olhou minha vida pela minha perspectiva?" Lucius interrompeu- me, um pouco duro. "Você já pensou como poderia me sentir?" ele

se virou para me encarar, seus olhos brilhavam sombriamente, como a lanterna

de abóbora. "Você alguma vez olhou além de si mesma?" .

"O quê? Você está... Sentindo saudades de casa ou algo assim?"

.

"Algo assim, sim." O brilho reivindicou mais vida. "Pelo amor de Deus, vivo em

uma garagem, longe de tudo o que já conheci. Fui enviado para cortejar uma

mulher que me despreza a favor de um camponês." .

"Jake é um cara perfeitamente agradável, Lucius." .

Lucius bufou novamente. "Isso é o que você quer da vida? Agradável? Tudo deve

ser agradável?" .

"Agradável é... agradável." Protestei. .

Lucius balançou a cabeça. "Oh, Antanasia. Eu poderia ensinar-te tantas coisas tão

além de agradável que dariam voltar em sua maravilhosa cabeça." .

Sua voz mudou de repente. Tornando-se mais baixa e mais gutural. Havia uma

qualidade nele que eu nunca tinha percebido antes, mas instintivamente tinha

reconhecido. Poder sexual, luxúria. Desejo. Um desejo nervoso, irritado, frustrado. .

"Lucius... talvez devêssemos entrar." .

Mas ele apenas se aproximou, falando mais suavemente, mesmo com aquela

pitada de frustração mal reprimida. "Posso te mostrar coisas que te fariam

esquecer tudo o que conheces aqui, em sua pequena e segura vida..." .

Engoli profundamente._ O que ele pode me mostrar? Que tipo de coisas não- _

_agradáveis? Eu quero saber? _.

_Sim. Não. Talvez. _.

"Lucius..." .

"Antanasia." Inclinou-se ainda mais perto de mim, e descobri que ele respirava

com força, como eu. Inalando o poder que ele sempre desprendia,

compartilhando seu ar rarefeito. "Você nunca se perguntou por essa parte de

você? A parte que é Antanasia?" .

"Antanasia é apenas um nome..." .

"Não. Antanasia é uma pessoa. Uma parte de você." Então, Lucius acariciou minha bochecha, rastreando com o polegar, me encontrei fechando os olhos, hipnotizada, como se eu fosse uma cobra sob o feitiço de um encantador de

serpentes. Sabia que deveria parar o que quer que esteja acontecendo, mas eu apenas fiquei sentada lá, hipnotizada.

.

"Essa outra metade de você. Aquela metade não se conformaria com

'agradável'", disse Lúcio suavemente. Ele segurou meu queixo, e eu podia sentir

sua respiração em minha boca. Fria e próxima. "Finalmente eu vi, essa parte do

seu ser, seu espírito, quando você colocou este vestido... Você está tão bonita

nesse vestido. Ele transforma você..." .

Meu vestido... Eu começava a desfrutar da sensação de poder quando os garotos tinham me olhado no carnaval. Mas com Lucius, senti que o poder escapava do meu controle e estava em suas mãos. Ele tomou as rédeas com tanta segurança

como fez com seu cavalo meio selvagem. Era apavorante. Lambi meus lábios, o

estômago apertado com uma estranha mistura de fome, e repugnância e medo que eu tinha sentido na primeira vez em que ele havia mostrado aqueles dentes em seu quarto. .

_Ele faria isso de novo? Faria? Deveria? _.

"Antanasia." Seus lábios mal tocando os meus, e uma ânsia devastadora me

atravessou, como a ânsia em meu sonho por aquele chocolate decadente,

irresistível, proibido._ Não... Tinha acabado de beijar Jake... Não quero querer _

_Lucius..._ Ele era tudo o que eu não queria. Ele pensava que era um maldito

vampiro. Sentia-me como pouco a pouco ia me pressionando contra ele, senti minha mão levantar-se, contra minha vontade, para acariciar seu queixo, onde

estava à cicatriz, um caminho irregular da pele lisa seguida da barba curta áspera.

_A violência em sua infância... Ele tinha crescido forte. Perigoso, inclusive? _

_Talvez? _.

O braço de Lucius deslizou sobre minhas costas, e ele tocou meus lábios outra

vez, com menos cuidado desta vez. Mesmo sua boca sendo dura. Mas eu queria provar mais. "Como isto, Antanasia," murmurou. "Isto é como deveria ser... não

agradável..." .

Ele tentava-me a querer mais. A imagem dele fechando o zíper do meu vestido,

assegurando, conhecendo, nublando meu cérebro._ Experiente_... Minha mãe tinha me advertido._ Não entre de cabeça, Jess... _

.

Lucius deslizou sua mão até meu pescoço, circulando minha nuca com seus

dedos, seu polegar acariciando o cavado de minha garganta. "Deixe-me beijá-la,

Antanasia... realmente beijá-la... como você deve ser beijada." .

"Por favor, Lucius..." eu estava implorando ou protestando? .

"Você pertence a mim," ele disse suavemente. "Com os de nossa espécie... sabe que é assim... Pare de lutar com isso... Pare de lutar comigo. .

Não!

.

Devo ter gritado muito alto, porque Lucius se afastou bruscamente. "Não?" sua voz era incrédula, seus olhos cheios de choque e incerteza. .

Minha boca se movia, mas nenhum som saia dela._ Sim? Não?_ "Eu só... acabei de

beijar o Jake," finalmente balbuciei. "Há poucos minutos." Não era errada a

confusão de se envolver com dois caras na mesma noite? Isso não era um tipo de... Vadiagem? Que diabos me havia feito este vestido? E que coisa ele tinha

dito sobre_ "nossa espécie..." _.

Não. .

Lucius puxou a mão de minha garganta e inclinou-se para as escadas, dobrando-

se sobre si mesmo, cravando suas mãos em seus longos e negros cabelos, emitindo um som semelhante a um gemido, meio rosnado. .

"Lucius, eu lamento..." .

"Não diga isso." .

"Mas eu lamento..." Embora não sabia por que eu lamentava. Por beijar Jake? Por quase beijar Lucius? Por fazer-nos parar. .

"Vá para dentro Jessica." Lucius ainda estava curvado sobre os joelhos, seus

dedos alisando o cabelo. "Agora, por favor." .

E então a porta da frente se abriu. "Pensei ter ouvido vozes aqui fora.", disse meu pai, tentando ignorar a óbvia tensão. .

"Pai," gritei, encontrando-me. "Acabo de chegar em casa. Lucius e eu estávamos

conversando." .

"Está ficando tarde," disse papai colocando-me ao seu lado. "E Lucius, acho que

a oferta de doces ou travessuras acabou. Você provavelmente deveria ir para

cama." .

"Certamente, senhor." Lucius ergueu-se lentamente e se levantou. Ele parecia

cansado, quando ele entregou a tigela ao meu pai. "Feliz Halloween."

.

"Sim, boa noite," eu disse. Enquanto me deslizava para dentro, corri escada acima e arranquei aquele vestido, escondendo-o no fundo do meu armário.

Escovei meu cabelo até que eles caíssem em volta dos meus ombros. Tudo em seu lugar e normal. Após colocar uma camiseta e uma calça para dormir, olhei pela janela e contemplei a garagem. Mas a luz de Lucius estava apagada. Ele já tinha ido para cama. Ou talvez tivesse saído para um passeio à noite. .

Mamãe bateu em minha porta. "Jessica? Está tudo bem?"

.

"Tudo bem, mãe" eu menti. .

"Você quer conversar?" .

"Não." Continuei observando a janela de Lucius, eu não sei o que estava procurando. .

"Eu só quero ir dormir." .

"Bem, então... Boa noite, querida." .

Os passos de minha mãe se perderam pelo corredor e eu subi na cama,

entrecerrando meus olhos. Eu não queria - não queria - topar com Lucius na

escuridão. Dado o modo de como eu o deixei, eu sinceramente temia que pudesse

ser algo 'não-agradável'


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21 Querido Vasile, . Que confusão por aqui. Que confusão. Isto seria muito mais fácil de expressar se você simplesmente tentasse usar e-mail. Está disponível em todos os lugares nestes dias. Considere isso, por favor, para a duração. . Até então, tenho a difícil tarefa de informar-te via correio de que todo pacto parece desvanecer-se, interminavelmente e irrevogavelmente, para o esquecimento. . Esta noite... Por onde começar? O que dizer? . Se esse não foi o momento, então não sei o que mais posso fazer. Se Antanasia não se sentiu como eu me senti naquele estante, se ela teve a presença mental para me afastar, realmente gritar alto "Não!" pra mim quando eu admitiria que estava bastante perdido por ela... Eu sinceramente não sei mais o que fazer. . Tenho certeza que você poderia deduzir, das linhas acima, o que passou entre nós, no sentido geral. Eu não irei me desgraçar - ou desonrar Antanasia - pela elaboração de detalhes. Fazer assim não seria apenas humilhante, mas descortês. E certamente você entende. . Eu realmente fui derrotado por um camponês? Um atarracado, obtuso, parasítico camponês?. . Talvez pela manhã, a situação pareça menos desagradável. Só se pode esperar. . Enquanto isso, eu suponho que você não poderia me dá algumas idéias sobre o castigo que eu enfrentarei no caso de falha de minha parte? Eu gostaria de começar me preparando mentalmente. Especialmente se o castigo for o pior. Eu sempre preferi enfrentar o destino com os ombros pra trás e a cabeça erguida, como você me ensinou. E pode-se fazer melhor que isso se tiver a oportunidade para acerar a si mesmo. . Seu, em dúvida e sem pequena medida de confusão e ansiedade. . Lucius. 


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22 "Você vai se sair bem, querida", mamãe prometeu, prendendo meu número com um alfinete nas costas do meu traje de montaria. "E vou vomitar", eu disse. "Por que eu me inscrevi pra isso?" "Porque nós crescemos quando nos desafiamos", minha mãe replicou. "Se você está dizendo." Em alguns minutos, chegaria minha vez. Eu montaria Belle na arena da 4-H, e nós pularíamos uma série de obstáculos. A coisa inteira duraria uns três minutos, no máximo. Então porque eu estava morrendo de medo? Porque você pode cair. Belle pode recuar. Você não é atleta; você é matleta... "Eu só devia ter aumentado um obstáculo, no verão passado", eu disse, gemendo, me fazendo girar pelos ombros para me olhar nos olhos. "E não é como se você não tivesse competido na frente das pessoas antes..." "Mas aquilo foi matemática", eu protestei. "Eu sou boa em matemática." "Você também é uma boa amazona." Eu pensei em Faith e Lucius. "Mas não a melhor." "Então hoje é um momento excelente de testar seus limites. Arrisque um segundo ou um terceiro lugar." Eu olhei para o outro lado do campo, onde Lucius estava passeando em seu cavalo, que ele batizou de 'Hell's Belle'. Belle do inferno Ha-ha. "Riscos não são sempre tão bons", eu disse, observando Lucius trabalhar para controlar o animal ainda meio selvagem. Lucius era o único que podia tocá-la. Ele insistia que ela era mal compreendida, mas eu achava que ela era simplesmente malvada. "Isso é um pouco arriscado demais", minha mãe concordou, seguindo meu olhar. Ela suspirou. "Eu espero que ele fique bem." Do jeito que ela disse, eu fiquei com a estranha sensação de que ela não estava falando apenas da competição de saltos. "Ele também precisa do número", mamãe completou. Ela protegeu os olhos, acenando para Lucius. Ele ergueu a mão, percebendo, e trotou até nós, descendo de sua montaria e amarrando os cabrestos num poste. Hell's Belle jamais seria o cavalo que esperaria sem amarras. Lucius fez uma pequena mesura. "Dra. Packwood. Jessica." Eu dei um pequeno aceno desconfortável. "Hey, Lucius." Ele se virou e mamãe prendeu o número dele. Para minha surpresa, depois disso mamãe fez Lucius se virar, exatamente como havia feito comigo - e o abraçou. A minha surpresa se transformou em choque quando Lucius, de fato, a abraçou de volta. Quando esses dois viraram amigos? Em algum momento desde o Halloween, eu imaginei. Lucius e eu nos demos uma grande folga desde aquele momento estranho naquela noite. "Boa sorte", minha mãe disse, tirando uma sujeirinha imaginária da jaqueta de apresentação de Lucius, que era impecável e lhe caia perfeitamente. "E use seu capacete", ela completou. "Ele é obrigatório." "Sim, sim, segurança em primeiro lugar", Lucius disse, com a voz cheia de sarcasmo. "Eu vou encontrá-lo." Ele olhou para mim, com os olhos neutros. "Boa sorte." "Você também." Lucius desamarrou seu cavalo e a guiou para longe. Mamãe o observou, com o rosto tenso. "Ele vai ficar bem", eu prometi a ela. "Eu espero que sim." "Eu sou a segunda, correto?" Eu perguntei. "Sim. Depois de Faith." Ótimo. A coisa mais difícil que podia acontecer. Faith não apenas competia no show anual da 4-H. Ela fazia shows maiores com sua montaria cara. Meu estômago se apertou novamente. "Você vai se dar muito bem", minha mãe prometeu. Ela me abraçou também. O comunicador soou, e estava na hora. "Vamos lá." É claro, Faith completou uma volta impecável com seu raça pura, Moon Dance. Ela dominou o curso, as pernas esguias e bem formadas do seu cavalo fazendo com que os dois voassem sobre o obstáculo, mesmo o quinto, que parecia uma torre, parecendo impossivelmente alto de onde eu estava esperando nas coxias. Eu precisava muito fazer xixi, xixi de nervosismo, mas não havia tempo. Eu montei enquanto os cascos de Moon Dance tocavam o chão, com a volta completa. "Próxima, Jessica Packwood, da escola Woodrow Wilson High, montando Belle, um Appaloosa de cinco anos." Eles tinham dito meu nome. Eu respirei profundamente, tendo uma visão de Jake, que observava da platéia. Ele sorriu, me dando um sinal de okay. Eu me forcei a sorrir de volta. Lucius também estava na arena, observando, se inclinando sobre uma cerca. Droga. Como se eu precisasse do olhar super crítico dele sobre mim, me julgando. Eu olhei por cima do meu ombro, me perguntando o que ia acontecer se meu cavalo e eu simplesmente déssemos para trás... Mas era tarde demais. Não tinha como voltar atrás. Respirando fundo, eu contraí os calcanhares. Os cascos de Belle ecoaram silenciosamente na poeira grossa da arena praticamente silenciosa. Sentindo o poder do meu cavalo, seus passos familiares sob mim, eu comecei a me focar. O primeiro obstáculo se aproximou. Uma cerca. Nós nos preparamos, saltamos, e passamos direto. Você está apenas saltando com Belle. Exatamente como em casa. À seguir, passamos pelas grades baixas, e os nervos desapareceram, sendo substituídos pela exultação. Todas aquelas pessoas nos assistindo, e nós estávamos conseguindo. Belle passou pelas duas cercas seguintes, e os obstáculos nem tocaram seus cascos. A quinta cerca, a mais alta apareceu, e meu coração bateu forte. Mas Belle se ergueu, planeou, e nós passamos. Um circuito perfeito. Sem faltas. No final, completamos uma volta perfeita. Um sorriso enorme e vitorioso tomou conta do meu rosto. Tome isso, estrela Romena. Enquanto trotava para a saída, eu acenei para os meus pais, que estavam torcendo, e para Jake, que estava com os dois dedos enfiados na boca, assobiando. Procurando Lucius, eu vi que ele estava batendo palmas freneticamente, com as mãos erguidas, e ele disse "Bom show" com a boca. O que quer que tenha se quebrado entre nós, se consertou só um pouquinho. Depois de prender Belle, eu voltei bem à tempo de ver a volta de Lucius. Ele montava com facilidade, regiamente, em Hell's Belle, como se tivesse nascido lá. O cavalo preto como a meia noite parecia estranhamente calmo também. Apertando os flancos dela, Lucius a fez trotar, chegando perto de um galope. Aquele ritmo era insano para um circuito tão pequeno, mas Lucius não pareceu reparar. Havia um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto enquanto ele se aproximava da primeira cerca. Hell's Belle voou, aterrissando suavemente, e eu me dei conta de que o cavalo nasceu para saltar. Eles pareciam estar fundidos, cavalo e cavaleiro, correndo pelo circuito, Hell' Belle dando saltos duas vezes maiores do que era necessário para passar pelos obstáculos, e os espectadores estavam torcendo todos ao mesmo tempo. Ficando sem fôlego e torcendo. Aquilo era irresponsável. Irresponsável demais. Eu olhei para os meus pais nas arquibancadas. Eles parecia aterrorizados, e de repente, eu estava também. Enquanto Lucius passava pelo quinto obstáculo, uma mão agarrou meu pulso, me fazendo dar um pulo. "Olhe ele indo", Faith Crosse sussurrou para ninguém em particular. Eu tinha quase certeza que ela não sabia quem estava tocando, de tão atentamente que estava observando Lucius. Faith bateu com o chicote ausentemente em sua bota de montaria, no ritmo do galope. Eu puxei meu braço. "Desculpe", Faith murmurou, sem tirar os olhos de Lucius. Hell's Belle passou pela última cerca, e o comentarista anunciou um recorde de tempo do 4-H. Lucius e o cavalo pararam na frente do portão, e Lucius desceu, friamente retirando suas luvas de montaria, como se tivesse acabado de dar uma volta no parque, parecendo nem perceber os aplausos. Sempre exibido. "Eu vou dar os parabéns para ele", Faith disse. Eu vi um olhar peculiar nos olhos da futura rainha do baile. Faith desapareceu na multidão, indo para a saída, seguindo Lucius para a parte de trás do circuito. Foi aí que eu pensei no chicote. Hell's Belle não gostaria do chicote. Lucius até colocou um cartaz de aviso na porta do celeiro - um aviso que eu via quase todos os dias. "Faith, espere", eu chamei, seguindo ela. Mas eu fui lenta demais. Quando eu a alcancei na traseira do celeiro, Faith já havia alcançado Lucius e Hell's Belle, e estava balançando o chicote, chamando a atenção de Lucius. O chicote tocou o flanco do cavalo, e Hell's Belle se virou, furiosa, se afastando, quase arrancando as rédeas da mão de Lucius antes que ele se desse conta do que estava acontecendo. Eu ouvi ele mandando que Faith largasse o chicote, mas era tarde demais. A água foi para trás, chutando o ar, perto demais de Faith. Eu gritei, vendo o que estava prestes a acontecer, enquanto Lucius empurrava Faith para fora do caminho, se colocando no caminho dos cascos, caindo embaixo deles. Houve um barulho doentio e audível de alguma coisa de partindo enquanto a força de Hell's Belle, acrescentada por uma boa tonelada de tendões e músculos, colidiu em cima das pernas e costelas de Lucius. Em alguns segundos tudo estava acabado, antes mesmo que eu pudesse gritar de novo, e Lucius estava caído, seu corpo alto se contorcendo, quebrado, na grama. Havia sangue em sua camisa branca, sangue escapando da sua bota de couro de cano alto e manchando sua calça de montaria cor de palha. "Lucius!" Eu finalmente encontrei minha voz, chorando, correndo, me jogando ao lado dele. Eu estava tão assustada por ele que esqueci completamente da besta perigosa que estava sobre meu ombro, ainda solta. "Pegue ela", Lucius insistiu com os dentes cerrados, tentando rolar, fazendo um gesto em direção ao cavalo, que estava agitando os cascos, assustada, mas ainda cautelosa. "Você consegue. Antes que ela -" Faith começou a chorar, repentinamente e muito alto, enquanto a ficha caía, mas ninguém conseguia nos ouvir na traseira do celeiro. Agora todo mundo estava do lado de dentro, assistindo a competição. Hell's Belle ficou ali, com a cabeça abaixada, bufando como um sentinela furioso acima de Lucius. Eu podia sentir seu hálito quente sobre meu próprio pescoço, então eu também me assustei por mim mesma. Sem movimentos abruptos... "Ela precisa ser amarrada, Jess", Lucius implorou, gemendo com o esforço pelas palavras. Eu concordei com a cabeça, em silêncio, sabendo que ele estava certo. Ficando de pé muito lentamente, tão lentamente quanto foi possível, eu me virei. "Calma, garota", eu sussurrei, estendendo as mãos, com as palmas para cima. O cavalo vacilou, e eu também. Só fique calma, Jess... Eu cheguei mais perto. Os olhos de Hell's Belle reviraram mais selvagemente, mas ela não fugiu. Não atacou. Ela parecia entender que alguma coisa havia dado terrivelmente errado. Com as mãos trêmulas, eu me inclinei para suas rédeas soltas, pendurados nos cabrestos. "Calma, garota." Mantendo meus olhos nos do cavalo, eu localizei os arreios com meus dedos. A respiração dela continuava saindo pesada e rápida, mas ela ainda não se mexeu. Lucius gemeu. Eu tinha que trabalhar mais rápido. Me movendo com mais segurança, mas com os dedos trêmulos, eu dei um jeito de prender as rédeas num poste. Graças a Deus, ela estava em segurança. Eu corri de volta para Lucius, que estava apertando as costelas através da camisa ensangüentada. Ficando de joelhos, eu agarrei sua mão livre. "Está tudo bem", eu prometi. Mas eu não consegui deixar de olhar para a perna dele. A fratura aconteceu no meio do calcanhar, e a bota de couro chegou a entortar. "Vá buscar ajuda", eu disse para Faith, que parecia paralisada, se lamentando sem parar, "Foi um acidente." "Vá buscar alguém!" Eu gritei para ela de novo. "Agora!" Isso a acordou, e Faith se virou para correr. "Não", Lucius rosnou, mais alto do que eu pensaria ser possível, dado o estado do seu corpo. Mas alguma coisa no tom dele fez Faith congelar, e ela se virou. "Chame os pais de Jessica. Mais ninguém." Faith hesitou, em pânico, confusa, incerta. Ela olhou para mim. "Chame os paramédicos", eu implorei para Faith. O que Lucius estava fazendo? Ele precisava de uma ambulância. "Apenas os pais de Jessica", Lucius disse, começando a falar comigo, no seu melhor tom de comando. Ele agarrou minha mão, para que eu não pudesse ir. "Eu... Eu..." Faith começou a dizer alguma coisa. "Vá", Lucius ordenou. Faith correu. Eu rezei para que ela fosse atrás dos paramédicos. "Droga, isso dói." Lucius gemeu, com o rosto se contorcendo enquanto uma onda de dor passava por ele. Ele apertou minha mão. "Fique aqui, por favor." "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum", eu disse, desejando que minha voz não tremesse. Eu estava morrendo de medo, e lutando para não deixar Lucius ver isso. Um filete de sangue escapou pelos lábios dele, e eu segurei a vontade de choramingar. Isso não podia ser bom. Isso podia significar hemorragia interna. Eu limpei o líquido rubro com dedos trêmulos, e uma lágrima caiu na bochecha dele. Eu não tinha me dado conta que estava chorando. "Por favor, não faça isso." Lucius resfolegou, encontrando meu olhar. "Não perca o controle agora. Lembre-se: você é da realeza." Eu apertei a mão dele. "Não estou chorando. Agüente firme." Ele se moveu um pouco, gemeu. "Você sabe... isso não pode matar um..." Deus, ele ia continuar com esse besteirol sobre vampiro agora? Eu não acreditei nem por um segundo que ele não pudesse morrer. "Fique quieto." E reze pra Faith ignorar sua ordem. "Essa parte... Maldição." O peito dele se inflou, e ele tossiu. Mais sangue. Muito sangue. Sangue demais. Estava vindo dos seus pulmões. Provavelmente uma perfuração. Eu recebi treinamento de primeiros socorros suficientes na escola para saber um pouco sobre acidentes. Eu limpei os lábios dele com a minha manga, mas isso só espalhou mais sangue entre nós dois. "A ajuda está vindo", eu prometi. Mas será que vai vir um pouco tarde demais? Num instinto, eu alisei os cabelos escuros de Lucius com minha mão livre. O rosto dele relaxou só um pouco; a respiração dele ficou mais calma. Então eu mantive minha mão lá, descansando na testa dele. "Jess?" Ele procurou meu rosto com os olhos. "Não fale." "Eu... eu acho que você merece... a faixa." A despeito de mim mesma, eu ri, uma risada partida, forçada, e me abaixei para beijar a testa dele. Simplesmente aconteceu. Parecia a coisa certa a fazer. "Você também." Ele fechou os olhos. Eu senti que a consciência dele estava indo embora. "E Jess?" "Fique quieto." "Não deixe que eles façam nada... com o meu cavalo", ele conseguiu dizer, respirando com dificuldade. "Ela não quis... fazer mal. Foi só o chicote... você sabe..." "Eu vou tentar, Lucius", eu prometi. Mas eu sabia que não conseguiria. A vida de Hell's Belle estava acabada. "Obrigado, Antanasia..." A voz dele era quase inaudível. Na lateral do celeiro, eu pude ouvir o som de rodas na grama. Eu soltei o ar com um pouco de alívio. Faith foi chamar uma ambulância. Mas não. Quando o veículo fez a volta na esquina, era uma van velha da Volkwagen com Ned Packwood atrás do volante. Meus pais saltaram, com medo em seus rostos, e me tiraram do caminho. "Me levem para sua casa", Lucius implorou, acordando um pouco. "Vocês entendem..." Minha mãe virou para me encarar. "Abra a traseira da van", ela ordenou. "Mãe - ele precisa de uma ambulância!" "Faça isso, Jessica." Eu comecei a chorar de novo, porque eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo, e eu não queria ser cúmplice da morte de Lucius. Mas eu fiz o que me mandaram. Meus pais levantaram Lucius para colocá-lo na van tão gentilmente quanto puderam, mas ele ainda gemeu, mesmo apesar de agora estar completamente inconsciente, a dor era tão forte que ultrapassou seu cérebro inconsciente. Eu comecei a entrar atrás dele, mas meu pai me impediu com uma mão firme em meu ombro. Ao invés disso, minha mãe entrou em meu lugar, se abaixando ao lado de Lucius. "Você fica aqui e explica o que aconteceu", papai disse. "Diga a eles... Diga que levamos Lucius a um hospital." Eu vi a mentira nos olhos de meu pai, e os meus ficaram esbugalhados. "Vocês vão levá-lo, não vão?" "Só diga a todo mundo que ele está bem", papai disse, sem responder minha pergunta. "Depois cuide do cavalo." O que eles estavam pedindo era demais. E se eles não o levassem ao hospital e Lucius morresse? Eles seriam responsáveis. Talvez acusados de negligência, ou algum tipo de assassinato. Faith tinha visto que Lucius não estava bem. Ela sabia que ele precisava de um médico. E a organização da competição ia checar para saber se ele foi hospitalizado. Problemas de responsabilidade e todas essas coisas. O que diabos meus pais estavam fazendo? Eles podiam ir para a cadeia. E por quê? Não fazia sentido manter Lucius fora do hospital. Mas não havia tempo para protestar, nenhum tempo para pedir ajuda. Lucius precisava, pelo menos, ir para algum lugar quente. Esperançosamente para um lugar onde soubessem tratar ossos quebrados e pulmões ensangüentados. Contanto que esse lugar não fosse nossa cozinha, onde papai podia tentar fazer alguma cura herbal... Meu peito se fechou novamente com o medo. Se meus pais iam fazer algum tipo de "cura natural" em Lucius - isso era completamente fora da capacidade deles. Todas essas coisas passaram pela minha mente enquanto eu seguia a van a um pé de distância, encarando impotente enquanto ela saia pulando da área gramada e balançava em direção ao estacionamento da arena, com o máximo de velocidade que meu pai podia usar sem, presumidamente, levantar suspeitas ou incomodar Lucius demais. Eu ainda estava lá, observando a nuvem de poeira diminuir e sumir, quando Faith reapareceu ao meu lado, mais composta. Os olhos dela estavam avermelhados, mas seus ombros estavam eretos e atentos novamente. Sua voz ainda travou, um pouquinho, quando ela perguntou, "Você acha que ele vai... ficar..." "Ele vai ficar bem", eu prometi, mentindo com mais facilidade do que eu pensei ser possível. Mas eu tinha que parecer convincente. A sobrevivência da minha família inteira, não apenas de Lucius, estava por um fio. "Eu acho que os ferimentos dele não foram tão ruins quanto nós acreditamos no começo", eu completei. "Não?" Faith me lançou um olhar cético, Mas também era esperançoso. Eu me dei conta de que ela queria acreditar na mentira. Afinal, ela não queria ser responsável pelos ferimentos de Lucius - ou pela sua morte. "Ele sentou um pouco", eu disse a ela, me forçando a encontrar os olhos azuis de Faith. "E fez uma piada." A tensão no rosto de Faith diminuiu, e eu sabia que ela havia se forçado a acreditar em mim. Ela estava desesperada para ser perdoada. "Deve ter parecido tão ruim no começo porque aconteceu tão rápido..." "É, provavelmente", eu concordei. "Definitivamente foi assustador, no começo." O olhar de Faith foi para o estacionamento, como se ela ainda esperasse ver a van se afastando. Eu percebi que ela continuava segurando o chicote, e o batia à toa contra sua bota. Eu teria jogado aquela coisa no lixo, e enterrado. Como era possível que ela não tivesse visto o aviso no celeiro? A resposta era tão fácil que quase era risível. Porque Faith não via nada além de sua pequena esfera de preocupações. Era por isso. "E se ele estivesse tão mal quanto nós pensamos, por que ele não quis os paramédicos?" Ela se perguntou em voz alta. Eu mesma não tinha muita certeza, mas eu tinha a sensação que isso tinha a ver com as ilusões de Lucius sobre ser vampiro. Mas essa certamente não era uma boa resposta para Faith, então eu me aventurei, "Eu acho que ele é orgulhoso demais. Corajoso demais para ser carregado daqui com um monte de sirenes e gente olhando." Na verdade, conhecendo Lucius, isso também podia ser verdade. Com isso, Faith sorriu um pouco, ainda olhando para a distância. O chicote batia com um ritmo uniforme em sua bota. Ela estava completamente calma agora, quase tranqüila. "Sim", ela disse mais para si mesma do que para mim. "Lucius Vladescu não parece ter medo de nada. E ele sabe o que quer, não é mesmo?" Você não faz idéia, eu queria dizer a ela. Mas então, uma equipe inteira de oficiais da competição 4-H veio marchando em nossa direção, e eu me virei para encará-los, pronta para contar mais mentiras. 


	23. Chapter 23

os, pronta para contar mais mentiras. Capítulo 23 Estava escuro quando eu cheguei em casa, guiando Belle por todo o caminho, cortando caminho pelas plantações vazias de milho e evitando as estradas o máximo possível, quase como se eu estivesse com medo de ser seguida. Eu certamente não quis pegar carona para casa com as pessoas que me ofereceram: Faith ou os líderes da 4-H. Especialmente os líderes da 4-H, cujas perguntas eu já havia respondido pelo menos umas cinqüenta vezes. Eles simplesmente continuariam perguntando porque nenhum dos hospitais locais pareciam saber nada sobre um garoto que foi ferido por um cavalo. Depois eles iam querer falar com os meus pais, e nesse ponto eles podia entrar na nossa casa para encontrar Lucius Vladescu quase morto - ou já morto - no nosso sofá, com meu pai tentando ressuscitá-lo com ervas e infusões. Com esse pensamento, eu fiz Belle andar mais rápido. Será que Lucius realmente podia estar morto? Como eu me sentiria se ele estivesse? Eu sofreria por ele? Sentir pesar?A culpa me atingiu. Será que eu ficaria aliviada de alguma forma? E eu estava mais preocupada com Lucius ou com o papel dos meus pais nesse desastre? Todas essas perguntas colaram pela minha cabeça como um guisado grudento feito com ingredientes estragados enquanto Belle e eu nos apressávamos a caminho de casa, eu estava presa na velocidade de um cavalo quando precisava de um avião. Nosso progresso parecia ridiculamente lento. Einstein explicou esse sentimento, não explicou? Relatividade. A percepção que uma pessoa tinha do tempo era relativa ao desejo que ele tinha de vê-lo passar. Correto? Tempo. Relatividade. Ciência. Eu tentei focalizar nesses conceitos ao invés de me preocupar desnecessariamente, mas minha mente continuava voltando ao sangue na camisa de Lucius. O sangue escapando de sua boca. O sangue muito, muito vermelho. Quando eu cheguei no final da rua, eu já estava fazendo Belle correr de forma irresponsável, e eu derrubei as rédeas dela, deslizando de suas costas, enquanto via a van dos meus pais estacionada parada na frente da nossa casa. Havia outro carro também. Um sedã desconhecido, mas igualmente velho. A casa estava inteiramente escura, mas algumas luzes fracas brilhavam lá dentro. Abandonando a pobre Belle, sabendo que eu devia acalmá-la e colocá-la nos estábulos, eu subi correndo os degraus e entrei. "Mamãe!" Eu gritei a plenos pulmões, batendo a porta atrás de mim. Minha mãe apareceu na sala de jantar, me calando com um dedo nos lábios. "Jessica, por favor. Mantenha a voz baixa." "O que aconteceu? Como ele está?" Eu a empurrei na direção da sala de jantar, mas mamãe segurou meu braço. "Não, Jessica... agora não." Eu procurei o rosto da minha mãe. "Mãe?" "Foi sério, mas temos motivos para acreditar que ele vai sair dessa. Ele está sendo bem tratado. Foi o melhor tratamento que conseguimos dar para ele, com segurança", ela disse, misteriosamente. "O que você quer dizer com 'com segurança'?" Tratamentos seguros vinham de hospitais. "E de quem é o carro lá fora?" "Nós chamamos o Dr. Zsoldos—" "Não, mamãe!" Não o Dr. Zsoldos. O Húngaro maluco que perdeu a licença médica por usar "remédios" caseiros controversos de países antigos, bem aqui nos Estados Unidos, onde as pessoas tinham o bom senso de acreditar em medicina de verdade. Eu devia ter reconhecido o carro. Muito tempo depois que o resto da país o exilou, o velho Zsoldos e meus pais continuaram amigos, andando pela cozinha e reclamando a noite inteira das pessoas que não acreditavam em "terapias alternativas." "Ele vai matar o Lucius!" "O Dr. Zsoldos compreende Lucius e sua gente", mamãe disse, me agarrando pelos ombros. "Podemos confiar nele." Quando minha mãe disse 'confiar', eu fiquei com a sensação que ela não estava falando apenas que o curandeiro devia ter uma licença. "Confiar para quê?" "Discrição." "Por que? Por que devíamos ser discretos? Você viu o sangue saindo da boca dele? A perna quebrada?" "Lucius é especial", minha mãe disse, sacudindo meus ombros um pouco, como se eu devesse ter percebido isso há um milhão de anos atrás. "Aceite isso, Jessica. Ele não estaria a salvo num hospital." "E ele está a salvo aqui? Na nossa sala de jantar?" Minha mãe largou meus ombros e esfregou os olhos. Eu me dei conta do quanto ela devia estar cansada. "Sim, Jessica. Mais seguro." "Mas ele está sangrando por dentro. Até eu sei isso. Ele provavelmente precisa de sangue." Minha mãe me deu uma olhada estranha, como se talvez eu finalmente compreendesse uma verdade muito importante. "Sim, Jess. Ele precisa de sangue." "Então o leve a um hospital, por favor!" Minha mãe me encarou por um longo momento. "Jessica, existem coisas sobre Lucius que a maioria dos médicos não poderia entender. Nós podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde, mas agora, eu preciso voltar para ele. Por favor, vá lá pra cima e tente ser paciente. Eu vou te dizer assim que tiver notícias sobre o progresso dele." Dando as costas para mim, mamãe abriu a porta da sala de jantar, e eu ouvi vozes baixas vindo de dentro do cômodo escuro. A voz do meu pai. A do Dr. Zsoldos. Minha mãe entrou para se juntar à conspiração deles, e a porta se fechou. Furiosa, assustada e frustrada, eu corri para cima, esquecendo completamente da pobre Belle. Eu tenho vergonha de admitir que ela passou toda a noite no frio de Novembro, andando em volta do celeiro e da baia, com a sela ainda nas costas. Eu estava descontrolada demais para pensar no cavalo que me carregou à caminho de uma pequena glória pessoal, apenas algumas horas antes. Ao invés disso, eu subi na cama e olhei pela janela, tentando descobrir o que fazer. Enquanto eu debatia se devia ligar para um médico de verdade, eu tive uma visão do meu pai saindo pela porta e correndo pelo quintal indo em direção a garagem. A luz se acendeu no apartamento de Lucius, mas apenas por uns momentos. Ela se apagou de novo, e segundos depois papai estava de volta, correndo pela grama. Eu pude ver, à luz da lua, que ele carregava alguma coisa nas mãos. Alguma coisa do tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos, mas com os cantos arredondados. Como um pacote embrulhado com papel. Eu esperei até que os passos de papai passassem pela casa e a porta da sala de jantar se fechasse, antes de descer as escadas, evitando qualquer ruído que pudesse delatar minha presença. Eu praticamente me arrastei até a porta sala de jantar girei a maçaneta, abrindo a porta só um pouquinho. Só o suficiente para ver o interior. O fogo na lareira estava quase apagado, e a luz no candelabro de aço estava com a luminosidade baixa, mas eu era capaz de ver a cena. Lucius estava deitado na longa mesa de jantar, aquela que só usávamos em grandes ocasiões. Ele estava com o peito nu, suas roupas manchadas de sangue haviam desaparecido - foram cortadas, eu supus - e a metade de baixo do seu corpo estava coberta com um lençol branco. Seu rosto estava completamente plácido. Olhos fechados, boca composta. Ele parecia estar morto. Como um cadáver. Eu nunca estive num funeral antes, mas se alguém podia parecer mais morto que Lucius naquele momento... Bem, eu simplesmente não sabia como isso era possível. Ele está morto? Eu olhei para o peito dele, desejando que ele levantasse, mas se os pulmões dele se mexeram, foi levemente demais para que eu visse na sala escura. Por favor, Lucius. Respire. Quando o peito de Lucius ainda não se moveu, alguma coisa se partiu dentro de mim, e meu corpo inteiro parecia uma vasta caverna com um vento gélido surgindo em todos os espaços vazios. Não... ele não pode estar morto. Eu não posso deixá-lo ir. Eu lutei para ficar mais calma. Se Lucius estivesse morto, eles não estariam o cercando, cuidando dele. Eles teriam parado de tratá-lo. Teriam coberto seu rosto. Minha mãe vagava perto da lareira, com uma mão na boca, observando enquanto meu pai e o Dr. Zsoldos conversavam em voz baixa por cima do pacote que papai havia trazido da garagem. Eles devem ter tomado alguma decisão, porque Dr. Zsoldos pegou uma faca - um bisturi? - dentro de uma bolsa preta. Ele vai operar Lucius? Na nossa mesa? Eu quase dei as costas, enojada demais para assistir, mas não, o curandeiro Húngaro não cortou Lucius. Ele simplesmente cortou os barbantes que amarravam o pacote e abriu o papel. Ele ergueu o que havia lá, segurando aquilo quase como se fosse um bebê recém nascido - um bebê molengo e escorregadio que quase escapou das suas mãos. Mas o que é isso? Eu me inclinei mais para perto, pressionando o rosto na abertura da porta e lutando para controlar a respiração para não ser descoberta. Ninguém estava prestando atenção na porta, apesar de mamãe, papai e o Dr. Zsoldos estarem olhando para aquela... coisa que o Dr. Zsoldos tinha nas mãos. Parecia com... o quê? Uma espécie de trouxa? Feita de um material que eu não conseguia identificar. Mas era alguma coisa flexível, porque o pacote se mexia nas mãos do Dr. Zsoldos, como gelatina num saco de plástico. "Devíamos ter nos dado conta que ele tinha isso, escondido", Dr. Zsoldos sussurrou, mexendo a cabeça até que sua barba branca balançou. "É claro que ele teria." "Sim", mamãe concordou, indo para a frente agora, em direção a Lucius. "É claro. Nós devíamos saber." Com um gesto de papai, os dois escorregaram os antebraços embaixo dos ombros de Lucius e o ergueram gentilmente, até que ele estava quase sentado. Então Lucius fez um som, meio gemido de dor, meio rosnado de leão raivoso e machucado. Meus dedos suados escorregaram da maçaneta com esse som. Não era exatamente humano, e não necessariamente animal. Mas era algo assustador, que reverberava nas paredes. Eu limpei as mãos nas calças de montaria, me concentrando mais na cena à minha frente. Dr. Zsoldos chegou perto do paciente, segurando a trouxinha como uma oferenda na frente do rosto de Lucius. A luz do fogo refletiu nas lentes em formato de meia lua do doutor, e ele sorriu um pouco enquanto pressionava, suavemente. "Beba, Lucius. Beba." O paciente não respondeu. A cabeça de Lucius caiu para um lado, e papai mudou de posição para segurá-lo, mantendo-o imóvel. Dr. Zsoldos hesitou, depois pegou o bisturi de novo, usando-o para espetar a trouxa, bem embaixo do nariz de Lucius. Os olhos que eu temia estarem extintos se abriram, e nesse momento eu dei um gritinho. Os olhos de Lucius, sempre escuros, agora estava completamente pretos. Um preto muito, muito profundo, como se as pupilas tivessem engolido as íris e as partes brancas também. Eu nunca tinha visto olhos assim antes. Você não podia deixar de olhar para eles. Ele abriu a boca, e os dentes dele... haviam mudado também. Meus pais deviam ter ouvido meu som, mas era tarde demais. O que estava acontecendo estava acontecendo, e eles também ficaram transfixados enquanto Lucius abaixava a cabeça, mergulhando as presas naquela trouxa, bebendo cuidadosamente mas com uma fome óbvia. Um pouco do líquido derramou pelo queixo dele e correu pelo seu peito. Um líquido escuro. Um líquido grosso. Eu já tinha visto um líquido como aquele antes, não muitas horas atrás, manchando aquele mesmo peito. NÃO. Eu fechei os olhos, sem acreditar. Balançando a cabeça, eu tentei pensar com clareza. Banir a imagem do que eu achava que tinha visto. O que eu tinha quase certeza que tinha visto. E havia um cheiro também. Um odor pungente que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Bem, antes tinha um cheiro fraco, mas agora... agora era tão forte. E estava ficando mais forte. Eu abri os olhos e me forcei a observar de novo. Aquele aroma - não era como se eu estivesse sentindo com o meu nariz. Eu o sentia de alguma forma, no fundo do meu estômago, ou nos cantos mais profundos daquela parte primitiva do cérebro sobre a qual falamos na aula de biologia. Aquela parte que controlava sexo e agressão e... prazer? Lucius fez o corpo se erguer mais, se segurando com um cotovelo, ainda bebendo com vontade, como se não pudesse beber o suficiente. Mas, finalmente, não sobrou mais nada. O pacote estava vazio. Lucius caiu pra trás com um gemido que conseguiu, de alguma forma, misturar agonia crua e pura satisfação, e papai segurou seus ombros nus no momento certo, fazendo ele deitar de costas de novo. "Descanse, Lucius", papai pediu. Minha mãe se aproximou com um pano para limpar o peito dele, onde o sangue o sujou... Sangue. Ele estava bebendo sangue. Eu fechei os olhos de novo, com mais força dessa vez. Nesse momento, alguma coisa estranha aconteceu, porque eu obviamente estava abaixada no chão sólido, de madeira, e ele não podia se mexer, mas mesmo assim ele começou a se mexer e rodar sob meus pés. A casa inteira estava revirando ao meu redor, e mesmo quando eu abri os olhos, tentando me concentrar, foi só para sentir meus olhos se movendo sozinhos em direção ao teto, que se apagou como a tela de um filme depois que ele acaba. Eu acordei mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, vestida com meus pijamas de flanela, mas confusa e desorientada, como se de repente eu me encontrasse num país estrangeiro, e não na minha própria cama. Ainda estava escuro. Eu fiquei o mais imóvel possível, com os olhos abertos, só no caso do quarto começar a se mexer e o teto começasse a apagar de novo. Mas a casa não se moveu, mesmo quando eu dei replay, com detalhes vívidos, em tudo que eu havia visto. Tudo que eu senti. E tinha visto Lucius beber sangue. Ou não? Eu fiquei tonta. Confusa. E aquele cheiro... Talvez Dr. Zsoldos tivesse dado a Lucius algum tipo de licor ou porção Romena, ou algo assim. Talvez, com o medo e o pânico, eu tivesse entendido errado. Mas a única coisa que eu não podia explicar era a forma como eu me senti quando realmente pensei que Lucius estivesse morto. Pesar. O pesar mais profundo que eu podia imaginar. Como um buraco aberto na minha alma. Essa... essa era a parte que realmente me deixava louca. Tão louca, de fato, que eu desci as escadas de novo, no meio da noite, me enfiando na sala de jantar. O fogo foi acendido novamente, e Lucius ainda estava de costas na mesa, mas agora havia um travesseiro embaixo da cabeça dele. E também, um cobertor mais quente foi colocado por cima do lençol, cobrindo ele dos ombros até os pés. Meu pai ainda estava na sala, cochilando na cadeira de balanço, roncando um pouco, mas minha mãe não estava lá, e Dr. Zsoldos tinha ido embora, e a bolsa dele, e a trouxa com a qual eu provavelmente havia sonhado... Eu me aproximei do rosto de Lucius. Não havia traços de vermelhidão nos lábios dele, não havia manchas no queixo dele, e não havia sinais de mudança na boca dele. Só um rosto pálido, machucado, e agora familiar. Enquanto eu o observava, ele deve ter sentido uma presença, ou talvez ele tenha sonhado, porque ele se moveu um pouco, e a mão dele escapuliu da mesa. A posição parecia desconfortável, então depois de esperar um momento para ver se ele se mexia de novo, eu gentilmente segurei o pulso dele e o coloquei de volta na mesa. Apesar do cobertor e da lareira que queimava a pouca distância dali, a pele dele era tão fria ao toque... gelada, na verdade. Ele era sempre tão gelado. Meus dedos deslizaram para baixo, se entrelaçando com a de Lucius só por um momento, para lhe oferecer um pouco de conforto ou calor. Ele estava vivo. Nesse momento eu comecei a chorar, tão silenciosamente quanto era possível, desesperada para não acordar meu pai. Eu só deixei as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto, caindo nas nossas mãos unidas. Lucius me deixava louca. Ele era louco. Mas isso não importava. Eu não queria sentir aquela sensação profunda de perda de novo. Nunca mais. Eu solucei, incapaz de segurar. Com o som, meu pai gemeu, o bufo enorme de alguém que estava tentando dormir numa cadeira dura, e eu fiquei com medo que ele pudesse acordar, então eu larguei a mão de Lucius, enxuguei meu rosto com a manga, e voltei para o quarto de novo. De qualquer forma, agora o dia já estava quase amanhecendo. 


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24 CARO TIO Vasile, É com profundo pesar e grande medida de apreensão em relação a sua reação ao que eu escrevo para informá-lo que eu tive um pequeno acidente com um cavalo que eu comprei "online". Oh, como você teria apreciado Belle. Tal como uma terrível ,linda e feroz criatura. Preto de seu topete até seus cascos e, desnecessário pra dizer, a essência do seu ser. ´Poderia eu desejar menos? Voltando à narrativa, no entanto. Minha égua deliciosamente má me deu uma surra admirável para eu absolvê-la completamente. O resultado foi uma perna e algumas costelas quebradas,e pouco mais de um buraco em um pulmão. Nada que eu não teria sobrevivido antes nas mãos da família. Mas, claro, eu estou receoso pelas minhas costas, pelo menos, por volta de uma semana ou acerca disso. Eu escrevo ao menos na esperança de ganhar a sua simpatia. . . (Ah, esse é um pensamento rico, não é? Você, Vasile, ficando emocional sobre o bem-estar de alguém. Eu realmente iria rir em voz alta, se isso não me fizesse tossir mais sangue.) Não, Eu coloquei a caneta no papel mais no interesse de dar aos Packwoods apenas o que eles esperavam, como eu certamente nunca fui de sobressair com eles em termos de crítica. (Lembre-se da minha missiva seguinte do primeiro ensopado de lentilha ? Eu tremo um pouco, para recordar. Nunca há realmente uma necessidade de recorrer aos palavrões.) Nesta situação, porém,os créditos de Ned e Dara subiram naquela ocasião, compreender o fato de que, levar um indivíduo não vivo para o hospital teria sido um ato decididamente infeliz. (Como muitos de nossos irmãos modernos eram alojados inconvenientemente em necrotérios por dia e em mausoléus de pedra para o mesmo ano, por causa de uma falta do que os humanos chamam de "sinais vitais"? Mas como de costume, minha contemplação se desvaneou. Voltando ao assunto, talvez tenho sido injustamente severo em relação aos Packwoods. Eles mostraram grande discernimento, e,o mais importante, arriscaram-se por mim. Eu quase desejei poder substituir seus bonecos hediondos, como um gesto de minha gratidão. Você poderia, talvez,ter alguns utensílios de uma das mulheres da moda local , digamos, um carretel de madeira, e alguns pedaços de lã? Nada extravagante. Padrões estéticos para esta coleção especial, não foram elevados, acreditem. "Feio" e "mal-criado" parecem ter sido os critérios-chave. Quanto à Antanasia. . . Vasile, o que posso dizer? Ela respondeu ao meu acidente com o valor, a vontade e a coragem de uma verdadeira princesa vampira. E, no entanto, uma princesa possuidora de um coração bondoso. O que devemos perguntar a nós mesmos, que isso significa para ela em nosso mundo? Vasile, são poucos os momentos em que eu queria reivindicar ter maior experiência do que você, sobre qualquer assunto. Você sabe que eu sou humilhado diante de sua autoridade. Mas eu correria o risco de dirigir-me com alguma autoridade aqui, eu, como alguém que agora passou muito tempo em contato íntimo com os humanos. Viver como você tem feito no nosso castelo, isolado dos Cárpatos, você tem pouco contato com pessoas de fora ,com a nossa raça. Você sabe que é apenas o jeito vampiro, o jeito de Vladescu. A maneira do sangue ,da violência e das duras lutas para a sobrevivência. O fim da luta por uma posição dominante. Você nunca viu Ned Packwood agachado acima de uma caixa cheia de gatos se contorcendo, alimentando-os com um conta-gotas, pelo amor de Deus, quando o nosso povo teria os jogado na rua,os animais tremendo lá fora no frio, assisti-los serem levados pelas aves de rapina como presas, sem arrependimento. Não, com uma sensação de satisfação para o gavião, que não passaria fome naquela noite. Você nunca sentiu a mão trêmula de Dara Packwood procurando seu pulso com você vulnerável! Meio nu, ferido, em uma mesa de prancha. O que nossa espécie têm feito, Vasile? Dara Se tivesse sido um Dragomir, não um Packwood, ela não ficaria tentada, pelo menos, para derrubar o príncipe rival nesse momento oportuno? No entanto, ela temia pela minha vida. -Foi assim que Antanasia se elevou. Ela não é apenas uma americana, mas um Packwood. Não é um Dragomir. Ela foi mimada com gatinhos e toques suaves de bondade. Alimentada com espólio pálido, "tofu' em lugar do sangue-ensopado de uma matança. E você não a ouviu chorar, Vasile. Você não sentiu a sua dor, como eu senti, quando ela pensou que eu estava destruído. . . . Era palpável para mim, Vasile. Isso rasgou através dela. Antanasia-não, Jessica, é suave, Vasile. Macia . O coração dela é tão meigo que ela não conseguiria ajudar mas lamentar até mesmo eu um homem que ela mal consegue suportar. Seus inimigos, e nós sabemos, como uma princesa, ela teria, mesmo em tempo de paz, seria o cheiro de fraqueza, tal como eu senti sua tristeza. Em algum momento, uma outra fêmea que se levanta, sedenta de poder, fome a ter lugar de Jessica. Isso não é o caminho do nosso mundo? E quando confrontado, no momento da verdade, Jessica faltar, apenas por uma fração de segundo, não tenho certeza se poderia suportar a desperdiçar uma vida e ela estaria perdida. Mesmo que eu não pudesse protegê-la em todos os momentos. No passado, eu temo que eu considerava Jessica superficial. Eu (nós?) Temos sido declarados culpados de acreditar que uma mudança da roupa, aulas de etiqueta, um impulso profundo e satisfação de presas pela a garganta é o que faz a sua realeza vampiro. Mas você não ouviu o seu grito, Vasile. Você não sentiu as lágrimas caírem sobre seu rosto, sua mão. Talvez vampiredom poderia sobreviver a Antanasia, mas poderia Antanasia sobreviver vampiredom? Ela mostra promessa, Vasile, mas a promessa está há anos de maturação. Nesse meio tempo, ela seria condenada. Talvez seja os medicamentos falando. Honestamente, Vasile, os Packwoods teêm o mais maravilhoso curador Húngaro, muito folgado com a dispensa, se você entende o que eu digo. Sim, talvez seja a grande quantidade de poções correndo pelas minhas veias e saturando meu cérebro, mas refletir sobre essas coisas como eu ficar aqui-ausente, devo acrescentar, primeira "briga" da temporada no basquetebol, contra o rival "Palmyra Cougars ". ( se eu não tivesse massacrado eles antes, eu teria feito mais uma vez na quadra). Voltando ao pensamento de Jessica. Nós vampiros somos sem alma, sim. Mas nós não traímos a nossa, não é? Nós não destruímos desenfreadamente, certo? E eu temo que vampiredom iria, na verdade, destruir Jessica. Não deveríamos considerar em deixá-la livre para ser uma adolescente normal, humana? E deixar os problemas do nosso mundo onde pertencem: no nosso mundo, ao contrário sobre os ombros de uma garota inocente americana que almeja apenas montar seu cavalo, rir com sua melhor amiga (eu desenvolvi um certo gosto delirantemente pela maluca-sexy Melinda), e compartilhar beijos "agradáveis" com um simples camponês ? Estou ansioso pelo seus pensamentos, assim como eu já antecipei sua fenomenal resposta negativa . Mas você sempre me disse para não ser apenas cruel, mas honroso, Vasile, e eu me senti honrado e obrigado á levar essas questões à luz. Seu, se recuperando, Lucius P.S. Em relação à boneca: olhos de botão. Solicitar se possível. Que parecia ser um "motivo." 


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25 Mãe, quero que você me diga o que aconteceu naquela noite. " Minha mãe estava em seu escritório em casa, os óculos no nariz, debruçada sobre a sua mais recente entrega de revistas acadêmicas pelo brilho pálido de sua lâmpada de mesa. Ao som da minha voz, ela olhou para cima. "Eu estava esperando que você viesse falar sobre isso em breve, Jess." Ela acenou para o desajeitado , desejo de La-Z-Boy que servia como uma cadeira de convidado ao lado de sua mesa. Eu afundei nela, puxando o cobertor de lã peruano sobre minhas pernas. Mãe girou sua cadeira para mim, deslizando seus óculos acima em seu cabelo, dando-me atenção integral. "Por onde devemos começar? Como o que aconteceu entre você e Lucius na varanda?" Eu corei, desviando o olhar. "Não. Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Eu quero falar sobre duas noites atrás. Quando você trouxe Lucius pra cá. Porquê? Por que não a um hospital?" "Eu disse a você, Jessica. Lucius é especial. Ele é diferente." "Diferente como?" "Lucius é um vampiro, Jessica. Um médico treinado em uma escola americana não saberia como tratá-lo." "Ele é apenas um cara, mamãe", eu insisti. "Ele é? É isso que você ainda acredita? Mesmo depois que você viu, agachado ao lado da porta?" Olhando para as minhas mãos, eu torci um fio solto no meu dedo e o puxei para fora do cobertor. "É tão confuso, mamãe". "Jessica?" "Hmm?" Olhei para cima. "Você tocou Lucius, também." "Mãe, por favor ..." Nós não estamos nisso novamente, estamos? Mamãe me deu uma encarada. "Seu pai e eu não somos cegos. Seu pai pegou o fim de seu.. Momento... Com Lucius na noite de Halloween." Eu estava feliz que a lâmpada da mesa não estava iluminando bem, porque meu rosto estava em chamas. "Foi apenas um beijo. Nem isso, realmente." "E quando você toca Lucius, você não percebe nada... Incomum?" Sua frieza. Eu soube imediatamente o que ela queria dizer, mas por alguma razão, eu me esquivei. "Eu não sei. Talvez." Mamãe percebeu que eu não estava sendo totalmente honesta, e ela não tinha muita paciência com pessoas que se faziam de desentendidos quando eram confrontados com um conceito difícil. Ela pôs os óculos de volta em seu nariz. Eu sabia que estava sendo rejeitada. "Eu quero que você pense sobre o que você viu na sala de jantar. O que você sentiu. O que você acredita." "Eu quero acreditar que é real" Eu gemi. "Eu quero entender a verdade. Lembre- se do Iluminismo? Ordem geométrica substituindo superstição? Senhor Isaac Newton? Quem desvendou o" mistério "da gravidade? E quem disse certa vez:" Meu melhor amigo é a verdade. " Como ele pode ser um vampiro 'verdadeiro'? " Minha mãe olhou para mim por um longo momento. Eu podia ouvir o relógio em sua mesa fazendo tiquetaque . "Isaac Newton," Mamãe disse finalmente, "manteve a fé em astrologia ao longo de sua vida. Sabia que ele era chamado de cientista racional?" "Um, não," eu admiti. "Eu não sabia disso." "E você se lembra de Albert Einstein?" Mamãe disse, presunçosamente. "Que abriu o átomo? Algo que mal podia se conceber em apenas um século ou mais atrás? Einstein disse certa vez:" A coisa mais bela que podemos experimentar é o misterioso. "Fez uma pausa. "Se os átomos podem existir, escondidos em toda parte, há milênios... Por que não um vampiro?" Maldição. Ela era boa. "Mamãe..." "Sim, Jessica?" "Eu vi Lucius beber sangue. E eu vi os dentes dele. De novo." Mamãe pegou minha mão e a apertou. "Bem-vinda ao mundo misterioso, Jessica." Uma sombra cruzou sua face. "Tenha cuidado lá. É um território, muito complicado. Totalmente indomado. O misterioso pode ser belo e perigoso". Eu sabia que ela queria dizer. Lucius. "Eu vou ter cuidado, mamãe". "A família Vladescu tem uma certa reputação de crueldade", acrescentou ela, mais diretamente. "Você sabe que seu pai e eu gostamos muito de Lucius, e ele é encantador, mas também devemos ter em mente que a educação dele foi sem dúvida muito diferente da sua. E não apenas em termos de bens materiais." "Eu sei, mãe. Ele me disse um pouco. Além disso, eu continuo a te dizer. Eu não me sinto daquele jeito por ele." Mentirosa. "Bem, só pra você saber, estarei sempre aqui para conversar. E o seu pai também." "Obrigado, mãe." Joguei de lado o cobertor e me levantei pra ir, beijando a sua bochecha . "Por enquanto, eu só preciso pensar." "Claro." Mamãe girou de volta para seus diários. "Eu te amo, Jessica", disse ela sobre seu ombro enquanto eu puxei a porta fechando-a. Apesar de seus avisos, apesar de suas preocupações óbvias por mim, eu jurei que eu tinha ouvido a mais leve insinuação de sorriso em sua voz. 


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26 Eu continuo esperando sua resposta às minhas preocupações quanto o quase-certo destino de Jessica, ela deve tomar o trono. Você não tem nada a dizer? . O que leio a partir do seu silêncio? . Honestamente, Vasile, estou cansado de navegar nesta situação com pouca orientação, milhões de quilômetros de casa. Estou desgastado, competindo, em vão, com um camponês. Estou exaurido por ferimento físico. Impaciente para... Para o quê? Algo que nem mesmo posso nomear. Tornei-me cansado de minha própria natureza, de meus próprios pensamentos, meu passado, e de meu futuro, escondendo-me aqui. . Na ausência de comentários construtivos, prosseguirei como meu instinto atualmente dita a respeito de Antanasia. Duvido que você vá concordar com o meu curso de ação, mas me sinto, recentemente, frustrado e agitado e imprudentemente voluntarioso. Aborreço-me com o pouco que você tem guardado de minha boca por tanto tempo. . Seu, Lucius 


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

"Bem, você finalmente saiu da garagem como você queria," eu brinquei. .

"Não posso acreditar que você vive assim," Lucius sorriu, encostado em minhas almofadas de cetim rosa. No meu quarto. Mamãe insistiu para Lucius mudar-se

para dentro até sua perna ficar boa. Seu gesso estava apoiado em cima do

cachorro quente de pelúcia. "É como viver em um espumante casulo de algodão

doce." Ele fez uma careta. "Tão muito rosa." .

"Eu gosto de rosa." .

Lucius fungou. "É apenas uma desculpa do vermelho, um primo fraco." .

"Bem, isso não é pra sempre. Você estará de volta ao seu calabouço sombrio com

suas armas medievais em breve." Olho em volta do quarto. "Você viu meu

iPod?" .

"Este?" Lucius localizou meu mp3 em um amontoado de folhas e o segurou. .

"Sim." Estendi minha mão. "Dá." .

"Ah, posso mantê-lo? É tão chato está confinado aqui, e estou gostando de

explorar suas preferências musicais." .

_Aqui vamos nós_. "Por que você não compra o seu?" .

"Mas o seu está carregado com Black Eyed Peas." Ele esta zombando de mim. .

"Não seja um idiota." .

"Gosto deles. Sinceramente." Um sorriso diabólico atravessou seu rosto. "My

humps, my humps! O que há para não gostar?" .

Eu tomei o iPod de suas mãos e ele riu. Eu sorri também. "Se você não estivesse

todo quebrado em pedaços..." .

"O quê?" ele agarrou meu pulso com uma velocidade de relâmpago para alguém

com costelas quebradas. "Você me golpeou em submissão? Certo. Em seus

sonhos."

.

_Sim_. .

_Às vezes, recentemente. Em meus sonhos._ Quero dizer, eu não fico sonhando que estou batendo nele. Mas ultimamente, Lucius tem feito mais presenças especiais em meu sono. Em casamentos. Em cavernas escuras. Por tremulante luz de velas. .

Ele me soltou, tornando-se sério. "Jessica, eu tenho consumido muitos remédios

para dor. Eu realmente não posso agradecer a seu médico local, Dr. Zsoldos, o

suficiente. Por que sofrer?" .

"Você está divagando."

.

"Ah, sim. Bem, eu nunca a agradeci devidamente." Ele se afastou um pouco mais

reto, estremecendo com suas costelas deslocadas. "Segurar a Hell´s Belle,

permanecendo comigo. Você foi muito corajosa." .

Eu mudo o meu peso, tentando não empurrar sua perna. "Lamento que eles a

sacrificaram." .

Lucius olhou pela janela, sua boca puxada para baixo. "Você fez o seu melhor.

Mas algumas coisas são apenas muito perigosas para viver, eu suponho." .

"Você tentou domá-la," eu acrescentei indevidamente. "E funcionou por um

tempo." .

"Não era de sua natureza ser domada. No final das contas. Todos somos fiéis à

nossa natureza. Nossa criação." .

Ficamos em silêncio por um segundo, e eu me perguntava o que Lucius estava pensando. No cavalo ou em si mesmo. .

"Parabéns pelo segundo lugar," ele finalmente falou. .

Eu segui o seu olhar para o mural em minha parede, onde tinha pendurado a

minha faixa vermelha ao lado de várias faixas azuis que eu ganhei nas

competições de matemática. Claro, Faith Crosse ganhou a faixa azul. Meu

desempenho tinha sido bom, mas não o suficiente. "Você mereceu a azul," eu disse a Lucius, querendo dizer isso. .

"É estranho que eu recebi uma "banição vitalícia' do 4-H, em seguida," observou ironicamente. "Eles criaram toda uma nova regra, você sabe. Só pra mim. 'Proibição de conhecimento trazendo um animal vicioso para um evento

público.' Eu fui o primeiro violador, retroativamente. Um pioneiro na ilegalidade, por assim dizer." Ele riu, tossindo fortemente, e agarrando suas costelas.

"Droga."

.

"Você esta bem?" .

"Sim, eu apenas me massacro, às vezes." Ele riu. "Literalmente." .

Eu remexi em meu iPod. "Lucius?" .

"Sim, Jessica?" .

Eu encontro seus olhos negros. "Eu estava lá. Naquela noite." .

"Eu sei." .

"Você sabe?" .

"Você veio até mim tarde da noite. Tocou minha mão." .

Retomei meu estudo do meu iPod, envergonhada. "Ah... Pensei que você estivesse adormecido.

.

"Não incomoda enquanto conversa." Lucius arrancou o mp3 player de meus dedos. "Claro eu sabia que você estava lá. Eu estava em sono leve.

Especialmente quando cada centímetro de seu corpo é destroçado com dor." .

"Lamento." Dou um sorriso fraco. "Não queria perturbar você." .

"Não... ao contrário, fiquei muito tocado," Lucius disse. Seus olhos suavizados,

todas as imperiosidades esvaindo-se para longe. "Você chorou por minha

angústia. Ninguém nunca chorou a me ver sofrer antes. Não vou esquecer a

gentileza, Jessica." .

"Era exatamente como eu me sentia. Eu não podia deixar de chorar." .

"Não, claro que não." A admissão parecia incomodá-lo, de alguma forma. "ainda

assim, quando eu retornar para minha vida na Romênia, ninguém ira chorar ao

ver Lucius Vladescu quebrado. E quando eu sofrer - o que é inevitável -

lembrarei do seu gesto com carinho e apreciação." .

"Não vou esquecer aquela noite, também," eu prometi. Enxuguei as palmas das

mãos nas pernas. Elas haviam ficado suadas. "Lucius... Eu vi você beber o

sangue." .

"Ahh, o sangue." Ele não se surpreendeu pela minha confissão. "E espero que não esteja indevidamente perturbada. Não muito enjoada. Eu não tinha julgado que você esta pronta para ver isso. Pode ser um pouco_ fora de colocação_ para

aqueles que não estão acostumados com isso."

.

"Eu classifico de desmaio." .

Lucius sorriu tristemente e olhou para fora da janela. "Mesmo sem sensibilidade

na mesa, eu consigo enjoar você." .

"Não. Eu não estava apenas vendo o sangue. Eu... Eu senti o cheiro dele,

também." .

Lucius virou a cabeça lentamente para olhar pra mim, como se não acreditasse no

que estava ouvindo. Houve uma pequena faísca em seus olhos. "Você sentiu?" .

"Sim." .

"E o que, exatamente, o cheiro parecia?" .

"Era forte. Quase irresistível." .

"Sim. Então é isso. Assim ele se tornou." .

"Isso é o que você mantém no copo Orange Julius, não é?" .

Lucius sorriu ironicamente. "Eu realmente pareço um homem que bebe espuma de morango do quiosque do shopping? Não tenho expressado meus sentimentos

em relação às coisas cor de rosa?" .

"Sim. Acho que deveria ter sabido." Uma questão estava queimando em minha mente. Uma questão que eu não tinha certeza se queria resposta. Mas eu tinha

que perguntar. "Lucius, onde você conseguiu isso?" Visões de filmes antigos de

aterrorizadas mulheres em camisolas de renda assustadas antes das presas

atacarem, apareceu em minha mente. "Isso é... Violento?" .

"Ah, Jessica... vampiros têm maneiras. Não é tão voraz como era no passado.

Muito é mantido em coleções, como vinho. Uma pessoa não precisa sempre pisar

em uma uva para beber champanhe, você sabe." .

Movendo-se com cuidado para proteger suas costelas, Lucius cruzou os dedos

atrás da cabeça, afundando no travesseiro, olhando para o teto. Sua voz profunda

ficou melancólica. "A nossa adega na Romênia... É a melhor do mundo, alguns

dizem. Safras que datam de 1700. Pode-se chamar um empregado com um estalar

de dedos, nomear o veneno de alguém - para usar uma de minhas linguagens

favoritas - e desejar." .

Metade nauseada e mais que um pouco perturbadoramente extasiada, eu o deixo falar, vendo-o cair no mais profundo devaneio. .

"E então, naturalmente, quando dois vampiros se casam - unidos pela eternidade

- eles têm um ao outro. O que é dito ser a melhor safra. A fonte mais pura."

Lucius torna-se ainda mais introspectivo, mais distante. "Masculino para

Feminino. Mulher para homem. Sangue misturado. Poderia haver uma ligação

mais forte entre dois seres?" .

Um sorriso passa rapidamente em seus lábios. "A relação sexual é um prazer

fugaz, de fato. Inegavelmente um ato íntimo. Para não ser desprezado - ou

perdido - neste assunto. De fato, crucial para a procriação, além de suas outras

virtudes óbvias."

.

O sorriso desapareceu. "Mas compartilhar sangue com o outro: expondo-se a

uma posição mais vulnerável, quando as batidas do pulso apenas abaixo da pele,

e confiando em seu parceiro para satisfazer sem subjugar... fazer sexo parece

quase insignificante em comparação. Um ato desigual - masculino para

feminino. Mas sangue... Sangue pode ser compartilhado como verdadeiros

iguais." .

Ele parecia ter se esquecido de mim empoleirada ao seu lado. Eu o escutei, fascinada. Fascinada e... Mais. .

Ou talvez Lucius não tinha esquecido a minha presença. Seu olhar desviou para

mim. "Mas é claro que você pensa que sou ilusório, que divago sobre

impossibilidades, atos irracionais. E você tem razão: A existência de um vampiro

é irracional. Nós somos um estudo em impossibilidades." .

Safra de sangue. Presas que perfuram pontos do pulso. Ainda soa loucura. Mas

não impossível, não mais. Ou até mesmo indesejável, na forma como Lucius

descreveu. Não, não no mínimo. "Lucius, eu vi você beber o sangue. Isso não é

possível." .

"Ahh, Jessica." Ele descruza as mãos atrás de sua cabeça. "Por que agora? Por

que tão deploravelmente tarde no maldito jogo - como o persistente profano

treinador Ferrin diria na quadra de Basketball?" .

"O que você quer dizer? Tarde no jogo?" Parecia no início do jogo pra mim. Eu estava apenas começando a entender. Apenas começado a acreditar. Tão difícil

como era para envolver meu cérebro, eu não poderia negar isso por mais tempo.

Eu acreditava que Lucius Vladescu era um vampiro. E que eu poderia, no

mínimo, sentir o cheiro de sangue, também. Responder a ele. Haveria muito mais

para entender... Para descobrir. "Por que é tarde?"

.

Lucius inclinou-se cansadamente em suas mãos, esfregando os olhos. "Por que

eu só te digo todas essas besteiras românticas? Permitindo-me ser levado pra

longe. Droga, eu sou irresponsável às vezes. Eu queria tanto que você entendesse,

e agora o momento é tão errado. Eu ansiava dizer-lhe aquilo antes. Para

compartilhar com você. Assim, quando você finalmente mostrou interesse, eu

simplesmente não consegui me calar." .

"Isso não soa como besteira," eu assegurei a ele. Pelo contrário, tudo o que ele

disse tem sido intrigante, de uma forma reconhecidamente desconfortante. "E por

que não agora?" .

Mas antes que Lucius pudesse responder, meu pai batei na porta entreaberta do

quarto. "Lucius, você tem uma visita." .

Sustentando-se reto novamente, Lucius arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Eu? Um

convidado?" .

Também fiquei surpresa. A meu conhecimento, Lucius não tinha cultivado muitos amigos na America. .

Antes que eu pudesse arriscar uma suposição, porém, meu pai se afastou, a porta

se abriu mais, e um pouco de um pequeno nariz - unido a um rosto

impressionante coberto por uma cortina de cabelo tão bonito que praticamente

brilhava - enfiou-se provisoriamente no quarto. "Ei, Lucius." .

Lucius olhou fixamente para a porta. Olhava muito duramente, quase como se ele nunca tivesse visto Faith Crosse antes. .

Presumi que ele estava furioso com ela por quase matá-lo. Mas de repente o rosto se desfez em um sorriso. Um sorriso estranho. Tipo como se ele tivesse tido uma revelação. "Bem vinda, Faith," ele disse. "Entre. Está é uma prazerosa surpresa.

Me desculpe, não posso levantar para cumprimentá-la." .

"Não, eu sou a única que tem que pedir desculpas", disse Faith, entrando em meu

quarto com um descontentamento exagerado. "Parece que é minha culpa você

estar preso aqui." Ela examinou o quarto. "Quero dizer, é simplesmente

horrível." .

Eu estreitei os olhos para ela._ Será que ela estava mencionando as lesões de _

_Lucius? Ou minha decoração? _

.

"Minha égua e eu estávamos em rota de colisão desde o início," Lucius

tranqüilizou-a. "Eu cortejei inevitavelmente; você meramente executou a

cerimônia de casamento." .

Faith inclinou a cabeça, como se ela não tivesse certeza se era culpa dela ou não.

"Bem, espero que você esteja se sentindo melhor." Ela remexeu em sua bolsa e

tirou um iPod. "E eu lhe trouxe um presente de melhoras." .

Ela entregou o mp3 player para Lucius, que sorriu pra ela. "Por que, obrigado,

Faith. Isso foi muita consideração." Ele disparou um olhar pra mim. "Eu acho

que não preciso do seu a final, Jessica." .

"Eu achei que você pudesse estar entediado, preso na cama" acrescentou Faith, que ainda não tinha reconhecido a minha existência. "E mais tarde, você pode

carregá-lo com o que você quiser." .

"Ele gosta de popular croata", observei. Não que alguém pediu a minha entrada. .

Lucius levantou um dedo. "E o Black Eyed Peas. E não esqueça Hoobastank.

Qualquer um de nós pode esquecer Hoobastank?" .

"Sério?" Faith gritou, batendo palmas. "Eu amo Hoobastank, também!" .

Lucius gesticulou para a cama. "Por favor, sente-se, Faith." .

Três seria definitivamente uma multidão no meu estreito colchão duplo -

especialmente com um vampiro de seis pés (aprox. 1,80m) esparramado lá -

então eu permaneci de pé. Eu não estava realmente animada para dar um passeio

com uma rude, egoísta líder de torcida, de qualquer maneira. "Acho que vou

indo." .

"Vejo você, Jenn." Faith me dispensou, tomando meu lugar ao lado de Lucius. Ela bateu-se na cama, e ele estremeceu, quase imperceptível. .

"Presta atenção na perna dele," Eu adverti, pensando que bruxa absorta ela era. .

"Jessica," Lucius me chamou atrás enquanto me dirigia para a porta. "Espere." .

Eu virei. "O quê? Você precisa de algo?" .

"Não. Eu tenho algo pra você." Ele apalpou atrás do travesseiro e retirou um livro. Segurei minha respiração, reconhecendo minha cópia do_ Se Tornando __Morto-Vivo: Um Guia de Namoro, Saúde e Emoções para Jovens Vampiros. _

.

"Você abandonou ele embaixo da cama." Lucius estendeu-o para mim, mantendo

a mão estrategicamente posicionada sobre o título. "Esqueceu-se no meio da

considerável poeira. E depois de toda reflexão eu coloquei dentro a inscrição." .

Eu aceitei o manual dele, envolvendo-o contra o peito, escondendo de Faith.

"Uh... Obrigada." .

"Eu acho que você vai achar o capítulo sete muito útil," Observou ele. "Me

desculpe, eu não posso oferecer-lhe uma orientação maior do que isso. Mas o

livro deve responder a maioria de suas perguntas."

.

"Eu pensei que esta era sua área de especialização", eu brinquei obliquamente, referindo-me a sua inscrição. .

"Para ser honesto", ele disse, "eu sugiro que você satisfaça qualquer curiosidade

que possa ter e, em seguida descarte o guia. Permanentemente. É realmente muito barulho por nada". .

Meus olhos se abriram. "O quê?" Desde quando Lucius Vladescu pensava que

qualquer coisa relacionada à vampiros era "muito barulho por nada"? Eu acabei de ouvi-lo encerrar poético sobre laços de sangue... .

Eu tentei ler a sua expressão, mas Lucius já estava focado de volta em Faith. "Eu sou rude, apesar, de falar de assuntos privados quando tenho um convidado. Por

favor me perdoe, Faith." .

"Sem problema, Lucius. Eu tenho muito tempo." Faith sorriu e repetiu, "Vejo

você." .

"Sim, adeus, Jessica." Lucius dispensou-me, também. Um pouco abruptamente, pensei. .

Um... vejo você," Eu disse. .

Mas eles nem me notaram. Faith escapando para perto de Lucius, demonstrando

todas as funções de seu novo iPod. Suas cabeças estavam inclinadas sobre a pequena tela, e eles estavam rindo.

.

Olhei mais uma vez minha estúpida faixa de segundo lugar, desejando nunca ter pendurado no mural. Faith estava praticamente sentada embaixo dela. A faixa em

seu quarto era azul. E maior. A faixa de vencedor. Minha faixa vermelha foi tecnicamente brilhante, mais ousada, resplandecendo no ensolarado quarto,

atraente como um pássaro exótico. E, no entanto, o carmim transcorrido de seda era apenas azul fraco, desculpe primo. .

"Tchau," Eu repeti. Eles ainda não responderam, já muito profundo em sua conversa, então eu sai, pegando o livro. .

Pausando no pé da escada, eu voei para o capítulo sete. Estava intitulado "Então

você sentiu cheiro de sangue? Parabéns!" .

Folheei o parágrafo de abertura, não uma, mas quatro o cinco vezes, lendo, "A

elevada percepção olfativa - às vezes aproximada à estimulação sexual - quando

você está na presença de sangue é um sinal que sua natureza vampiro está

florescendo!" .

_Minha natureza vampiro. _

.

Alguns parágrafos depois, o guia aconselhou: "Logo você terá sede de sangue, especialmente quando tiver emoções fortes. .

Acima de mim, ouço Lucius rindo com Faith Crosse. Rindo alto e forte, com se eles já compartilhassem alguma piada de longa data.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

"Mindy, O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei, pegando meu lugar através da arquibancada para onde ela estava empoleirada.

"Eu poderia lhe perguntar a mesma coisa", ela rebateu, fazendo sinal para eu sentar ao lado dela.

Deixei minha mochila e sentei. "Jake me convidou para assistir a luta greco- romana." Eu encontrei os olhos de Jake e acenei. Ele piscou para mim, seus músculos salientes quase desenhado, mal contido pela sua spandex apertada.

"Portanto, repito: O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Oh, eu não sei." Mindy sorriu. "Eu paro as vezes, apenas para assistir as lutas."

O ginásio foi seccionado para permitir que as equipes com as temporadas

sobrepostas compartilhassem o espaço. Os tapetes de luta greco-romana foram

desenrolado em um canto, a torcida não parou de dançar ao lado dos lutadores, e

o time de basquete se arquearou na metade do piso de madeira brilhante. O ar

estava preenchido com grunhidos e gritos das líderes de torcida, barulho da borracha dos sapatos, e o cheiro de suor.

Um apito fundiu agudamente. "Vladescu! Frente e centro, caramba!" O vozeirão

do treinador Ferrin soou acima do barulho. "Você esteve na maldito bebedouro

por uma hora! Demora para começar seu burro, e volta no treino."

Sentei-me um pouco mais reta, observando, com certeza, um alto, moreno, cabelos volvidos pra fora, romeno, de perto do vestiário dos meninos e na

quadra. "Lucius está jogando?"

"Ele está sempre". Mindy suspirou sonhadora.

"Mindy, Lúcio é por isso que você vem aqui?"

"Não é, como, um vício", protestou. "Talvez apenas uma ou duas vezes por

semana. Mas eu quero dizer, olhe para ele!"

Como vimos, Lucius pegou uma bola arremessada no peito, deu alguns passos agressivos para o aro, e aparentemente sem esforço esmagou a bola através do

aro.

"Mas ele não voltou para a aula ainda."

"Sim, eu o vi no corredor antes do treino", disse Mindy. "Ele disse que está

voltando amanhã para as aulas." Ela me deu um olhar curioso. "Eu pensei que

você disse que a perna dele estava quebrada?"

"Ele estava machucado..." Oh, inferno. Eu tinha desistido de tentar explicar os

mistérios de Lucius Vladescu. "Eu acho que está melhor agora."

"Eu direi."

"Mindy!"

"Bem, olhe para ele de shorts, Jess. Alguns caras-você deseja que ele mantenha

suas roupas. Mas Lucius faz você desejar que ele retire uma outra camada,

mesmo. Quero dizer, você não gostaria de saber o que está aí embaixo? "

De fato, havia uma razão que Lúcio era tão bom nas roupas. O corpo debaixo

deles estava quase sem falhas - Com exceção de uma outra cicatriz, uma marca,

de largura serrilhada que cedeu dos cortes em seu bíceps direito. Como ele

ganhou aquilo? E ele tem mais em outras partes do corpo? Sua perna esquerda,

que tinha sido agarrada, tinha um grande e preto hematoma, o único sinal de que

ele ainda estava ferido. Afora essas pequenas imperfeições, apenas não havia

nada a criticar. Ok, até mesmo as cicatrizes eram sexy. Lúcio também tinha uma boa cabeça mais alto do que a maioria dos outros jogadores, o seus músculos da perna eram mais definidos, e os ombros eram mais amplos, mais masculino, sem abaulamento...

Lancei um olhar culpado em Jake, sentindo que eu estava traindo ele. Mindy

seguiu meu olhar. "Oh, hey, olha, seu namorado está lutando afastado."

"Eu não sei se ele é meu namorado..."

"Vamos, Jess. Vocês estão juntos. Você saíram duas vezes na semana passada,

vocês almoçam juntos quase todos os dias, e você está aqui, não é? "

Eu assisti Jake girando ao redor sobre o tapete, grunhindo. "Você pode guardar

um segredo, Mindy?"

"Ei, nós somos amigas desde a infância", disse Mindy. "Eu já contei um segredo

seu?"

"Não. Nunca." Mindy era um monte de coisas, volúvel, impulsiva, sexo- obsessiva, mas ela nunca foi desleal.

"Então? Fala".

"Eu não tenho certeza se Jake e eu somos um grande jogo."

Os olhos de Mindy, rodeados por uma espessa camada de delineador Cover Girl

carvão, aumentou. "O quê? Eu pensei que você realmente gostava dele! "

"Ele é... Agradável," eu disse, vacilando um pouco no meu uso do adjetivo

desprezado por Lucius. "Mas eu não sei se há uma real faísca lá. Não é como eu

pensava que seria. "

"Hmm. Bem, Jake não é Lukey", Mindy concordou, o seu olhar errante de volta

até a quadra de basquete. "Eu disse a você desde o início. "

"Sim, eles são muito diferentes", eu concordei. Se ela soubesse como diferentes...

talvez ela não estaria tão interessada em seu Lukey. Mindy tinha chegado a enjoar quando nós dissecamos vermes na sexta série. Ela não era um tipo de

garota bebedora de sangue. "Não que eu estivesse caindo de Jake pra Lucius",

acrescentei. "Eu apenas estou dizendo que eu não tenho certeza sobre Jake e eu."

"E eu estou dizendo que você deve finalmente vir a seus sentidos e escolher

Lúcio, antes que ele fica cansado de perseguir você" Mindy observou. "Encara,

Jess. Lucius tem carisma", acrescentou ela, acenando para a torcida. "Olhe a maneira que até mesmo a Fath está olhando para ele. Lukey apenas chama a

atenção. "

Claro, bastante, quando eu olhei por todo o ginásio, Faith Crosse estava subindo

no alto de uma pirâmide de líderes de torcida - caminhando sobre as pessoas,

como de costume, mas seu rosto estava voltado para a quadra de basquete, onde Lúcio estava no fundo de conferência com o seu treinador. A maneira que Lucius

estava, as mãos nos quadris estreitos, elevando-se sobre o treinador Ferrin,

parecia o centro da partida, era o único responsável. Olhei para trás pra Fath. Ela

estava em cima de sua pilha de gente, mas ainda prestando atenção a discussão no meio da quadra.

"A propósito", Mindy interrompeu meus pensamentos. "Você está muito bem

hoje. É uma roupa nova?"

Rasguei meu olhar longe de Lúcio e Fath e alisei minha saia plissada sobre meus

joelhos. "Sim, você gosta?"

"Definitivamente. Roxo é uma cor boa em você. E o decote V - muito sexy."

"Muito Sexy?"

"Não. Apenas certo. Você deve usar coisas assim mais vezes. Você parece...

Exótica. Como uma cigana ou algo assim." Ela olhou para a minha cabeça. "E

você fez alguma coisa com o seu cabelo?"

Eu apalpei meus cachos. "Eu usei esse "ondulador", 'em vez de tentar achatar o meu cabelo para baixo como todos os dias. Eu acho que estou cansada de lutar contra a natureza ".

"Parece ótimo." Mindy assentiu, avaliando-me. "Brilhante. E diferente do que

todo mundo está fazendo. Tipo legal. "

Um grito agudo ecoou, e eu olhei para a sua fonte a tempo de ver a Fath Crosse cair em direção ao solo, trazendo abaixo a pirâmide inteira. Sua equipe caiu um

por um, como peças de dominó gritando embaixo dela. Quase todo mundo no

chão do ginásio correu para ficar de boca aberta ou para ajudar. E a primeira

pessoa na cena do acidente, estendendo a mão para ajudar a Fath ficar em pé, era

ninguém menos que Lúcios Vladescu. Uma a uma, as outras líderes de torcida

mexendo e procurando por seus próprios ferimentos. Embora como todos as

outras, Fath parecia estar bem, Lucius segurou seu braço e caminhou em direção ao seu vestiário, onde fez uma pausa, conversando.

"Bem, bem, bem." Mindy observou. "Se você está deixando Jake por Luke, é

melhor agir rápido, porque parece que você pode ter concorrência. Olhe para ela

- se jogando para ele, cavaleiro branco à sua donzela em perigo! "

Eu quase ri com isso. Por um lado, a Fath tinha estado com o jogador de futebol

Ethan Strausser enquanto qualquer um poderia se lembrar. Mais importante,

Lucius nunca me abandonou para uma outra menina, não importa o quão magra ela parecia em sua saia de líder de torcida. Ele gostava de mulheres com curvas. E ele estava prometido para mim. Mas, como eu assisti, Fath e Lucius riram alto,

como eles tinham no meu quarto. Então, ela deu-lhe um pequeno empurrão de

flerte, e ele sorriu para ela, menos sobrecarregados de alguma forma, do que tinha no passado. Mais relaxado no sua postura. Mais. . . livre.

"Sim". Mindy riu. "Se você quer Lukey, comece a se mexer. Faith está babando em cima dele como se ele fosse uma bolsa Prada que de alguma forma apareceu

em um escaninho de venda no Wal-Mart. Preço com desconto e pronta para

mover-para o braço dela. "

"Não, isso é loucura", eu protestei.

Mas então outra vez, eu pensei que vampiros eram um conceito louco apenas há uma semana ou assim. O que é que Lúcio quer dizer quando ele disse, "no final

do jogo"? Como eu assisti Lucius e Fath conversando, brincando juntos, uma sensação estranha, como alfinetes quentes, ciúmes, começou a picar no meu

coração. Outro sentimento brotou dentro de mim, também. Um sentimento

possessivo. Um sentimento forte e proprietário que beiravam a raiva. Um

sentimento de posse. Do meu direito de Lucius. Meus dedos enrolados em torno do assento do Bleacher, apertando.

E, de repente, pela primeira vez, eu tive sede. Realmente, realmente sede. Para

algo que eu nunca quis antes. Assim como meu guia sexo vampiro tinha me avisado.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29 "Eu estou totalmente derrotado." Mike Danneker bocejou, reunindo seus livros e fechando a tela de seu laptop. "Eu não agüento mais matemática." "Apenas alguns problemas mais", eu disse a ele, abrindo um dos meus textos mais desafiador de cálculo. "Poderíamos fazer essas amostra de problemas... " "De jeito nenhum", disse Mike. "E você deveria ir para casa, também, Jess. Você vai queimar, estudando isso difícil. A a disputa é ainda a uma semana de distância. " "Que é exatamente por isso que precisamos de prática." Mike ficou de pé, pegando o seu laptop. "Até mais, Jess. Descanse um pouco." Ele andava pelos corredores a fora, deixando-me sozinha no fundo do coração da biblioteca de Woodrow Wilson. Virei um página no meu caderno, tentando me concentrar. Talvez eu estivesse cansada: A idéia de números parecia difícil. Eu estava tendo dificuldade de manter minha mente nos problemas. Talvez porque eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como eu recentemente estive no ginásio, sedenta de sangue. Enquanto eu olhava para o meu livro, minha mente, uma vez mais à deriva, longe de limites, derivadas e integrais, ouvi vozes e passos no labirinto de pilhas. "Nós devemos apenas comprar papéis fora da Internet". Frank Dormand. "De jeito nenhum. Três caras ficaram presos no ano passado, e dois deles perderam suas bolsas de futebol. Perderam um todo ano da faculdade. " Ethan Strausser. "Então o que, nós devemos encontrar um monte de livros sobre a Liga das Nações?" Dormand perguntou. "Como eu dou um merda? " Ouvi volumes sendo puxado das prateleiras. "Por que você não apenas pega Fath pra escrever para nós?" Dormand acrescentou. "Ela é inteligente." Meus ouvidos picado com o nome de Faith. "Ela tem sido uma cadela total ultimamente", disse Ethan. "Eu não sei o que diabos está errado com ela." "Ela está saindo com Vladescu", disse Frank, cuspindo o nome de Lucius como se fosse um mosquito que tinha voado em sua boca. "Ele está provavelmente se esfregando nela, o bastardo." Quanto é Lucius e Fath sair? Quantas vezes? E o que eles estão fazendo? Possessividade e ciúmes rasgou através de mim novamente. Eu tentei lembrar: Quando foi a última vez que Lúcio havia mencionado o pacto? Namoro? Pareceu-me que eu não estava realmente certa. Como eu não posso ter certeza? "Esse esquisito pensa que é dono da maldita escola, porque ele pode fazer alguns arremessos do centro da quadra", Ethan reclamou. "Há algo de errado com aquele cara", Dormand observou. "Ele não é normal." Sentei-me congelado no meu lugar, na minha intenção de espionagem. Frank e Ethan realmente não poderia saber nada sobre Lucius, mas incomoda-me pensar que dois dos maiores idiotas da escola estavam começando a discutir o fato de que Lucius era diferente. Eu não tinha certeza porque me incomodava, e dois tontos estúpidos certamente não poderiam ser uma ameaça para a alguém tão auto-possuído e fisicamente forte como Lucius, mas eu estava um pouco nervosa. "Você está chateado porque ele te bateu na frente de todo mundo, batendo com a cabeça espessa em um armário", Ethan observou. "Yeah. E se ele tivesse apenas a cerca de te estrangular, você ainda estaria chateado, também." Dormand pausou. "Eu estou lhe dizendo. Há algo de diferente nele. Quando ele me agarrou ... Eu não sei ... me senti estranho. " "O que, você esquentou por ele?" Ethan brincou. "Que diabos você quer dizer, sentiu estranho?" Eu esperava um idiota machista como Dormand ir furioso sobre o que Ethan estava insinuando. Pela primeira vez, no entanto, Frank parecia quase pensativo. "Cale a boca, cara", disse ele. "Você não sentiu." Eu ouvi o som de livros sendo colocados de volta nas prateleiras. "Vamos dar o fora de aqui", disse Ethan. "Eu vou conseguir alguém para escrever o papel ". Quando saíram dali, ouvi Dormand acrescentar: "Vladescu - algum dia aquele cara vai conseguir o que ele merece. Ele é não é certo. E um destes dias, vou colocar meu dedo nele. . ". A voz de Dormand sumiu, porque ele saiu da biblioteca. Olhei para o espaço, tentando dizer-me que a vaga inquietação que eu sentia era totalmente injustificada. Mas, por alguma razão, eu realmente não acreditei naquilo. Frank Dormand era um tirano implacável, tão certo como Lucius era um vampiro. Eu tinha sido o objeto de insultos de Frank durante o tempo que eu podia lembrar. Eu sabia que ele poderia adotar um alvo, recusando-se a deixar ir. . .. E se Frank começar a olhar para a vida de Lúcio? Seu passado? O que ele é? Dormand pode descobrir alguma coisa? Não. A idéia era quase boba. Frank Dormand não poderia mesmo encontrar um livro sobre a Liga das Nações, em uma biblioteca de escola secundária. Ele nunca iria descobrir que Lúcio era um vampiro. Nem em um milhão de anos. E mesmo que ele descobrisse, qual é a pior coisa que poderia acontecer? Lebanon County não era a Roménia. Era um civilizado lugar. As pessoas não formam gangues e matam seus vizinhos com estacas, pelo amor de Deus. A idéia era risível. Lúcio estaria ótimo. Então, porque não me senti melhor quando eu fechei meus livros, desistindo de matemática - batendo a tampa na lógica e razão - para a noite? 


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30 Caro Tio Vasile, Dezembro em Lebanon County, Pennsylvania, iria completamente "mudar a sua mente"*, pra usar uma expressão que eu escolhi como minha favorita de todas que eu aprendi nessa minha longa estadia. É uma coisa boa mudar de mente? Ou uma coisa ruim? Mesmo no contexto, as vezes é difícil dizer - embora eu me divirta tentando imaginar a imagem. Cabeças explodindo. Cérebros expostos na mesa, acariciados pela brisa de ventiladores. Esse tipo de coisa. *é uma expressão ("blow your mind") e ficaria algo como explodir a sua a sua cabeça, mas querendo parecer mudar de idéia mesmo ^^ Motivo das imagens imaginadas: Dezembro é comemorado fervorosamente aqui nos Estados Unidos. Quase agressivamente. Cada superfície concebível é coberta com fios de luzes brilhantes. Os edifícios são sufocados sob a vegetação, e uma mania bastante comum de colocar infláveis, imensos de acenantes bonecos de neve em frente as casas. É uma completa histeria e as árvores de natal não são apenas um mito, Vasile. As pessoas realmente compram, em abundância. Elas estão à venda em toda parte. Imagine pagar pelo privilégio de arrastar um pedaço sujo de floresta em sua sala de estar com a finalidade de pendurar bolas de vidro e ficar olhando para ela. Por que uma arvore? Se alguém precisasse pendurar bolas de vidro - o que eu altamente desencorajo isso - por que não algo feito para isso? Um rack? Honestamente, eu passei muita energia defendendo vampiros contra acusações de "irracionalidade". Se eu soubesse sobre a onipresença da temporariamente-em-casa arvore de natal, eu teria dito apenas: "Sim, talvez eu seja irracional. Mas eu mantenho minhas árvores onde elas pertencem. Fora de portas. Me diz, quem é o são aqui? Mas basta de "feriado" (Ho Ho Ho mantenha minha cabeça até eu me afogar e me livrar de outro round de "Jingle Bells"!)*. Eu escrevo para contar que tenho muito pouco a dizer. Eu pareço estar curado, e eu já domino a arte de dormir na aula de "estudos sócias". (Manda a ver, Senhorita Campbell! Tenho contornado sua tentativa nefasta para tornar enfadonho o estudo da I Guerra Mundial um dos conflitos mais dramáticos da Terra: gás mostarda! Trincheiras! A destruição de nada menos de quatro impérios!) *era pra ser tipo uma musiquinha, mas perdeu a piada com a tradução. Mas pra quem quiser: (Ho-ho-hold my head under water until I drown and am freed from yet another round of "Jingle Bells"!) Ah sim. Você deve estar interessado - ou não - em saber que eu também fiz uma amiga. Uma bastante malévola garota, Vasile. Sinto- me bastante confiante de que o velho "elfo alegre", St. Nick colocou-a firmemente em sua lista "suja" (uma referencia muito obscura pra você, sem duvidas. Apenas confie em mim: Ela é sim uma criatura fascinante.) O nome dela é Faith Cross* Embora tenha "cruz em seu nome," ela é tão "incrédula" como se pode imaginar. Você sabe que eu amo ironia. Faith Cross quer dizer Fé Cruz. Eu suponho que isso seja tudo por aqui. Eu te desejaria um Feliz Natal, mas realmente, tenho certeza que a única coisa que você gosta menos que isso é a minha condição de solteiro. Seu sobrinho, Lucius. P.S.: Tenha certeza de que, embora eu não tenha abordado, na minha carta, recebi a sua estrondosa, ainda que tardia resposta à minha sugestão de que nós liberamos Antanasia de suas responsabilidades vampirescas. Nem eu deixo de compreender a sua ira na minha afirmação de que eu "os irritei". Na verdade, seu significado foi muito claro quando você escreveu em sua resposta que você "faria eu sentir falta do coice quando aplicasse o chicote". Uma comparação eqüina tão vivida. Todos os pontos estão sendo levados em cuidadosa consideração. Mas eu vou cumprir a sua ordem agressiva de continuar tentando persuadir Antanasia? É difícil de dizer da Romênia, não é? A distancia muda a mente de qualquer um, não? 


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

"Jéssica, é você?" Lucius perguntou. Eu ouvi a porta da garagem fechar, em seguida de passos na neve.

"Hey" eu respondi da cozinha. "Você está aqui cedo"

"E você está aqui...". Ele atirou o casaco na cadeira de couro. "Eu pensei que

tivéssemos permanentemente retomado nossas respectivas residências."

"E nós fizemos." Eu voltei a cozinha, mexendo uma panela fervente._Porcaria_. Eu

esperava estar com o jantar mais adiantado quando ele voltasse da escola. "Por

que você já está em casa?"

"O treino de basquete foi remarcado por causa da neve. Nos Carpatos*

chamaríamos isso do equivalente a uma garoa. Um "pequeno inconveniente".

Aqui isso parece ser motivo de pânico nas ruas. Saques e tumulto para o último

pacote de 'Wonder Bread' no supermercado, como se você não pudesse pedir uma

pizza quando estivesse quase morrendo de fome". Lucius cheirou o ar. "Sério, o

que você está fazendo aqui? E que_ cheiro_ é esse?"

wiki/Cárpatos

"Eu sabia que você estava cansado de comida vegetariana, então eu cozinhei um

coelho pra você".Eu disse."Eu vi eles no seu freezer quando estava aqui."

Ele parou por um segundo. "Você fez o que?"

"Eu cozinhei um coelho"

"Na verdade, é uma lebre," Lucius corrigiu, entrando na cozinha, "e se você não

sabe o que é, como sabe como_ fazer um_?"

"Eu achei esse livro de culinária na sua estante".Estendi pra ele o livro

manchado. "Vê?"

Lucius franziu, lendo. "_Cozinhando a lá Romena_. Em inglês! Eu tinha esquecido

que tinha trazido." Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu ironicamente. "Nosso cozinheiro

enviou isso aos seus pais, prevendo que eles iriam ajustar seus cardápios para

atender o meu gosto - certamente nunca esperava que eu me encontrar na casa de

vegetarianos que nunca se dignaram a atender até mesmo a paixão da realeza

Romenica por carne."

"Bem, há carne em abundancia para jantar hoje", Eu prometi, "Eu estou fazendo

a sopa azeda de carneiro também." Eu peguei o livro da mão dele, abri e apontei meu dedo na pagina que eu tinha marcado.

Lucius examinou detalhadamente. "Como infernos você conseguiu achar

'minced levistan'* em Lebanon County, Pennsylvania?

*é um tempero

"Eu chequei no . Você pode substituir por por terragon".

"O azedo da sopa deve ser o cheiro,' Lucius disse franzindo o nariz. "Isso ainda

vai demorar. E ai de você se seus pais descobrirem que você está cozinhando

carne."

"Hey, eu estou tentando ser legal aqui!"

Lucius riu. "Sim, me provindo um 'legal' caso de triquinose*, Lebres são

transportadores notórias." Ele levantou a tampa sobre a lebre, que estava sendo cozinhada, e então olhou pra mim, com a sobrancelha arqueada. "Você limpou a

pequena criatura, não?"

* .

"Tipo...lavar na pia?"

"Retirar as vísceras. Eu vejo algo flutuando lá dentro."

"Existem vísceras?"

Lucius agarrou uma escumadeira e começou a agitar em torno da panela. "Eu acredito que agora identificamos_ a_ fonte do odor", ele anunciou pescando da panela algo que parecia escorregadio. "Pequeno órgão nojento. Não é a parte

mais saborosa de nada. Nem gatos morrendo de fome iriam come o baço."

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos pular a lebre." Eu disse mal-humorada. O jantar não estava saindo tão bom quanto eu havia imaginado.

"Na verdade, Jéssica, por mais que eu agradeça a oferta..." Houve uma batida na porta.

"Com licença" Lucius disse indo atender.

"Hum, claro", eu respondi, olhando a panela. Tinha outras coisas nojenta

começando a fazer bolhas em volta. Ecaa. Quem diria? A porta abriu rangendo.

"Luc, hey!"

Sentindo algo como um chute no meu estomago, eu bati a tampa da panela. Eu conhecia aquela voz falsa e barata.

_Faith Crosser _

O que ela está fazendo aqui?

"Você teve algum problema com a neve?" Lucius perguntou. Senti o cheiro de pizza sobre o fedor do baço.

"Não, não é nada de mais", Faith riu "Eu peguei emprestada a Hummer* do meu

pai. Se acontecesse algum acidente, não seria_ eu_ a morta."

Que gesto humanitário. Eu me movi para a entrada da cozinha, encostada na porta, braços cruzados, assistindo eles.

"Finalmente alguem de Lebanon County que entende como lidar com uma

precipitação gelada*", Lucius disse aprovativamente. "Permita-me adicionar que

você está linda, como de costume, embora seja realmente evidente."

* wiki/Precipitação_(meteorologia)

Eca. Eu ia vomitar, e não era por causa dos órgãos de lebre.

"Oh Luc". Faith balançou a caixa de pizza como se fosse uma garçonete,

libertando uma mão para apertar seu antebraço flertivamente. "Você sempre diz a

coisa certa"

"E você_ trouxe_ a coisa certa", ele disse, tirando a pizza da mão dela. "Esta é uma

especiaria que eu honestamente apreciei aqui."

"Estou certa de que cheira melhor do que quer que seja, que você está

cozinhando ai" Faith olhou ao redor procurando a fonte do odor, e me achando.

"Estou certa que sim", concordei.

Lucius passou encostando em mim, carregando a pizza pra dentro da cozinha.

"Como eu estava prestes a dizes Jéssica, o jantar seria de alguma forma

inconveniente essa noite, pois eu convidei Faith pra estudar."

"Estudar?" Me senti mais suja que o coelho guisado, mais azeda do que a sopa.

"Sim" Faith disse, "Lucius me convidou para ser sua parceira na aula de inglês."

Parceira? Pra que? E se havia algo em dupla na aula, por que não fui eu a

convidada? Eu olhei para Lucius, sabendo que havia traição em meus olhos. Querendo que ele visse isso. Mas ele estava me evitando.

"Sim, se lembra que eu me ofereci para fazer o relatório oral de 'O Morro dos

Ventos Uivante?" ele perguntou. "bem, depois de se sentar através das

infinitamente estupidificantes e raramente edificante apresentações feitas pelos

nossos colegas, eu pensei que poderia ser interessante para transformar o

romance em uma pequena peça. Dar ênfase nas partes dramáticas"

"Eu vou fazer a Catherine" Faith disse.

"Eu acho que isso te faz Heathcliff" eu disse para Lucius, mal disfarçando a infelicidade em minha voz.

"Precisamente."

Desliguei o fogão. Talvez o mal cheiro saia daqui a um ano, ou algo assim.

"Acho que vou indo então. Eu não quero interromper."

"Você podia ficar para a pizza" Lucius ofereceu, "Você não deve ter comido

ainda, ou pelo menos espero que não tenha provado a lebre. Não deve ter cozido

o bastante pra matar todos os parasitas..."

"Você está cozinhando cabelo*?" Faith interrompeu " É assim que você o deixa

dessa forma, Jenn?

gente é mais um trocadilho (dos milhões que tem nesse livro ^^). Tipo, o Lucius

fala da lebre (hare), mas a Faith, entendo outra coisa, ou pelo menos finge que entende. Ela entende 'hair', tem o mesmo som, mas é cabelo.

Eu olhei para Faith durante um bom tempo, desejando que eu fosse rápida o

bastante. Mas nada veio a minha cabeça. Nada. "Eu só vou voltar pra casa" eu disse, tentando sair com um pouco de dignidade. Tentando sair sem chorar. Eu tinha feito tudo errado. A coisa toda era um desastre.

Lucius deve ter visto meu desapontamento, a humilhação em meu rosto por que

ele disse, "Nos dê licença um instante, Faith"

"Claro Luc" ela disse se movendo para o outro lado do pequeno espaço. "Eu vou

apenas ali olhar as armas. Adoro decoração diabólica."

Lucius pegou meu braço, me levando para a porta. "Jéssica" ele disse suavemente, "me desculpe".

"Pelo que?" eu quase não incomodei a baixar a minha voz. Lagrimas realmente estavam jorrando no meu rosto. Lagrimas de ciúmes. Lagrimas de vergonha. Eu

era tão estúpida. Eu tentei cozinhar um coelho pra ele, e ele tinha uma garota vindo visitar. Não apenas uma garota. Faith Crosser.

"Foi bondoso de você tentar... um bonito gesto..." Havia compaixão no olhar de

Lucius quando ele empurrou um cacho perdido para atrás da minha orelha. Como

se eu fosse uma criança machucada. "Mas talvez não seja uma boa idéia. Não agora.

"Sim" eu concordei, tirando sua mão de meu rosto, "Isso foi um erro"

"Faith é uma amiga" ele explicou calmamente, "Eu descobri que preciso de um

amigo agora. Alguém que me entenda."

Isso doeu._ Quem poderia entender ele melhor_? "Eu en-tendo você".

"Não, não do mesmo jeito." Ele olhou pra Faith, que agora tinha retirado uma espada da parede e estava testando. "Eu não posso explicar isso agora".

"Oh, você não precisa"

Sua voz endureceu um pouco, assim como seu aperto em meu braço "Jessica, você tem Jake. Você_ escolheu_Jake. E você tem Melinda também. Eu tenho que

ser isolado?"

"Não, claro que não. Tanto faz".Tirei meu braço da mão dele, abri a porta e corri para fora do apartamento, não me preocupando em pegar meu casaco.

Enquanto eu descia as escadas, as lagrimas começaram a jorrar, e eu ouvi Lucius

saindo no portão. "Jessica, por favor..."

Mas eu o ignorei e continuei andando, ele não me chamou de novo. antes que eu

tivesse mesmo chegado aos fundos da minha casa, ouvi a porta do apartamento fechar com um baque.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32 Eu sofro com os sonhos de vez em quando desde a infância, e isso tem me abalado sempre, demorando-se na minha cabeça mesmo depois de acordada. Gostaria de forçá-lo a sair do meu cérebro no momento em que sacudo para ficar de prontidão, inevitavelmente em um suor frio, torcendo em meus lençóis. Eu sempre absorvi coisas reais. A raiz quadrada de um positivo, o número real pode ser determinado usando a Fórmula de Newton... Foi assim que eu lidei. Pelo apego a realidade. Para o concreto. . Mas naquela noite, em meados de dezembro, o sonho, mais vivo do que nunca, não seria expulso. . "Antanasia... Antanasia..." . Ela estava me chamando. No início como uma canção de ninar, um canto reconfortante. . Estava escuro e gelado lá, na desconhecida, íngreme, e irregular montanha. O negro, úmido, rochoso afloramentos que furavam os desvios eram dentes irregulares. Como presas. A neve caia de alguma maneira mais forte, mais profunda, de uma forma que parecia quase ameaçadora. Como se a tempestade estivesse animada e saia para o sangue. . "Antanasia!" . Ela sempre me chamava três vezes, e o tempo do anseio sempre foi diferente. Como um grito repentino. . O lamento de alguém caindo, de um dos penhascos da montanha... . Então silêncio. . Apenas o som do vento e da agitação da neve, girando em torno do penhasco, que recuava mais e mais distante. . Meus olhos se abriram. . Deitei na cama por alguns minutos, pela primeira vez permitindo que o sonho absorvesse minha mente. Para se estabelecer e se familiarizar. . Gradualmente, eu aceitei isso. . Então grunhindo dou um pontapé no cobertor, balançando os meus pés pra fora para tocar o chão frio de madeira, e caminhando silenciosamente até meu armário, puxando a gaveta, tentando contê-la do rangido. Sentindo cegamente uma pilha de camisetas que eu já não usava, meus dedos localizando o que eu procurava. O livro que Lucius me deu. Eu tirei e rastejei para a mesa, ligando a lâmpada. . No círculo de luz, li o título agora familiar. Com os dedos surpreendentemente estáveis, folheio através das páginas, procurando o envelope de cera ainda dobrado perto da parte de atrás, aproximadamente quarenta páginas do pesado marcador de prata de Lucius. . Quando eu encontrei o pacote fino, o levantei, cuidadosamente, parecia tão delicado, ou talvez apenas precioso demais para segurá-lo. Alcançando para dentro com dois dedos, tirei o conteúdo. A fotografia. . Minha respiração travada olhando para uma mulher em um vestido de seda vermelho, posicionada formalmente, sua postura de realeza, mas confortavelmente reta, seus ombros para trás, os cabelos negros encaracolados empilhados em cima de sua cabeça, envoltos em uma coroa de prata. Seu nariz era um pouco rude, sua boca uma sombra muito ampla para ser convencionalmente bonita. Um esboço de sorriso jogado nos cantos dos lábios, como se alguém tivesse dito uma piada que ela queria sorri, mesmo ela sendo avisada para ser rígida. Para parecer como rainha. . Uma pequena, escura jóia parecia flutuar onde seu peito encontra-se com sua garganta, a corrente também delicada é percebida na imagem. . Minha mãe. . Olhei mais de perto. Seus olhos... Seus olhos são definitivamente os meus. . Assim como seu nariz. Sua confusa boca. . Eu reconheci todos os planos do rosto de Mihaela Dragomir, como se eu tivesse a visto mais cedo naquele dia... Talvez porque eu tivesse visto, no espelho. . E ainda assim a mulher na foto era diferente de mim. Ela tinha uma qualidade especial que era melhor do que a beleza tradicional. Ela tinha... Uma presença. . As palavras de Lucius de semanas atrás voltaram pra mim."Mulheres americanas. Por que é que todas querem ser quase invisíveis? Por que não tem uma presença física no mundo?" . Mesmo em uma fotografia antiga, minha mãe tinha isso. Presença. Mihaela Dragomir era cativante. O tipo de mulher que gostava de chamar todos os olhares para ela quando entrava em uma sala. . Eu virei a foto para ver se estava datada, mas nada foi escrito lá, então olhei para ela novamente. Estudando seu rosto por muitos minutos, ouvindo a voz do sonho em minha cabeça. Apreciando minha mãe biológica a longa-silenciosa canção de ninar e me forçando a suportar o grito de sua perda. Outra vez e outra vez e outra vez. Será que ela gritou ao perder sua própria vida? Por nossa eterna separação uma da outra? . Quando senti o peso do nosso mútuo passado começando a me carregar pra baixo fortemente, eu coloquei a foto de volta no envelope. E ela ficou resistente, como se houvesse algo mais lá dentro, bloqueando. Eu cuidadosamente coloquei a foto na minha mesa, virei o envelope, e sacudi suavemente. Um pedacinho de papel quase translúcido flutuou em minha palma. . Eu reconheci a mesma escrita que tinha visto na lousa rabiscada na classe da Sr. Wilhelm em setembro:Vladescu. A mesma escrita estava dentro do meu manual de vampiro. . Ela não é bonita, Antanasia? Ela não é poderosa? Ela não é da realeza? Ela não é exatamente como você? . Era quase como um poema. Uma composição poética lírica. Pra mim. . Eu li outra vez, apesar de ter memorizado da primeira vez, quando a nota de Lucius deslizou de volta para o envelope, seguido da foto, e recolocado dentro do guia, que o coloquei em minha mesa. Então eu virei na minha cadeira, capturando meu reflexo no espelho de corpo inteiro que pendia na parede atrás da porta do quarto. Na luz suave, eu poderia ter sido Mihaela Dragomir, meu pijama de flanela um vestido de noite de seda... . Um impulso, eu empilhei meu cabelo em minha cabeça e endireitei meus ombros. . Ela não é bonita, Antanasia? Ela não é poderosa? Ela não é da realeza? Ela não é exatamente como você? . Liberando meu cabelo, desliguei a luz e voltei pra cama, não sabendo se queria me alegrar ou chorar ou ambos. . Ela não é você? 


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33 Lucius e Faith estavam atrasados para a Aula de Inglês iluminada no dia de sua grande apresentação, chegando cinco minutos depois da campainha tocar - melhor para surpreender a todos ao aparecer nas roupas de época. Pelo menos, Faith usou um vestido desbotado que parecia ser da época vitoriana - e que apertava sua cintura e tencionava seus peitos tão bem que Frank Dormand, na minha frente, quase caiu da cadeira quando ela se arrastava pela sala. Lucius, por sua parte como Heathcliff, simplesmente ressuscitou o casaco de veludo e a calça preta que usava regularmente há apenas um mês ou muito antes. . "Oh, meu Deus" era tudo a Sra. Wihelm poderia reunir à vista. Eu suspeito que ela estava um pouco preocupada sobre os seis da Faith estalando para fora em um momento inoportuno, o que iria violar o código de vestimenta da escola. . Foi Lucius, no entanto, que imediatamente ordenou o centro do palco, a introdução de sua pequena peça, palestrando com mais autoridade do que a Sra. Wilhelm jamais controlou. . "Heathcliff é uma coisa selvagem - um homem amaldiçoado," Lucius relembrou. "Catherine é amaldiçoada também. Amaldiçoado para o amor Heathcliff, quem deve destruí-la e sua prole. É da natureza dele pegar o que ele quer. E o que ele deseja é vingança, acima de tudo. E Catherine, ela é uma admirável selvagem. Deles são um impiedoso, cruel, amargo, malvado amor." . "Oh, meu Deus," Sra. Wihelm vibrou novamente de seu assento que ela tinha tomado no canto de trás. Dessa vez, eu acho que ela estava desmaiando um pouco sobre Lucius. . "Eu faço assim que aprecie esta história", Lucius acrescentou à parte. "Isso ressoa." . Torci minha caneta nos meus dedos, quase a quebrando, confusa e doente do coração. Impiedoso, cruel, malvado amor. Isso é o que ele quer? Isso é o que ele sempre esperou de mim? Lucius sempre esperou qualquer tipo de 'amor' comigo? . Olhei de relance de volta para Jake, que deu de ombros e revirou os olhos azuis, pensando que produção foi um pouco superior. Eu sorri pra ele, mas fracamente. Por que, por que não consigo senti mais pelo Jake? Ele é bonito, popular, sem um cruel ou perigoso osso em seu corpo musculoso. Por que estou tão atraída de volta e prestando atenção em Lucius? Um cara que é totalmente errado pra mim? Um arrogante, enigmático, potencialmente perigoso VAMPIRO? . Jake - Jake era o sensível, doce, escolha previsível. . Ainda assim torno a virar ansiosa para olhar Lucius. . Quando eu retorno para o drama, ele estava encarando Faith, e a peça começa. De alguma forma, eles condensaram a primeira metade do livro, fazendo citações aqui e ali, fazendo algum acréscimo, eu suponho, e costurando-os juntos em um intenso vinte e cinco minutos de cena, que teve as infâncias de Heatcliff e Catherine alegremente negligentes, no descuidado descarte de Harthcliff por Catherine para o mais suave, mais brando Mr. Linton. . Pelo menos, eu acho que é isso o que estão interpretando. Tudo que eu podia me concentrar era nos movimentos brutos e suaves de seus corpos. A forma como Lucius agarrou o pulso de Faith, arrastando-a para o peito dele. A maneira que os olhos de Faith quebram-se como ela chora afastando-se. A paixão quase parecia... Real. . Minha caneta de plástico realmente quebrou sob a pressão dos meus dedos, manchando de tinta minha mão e salpicando minha bochecha. Não, Lucius. Não. . Ninguém sequer percebeu. A classe inteira estava fascinada como Faith, os olhos azuis travados com os olhos pretos de Lucius, sussurrou, a voz quente como a que eu desesperadamente temia não foi ardor fingido, "Seja do que for que nossas almas são feitas, a sua e a minha são as mesmas." . Ficaram ali, congelados, cara a cara, até que alguém percebeu que era hora de aplaudir. E eles aplaudiram. Mindy ajoelhou-se no seu lugar, colocou seus dedos na boca e assobiou, no qual eu nem sequer sabia que ela podia fazer. . Como se tivesse sido despertados por esse estridente alarme, Lucius e Faith quebraram os personagens, sorriram, as mãos cruzadas, e curvaram-se profundamente em direção a sua audiência. De alguma forma, os seios de Faith ficaram no local, embora o modo como Frank Dormand foi esticando o pescoço, acho que ele pelo menos teve uma bela visão embaixo do vestido. . Eu tinha que admitir, foi o melhor relatório de livro que eu já vi. Provavelmente, o melhor relatório de livro que já entregaram em Wood Wilson High School. . Eu desprezava cada momento disso. . Lucius era o meu noivo. Deveria ter sido eu lá em cima. Alguma coisa tinha sido roubada de mim. E não somente alguns minutos de glória na frente da sala. Eu sabia, naquele momento, que eu desperdicei minha chance de uma vida inteira de glória ao lado do mais convincente, irritante, carismático, apavorante homem que eu já conheci. Uma parte de mim sabia que eu deveria me sentir aliviada. Me livrar de Lucius Vladescu era tudo o que eu desejava, por meses. E, no entanto, tudo o que eu sentia era vazio, e derrota, e desespero para descobrir como trazê- lo de volta pra mim. Então me lembrei do pacto. Lucius nunca desonraria o pacto. Ele desonraria? . Quando os aplausos morreram, Faith saltou no corredor para tomar o seu assento atrás de mim, seguida por Lucius, que nem sequer me reconheceu quando passou. . Bateu-me então. Eu o quero mesmo se ele estava apenas ligado a mim por obrigação? Que tipo de vitória seria essa? . Olhei de relance para Lucius, mas ele estava inclinado pra frente, sussurrando com Faith. . Um impiedoso, cruel, amargo, malvado amor...Lucius realmente quer isso? Ele honestamente quer Faith? Se for assim, eu realmente tive uma chance? Devo mesmo considerar querer uma chance? 


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

"Tenho sua roupa!", chamei, chutando a porta do apartamento de Lúcio.

Ele abriu a porta. "Por que, obrigado, Jessica." Ele aceitou o cesto amontoado de

roupas misturadas de meus braços com uma carranca. "O que é isso?"

"Mamãe disse que você pode começar a dobrar suas próprias roupas."

"Mas"

"O passeio grátis acabou, Lúcio," Aconselhei-o, seguindo-o para o apartamento.

Eu não tinha estado dentro, desde que eu tinha tentado cozinhar o desastroso

jantar romeno uma semana atrás. O apartamento ainda cheirava um pouco como o baço.

Lucius despejou suas roupas na cama e afastou-se, examinando o emaranhado.

"Acho que é tarde demais para contratar uma lavadeira ... "

"Oh, Chorando em voz alta. Não seja um bebê. Faço isso duas vezes por semana. E eu não acho que há qualquer "lavadeira" em torno ".

"Esse é o seu infortúnio regional, não meu." Ele pegou uma meia, segurando-a

como se ele nunca havia visto uma antes. "Onde é que se começa mesmo?"

Peguei a meia de seus dedos. "Você diz que você pode liderar uma nação

vampiro, mas você não pode combinar as meias?"

"Estamos todos qualificados de forma diferente", salientou Lúcio, incapaz de

suprimir um sorriso. "Felizmente, as minhas habilidades enquadram-se na posição de liderança, não 'tarefas baixas'".

Eu relutantemente sorri também. Como é possível crescer a arrogância de uma

pessoa? "Eu vou ajudá-lo uma vez."

"Obrigado, Jessica." Lucius pulou na sua poltrona de couro.

"Eu disse 'ajuda,' não 'fazer isso para você'."

Ele não fez nenhum esforço para se mover. Pelo contrário, Lucius sorriu,

deslizou mais baixo na cadeira e atou os dedos atrás da sua cabeça. "Creio que seria melhor servido por uma demonstração".

"Seu idiota", exclamei, jogando a meia volta na pilha e agarrando o braço,

puxando-o na posição vertical. Claro, Lucius era muito forte para mim, e quando ele puxou de volta, acabei caindo em seu peito, nós dois rindo.

Gradualmente, o riso desbotou, e nossos olhos realmente se conectaram pela

primeira vez desde a noite terrível que eu tentei ensopar a lebre. De repente, nós não estávamos mais brincando.

"Jessica", disse ele baixinho, circundando o meu pulso com os dedos dele.

"Sim, Lucius? Debrucei-me mais fortemente contra o peito dele, meu coração começando a bater mais forte.

Talvez eu não tivesse sido superado pela Fath... Seus olhos tinham o mesmo olhar que eu tinha visto no Halloween, mas sem a raiva e frustração. Em vez

disso, havia um suave tipo de desejo lá. Menos temível, mas quase tão

assustador, desejo. Ainda assim, não me mexi com ele. Eu sabia, desta vez, que eu não queria me mover. Eu poderia lidar com o que aconteceu. Eu lidaria com isso.

Liberando o meu pulso, Lucius puxou suavemente sobre um dos meus cachos

brilhantes, deixando saltar de volta no lugar. "Você mudou seu cabelo. Abraçou

seus cachos bonitos. "

"Você gosta?"

"Você sabe que eu gosto..." Ele enrolou outro cacho em torno de seus dedo.

"Isso... Isso é verdade para você."

Eu me desloquei ligeiramente, e minha mão repousou sobre a curva de seu rígido

bíceps. Ele estava vestindo uma camiseta, e eu podia sentir a cicatriz irregular que se rasgou através de seu braço. Minha confiança vacilou por um momento.

Honra. Disciplina. Vigor. Ele foi criado diferente de você, Jessica... Os Vladescus

são implacáveis... "Como... Como você conseguiu isso?" Eu perguntei, traçando a cicatriz com meus dedos.

Algo mudou em seus olhos. O reflexo na escuridão ofuscou ligeiramente. "Um acidente. Não vale a pena cotar uma história".

Ele estava mentindo.

Eu me mantive traçando a cicatriz. Era grande, e eu não poderia imaginar o que

poderia rasgar a carne assim... até que pensei nas armas em sua parede. Mas

quem faria isso com ele? A qualquer um?

"Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu", insisti. / Compreendê-lo... Ou eu posso tentar... Por que você está extraindo este lado dele, Jess? Porque você não pode deixa-lo suficientemente sozinho? Porque eu quero saber sobre ele. É por isso. Eu queria saber a verdade sobre Lucius. Suas histórias. Seu passado. O que ele queria.

"Jessica". Ele gemeu, cercando minha cintura. "Se pudéssemos só não falar, neste

exato momento. Se pudéssemos apenas ser."

Não. O que aconteceu... tinha que ser do meu jeito também. Eu tinha visto ele

com Fath. Eu não seria uma tola. Eu não iria me apaixonar por seu charme, sua

experiência... não se o que ele realmente queria era alguém diferente ou algo que eu não podia proporcionar...

Eu segui a outra cicatriz, sobre seu maxilar, e ele pegou minha mão, afastando-se

ligeiramente. "Jessica ..."

"Você realmente quer aquilo?" Sussurrei.

Ele se manteve segurando minha mão, movendo para a boca dele, escovando

seus ásperos os lábios através da minha palma. "Quer o que, Jessica?"

"O que você disse na aula?"

Ele parecia incerto. "Na aula...?"

"O 'amargo, cruel, malvado amor'? É o que você realmente quer?"

Quando eu disse, era como se eu tivesse cortado um cabo que nos ligava, e

Lúcio, ainda segurando minha mão, sentou-se ereto, puxando me para os meus pés, gentilmente, mas me empurrando firmemente para longe. Ele se levantou também.

"Lucius?"

Ele sorriu para mim, então, cruelmente, como se não tivéssemos apenas

compartilhado o que nós compartilhamos "Nós nos demoramos, desperdiçando

tempo, e a lavanderia espera na cama ", disse ele, escárnio, o velho

distanciamento em sua voz. Inclinou-se sobre o colchão e pegou um par de

cuecas. "Nesse ritmo, cada ruga será endireitada. E um Vladescu pode dobrar,

sob coação, mas nós não passamos a ferro."

"Lucius?" Toquei seu braço. Eu não queria saber, mas eu tinha que saber. "O que,

exatamente está acontecendo com você e Fath?"

Lucius sacudiu a roupa de baixo, evitando cuidadosamente os meus olhos. "A

Fath?"

Sentei-me na borda da cama. "Sim. Fath".

"Ela me intriga", admitiu ele, conseguindo de alguma forma para dobrar suas próprias roupas.

"Por quê? Por que você gosta dela?"

Como se eu não soubesse. Lucius Vladescu poderia falar tudo que queria sobre a

beleza das curvas, os cachos e a importância de ter uma presença, mas no final, ele era como qualquer outro homem - qualquer menino - que cai por loira, líder

de torcida com o abdome liso tamanho 0, os ousados peitos pequenos, e o magro bumbum que jogou debaixo de uma estúpida saia curta.

"Oh, Jessica", disse Lúcio, parecendo um pouco irritado. "Eu lhe perguntei por

meses como você pode favorecer um camponês, e você nunca me deu uma

resposta satisfatória. Talvez estas coisas não podem ser facilmente explicadas".

"Então você gosta de Fath?"

Ele olhou para mim então. "Eu aprecio ela."

A insípida admissão fez-me enjoada, apesar de eu já conhecer a resposta. "Existe

uma diferença?"

Lucius suspirou e sentou ao meu lado na cama, olhando para a parede. "Talvez,

Jessica. Será que realmente importa neste momento?"

"O que significa isso? Por que você continua dizendo coisas como 'neste

momento'? Como o pacto está acabado? E o que tal a guerra?

"Você nem acredita no pacto ou na guerra."

"Eu acredito agora", eu insisti.

Lucius ignorou essa revelação, mesmo que eu tenha pensado que era tudo o que

ele sempre quis ouvir de mim. Um pequeno sorriso atravessou seu rosto. "Este

pequeno baile próximo do Natal. É um evento social muito esperado, não é?" ele

meditou. "Garotas querem ir, correto? O atarracado vai vestir o seu melhor

'macacão' e levá-la, sim?"

"Sobre o Jake..." O que eu vou fazer com Jake? Desde aquele dia no ginásio, quando eu confiava as minhas dúvidas sobre a nossa relação com Mindy, eu

estive me distanciando dele. E quando eu tinha virado demasiadamente longe de

Jake para assistir Lucius realizar sua performasse de drama em literatura inglesa,

eu sabia que eu estava virando as costas para um grande cara ... um cara que

realmente gostava de mim. Alguém doce que não bebe sangue ou carrega

cicatrizes perigosas. E ainda, eu tinha feito isso. "Eu não sei se Jake e eu estamos indo para o formal ", eu disse. "Nós estamos mais ou menos... em divergência".

Encolhendo, Lúcio se levantou e retomou a dobrar roupa. "Vocês dois devem

fazer o que faz você feliz , Jessica. O que é certo para você."

"E você vai fazer o que é 'certo para você', eu acho", eu disse com tristeza.

"Esta é a América, como eu sou constantemente lembrado em estudos sociais",

salientou Lúcio. "Todos nós temos uma escolha em

tudo aqui." Ele imitou uma escala com as mãos."Pepsi ou Coca? Big Mac ou

Whopper? O antigo namorado ou

o novo?"

"Sim, o que acontece com Ethan?" Eu perguntei. "Ele e Fath estiveram juntos

eternamente."

"Eu apenas lhe disse, Jessica. Nós todos temos uma escolha. Faith tem uma

escolha. Ethan não tem direito sobre ela. Eu não vi nenhum anel no dedo dela."

É claro que Fath tinha uma escolha. E ela já escolheu Lucius. Eu tinha visto ela de volta no ginásio e na aula de literatura inglesa. Inferno, eu tinha visto isso de

volta à competição 4-H, quando ela distraidamente segurou meu braço,

observando Lucius rasgar o percurso em sua égua condenada. Eu só não queria admitir para mim mesma. A coisa toda se desenrolou diante da minha cara, e eu me forcei a ser cega.

Então Lucius sorriu para mim, embora houvesse algo como tristeza em seus

olhos. "Você é feliz, Jessica", ele disse "Você não é tão fortemente ligada pela

tradição, pelo peso do passado. Você é livre aqui. Não só para escolher um refrigerante, mas o seu destino. Sensação um pouco emocionante, não é?"

Acho que eu tinha vivido tanto tempo com as minhas possibilidades que eu não

achei completamente "emocionante" como Lucius achou. Na verdade, eu

realmente desejava, naquele momento, ser ligada um pouco mais apertado pelo passado. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, uma raiva súbita cambaleou através de mim. Raiva em Lucius.

"Se você está assim tão na da Fath, então o que diabos foi isso?" Eu apontei para

a cadeira de couro, onde tínhamos acabado emaranhados juntamente, como a roupa na cama. Quando eu tinha jurado Lucius estava prestes a beijar-me, no

mínimo. "Atrás na cadeira? Quando você teve seu braço em volta de mim?" Eu

quis saber. "O que foi aquilo, Lucius?

Lucius abaixou a T-shirt que tinha sido dobrada, deixando cair os braços para os

lados. "Aquilo, Jessica", disse ele, infelizmente, "foi quase um erro."

Um erro? Ele realmente tinha dito, 'um erro'?"

Subindo para todos meus um metro e sessenta, e reunindo uma força que nunca

soube que eu possuía, alimentada por um indignação eu não sabia que eu era

capaz, eu recuei a minha mão aberta e esbofeteei Lucius Vladescu tão duramente através da face que a cabeça dele crepitou para o lado.

Ele ainda estava esfregando seu queixo quando eu bati a porta.

Sanguessuga romeno estúpido. Ele teve sorte que eu não tinha dado outra

exaltada cicatriz em seu corpo imperial. Se ele nunca perturbou Jessica

Packwood - Antanasia Dragomir - de novo, ele tinha realmente conseguido o

tratamento real. Lucius Vladescu que poderia arrendar aquele para o Bucareste

Federal Poupança, Empréstimo e Banco - diretamente em seu fundo de confiança condenado.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35 "FOCO, JESS, FOCO," eu disse a mim mesma. Mas quanto mais eu tentava me forçar a me concentrar, a maior concentração deslizou para longe de mim. Era como se eu estivesse ávido por bolhas de sabão flutuando no ar. Bolhas cheias de números e cifras com sentido matemático. Sinais de adição, subtração, símbolos de raiz quadrada que roda vem em torno da minha cabeça. Eles todos estouraram o segundo eu agarrei. Estalou e desapareceu. De alguma forma, apesar de saltar várias práticas, eu tinha feito a contagem regressiva para a rodada da Olimpíada Regional de Matemática de Lebanon, onde os melhores alunos competiram. Sem canetas. Sem papel. Nem mesmo a chance de reler as perguntas. Apenas o monitor disparando problemas orais e dez de nós ali tentando responder primeiro. Eu queria tanto ganhar. Esta era uma arena onde eu poderia brilhar. Você não tem que ser bonita, ou loira, ou rica, como a Fath... Pare com isso, Jess. Você pode chegar ao nível estadual se você colocar sua cabeça em ordem. Olhando para a modesta multidão contra as paredes revestidas da cafetaria, eu vi o transpirando na escolha de hoje, de um terno de poliéster - um marrom escuro acizentado medonho - me observando. Ele sorriu e ofereceu um polegar para cima. Mike Danneker estava marginalizado, também, tendo sido eliminado durante a primeira rodada, quando inexplicavelmente entrou em pânico por alguns polinômios de rotina. Mike as mãos em concha em volta da boca. "Não estrague isso", ele encenou- sussurrou. Como que estivesse ajudando. O monitor acabou embaralhando seus papéis. "A questão de número dois. Um caixa de banco distraído trocou a posição de dólares e centavos, quando ela descontou o cheque do , entregando-lhe dólares em vez de centavos, e centavos em vez de dólares. Depois de comprar uma xícara de café por cinqüenta centavos, Mrs. Jones percebe que ela tem exatamente três vezes mais do que o cheque original. Qual foi o verdadeiro montante do cheque? Eu poderia fazer isso. A equação de Diophantine. Isso é o que era. Então, por que o meu cérebro não funcionaria? Pensei mais e mais, e quanto mais eu pensava, mais toda a linguagem das equações parecia estrangeiro para mim. Era como se uma parte da minha mente estava desligada. Morrendo. Tinha começado semanas atrás, quando eu tinha começado à me afastar de Jake em direção a Lucius. Longe da humanidade regular e em direção a um mundo onde o cheiro de sangue era delicioso. Cálculo tinha começado a fazer a minha mente vagar. Álgebra lentamente havia perdido seu apelo. E agora eu estava de pé em uma sala cheia de matletas, onde eu deveria ter sido uma força dominante, e ao invés disso tudo que eu podia pensar era Dólares? Centavos? Café soa bem... Onde você pode conseguir uma xícara de café por cinqüenta centavos? Mas eu não queria café. Eu queria ir para o nível estadual. Pense, Jessica... Mas nenhum pensamento veio. Não o tipo certo, pelo menos. Será que café realmente ajuda? "Não!" Eu gritei, nem mesmo percebendo que eu tinha dito a palavra em voz alta até que a já quieta sala foi completamente silenciada, e todas as cabeças viraram para mim. Comecei a suar como o Sr. Jaegerman em um dia de junho ficando animado sobre um problema de palavras envolvendo um muro alto e o ângulo do sol. Humilhada. Eu tinha sido humilhada. "Desculpe", eu disse, dirigindo-me a todos e ninguém em particular. Estavam todos ainda olhando - meus concorrentes, os meus companheiros, os espectadores - e então eu deixei o meu ponto designado no chão cafeteria e caminhei, com o que eu esperava ser um pouco de dignidade, em direção à porta. No corredor, inclinei-me contra a fria, parede de azulejos. O que estava acontecendo ao lado esquerdo do meu cérebro? A parte destinada para análise de controle e objetividade sentiu dormência. E formigamento. Como se ele estivesse sendo mastigado pelo lado direito, o aleatório, intuitivo, o lado não lógico. Eu pressionei meus dedos contra minhas têmporas, massageando-as, tentando aliviar uma dor que eu sabia que não era realmente física. "Jessica, você está bem?" estourou através da porta e correu para o meu lado, bufando um pouco, esfregando a testa com um lenço. Eu sabia o que ele estava pensando. Seu cavalo premiado tinha quebrado uma perna na última volta. Ele tinha investido quatro anos em mim, e eu tinha chegado mancando. "A matemática parece apenas... Muito ultimamente:" Eu tentei explicar, olhando para o sem o pequeno grau de desespero. "Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Eu não consigo me concentrar." "É... As coisas estão bem em casa?" Sr. Jaegerman tentou perguntar. O esforço para forjar uma verdadeira conexão humana entre nós - não uma ponte por números - fez uma piscina de suor acima de seu lábio superior e cascata em todos os cantos da boca. Ele usou sua gravata para alisar o queixo. "Não... Problemas de meninos?" aventurou-se corajosamente, crepitando. Ele parecia à beira de algum tipo de espasmo. Como se ele tinha vagado longe demais em uma caverna apenas para perceber que não havia oxigênio lá. Se eu realmente começasse a descarregar, ele poderia ter desmaiado ali mesmo no corredor. Eu tinha que salvá-lo, deixá-lo respirar. "Não, não é um cara", eu menti, poupando o de um ataque cardíaco. "Oh, graças a Deus", ele clamou, apertando o peito. Ele imediatamente percebeu o que ele tinha dito. "Quero dizer... É claro, se era um garoto, você poderia me dizer ..." "Está bem", eu insisti. "Não é nada assim." Mas foi algo "semelhante". Na verdade, foi isso exatamente. Lúcio só não era um menino, realmente. Ele era um homem. E eu queria ele de volta. Tarde demais, eu queria ele de volta. Mas eu sabia que era impossível. Ele queria Fath. "Eu vou fazer melhor na próxima vez, ", eu prometi. "Eu vou acertar os livros amanhã. Foco." "Boa menina, Jess", disse o . Ele estendeu para afagar meu ombro, hesitou, então retirou a sua mão. "Vamos voltar para dentro", eu disse corajosamente. "Eu posso pelo menos ouvir da bancada, tentar resolver os problemas por divertimento." "Sim, sim," concordou, claramente aliviado que o nosso excessivo - momento pessoal acabou. "Essa é uma excelente idéia". Segui meu instrutor de volta para a cafeteria. Mas para ser honesta, resolução de problemas não soou divertido ou excelente em tudo. Soava como a mais miserável atividade que eu poderia imaginar. 


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36 Caro Tio Vasile, Você sabia que aqui nos Estados Unidos, "escolhas" são tão abundantes, que alguns indivíduos débil mentais e irresponsáveis se encontram sobrecarregados e precisam de aconselhamento psicológico (Eu sei - Tem que rir mesmo!) só por que são incapazes de escolher entra as aparentemente infinitas opções em literalmente qualquer pequena ação? Aqui, até para pedir pizza (enfim encontrei algo comestível) requer varias escolhas. Grande? Extra grande? Almôndegas em miniaturas e Pepperoni? Algum tipo de vegetal? Mais queijo? Menos queijo? Queijo escondido, como uma surpresa fibrosa, no interior da massa? E falando em massa... Grossa? Fina? Bem torrada? Ou devemos reconsiderar toda ordem e pedir pelo "Chicago Style Deep Dish"*? Ou "Siciliana"**, talvez? *Chicago-style pizza é um profundo estilo pizza prato desenvolvido em Chicago. Chicago-style pizza tem uma crosta amanteigada até três centímetros de altura na borda, ligeiramente superior ao de grandes quantidades de queijo e molho de tomate chunky, agindo como uma tigela grande. O termo também se refere a "recheado" de pizza, um outro estilo de Chicago. Enquanto na maioria das pizzarias de Chicago servem pizza de massa fina, geralmente em um estilo característico da cidade, pizza estilo de Chicago, o termo é usado para descrever este estilo prato fundo de pizza. ** Siciliano pizza, também conhecido como Sfincione (ou Sfinciuni em língua siciliana) é uma variedade de pizzas que se originou em Palermo, Sicília. Ao contrário da pizza napolitana mais familiar, o queijo é colocado debaixo do molho. Uma receita fé, muitas vezes chamadas de queijo pecorino e pedaços de anchovas. Nos Estados Unidos, uma pizza siciliana é tipicamente uma pizza quadrada com massa de pão sobre uma polegada de espessura. Realmente, Vasile, ligar para o 'Delivery' (eu também, finalmente, descobri que eu comando um exército virtual de funcionários antigos e acompanhantes agredidas que dirigem "Ford Escorts") requer tanta estratégia quanto alguns generais em batalhas onde sangue de verdade será derramado, não apenas molho de tomate. Falando nisso, eu sinto muito em saber que os Dragomir se cansaram de esperar pelo retorno de sua princesa e a realização do pacto. Eles são sempre impulsivos, muito impacientes, não são? Mas sério, me acusar de não estar "fazendo meu melhor" para cumprir minha obrigação - e depois tentar atacar os Vladescu num ataque de ira... Esse tipo de coisa pode precipitar um conflito, Vasile. E eu acho toda essa perspectiva, de repente, tão exaustiva. Nós vampiros devemos sempre recorrer tão depressa à violência? Não poderíamos nos sentar com algumas cervejas, e apenas "bater um papo", como as pessoas da tv e meus companheiros de time fazem? (Você ficaria surpreso ao ver a quantidade de segurança que os adolescentes americanos põem em cima das cervejas, que é proibida até os vinte e um anos. É realmente impressionante Vasile. Tudo por um pouco de lúpulo fermentado. Você até pensaria que era sangue.) Mas voltando ao menor surto de tensões entre o Dragomir e os Vladescu, por favor aconselhe os dois lados a ter um pouco de paciência, lembrando ele que nós somos vampiros. Por que a pressa quando temos a eternidade? E enquanto estamos no assunto de Dragomirs impetuosos e violentos... nossa princesa a espera deu-me um golpe bastante impressionante no rosto outro dia. Você, de todos os vampiros, sabe como é difícil fazer minha cabeça estalar de lado com uma mão aberta. Eu devo dizer, realmente admirei a força por de trás da bofetada. Muito autoritário. E a maneira como seus olhos brilharam, muito real, como uma princesa. E o motivo do tapa que Antanasia me deu... talvez seja melhor deixá- lo para outra carta. Neste meio tempo, eu poderia pedir que entregue, com muita rapidez, alguma roupa formal minha? Talvez um terno Brioni*, que em comprei em Milão. E mande também um conjunto discreto de abotoaduras. Confio em seu jugamento. E tenha em mente que a maioria de meus colegas estarão vestidos com smokings alugados. (Você sabia que aqui pode-se alugar roupas, Vasile? Não parece um pouco... repulsivo? Usar as mesmas calças usadas por uma sucessão de antecessores de higiene duvidosa e linhagem incerta? Mas é verdade). Meu ponto é, é claro que eu desejo me apresentar de uma maneira condizente com a minha linhagem - sem indevidamente ofuscar os outros. Apenas um homem ser notado é grosseria com os outros, você não acha? *é uma marca Agradeço antecipadamente sua ajuda, Seu sobrinho, Lucius. P.S: Mas que inferno. Por que não assinar com uma tradicional saudação americana? "Feliz Natal", Tio Vasile, e "boas férias" pra você. P.P.S: Realmente bons conselhos. 


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37 "Jessica, o telefone é pra você" Papai disse, colocando a cabeça dentro do meu quarto. "É o Jake" "Eu nem mesmo o ouvi tocar" Eu admiti, sentando e pegando o telefone sem fio da sua mão. Eu estava deitada na cama, olhando o teto, pensando, como sempre, em vampiros infiéis e no fato do meu cérebro estar se desintegrando, ainda desejando que minha vida apenas fosse normal de novo. "Hey Jake" eu disse com menos entusiasmo do que sabia que devia ter falado. "E ai?" Eu devia terminar com Jake. Eu sabia disso, e mesmo assim ainda não tinha terminado. Por que? O que eu estou esperando? "Hey Jess" Jake disse, " Eu estava apenas ligando pra... bem eu só estava me perguntando se ainda está de pé o baile. Eu não tenho te visto muito na escola..." "É, eu acho que tenho estado meio ocupada" eu disse, "Eu estava pensando que a gente podia se encontrar pra conversar, embora..." Lá fora eu ouvi um grito alto, seguido de risos. Eu puxei a cortina e vi Lucius e Faith bastante entretidos em uma guerra de neve. Enquanto eu olhava, Lucius mergulhou em Faith e ela caiu em uma pilha de neve deixada por nosso limpa- neve, tirando a neve de seu chapéu de lã rosa. "Oh Lucius" ela gritou chutando ele, "Você é um idiota!" Sim, Lucius... sim você é. "Jess - você ainda tá ai?" "Oh, desculpa Jake" eu disse fechando a cortina "Eu estou aqui" "Eu tava te perguntando sobre o baile, por que eu ainda tenho que alugar um smoking... Lá fora, mais guinchos felizes. Jake acrescentou, com um pouco de incerteza, "Eu realmente espero que você ainda queira ir, Jess" Que garoto legal, realmente legal. Debaixo da minha janela, Faith gritou "Não me toque!" Mas pareceu que ela queria exatamente o oposto. Eu agarrei o telefone, me forçando a prestar atenção no Jake. Eu tinha certeza que queria terminar com ele? Eu ia parar de viver só por que tinha sido descartada por um arrogante aluno de intercambio que tentou me seduzir em seu apartamento só pra admitir que tudo tinha sido um "erro"? Não, eu não iria. "É claro que eu quero ir Jake," eu disse, forçando minha voz a parecer mais animada do que eu me sentia "Estou ansiosa por isso". Alivio inundou sua voz. "Ótimo Jess. Então eu vou alugar meu terno amanhã, se você estiver certa..." Faith Crosse não vai parar nunca de ficar gritando no meu quintal? "É claro que tenho certeza Jake", adicionei quando estava indo desligar. "Vai ser ótimo" Deitei de volta na minha cama, puxando meu travesseiro no rosto, tampando os ouvidos, tentando descobrir como fazer para meus ouvidos calarem o tanto de diversão que meu antigo-noivo-de-pacto e Faith estavam tendo lá fora. Enquanto eu estava lá, odiando os dois, meus dentes começaram a doer. Primeiro era apenas uma dor chata e pequena, mas cada vez que ouvia o som de Faith e Lucius na guerra de neve, a dor aumentava mais nítida, até que foi quase como se meus dentes estivessem muito bem firmados em minha boca, lutando contra minha gengiva, e eu queria agarrá-los e puxá-los , encontrar, de alguma maneira, a chave que iria libertá-los de tornar o que ele s tão desesperadamente queriam tornar-se. Rolando pra fora da minha cama, eu me firmei na minha prateleira, procurando por meu manual vampiro, corri o dedo pelo índice. Estava lá: "Capitulo 9, Encontrando o Caminho para suas Presas!" Eu virei para a pagina indicada. "Garotas começarão a sua dor de dentes incisivos quando se aproximas dos dezoito anos, embora algumas vampiras precoces podem começar a sentir mudanças em torno dos dezesseis anos de idade! A sensação ocorre muitas vezes, embora não exclusivamente, em períodos de grande tensão emocional, assim como sua sede de sangue. Tente ser paciente e aceitar o desconforto dentário, como parte de seu crescimento como vampiro, assim como você aprende a aceitar as cólicas menstruais, como parte de seu crescimento feminino. Lembre- se: quando você é mordida pela primeira vez, suas presas serão liberadas para expandir e florescer, e você vai logo esquecer as pontadas temporárias que te transformaram em um completo vampiro." Meus dentes seriam liberados por uma mordida de vampiro. É claro. Lucius tinha me contado durante a nossa viagem de compras. As presas de uma mulher não podem crescer até que ela seja mordida por um vampiro. Eu guardei meu guia. A boa noticia era que eu tinha um vampiro correndo no meu quintal. A má era que eu preferia por uma estaca em seu coração antes que ele tivesse alguma chance de chegar perto de mim - sem contar o fato de que ele não parecia mais dar a mínima pra mim. O que um vampiro "florescendo" faria? 


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38 "Você tem tanta sorte que pelo menos uma de nós lê Cosmo e Vogue", Mindy me repreendeu, se arrastando pelo meu quarto, sobrecarregada com pelo menos dez caixas de sapato. A pilha era tão alta que ela não podia ver a sua volta. "Mindy e sua coleção de sapatos para o resgate!" . Minha melhor amiga deixou cair às caixas no chão em uma pilha, e seus olhos arregalaram-se quando ela me viu. "Santa merda, Jessica!" . "Isso está... Bom?" . Mindy tropeçando, segurou meus braços nus, e girou em torno de mim, olhando- me de cima a baixo. "Você parece... Você parece deslumbrante." . "Tudo bem" eu a acalmei, retirando seus dedos um por um. "Vá com calma, porque este vestido custou-me praticamente cada centavo que ganhei no restaurante durante todo o verão." . "Valeu cada centavo", disse Mindy, balançando a cabeça. "Cada droga de centavo." . Olhei-me no espelho que ficava pendurado na parte de trás da minha porta do quarto. "É lindo, não é?" . "Você é linda," Mindy corrigiu. "O vestido apenas deixa o resto de nós saber. Onde você o conseguiu? Porque isso não é um trabalho de poliéster do shopping." . "Eu voltei naquela loja esnobe onde consegui meu vestido de Halloween," eu disse. Desta vez, tinha me incumbido de lidar com Leigh Ann. Mas eu tinha aprendido muito com Lucius. Quem iria saber, só em alguns meses, o quanto se pode conseguir simplesmente elevando o queixo e falando com autoridade? . "Ele é, como, veludo real," disse Mindy, esfregando o tecido com admiração na voz. . "Sim, de alto nível - o corpete, como Lucius diria - o veludo, e a saía é de seda japonesa feita manualmente." Eu aliso minhas mãos sobre o vestido preto puro. Era tão escuro e suave como o céu a noite de agosto, pouco antes de uma tempestade. Sem alças, o vestido foi cortado reto e envolveu meu tamanho 10 como o melhor do mundo, luvas personalizadas. Não é muito apertado, mas fechado o suficiente para mostrar cada curva e côncavo de minha forma. Olhando no espelho, eu estava contente por não está muito magra. Este não era um vestido feito para uma figura infantil. . "Eu tenho os sapatos perfeitos," Mindy gritou, escavando entre suas caixas. Ela segurou um par de saltos de tira, muito fraco para Mindy, mas justamente certo para o vestido. "Esses ficarão incríveis." . "Você tem certeza que está tudo bem se eu pegar eles emprestados...?" . "Sim," Mindy disse, com o menor indício de arrependimento ou ciúme em sua voz. "Não é como se eu fosse a qualquer lugar. Eles bem que poderiam ter algum uso." . Pegando os sapatos eu a abracei. "Obrigada, Min. Você é a melhor." . "Oh, não fique toda cheia de energia," ela disse. "Nós ainda temos que fazer o seu cabelo, e são quase sete horas." . "Você acha que poderia me ajudar, com, um coque?" Eu pedi. "Eu quero que seja perfeito. Muito melhor do que no Halloween." . "Eu não leio Cosmo, Vogue, e Celebrity Hairstyle? Mindy salientou, pegando a minha escova de cabelo. "Você está em boas mãos, Jessica Packwood" . Eu hesitei, então estiquei a mão para a fotografia da minha mãe biológica, que eu havia mudado para uma pequena moldura de prata que mantive na minha mesa. "Você acha que poderia me fazer parecer um pouco como... Ela?" . Eu entreguei a foto a Mindy, e ela olhou com admiração para ela, queixo realmente caído. "Jess... Está é... Está tem que ser..." Ela olhou pra mim, claramente surpresa. "Ela era uma princesa ou algo assim?" . "É uma longa história," eu disse, pegando a foto de volta. Eu olhei para Mihaela Dragomir. "Mas ela foi especial. Sim." . "O que diabos você não está me contando aqui?" Mindy exigiu, curiosa e um pouco desconfiada. "Alguma coisa está acontecendo." . "É apenas uma lembrança que me foi dada", expliquei vagamente, ajustando a foto em minha mesa. "Algo que eu não podia encarar antes..." . "Jess, ela se parece exatamente como você. É quase assustador." . Eu corei com satisfação. Ela não é Bonita... Poderosa... Da Realeza... Como Você? "Obrigada, Mindy, mas podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde? Agora, estou desesperada por ajuda com o meu cabelo." . Ao falar do cabelo, Mindy voltou para o presente e pegou punhado grande de meus cachos brilhantes. "Eu estou totalmente com ele, Jessica. Quando eu terminar com você, cada garota do Woodrow Wilson vai desejar ser você." . Cerca de quinze minutos e um frasco completo de fixador de cabelo depois, Mindy segurava um espelho. Meus cachos foram artisticamente, mas caoticamente, dispostos em minha cabeça, como uma gloriosa, brilhante coroa, e ela tinha tomado um punhado grosso e torcido ao redor do coque, e não ao contrário da coroa de prata na foto da minha mãe biológica. Mindy tinha feito muito bem. "Eu nunca vou rir de Celebrity Hairstyles de novo." eu prometi. . Lá embaixo a campainha tocou. . "Jess?" Mindy perguntou, dando-me uma última ajeitada. . "O quê?" eu ainda estava me admirando no espelho. . "Isso tudo é para o Jake... ou isso tem algo haver com o fato de que Lucius está com a Faith? Eu sei que você sempre diz que não gosta dele. Mas às vezes ainda é uma droga quando alguém que foi afim de você tem uma mudança de coração..." . "Isso é tudo pra mim," eu a interrompi, alinhando meus ombros. O vestido, o cabelo, os sapatos... Eles são tudo sobre ter orgulho de mim mesma. Acreditando que eu era bonita. Acreditando que eu valia à pena. . Esqueça Lucius e Faith Crosse. Eu pretendia ter uma presença. . "Bem, crítica é inoperante", disse Mindy, dando-me um abraço cuidadoso, de modo que não desarrume meu cabelo. "Você parece maravilhosa." . Eu capturei o meu reflexo, uma última vez para descer e cumprimentar Jake. Maravilhosa. Essa foi à palavra para a minha transformação. Eu teria acrescentado, talvez, Real, também. . Apesar de estar mais do que um pouco triste, e mais que um pouco magoada, e completamente confusa com o estado da minha vida, a jovem mulher no espelho controlou um sorriso. 


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39

"Você está realmente bonita, Jess," disse Jake, entregando-me um ponche. .

"Você parece agradável também, Jake."_ Agradável_. .

"É muito ruim você está tão sobrecarregada ultimamente," ele acrescentou. "Eu

senti falta de sair com você." .

"Você sabe, último ano." Deu de ombros, bebendo meu ponche. .

"Eu ouvi," Jake concordou. "Esta arrebentando totalmente o meu traseiro." .

Hesitei um pouco com a expressão grosseira. Parecia como uma coisa que um... Um... Camponês diria. .

"Quero dizer, se eu não conseguir uma bolsa de estudos de luta, eu vou ficar

preso na faculdade comunitária por dois anos," ele continuou. "Isso que é uma

droga. Acho que suas aplicações já estão todas lá fora." .

"Eu tenho que ir para Grantley," eu disse. "Você sabe, onde minha mãe ensina.

Eu vou de graça." .

"Legal. De graça." .

Eu bebi meu ponche novamente, desejando que Jake e eu tivéssemos mais em

comum. Talvez tivesse sido um erro vir com ele. Talvez eu devesse ter ficado em casa... .

"Whoa." Jake arregala os olhos, e aponta por cima do meu ombro. "Olhe lá." .

"O quê?" me virei, e meu coração deu saltou por um segundo. Lucius chegou

com a mão de Faith enrolada em seu braço. Ela estava brilhante em um vestido

prata, com alças finas que deslizou para baixo dos ombros e luvas que

serpenteavam até os cotovelos, os cabelos louros presos dentro de uma tiara de

brilhantes, como uma espécie de princesa do gelo. Uma rainha da Neve cruelmente brilhante. .

E Lucius... Lucius era sua escura contraparte perfeitamente em um smoking

adequado. Mesmo do outro lado do ginásio era fácil ver que seu terno não era de

nenhum aluguel como o de Jake. O smoking de Lucius era perfeitamente

desenhado para o seu corpo, esbelto, as calças cortadas perfeitamente para dobrar na parte superior do calçado impecavelmente lustrado, como seus modos. .

Olhei de relance para Jake. Seu terno era apropriado. Preto conservador. Nada ofensivo ou embaraçoso. Mas esticado sobre os ombros salientes, e sua gravata borboleta era apenas um pouco torta.

.

Era completamente injusto comparar os dois, quero dizer, Jake não podia pagar

um terno personalizado, mesmo assim fiz comparação. Meu parceiro de pacto de

sangue nunca pareceu tão bem. E Faith cintilava com exagero, gotas de gelo

derramando em seu braço. Ela inclinou-se para perto, puxando Lucius para baixo, sussurrando em sua orelha. Ele riu, cintilando os dentes brancos tão puros quanto sua nítida camisa. .

"Ethan não vai gostar disso," Jake murmurou, sorrindo. .

Olhando de relance ao redor do ginásio escuro, eu facilmente localizei Ethan Strausser, com seu gorducho estúpido parceiro Frank Dormand ao seu lado.

Ethan estava fulminando Lucius e Faith, na verdade, seu peito estava inchado de

raiva. Ele apertou seu copo de papel, espirrou ponche em sua camisa, o que só fez irritá-lo mais. Passou a mão na mancha, e eu podia ver os lábios formando uma correnteza de maldições. .

"Ah, sim, ele está chateado", Jake observou. "É melhor Luc tomar cuidado no

estacionamento. Eu ouvi que Ethan quer aniquilá-lo. Vai vaporizar a bunda dele

por ter ido atrás da Faith." .

Eu olhei de volta para Lucius. Ele estava levando Faith para a pista de dança, e ela deixou-se cair nos braços dele, suas mãos enluvadas rastejando até o peito

dele, circulando o pescoço. Ele colocou a mãos nas costas dela, apoiando-se na curva de sua espinha. .

Eu tinha visto o suficiente. "Vamos," eu disse, agarrando a mão de Jake. "Vamos

dançar." .

"Claro, se você não está com medo que eu pise em seus sapatos", brincou Jake.

"Eu não sou muito bom." .

"Tudo bem Jake," eu assegurei a ele, de repente sentindo um ponto sensível no

coração para o cara que me levou através do ginásio, minha mão apertava os seus

dedos grossos, calejados do trabalho. Claro Jake não podia dançar, ele não

possuía seu próprio terno, ou sabia como pagar um elogio suave. Ele era um

garoto da fazenda, não da Realeza Romena. Eu deslizei em seus braços, e nós fizemos círculos lentos sob as luzes cintilantes.

.

"Isso é agradável," Jake disse, me segurando mais perto. .

"Sim," eu concordei, tentando me concentrar no sentimento de ternura._ Ele é _

_agradável, Jess. Tente sentir alguma coisa. Tente apenas gostar de estar com um rapaz simpático e normal... Tente esquecer Lucius e vampiros e pactos... _.

Jake apoiou sua testa contra a minha. Estávamos quase na mesma altura. "Jess..."

ele me puxou para mais perto. "Faz algum tempo desde que eu beijei você." .

"Sim, faz algum tempo," eu concordei, não sei o que mais eu poderia dizer. _Basta tentar, Jess... _.

Jake encostou o nariz mais perto. Seus lábios estavam prestes a encontrar os

meus, quando ele foi afastado pra longe. "Ei, o que...?" .

"Posso interromper?" .

Lucius apareceu entre nós, sorrindo, mas não de uma maneira feliz. .

Lucius envolveu o braço em volta da minha cintura. "Luc, estávamos, tipo,

dançando aqui." .

"E eu estou interrompendo. Isso é como trabalho de dança de onde eu venho" .

"Nós não estávamos... tanto faz de onde você veio." Jake disse. .

"Lucius!" eu sibilei entre os dentes cerrados, olhando para ele._ Não_. Ele não tinha o direito. .

Lucius colocou a mão no ombro de Jake. "Minhas desculpas, se eu entendi mal seus costumes. Mas, por favor, conceda-me. Não vou retê-la de você por muito tempo. .

Jake olhou para mim, incerto. .

"Só nos dê um segundo, Jake," eu disse, olhando afiado para Lucius. "Eu vou

lidar com isso." .

Jake lançou um olhar obscuro para Lucius também. "Apenas uma dança." Então ele se afastou no meio da multidão, claramente insatisfeito. .

"O que você quer?" exigi. "Nós estávamos apenas..." .

"Sim, eu vi que você estavam 'apenas.'" .

"Isso não é da sua conta."

.

A música acabou, e eu cruzei meus braços sobre o peito, com se estivesse me

protegendo dele. Porque mesmo quando eu odiava Lucius, me sentia vulnerável a

ele. "A música acabou, Lucius. Volte para Faith."

.

"Haverá uma nova canção," ele disse. "É assim que esses eventos funcionam,

sim?" .

E é claro, outra canção começou. .

"Devemos?" Lucius perguntou, deslizando o braço em volta da minha cintura, me puxando para ele. .

"Você não vai parar até que consiga do seu jeito, não é?" .

"Não." .

"Só uma canção, então," eu reclamei, permitindo-me ser puxada para seus braços, odiando a vibração traidora em meu estômago. .

"Você dança, Jessica?" ele perguntou, sorrindo pra mim. "Valsa? Quadrille*****?" .

"Você sabe que não." .

"Ah, mas com sua graça, deveria. Eu poderia ter..." Lucius pareceu ser pego se surpresa, e a voz sumiu. "Por agora, como isso." ele instruiu, guiando a minha

mão esquerda em seu ombro e pegando minha mão direita na sua, me segurando

perto de seu peito. Sua palma parecendo fria contra minha costa pequena. Essa

frieza familiar. Parte de quem ele era._ Não, Jess... Não compre isso... Ele está __com Faith... Você é só um potencial 'erro'. _.

"Basta seguir meu comando", informou Lucius. "Eu vou guiá-la. Apenas confie

em mim." .

_Sim. Confiar em você_... Contudo me permito ser conduzida, me corpo ecoando o dele. .

"Sim, Jessica", disse Lucius, olhando para mim com admiração em seus olhos.

"Você é natural, como eu esperava." .

Assim que ele disse isso, eu tropecei nele, pisando naqueles sapatos impecáveis. .

"Desculpe," eu me desculpei quando ele me segurou, me puxando ainda mais perto.

.

*****(A Quadrille (quadrilha) é uma dança de salão de baile popular a partir do início do século XIX até a Primeira Guerra Mundial. A quadrilha é dançada com quatro casais geralmente dispostos em um quadrado).

.

"Está tudo bem," Lucius disse. Eu percebi que estávamos devagar, quase

imperceptíveis, mas o suficiente para nos colocar fora de sincronia com a música,

nos movendo em nosso próprio ritmo mais silencioso. "Todo mundo tropeça de vez em quando," ele acrescentou. "como você bem sabe." Ele guiou minha mão para seu rosto, colocando meus dedos no lugar que eu tinha esbofeteado. "Ainda

arde quando me barbeio. Mas foi merecido." .

"Se você está tentando se desculpar..." .

"Estou tentando te cumprimentar," ele disse. "É raro um indivíduo conseguir me

atacar e sair andando ileso." .

A música era mais longa, e nos movíamos juntos, ainda um pouco fora do ritmo, mas meu coração estava batendo rápido em seu próprio ritmo, por muito tempo

nós nos abraçamos. Deus, eu não queria sentir isso dessa maneira. Eu queria

odiar Lucius com fervor ainda maior por ele ter se intrometido em meu encontro, interrompendo a minha tentativa de uma noite agradável. Eu tentei manter a Faith na mente._ Faith, Faith, Faith. Jake, Jake, Jake, Erro, Erro, Erro. _.

Lucius colocou seus dedos embaixo do meu queixo, inclinando minha cabeça

para que ele pudesse ver meus olhos novamente. "Eu não tinha o direito de abrir

caminho desse jeito... mais eu acho que velhos hábitos são difíceis de morrer." .

Por alguma razão, quando ele disse isso, eu queria chorar. Eu queria que a música terminasse agora, ou talvez continuasse pra sempre. E eu queria chorar.

.

"Você está tão linda esta noite," ele continuou. "Quando eu te vi nesse vestido... Deus, Jessica. Eu pensei que você já era maravilhosa antes - e ainda assim você se superou esta noite." Seus dedos tocavam as costas do meu vestido, sentindo o rico tecido. "Veludo preto e seda caem perfeitamente em você. Você é como um noturno*****vivo de Chopin. Uma delicada, porém excitante harmonia ainda sendo

apreciada a noite..." .

"Não, Lucius..." .

"Eu simplesmente não podia permitir que aquele_ garoto_..." .

"Você está com Faith," lembrei a ele, um pouco abruptamente. "Não comigo." .

Uma dor passageira brilhou em seus olhos, quase como se eu tivesse lhe dado um

tapa outra vez. "Sim, claro. Claro você está certa. Não vou interferir novamente,

Antanasia. Eu prometo." .

Meus dedos apertaram seus ombros com o som do meu antigo nome. O nome que eu notei que ele tinha parado de usar. "Você me chamou pelo meu nome.

Meu antigo nome." .

Lucius apertou minha mão, pressionando seu polegar contra a palma da minha

mão. "Antigos hábitos. Antigos nomes. Antigas almas." .

"É isso que nós somos?" Eu procurei seus olhos escuros._ Tínhamos uma __ligação... Montanhas escuras, pactos de sangue... Ele não podia negar... _.

Mas ele negou. "Estes são novos tempos." .

Ainda assim, Lucius soltou a minha mão para me abraçar de forma mais

completa, me aproximando ainda mais, até que quase senti como se fosse uma parte dele, quase não dançando mais, apenas estando juntos no meio do salão.

*****(Um noturno é geralmente uma composição musical que evoca, ou é inspirada

pela noite. Foi cultivado durante o século XIX principalmente como uma peça de

caráter para piano solo, e sua origem é relacionada com o compositor irlandês

John Field. Entretanto, sua representação mais conhecida se encontra nos 21

noturnos de Frédéric Chopin.)

.

"Como você me atormenta," ele finalmente sussurrou, dobrando-se perto da

minha orelha. "Como você testa minha resolução." .

E antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que ele quis dizer -_ eu_, atormentando

alguém? - ele descansou sua testa contra a minha, como Jake tinha acabado de fazer. Só que Lucius não se moveu em direção a minha boca. Ele simplesmente

contornou seus lábios suavemente em minha bochecha, descendo ao longo da minha mandíbula... Até o meu pescoço. .

Uma sensação ferozmente maravilhosa e aterradora estremeceu através de mim, e

a no segundo em que seus lábios cruzaram minha jugular todo o ginásio

desapareceu. Nós estávamos sozinhos, eu juro, em uma sala de pedras com luz de velas, nossos pés descalços sobre um espesso tapete persa, uma lareira acesa atrás de mim. Eu estive lá, eu sabia disso. .

Lucius abriu um pouco a boca, e eu senti o menor toque de seus dentes acariciar minha pele, apenas acima do ponto onde meu sangue pulsava mais forte.

.

_Suas presas... _.

Eu não me importava se era irracional. Eu não me importava se era impossível.

Eu só queria senti-los. Eu precisava deles, como eu nunca precisei de alguma coisa na minha vida. Em minha própria boca, meus dentes começaram a doer.

Que deliciosa, deliciosa agonia de algo que se esforça tão duramente para nascer. .

"Lucius... Por favor..." Coloquei a cabeça para trás, expondo meu pescoço para ele, ansiando por envolver minhas mãos em seu pescoço, enfiando meus dedos em seu longo, cabelo escuro, e puxando suas presas profundamente em minhas

veias. O desejo era tão intenso que doía, também. Dor e prazer misturados da forma mais inconcebivelmente maravilhosa possível... .

"Oh, Antanasia," ele sussurrou, a voz rouca em meu ouvido, movendo-se contra mim, testando minha carne com aqueles incisivos navalha-afiada... .

_Agora... Agora... Por favor, faça isso agora... _.

"Desculpe-me! Olá!"

.

A imagem abalada. Meus olhos se abriram, e eu estava de volta no ginásio do

Woodrow Wilson, embaixo de bandeiras vermelhas e verdes, bombardeada por

luzes muito brilhantes. Nós nos separamos bruscamente, e Lucius juntou suas

mãos pelos cabelos negros, lambendo os lábios, suas presas se foram. Ele parecia genuinamente abalado. .

"Você se esqueceu completamente de mim, bobinho?" Faith Crosse estava em pé

ao nosso lado, com as mãos nos quadris, balançando a cabeça. "Se eu não

conhecesse melhor, poderia jurar que você estava um pouco perto demais da sua

colega de casa aqui." Seu tom era leve, mas ela apontou um dedo para mim, e

havia uma raiva e descrença em seus olhos. Sua expressão disse, muito

claramente,_ "Não existe nenhum jeito de você me abandonar por aquilo." _.

"Lucius e eu estávamos dançando," eu disse, mantendo a voz, imediatamente recuperando o controle de mim mesmo. Eu não entraria em pânico. Não seria

perturbada. E eu não agiria com se ela fosse superior a mim, ou merecia Lucius mais. Dei as costas para Faith. "Tenho que encontrar Jake," disse a Lucius. .

"Espere", Lucius insistiu, me alcançando. Mas Faith interveio, segurando sua mão. .

"Eu tenho certeza que Jenn quer voltar para seu acompanhante. E estou segura

que você também." .

"Jess..."

.

A cena estava fermentando. Outros casais estavam começando a encarar. .

"Obrigada pela dança". Eu sorri, recuando. "Ele é todo seu, Faith." .

"Oh, eu sei disso," ela disse, com seu sorriso tão reluzentemente gelado quanto o

seu vestido. Ela se enroscou nos braços de Lucius. Mas ele estava olhando pra

mim. Acho que havia piedade em seus olhos. Ou um pedido de desculpas. Talvez

ele realmente apenas não pudesse se ajudar. Talvez ele fosse como qualquer

garoto adolescente. Qualquer garganta poderia ser beliscada. Mais uma vez, eu

quase fui - um erro - exatamente como naquele dia em seu apartamento. Por que eu era tão impotente em ver através dele? Que influência ele tem sobre mim para

que eu caia por ele de novo e de novo e de novo?

.

_Deus, ele quase mordeu meu pescoço... _.

Eu encontrei seus olhos por um bom tempo ao longo da pista de dança, então eu lentamente virei às costas para Lucius Vladescu e caminhei de cabeça erguida e ombros para trás, através da multidão. As pessoas se afastando, abrindo caminho

pra mim. Recusei-me a olhar para trás. Mas eu esperava que ele estivesse me

olhando. Me observando e percebendo que ele tinha cometido um erro terrível, me abandonando por Faith Crosse. .

_Pena de mim? Eu não penso assim. Tenho pena de você, Lucius. _.

Jake, claro, estava longe de ser encontrado. Não fiquei surpresa. Eu humilhei completamente nós dois. Qualquer um que tivesse prestado atenção deve ter

percebido que Lucius e eu estávamos muito próximos. Provavelmente tivemos apenas sorte de ninguém ter visto suas presas. .

Acabei chamando minha mãe para uma carona e fiquei sentada em silêncio

durante todo o percurso até em casa, odiando vampiros. Intrometidos,

devastadores, hormônios enfurecidos, vampiros mordedores de garganta.


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40 VASILE - É isso que você planejou durante todo tempo? Mas é claro que é. Eu era tão estúpido de não ver o esquema em sua totalidade. Ou - eu devo ser honesto comigo mesmo - talvez eu sabia a verdade. Eu só queria o poder tão nocivamente, também... Esta noite, porém, a medida que eu coloquei meus dentes contra a garganta de Antanasia, a todo o futuro tornou-se tão claro para mim. O cheiro de seu sangue era como um soro da verdade injetado em minhas veias, um espelho quebrado em meu próprio ego infernal. Você sabia desde o princípio que uma garota americana que não levantou como um vampiro seria facilmente destruída se ela assumir o trono. A carta que escrevi avisando que Jessica não estava pronta, que ela estaria vulnerável a ataques de fêmeas com fome de poder... aquelas não foram revelações para você. Você sempre valorizou a fraqueza dela. Você contava com isso. Oh, Deus, Vasile, nós contamos com isso? Eu teria casado com ela, completando assim o pacto, a trazido para o nosso mundo, na Romênia, onde ela teria estado quase totalmente indefesa, e depois abandonado ela ao seu destino sombrio. Quando? Quanto tempo teria levado? Um ano? Menos? Mas até lá, os clãs teriam sido legitimamente unidos, e todo o poder em nossas mãos. Em suas mãos. Você teria forçado o destino, Vasile? Você teria levado ela ao chão você mesmo? Secretamente, é claro, pelas mãos enluvadas de um de seus lacaios... ou você teria tentado forçar minha mão? Com Antanasia escondida no nosso castelo, quem melhor para 'cuidar de sua' 'infeliz' destruição que o homem que compartilhava sua cama? Esse foi o impulso cruel, Vasile? Para me fazer sentir assim - e, em seguida, arranca-la? Essa era para ser a sua maior tentativa de me endurecer? Mesmo para você, que parece muito perverso. Muito vil. Ou talvez, mesmo depois de todos estes anos, eu subestimo você - o que é sempre um erro perigoso. E se eu não tivesse feito como você me mandou - se eu não tivesse destruído ela - você teria me matado, também, sobre fundamentos da insubordinação? Eliminado o herdeiro inconveniente? Quem entre os anciões Vladescu - e eu suponho que todos conhecem e aplaudem as suas intenções relativas a Jessica - que teria responsabilizado você? Maldição. O poder que você teria exercido depois: o controle absoluto sobre os dois maiores clãs de vampiros, sem sucessor beliscando os calcanhares. Você sabia o tempo todo que eu viria a me sentir tão profundamente por ela? Não é adequadamente cruel, Vasile, que agora para tê-la, não devo tê- la? Nos declare ambos livre, Vasile. Liberte Antanasia de mim, e me liberte, também, mesmo que apenas por um curto período de tempo. Apenas alguns meses. Isso é tudo que eu peço. Só me deixe ficar. Eu não quero pensar sobre os pactos e poder e tudo o que eu, como você, sou capaz de... Porque a parte mais repugnante é, eu admiro a sua estratégia invejosamente. Me dá um prazer destorcido ver o plano em sua totalidade. Saber que em seu lugar, sem dúvida, eu teria feito a mesma coisa: sacrificado uma inconseqüente adolescente americana sem pensar duas vezes, no interesse do domínio sobre tantas malditas legiões de vampiros. Quase posso sentir o poder em minhas mãos. Mas claro, eu sou quem eu sou: o produto da sua mão. Assim, eu permaneço, como sempre, Seu, Sempre, de forma irrevogável, e irremediavelmente, Lucius P.S. Antanasia pode ter surpreendido a todos nós, Vasile. Ela realmente pode ter. Ela pode ter descido com um inferno de uma briga. Mas eu não vou ser o instrumento de sua destruição inevitável. P.P.S. No caso de você não ter deduzido o significado de tudo o que eu escrevi acima, deixe-me ser absolutamente claro: eu escolho desafiar o pacto. Escolha, Vasile... não é uma coisa maravilhosa? Não admira os americanos valorizá-la assim. 


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41

"JESSICA?"

Meus olhos estalaram aberto. Eu estava no meu quarto, deitada na cama, no

escuro, mas alguém estava lá. Eu fiz um movimento brusco para cima, me deslocando ruidosamente para a luz.

Alguém ligou. Eu comecei a gritar, mas uma mão firme sobre minha boca me parou, me empurrando de volta para baixo em meu travesseiro.

"Não grita, por favor", Lucius sussurrou conforme eu me contorci embaixo dele. Fiquei parada, e ele tirou a mão. "Minhas desculpas por amedrontar você, e pelo

tratamento descortês. Mas eu precisava falar com você."

Por um momento eu estava quase emocionada por encontrá-lo no meu quarto.

Ele está aqui por mim... Então todos os acontecimentos da noite voltou correndo.

Me sustentando novamente, eu segurava meus lençóis em volta do meu peito. "O

que você quer?" Eu cuspi pra ele, olhando para o relógio. "São três horas da

manhã!"

"Eu não consegui dormir depois do que aconteceu esta noite." Ele se sentou na

beira da cama, sem ser convidado. Ele ainda estava vestindo seu smoking, mas a gravata e paletó se foram e a camisa estava amarrotada e para fora da calça. "Eu

não posso descansar até nós conversarmos."

Erguendo o lençol, eu olhei para mim mesma, não muito certa do que eu tinha

usado para dormir. Estou mesmo decente?

"Tudo está coberto," Lucius tranqüilizou-me, o menor sorriso em seus lábios. "O

seu traje de sono não revela nada mais que seu amor insistente pelos cavalos árabes".

"Está em tal gelo fino agora que eu não posso acreditar que você ainda tentou

uma piada", eu disse. "Você está tão fora de linha!"

O rosto de Lucius caiu. "De fato. Fiz a brincadeira só na esperança de fingir que

a nossa relação não mudou a partir desta noite."

"Você quase me mordeu, Lucius. E então você fugiu com a Fath. Eu diria que

definitivamente as coisas mudaram."

"O que eu fiz hoje à noite - o que eu quase fiz esta noite - foi imperdoável", ele

concordou, claramente infeliz. "Reprovável. Não só por chegar tão perto de

mordê-la, mas em público, também. E com a Fath - a mulher que eu era

acompanhante, pelo amor de Deus - olhando, nem menos. Eu não sei o que me deu. Eu nem sei como começar a pedir o seu perdão".

Tudo sobre aquele pedido de desculpas picado. Estar perto de mim era

"reprovável"? Foi "imperdoável"? Ele não podia imaginar "o que deu nele", encontrando-se atraído por uma criatura repugnante como eu. Especialmente desde que pôde ter perturbado a sua prioridade preciosa, Fath Crosse.

Lucius suspirou, interpretando corretamente o meu silêncio. "Você me despreza

ainda mais que o habitual, não é?"

"Sim".

"Vocês terminaram. Suponho Jake ficou chateado."

"Nós todos viveremos."

Meu tom frio parecia pegá-lo de surpresa. "Sim. Acho que vamos". Ele esperou. "Eu pensei que você ia ter mais a dizer".

"O que você quer que eu diga, Lucius?" Eu pretendia jogar na defesa com ele,

mas de repente tudo veio transbordando. "Você aparece na minha porta, você me

persegue por meses, e quando finalmente me convence que eu sou especial -

quando eu finalmente senti algo por você - você modifica tudo em torno de mim e cai para a mesma garota loira sem originalidade que todo homem gosta. Você é

um cara tão típico-"

"Você realmente fez, não é? Começou a sentir algo por mim?" Sua voz era agridoce. Mais amargo que doce.

"Senti, Lucius. Senti. Foi só por um momento," eu disse. Minha raiva escoada, estabelecendo-se uma tristeza taciturna. "Parece um pesadelo agora. Um 'erro', para usar sua palavra. Um erro terrível".

Lucius esfregou os olhos cansados. "Oh não, Jessica... Não acho que você sabe

toda a verdade sobre qualquer coisa que eu faça ou diga", ele disse

enigmaticamente. "Às vezes... Às vezes nem mesmo eu sei. Se eu parecer

contraditório, é só eu lutando contra mim mesmo."

Ele se inclinou para a frente, torcendo as mãos. "Maldição, eu fiz uma bagunça

de tudo".

"Yeah. Acho que sim."

Ele olhou para mim com a miséria em seus olhos. "Você nunca vai entender

como é ser seduzido pelo normal."

Eu quase bufei. "Você? Normal?"

"Sim, eu. Normal."

"A última coisa que você alguma vez já se preocupou é com estar sendo normal."

"Não, Jessica. Isso não é inteiramente verdade. Não ultimamente." Lúcio se

levantou e começou a andar no meu pequeno quarto, falando baixinho, quase

para si mesmo. "Você não tem idéia de como era, sendo erguido na solidão.

Sendo erguido com um propósito. Seu pais, Jessica, não tem agenda para você.

Você não é sua ferramenta. Basta existir para ser amado por eles. Você sabe como

estranho isso é para mim?"

Eu assisti o andamento, não certa do que dizer. Não querendo interrompê-lo.

Ele fez uma pausa e sorriu para mim, um sorriso triste. "Eu vim aqui e de

repente, houve todo um mundo novo. Nossos colegas. Eles estão autorizados a ser assim... tão frívolos".

"Você odeia frivolidade".

"Mas a frivolidade é tão fácil." O sorriso desapareceu. "Eu costumava pensar em

adolescentes americanos assim ridiculamente auto-absorvidos. Mas é viciante,

por falta de uma palavra melhor. Eu me encontro atraído por seu mundo, mesmo

que apenas por um breve tempo. É como umas férias passageiras estar entre

vocês. As primeiras férias da minha vida. Se descontar as pressões inerentes ao

cumprimento do pacto, não há expectativas para mim, além de fazer um arremesso de três pontos antes da campainha".

"Lúcio, o que você está tentando dizer?"

Ele afundou-se na cama. "Eu acho que estou relutante em renunciar a tudo isso

completamente ainda."

"Renunciar a tudo o que?"

"As danças com o papel crepom barato. O jeans. O basquete. Estar com uma

mulher jovem, sem o peso das gerações em cima dos meus ombros, olhando..."

"A Fath. Você não quer desistir da Fath".

Ele recuou. "Para uma menina que bloqueou todas as minhas tentativas de

cortejo, de repente você está bastante possessiva."

"Você é o único que se manteve falando de como era importante para nós nos casarmos, por todos os demônios".

Lucius passou os dedos pelos cabelos de ébano. "Se eu tivesse mordido você esta noite... Não haveria mais volta. Você sabe disso, não é? Eternidade. Esses são os riscos quando estamos juntos. Eternidade. Você está pronta para isso? E Jessica,

uma associação comigo... isso é algo que você não deveria desejar. Eternidade

pode vir mais rapidamente do que o esperado se você está ligada a mim."

"Eu não entendo."

Ele pegou minha mão, laçando nossos dedos juntos. "E isso, Jessica Packwood, é precisamente por que eu tenho deixar você livre".

"O que?"

"Eu dissolvi o pacto."

"Pela Fath", eu repetia, puxando minha mão. Eu odiei o ciúme, que rasgou em mim como uma força física. "Você quer morder a Fath. Isso é sobre o que tudo

isso é."

Lucius balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu não iria morder a Fath. Embora eu não tenho certeza se estou relutante em impingir o vampirismo em Fath - ou separar de Fath em conseqüência do vampirismo".

Eu não acredito nele. Eu sabia que ele queria Fath. "Lúcio, sobre o pacto, você

tem que me morder. Nós estamos prometidos um ao outro. Se você não fizer isso,

você viola o tratado, e a guerra vai começar..."

"Estou tentando lhe dizer, Jessica. O pacto não está mais em vigor."

Houve uma finalidade em sua voz que me assustou, e meu ciúme foi substituído

por um receio igualmente doente, e mais forte. "O que exatamente você fez,

Lucius?"

"Eu escrevi para os anciões. Eu os informei que eu não vou mais participar deste jogo ridículo".

"Você o quê?" Quase saiu como um grito. "Você o quê?" Repeti mais suavemente.

Houve um lampejo de medo, mas também determinação, nos olhos de Lucius.

"Eu escrevi para o meu tio Vasile. E cancelei todo o caso."

"Eu pensei que você não podia fazer isso."

"E ainda assim eu o fiz."

Meu receio intensificou para pavor, que formigou a parte de trás do meu pescoço.

A última coisa que eu alguma vez tinha esperado ver no rosto de Lucius era

medo, mesmo o mais pequeno indício, e eu sabia que ele estava em sérios, sérios

apuros. "O que vai acontecer?"

"Eu não sei", Lúcio admitiu. "Mas você estará segura. Você não deve se

preocupar. Eu sou o único que tomou a decisão. Eles não vão prejudicá-la." Ele pegou minha mão novamente, e eu lhe permiti voltar a entrelaçar nossos dedos. "Se custar minha existência, Antanasia, você estará segura. Devo-lhe muito, por

razões que você nunca vai precisar saber ou compreender."

Terror real agarrou-me, e eu agarrei com força os dedos dele. "O que vai

acontecer, Lucius?"

"Isso não é sua preocupação."

"Lucius..." Pensei na terrível cicatriz em seu braço. Das palavras dele. "É claro

que eles batiam em mim. Repetidamente. Eles estavam fazendo de mim um

guerreiro...". "Vão castigá-lo?"

Ele riu duramente. "Oh, Antanasia. Castigo dificilmente é a palavra para o que eu enfrentarei nas mãos dos Sábios".

"Poderíamos tentar argumentar com eles...", eu disse, sabendo que eu estava me agarrando inutilmente em minharias.

Lucius sorriu para mim, e não havia uma ternura nele. "Você tem um bom

coração, e você é abençoada com uma às vezes perigosa ingenuidade. Mas o

mundo está cheio de criaturas como a minha pobre, condenada Hell's Belle. E eu. Criaturas que viram coisas monstruosas e tornaram-se monstros elas mesmas.

Criaturas que talvez deveriam ser suprimidas."

"Pare com isso, Lúcio," eu exigi. "Pare de falar assim!"

"É verdade, Antanasia. Você não pode sequer conceber as coisas nos meus

sonhos e esquemas e imaginações..."

Engoli em seco. "É isso que você queria dizer no Halloween, quando você disse

que poderia me mostrar 'coisas não-agradáveis'?"

Os dedos de Lucius apertaram em torno dos meus. "Oh, não, Antanasia. Não é a

violência contra você. Não importa o que você acha de mim - o que você lembrar

de mim no futuro - por favor acredite que no final, eu não teria - não poderia - ter

machucado você. Talvez tenha havido um tempo antes de te conhecer, se você

tivesse ficado no meu caminho para o poder... mas não agora." Ele hesitou e

olhou para longe, e eu o ouvi murmurar: "Deus, eu espero que não..."

"Está tudo bem, Lucius," Eu acalmava ele. "Eu sei que você não iria me

machucar." Ainda assim, a sua admissão enervou-me. Houve um momento em

que ele poderia ter me machucado? Por que ele criou essa advertência ao final...?

Mas Lúcio não estava me ouvindo. Ele estava olhando para as paredes cor de rosa que ele tanto odiava. "Para minha família - para meus filhos - poderia ter

sido diferente. Eu realmente tenho visto um novo estilo aqui, por todas as vezes que eu zombo deste lugar e suas convenções".

"E se você apenas ficasse aqui?" Sugeri, esperança de repente crescendo. "Você

poderia simplesmente viver como uma pessoa normal..."

Assim que eu soltei as palavras, eu percebi como tolas soaram. Ainda assim,

Lucius me surpreendeu dizendo: "Talvez por mais algumas semanas, se eu estou

com sorte."

"Ou mais?"

"Não. Não mais. Eu sei onde eu pertenço, e ele me puxaria de volta

eventualmente." Lucius desentrelaçou nossos dedos, levantando. "O importante é que você sabe que você está liberada do pacto. Isenta. Você é livre para... bem..." Um toque de seu riso zombeteiro rastejou por de trás de sua voz. "livre para fazer

o que é que você pretende fazer com sua vida. Colégio. Algum tipo de casa de

dois andares no subúrbio. Levemente loiros, filhos inclinados para a agricultura

correndo no quintal. Seu destino é seu próprio. Eu te prometo isso."

"E se eu não quiser mais essas coisas?"

"Confie em mim, Antanasia - Jessica - algum dia você vai olhar para trás em

direção destes poucos meses como nada mais que um estranho sonho. Um

pesadelo em potencial. E você vai estar muito, muito feliz que nunca tornou-se

verdade."

Lucius beijou o topo da minha cabeça, em seguida, e eu sabia que o peso do nosso destino comum nunca iria ser levantado de seus ombros. Ele poderia

brincar de ser um adolescente normal, mas era apenas um pequeno adiamento. O destino de Lucius Vladescu estava amarrado em pergaminhos e encadernado em genealogias e dispensado com os punhos ou pior. E eu temi por ele.

Ouvi os passos de seu movimento em direção à porta na escuridão, mas ele fez

uma pausa antes de sair. "Você realmente era a criatura mais linda que eu já tinha

visto hoje à noite", ele disse suavemente." Quando eu dancei com você... e a

visão de você me deixando, cabeça erguida, não olhando para trás, enquanto a

multidão se afastava antes de você... Não importa onde você vive ou quem você

escolher para casar, Antanasia, você será sempre a realeza. E eu vou sempre

lembrar da imagem de você esta noite, como eu sempre me lembrarei do jeito que você chorou por mim enquanto eu estava quebrado lá embaixo. Esses são

dois presentes que você me deu, e eu vou levá-los comigo, enquanto eu sou

capaz."

Lucius fechou a porta atrás de si, então, e apesar da doçura e simpatia das suas palavras, eu tremi na escuridão.


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 43

Minha mãe entrou no meu quarto por volta de meia noite. "A luz do quarto dele não acendeu ainda".

"Você estava olhando também?" Eu estive olhando fora da janela, observando a garagem.

"Claro"

Eu desviei meu olhos da janela apenas por um instante. "Você acha que ele vai

ficar bem?"

"Honestamente, eu não sei"

"Você sabia que ele iam bater nele, né?"

Minha mãe abriu mais um pouco a cortina, se juntando a minha vigília. "Eu não

tinha certeza, mas eu suspeitava.."

"Lucius disse que eles batiam nele, de novo, do novo, e de novo." Quando eu

disse aquelas palavras em voz alta, mau já intenso medo se transformou em pânico.

"Eu te disse que os Vladescu tem uma fama de sem compaixão, e Lucius foi criado para ser o príncipe deles." Mamãe disse, afastando a cortina. "Eu não

estou surpresa em saber de sua infeliz infância". Ela se sentou perto de mim em minha cama, e me beijou na testa como costumava fazer quando eu era criança, com medo dos trovões. "Mas Lucius é forte" ela me lembrou "Tente não deixar seus medos fugirem com você".

Eu poderia dizer que ela estava pulando para conclusões, assim como eu. "E se

ele não voltar?"

"Ele vai" mamãe hesitou, "Jess... você realmente ama ele?"

Eu fui poupada de responder quando uma luz acendeu na garagem. O ar entrou

rápido em meus pulmões. Eu estive segurando a respiração por horas. Eu não

esperei por minha mãe. Eu só corri pra fora do meu quarto, meus pés descalços pelo quintal congelando. Eu não liguei pra quanto estava frio.

Eu achei Lucius no mão iluminado banheiro da garagem. Ele estava sem camisa,

debruçado sobre a pia, lavando o rosto. Ele me ouviu entrando mas não se virou pra mim. "Vá embora".

"Lucius, o que é isso?"

Ele permaneceu curvado. "Me deixa em paz".

Eu me aproximei. "Não. Deixe-me ver".

"Não"

Sons de passos nas escadas, e mamãe chegou por de trás de mim. Ela acariciou

meu braço, e então se moveu para Lucius, no mesmo quieto e não ameaçador que eu, no dia horrível do acidente com a Hell's Belle.

"Lucius" ela sussurrou, pondo uma mão em suas costas. Eu reconheci aquele gesto de quando eu era uma criança vomitando.

Os músculos de Lucius se tencionaram, estremecendo.

Pra mim, ele estava talvez, apenas talvez, chorando. Ou tentando não chorar. Realmente difícil dizer.

Minha mãe se inclinou para Lucius, segurando seu cabelo preto pra trás. Ela se

endireitou, me corrigindo. "Jess, vá até a cozinha buscar o kit de primeiro

socorros, em baixo da pia."

"Mãe... ele tá bem?"

"Apenas vá, Jess" ela disse calmamente.

Eu não queria ir. Eu queria ficar com Lucius.

"Agora" ela rugiu.

"Sim mãe". Eu parei na porta, e vi que minha mãe tinha trazido Lucius pra si,

seus braços em volta dele. Ele estava tremendo. Em convulsão. Ela estava

acariciando seus cabelos, falando com ele calmamente. Então era por isso que

minha mãe tinha me mandado. Ela sabia que Lucius não iria querer que eu o

visse frágil, talvez pela pressão de ser o primeiro toque maternal que ele já

conheceu. Fechando a porta silenciosamente, eu a obedeci e sai correndo para casa.

Eu voltei com o kit primeiros socorros, seguida por meu pai cambaleando, quem ainda estava lutando com seu robe pra ficar preso em sua cintura, embora ele já tivesse na metade da escada.

Nessa altura, Lucius já estava deitado em sua cama, minha mãe sentada do seu

lado. Ela agarrou a lâmpada da cabeceira da cama enquanto eu entregava o kit

primeiros socorros. Lucius virou seu rosto para a parede, mas eu pude ver que ele

estava gravemente machucado. Seu lábio estava dividido, e contusões escuras

estavam se formando sob seus olhos e em sua bochecha. O nariz dele parecia um pouco torto.

"Eu vou pegar uma bolsa de gelo" mau pai disse, querendo se fazer útil.

"Eu estou bem" Lucius insistiu, mas fez uma careta quando minha mãe esfregou álcool em seu lábio dividido.

"Você não está bem" mamãe disse.

"Não é o meu melhor ano, né?" Lucius brincou um pouco, "Pelo menos o cavalo não sabia o que estava fazendo".

Papai sentou também, na ponta da cama. Ele agarrou distraidamente a toalhinha

que ele não sabia o que fazer com ela agora que a trouxe. "Lucius, o que

aconteceu?"

Lucius não respondeu.

"Lucius" papai solicitou de novo, "Nos conte"

"Jessica deve ir dormir" Lucius finalmente disse, ainda encarando a parede, "está tarde".

"Eu quero ficar"

"Você é uma criança" Lucius disse. Sua voz era rude, distante. "Você não precisa

estar a par de tudo isso"

Meus pais se olharam, e eu percebi que naquele instante eles iriam julgar se eu era mesmo uma criança.

"Jessica pode ficar, se quiser" meu pai finalmente disse, "Isso afeta a ela também".

"Eu vou ter ido pela manha" Lucius prometeu "Isso não vai afetar a mais nenhum

de vocês"

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum", mamãe disse pegando a bolsa de gelo e

limpando um pouco de sangue da bochecha de Lucius. Ela gentilmente virou seu

rosto para o dela, e eu vi o dano por inteiro pela primeira vez. Embora o quarto

estava escuro, eu poderia dizer que o cavalo tinha poupado a vara, para usar o

termo de Lucius, em comparação com seus "tios". Meu estômago apertou, com

raiva e tristeza.

"Isso é entre eu e minha família" Lucius disse. Ele se levantou um pouco. Ele ainda não olhou pra mim. "Eu devo ir para casa e lidar com isso".

Todos nós sabíamos o que significava. Mais dor. Mais cicatrizes.

"Essa é a sua casa agora" papai disse, com a voz firme, "você vai ficar aqui".

Enquanto papai estendia o convite, e enquanto mamãe limpava as feridas de

Lucius, eu vi finalmente, as pessoas que haviam pego uma criança na Romênia, salvando, salvando a vida dela.

E ocorreu pra mim, de repente, que eles sem duvidas haviam arriscado suas

próprias vidas por mim. Parecia estranho e egoísta que eu nunca tivesse reparado nisso antes. Mas é claro que eles menosprezaram os riscos.

"Casa" Lucius cuspiu a palavra com desprezo.

"Sim. Casa," Mamãe disse.

"Na verdade," papai disse, colocando suas mãos no braço de Lucius "Você tem

estado aqui na garagem por muito tempo. Eu nunca tinha reparado em como aqui

é frio. Essa noite você está se mudando pra dentro de casa. Permanentemente.

Nós vamos te fazer um quarto."

"Eu não poderia pedir mais do que eu já tenho" Lucius respondeu a papai. "E você não precisa temer por mim. Os Anciões não planejam ficar. Acredite em

mim. Eles acreditam que a mensagem deles foi enviada. Que eu vou obedecer."

"Ainda assim, eu quero que você se mude lá pra dentro" Papai disse, tentando

levantar Lucius. "Você pode se levantar?"

Lucius parecia muito golpeado, exausto demais para protestar mais. Ele balançou

as pernas ao redor, lentamente, e parou na beira da cama. "Droga", disse ele, apertando suas costelas. "Eles memorizaram cada lugar que foi quebrado em

mim - o melhor para me quebrar de novo, mais eficientemente."

Mamãe pôs seu braço ao redor dos ombros nus de Lucius, o confortando, e eu

desejei poder estar no lugar dela. Lúcio inclinou-se para ela, permitindo

novamente a demonstrar alguma fraqueza, e ela o segurou por um momento,

olhando para o meu pai sobre a cabeça inclinada de Lucius. Havia uma profunda, profunda tristeza em seus olhos.

"Tente ficar em pé," Papai disse, pegando Lucius no braço.

"Obrigado", respondeu Lúcio. Mesmo machucado, ele manteve um ar majestoso

uma vez em seus pés. "Obrigado por tudo. Me desculpa por ser um problema tão

grande."

"Você não é problema, filho," Papai prometeu, ajudando a Lucius ficar estável com um braço ao redor da cintura. "De modo algum".

Lucius vacilou novamente enquanto Mamãe passou o braço em volta da cintura,

também. Eles começaram a caminhar, lentamente, mas Lucius parou depois de

alguns passos. "Dr. Packwood... Sr. Packwood ... no passado, eu não tive sempre sido gentil. Receio que eu possa ter chamado vocês de . . . fracos. Vocês são tão

diferentes da minha família, vocês sabes. "

"Está tudo bem, Lucius," Mamãe prometeu, o apoiando pára andar. "Você não

precisa dizer mais nada."

"Não", ele se opôs. "Não, eu preciso. Eu estava errado em insultá-los, e não só porque você são meus anfitriões . Tenho medo que tenha confundido gentileza

com fraqueza. Minhas desculpas. Eu fico - só com seus conselhos -

profundamente corrigido."

Fizemos um barulhento, desorganizado e lento caminho de volta pra casa pelo

quintal congelado, mamãe, papai, Lucius e eu, com a neve me deixando pra trás.

Minha mãe fez uma cama pra Lucius no seu escritório, um pequeno cubículo entre nossos quartos, e fingiu ir para a cama. Eu sabia que meus pais estariam

alerta a noite toda. Eu sabia que eles não confiariam em Lucius e seu discuso de

que seus parentes brutais haviam ido pra casa. E eles se preocupariam que ele

desapareceria na escuridão. Eu estava preocupada também. Logo, porem eu ouvi

a profunda respiração de Lucius através da porta. Ele tinha que estar dormindo.

Ele certamente estava exausto. Enquanto eu puxava os cobertores, de volta na minha cama quente, eu lembrei que era Véspera de Ano novo, e percebi que o

ano novo provavelmente já tinha começado. Em breve em faria dezoito. Idade o suficiente pra casar.

No quarto perto do meu, o homem que tinha sido meu noivo praticamente desde o dia que eu nasci, até poucos dias atrás, virou e deu um gemido abafado de dor.

Quantas vezes, eu me perguntei, ele foi "eficientemente" quebrado e gritou

assim, com sofrimento,até mesmo em seu sono? E ele carregava outras lesões

profundas no seu interior? Dores ainda pior do que os ossos quebrados e cortes e

contusões?


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43

Minha mãe entrou no meu quarto por volta de meia noite. "A luz do quarto dele não acendeu ainda".

"Você estava olhando também?" Eu estive olhando fora da janela, observando a garagem.

"Claro"

Eu desviei meu olhos da janela apenas por um instante. "Você acha que ele vai

ficar bem?"

"Honestamente, eu não sei"

"Você sabia que ele iam bater nele, né?"

Minha mãe abriu mais um pouco a cortina, se juntando a minha vigília. "Eu não

tinha certeza, mas eu suspeitava.."

"Lucius disse que eles batiam nele, de novo, do novo, e de novo." Quando eu

disse aquelas palavras em voz alta, mau já intenso medo se transformou em pânico.

"Eu te disse que os Vladescu tem uma fama de sem compaixão, e Lucius foi criado para ser o príncipe deles." Mamãe disse, afastando a cortina. "Eu não

estou surpresa em saber de sua infeliz infância". Ela se sentou perto de mim em minha cama, e me beijou na testa como costumava fazer quando eu era criança, com medo dos trovões. "Mas Lucius é forte" ela me lembrou "Tente não deixar seus medos fugirem com você".

Eu poderia dizer que ela estava pulando para conclusões, assim como eu. "E se

ele não voltar?"

"Ele vai" mamãe hesitou, "Jess... você realmente ama ele?"

Eu fui poupada de responder quando uma luz acendeu na garagem. O ar entrou

rápido em meus pulmões. Eu estive segurando a respiração por horas. Eu não

esperei por minha mãe. Eu só corri pra fora do meu quarto, meus pés descalços pelo quintal congelando. Eu não liguei pra quanto estava frio.

Eu achei Lucius no mão iluminado banheiro da garagem. Ele estava sem camisa,

debruçado sobre a pia, lavando o rosto. Ele me ouviu entrando mas não se virou pra mim. "Vá embora".

"Lucius, o que é isso?"

Ele permaneceu curvado. "Me deixa em paz".

Eu me aproximei. "Não. Deixe-me ver".

"Não"

Sons de passos nas escadas, e mamãe chegou por de trás de mim. Ela acariciou

meu braço, e então se moveu para Lucius, no mesmo quieto e não ameaçador que eu, no dia horrível do acidente com a Hell's Belle.

"Lucius" ela sussurrou, pondo uma mão em suas costas. Eu reconheci aquele gesto de quando eu era uma criança vomitando.

Os músculos de Lucius se tencionaram, estremecendo.

Pra mim, ele estava talvez, apenas talvez, chorando. Ou tentando não chorar. Realmente difícil dizer.

Minha mãe se inclinou para Lucius, segurando seu cabelo preto pra trás. Ela se

endireitou, me corrigindo. "Jess, vá até a cozinha buscar o kit de primeiro

socorros, em baixo da pia."

"Mãe... ele tá bem?"

"Apenas vá, Jess" ela disse calmamente.

Eu não queria ir. Eu queria ficar com Lucius.

"Agora" ela rugiu.

"Sim mãe". Eu parei na porta, e vi que minha mãe tinha trazido Lucius pra si,

seus braços em volta dele. Ele estava tremendo. Em convulsão. Ela estava

acariciando seus cabelos, falando com ele calmamente. Então era por isso que

minha mãe tinha me mandado. Ela sabia que Lucius não iria querer que eu o

visse frágil, talvez pela pressão de ser o primeiro toque maternal que ele já

conheceu. Fechando a porta silenciosamente, eu a obedeci e sai correndo para casa.

Eu voltei com o kit primeiros socorros, seguida por meu pai cambaleando, quem ainda estava lutando com seu robe pra ficar preso em sua cintura, embora ele já tivesse na metade da escada.

Nessa altura, Lucius já estava deitado em sua cama, minha mãe sentada do seu

lado. Ela agarrou a lâmpada da cabeceira da cama enquanto eu entregava o kit

primeiros socorros. Lucius virou seu rosto para a parede, mas eu pude ver que ele

estava gravemente machucado. Seu lábio estava dividido, e contusões escuras

estavam se formando sob seus olhos e em sua bochecha. O nariz dele parecia um pouco torto.

"Eu vou pegar uma bolsa de gelo" mau pai disse, querendo se fazer útil.

"Eu estou bem" Lucius insistiu, mas fez uma careta quando minha mãe esfregou álcool em seu lábio dividido.

"Você não está bem" mamãe disse.

"Não é o meu melhor ano, né?" Lucius brincou um pouco, "Pelo menos o cavalo não sabia o que estava fazendo".

Papai sentou também, na ponta da cama. Ele agarrou distraidamente a toalhinha

que ele não sabia o que fazer com ela agora que a trouxe. "Lucius, o que

aconteceu?"

Lucius não respondeu.

"Lucius" papai solicitou de novo, "Nos conte"

"Jessica deve ir dormir" Lucius finalmente disse, ainda encarando a parede, "está tarde".

"Eu quero ficar"

"Você é uma criança" Lucius disse. Sua voz era rude, distante. "Você não precisa

estar a par de tudo isso"

Meus pais se olharam, e eu percebi que naquele instante eles iriam julgar se eu era mesmo uma criança.

"Jessica pode ficar, se quiser" meu pai finalmente disse, "Isso afeta a ela também".

"Eu vou ter ido pela manha" Lucius prometeu "Isso não vai afetar a mais nenhum

de vocês"

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum", mamãe disse pegando a bolsa de gelo e

limpando um pouco de sangue da bochecha de Lucius. Ela gentilmente virou seu

rosto para o dela, e eu vi o dano por inteiro pela primeira vez. Embora o quarto

estava escuro, eu poderia dizer que o cavalo tinha poupado a vara, para usar o

termo de Lucius, em comparação com seus "tios". Meu estômago apertou, com

raiva e tristeza.

"Isso é entre eu e minha família" Lucius disse. Ele se levantou um pouco. Ele ainda não olhou pra mim. "Eu devo ir para casa e lidar com isso".

Todos nós sabíamos o que significava. Mais dor. Mais cicatrizes.

"Essa é a sua casa agora" papai disse, com a voz firme, "você vai ficar aqui".

Enquanto papai estendia o convite, e enquanto mamãe limpava as feridas de

Lucius, eu vi finalmente, as pessoas que haviam pego uma criança na Romênia, salvando, salvando a vida dela.

E ocorreu pra mim, de repente, que eles sem duvidas haviam arriscado suas

próprias vidas por mim. Parecia estranho e egoísta que eu nunca tivesse reparado nisso antes. Mas é claro que eles menosprezaram os riscos.

"Casa" Lucius cuspiu a palavra com desprezo.

"Sim. Casa," Mamãe disse.

"Na verdade," papai disse, colocando suas mãos no braço de Lucius "Você tem

estado aqui na garagem por muito tempo. Eu nunca tinha reparado em como aqui

é frio. Essa noite você está se mudando pra dentro de casa. Permanentemente.

Nós vamos te fazer um quarto."

"Eu não poderia pedir mais do que eu já tenho" Lucius respondeu a papai. "E você não precisa temer por mim. Os Anciões não planejam ficar. Acredite em

mim. Eles acreditam que a mensagem deles foi enviada. Que eu vou obedecer."

"Ainda assim, eu quero que você se mude lá pra dentro" Papai disse, tentando

levantar Lucius. "Você pode se levantar?"

Lucius parecia muito golpeado, exausto demais para protestar mais. Ele balançou

as pernas ao redor, lentamente, e parou na beira da cama. "Droga", disse ele, apertando suas costelas. "Eles memorizaram cada lugar que foi quebrado em

mim - o melhor para me quebrar de novo, mais eficientemente."

Mamãe pôs seu braço ao redor dos ombros nus de Lucius, o confortando, e eu

desejei poder estar no lugar dela. Lúcio inclinou-se para ela, permitindo

novamente a demonstrar alguma fraqueza, e ela o segurou por um momento,

olhando para o meu pai sobre a cabeça inclinada de Lucius. Havia uma profunda, profunda tristeza em seus olhos.

"Tente ficar em pé," Papai disse, pegando Lucius no braço.

"Obrigado", respondeu Lúcio. Mesmo machucado, ele manteve um ar majestoso

uma vez em seus pés. "Obrigado por tudo. Me desculpa por ser um problema tão

grande."

"Você não é problema, filho," Papai prometeu, ajudando a Lucius ficar estável com um braço ao redor da cintura. "De modo algum".

Lucius vacilou novamente enquanto Mamãe passou o braço em volta da cintura,

também. Eles começaram a caminhar, lentamente, mas Lucius parou depois de

alguns passos. "Dr. Packwood... Sr. Packwood ... no passado, eu não tive sempre sido gentil. Receio que eu possa ter chamado vocês de . . . fracos. Vocês são tão

diferentes da minha família, vocês sabes. "

"Está tudo bem, Lucius," Mamãe prometeu, o apoiando pára andar. "Você não

precisa dizer mais nada."

"Não", ele se opôs. "Não, eu preciso. Eu estava errado em insultá-los, e não só porque você são meus anfitriões . Tenho medo que tenha confundido gentileza

com fraqueza. Minhas desculpas. Eu fico - só com seus conselhos -

profundamente corrigido."

Fizemos um barulhento, desorganizado e lento caminho de volta pra casa pelo

quintal congelado, mamãe, papai, Lucius e eu, com a neve me deixando pra trás.

Minha mãe fez uma cama pra Lucius no seu escritório, um pequeno cubículo entre nossos quartos, e fingiu ir para a cama. Eu sabia que meus pais estariam

alerta a noite toda. Eu sabia que eles não confiariam em Lucius e seu discuso de

que seus parentes brutais haviam ido pra casa. E eles se preocupariam que ele

desapareceria na escuridão. Eu estava preocupada também. Logo, porem eu ouvi

a profunda respiração de Lucius através da porta. Ele tinha que estar dormindo.

Ele certamente estava exausto. Enquanto eu puxava os cobertores, de volta na minha cama quente, eu lembrei que era Véspera de Ano novo, e percebi que o

ano novo provavelmente já tinha começado. Em breve em faria dezoito. Idade o suficiente pra casar.

No quarto perto do meu, o homem que tinha sido meu noivo praticamente desde o dia que eu nasci, até poucos dias atrás, virou e deu um gemido abafado de dor.

Quantas vezes, eu me perguntei, ele foi "eficientemente" quebrado e gritou

assim, com sofrimento,até mesmo em seu sono? E ele carregava outras lesões

profundas no seu interior? Dores ainda pior do que os ossos quebrados e cortes e

contusões?


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44

Me aproximei do Mirante no parque as "dez," como a nota recomendava, e o

vampiro esperando lá acenou, agarrando o casaco em torno de seu pescoço com a outra mão. Era um amargo dia frio, ameaçando nevar. .

"Tive medo que você não viesse," ele disse sorrindo. .

Apesar do sorriso, me aproximo cautelosamente. "Lucius disse que vocês tinham

ido para casa." .

"De fato," ele confirmou. "O resto já regressou à Romênia. Eu fiquei pra trás, na

esperança de ajudar a situação." .

Eu relaxei um pouco, feliz em saber que a maioria dos tios de Lucius tinha partido. Quanto mais longe, melhor. .

"Eu sou Dorin," ele acrescentou, estendendo uma mão com luva. Na verdade,

uma mão com meia-luva. Ele deve ter me visto encarando à lã brilhante. Amarela e listras laranja. "Prático, huh?" ele disse, lançando as mãos pra frente e pra trás.

"Eu consegui ela no shopping." .

Eu apertei sua mão. "Você comprou no shopping?" .

"Ah, com certeza. Cultura americana. É tudo sobre divertimento aqui. Eu era tão desconfiado quando Lucius foi enviado pra cá para estadia de vários meses.

Claro, que foi bom para ele ficar longe do velho Vasile por um tempo." Ele sugou

suas bochechas, parecendo um cadáver, na imitação. "Parecia uma ação

saudável." .

Eu estudei o rosto de Dorin. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas no frio, e seus

olhos eram negros, como eu esperada de um vampiro, mas ele tinha uma pequena

alegria em volta. "Sente-se, sente-se", ele disse, apontando para um banco, tirando a neve. .

O banco ainda não parecia muito convidativo. "Você acha que poderíamos ir a

uma cafeteria ou alguma coisa parecida?" eu sugeri, soprando em minhas mãos. Lancei um olhar para suas meias-luvas. .

Dorin refletiu sobre isso, balançando a cabeça pra trás e pra frente. "Claro. Por

que não? Eu acho que fiquei um pouco disfarçado com o parque todo vazio. Eu

sou um fã de romance de espionagem, você sabe." .

"Eu também," disse, sorrindo.

.

"Bem, eu não estou surpreso," ele disse, conduzindo-me para fora do pequeno

mirante. "sermos parentes e tudo. Nós provavelmente temos muito em comum." .

"Nós somos parentes?" .

"Sim, sim. Eu devia ter colocado na nota. Menos assustador para você, talvez." .

"Como?" .

"Eu sou seu tio", ele me informou. "Irmão da sua mãe." .

Eu paro e olho pra ele, procurando alguma coisa familiar em seu rosto. Qualquer

semelhança com minha mãe biológica ou comigo. "Você não se parece

totalmente com ela... ou comigo." .

As bochechas rosadas de Dorin empalideceram um pouco. "Bem, eu sou mais um meio-tio, realmente. Seu avô teve um flerte fora do casamento..." ele sorriu

timidamente. "Eu sou o produto!" .

"Mas você pode me falar sobre meus pais, certo?" .

"Claro, claro," ele prometeu. "Mas primeiro, vamos te levar para dentro. Você

está tremendo." .

Sim. Eu estava. De frio e de antecipação. O vampiro ao meu lado era meu tio. Ele

tinha conhecido meus pais biológicos... Finalmente, depois de quase dezoito anos, eu estava prestes a aprender o que eles realmente eram. Finalmente eu estava pronta. .

Dorin me ofereceu o braço e eu dobrei minha mão na curva de seu cotovelo.

"Venha, então, Antanasia. Temos muito que discutir." .

Juntos nós demos uma volta pelo congelado parque para O Bean Counter (O

Balcão de Feijão), a cafeteria mais próxima. Dorin fez uma pausa antes de entrar,

lendo a placa. Um sorriso se fez em seu rosto. "Eu entendi isso. Eu realmente entendi. Coisa engraçada. Americanos e seus trocadilhos. Em Bucarest, seria

chamado de 'Café'. Os comunistas estragaram tudo." .

Nós pedimos - descafeinado para mim e um café duplo com creme chantilly e salpicado para Dorin - e levamos nossas bebidas a uma mesa no canto. Dorin

sugava o creme como se fosse o sangue de um bife.

.

"Antes de entrarmos na história da família," ele começou, "que foi uma coisa ruim lá ontem à noite, eh?" ele tirou o bigode de espuma com um guardanapo.

"Mas isso é Vasile para você. Ama o drama mais do que um aldeão comum. Tudo

é sobre encenação." .

Meus primeiros aquecidos sentimentos pelo meu congelado tio terminou. "Então

o que aconteceu com Lucius, era apenas para algum tipo de efeito? Porque o

nariz quebrado pareceu terrivelmente real." .

Dorin parou no meio do gole, baixando a caneca. "Não? Sério? .

"Sim." .

"Oh, Meu Deus. Pensei que eles eram acima de tudo isso. Não é bom. Não é

bom, de fato. Eu nunca pensei que eles realmente colocassem a mão nele

novamente. Nunca pensei que eles teriam a coragem de lutar com aquele. Eu

mesmo não arriscaria isso." .

"Eram quatro contra um" lembrei a ele. .

"Ainda assim." Dorin parecia esta pesando as probabilidades. "Eu não me

arriscaria a isso. Como está o garoto? Como ele passou?" .

Como posso colocar em palavras? .

"É ruim, eh?" Dorin olhou honestamente aflito. "Vasile nunca teve muito

interesse nas crianças. Mas Lucius se saiu bem, pra contrariar, não foi? Ele é um

ótimo rapaz. Excelente vampiro. O clã Vladescu inteiro está justificavelmente

orgulhoso. Claro, não é surpreendente que Lucius tenha se rebelado, dada a rédea

curta que Vasile mantinha durante seu crescimento." .

Eu tracei o aro da minha caneca com o meu dedo. .

"O que vai acontecer com Lucius?" .

"Bem, aquela carta surpreendeu todos os anciãos. Nós pensamos que você fosse à

única que poderia ser difícil de atrair, apesar do pacto. Americanos: não tanto sobre os pactos de sangue. É mais uma coisa Européia. Eu tentei apontar para

isso. Ninguém me ouvi, de qualquer forma. Eles estavam bastante certos de que

você voltaria a si." .

"Que eu 'voltaria a si'?" .

"Bem, olhe para Lucius. Nós apenas supomos que ele faria qualquer adolescente

desmaiar. Ele é muito popular em Bucareste, entre certas debutantes que

apreciam o lado negro..."

.

Eu não quero ouvir sobre as antigas conquistas de Lucius. "Então, vocês

finalmente imaginaram que eu iria me apaixonar por ele, e ele ia me aturar com o que quer que ele tenha. .

Dorin levantou a cabeça, considerando. "Sim. Eu acho que é quase isso. E você

se apaixonou, não é? Você o ama, certo?" .

Eu ruborizei. "Eu não sei no que diz respeito ao_ amor_..." .

"Bem todos nós vimos como você olhou para Lucius. E Vasile, com todos os seus defeitos, é realmente especialista em leitura dos pensamentos de outros vampiros.

Ele é tão antigo. Que habilidade não foi aperfeiçoada nele?" .

"Eu não sou um vampiro ainda," eu corrigi. .

"Mas você tem sede, não?" Dorin perguntou, esperançoso. "Até agora, você

deve..." .

Olhei em volta da cafeteria, tendo a certeza que estava vazia. "Sim", eu

confessei, sussurrando para que o garçom atrás do balcão não ouvisse. "Às

vezes." .

Dorin assentiu em aprovação. "Você tem muito o que olhar para frente,

Antanasia. Sua primeira prova foi um Vermelho Siberiano - especialmente tipo O, safra de 1972..." seu olhar se tornou distante, e ele estalou os lábios. "Oh, é

outra coisa. De fato é." .

"Não se eu nunca me tornar um vampiro por completo. Não se eu nunca for

mordida." .

Dorin voltou. "Oh, sim, o pacto. E o nosso garoto rebelde, Lucius. Nós -

significando você - devemos ser os únicos a trazê-lo de volta e garantir que o

pacto seja cumprido." .

"Como eu posso fazer isso?" .

"Você o ama. Você pode trazê-lo de volta para os sentidos dele. É bastante

simples, realmente." .

"Não é de tudo simples. Lucius acabou com o pacto. E ele tem essa namorada..." .

"Lucius está se rebelando. Ele está sendo um adolescente. Ele vai voltar. Ele vai voltar pra você.

.

Eu terminei meu café. "Você está tão errado."

.

Dorin não tinha visto como Lucius estava comigo agora. Durante o café da

manhã, ele estava completamente indiferente. Totalmente desligado. Alguma

coisa aconteceu com ele quando eles o tinham espancado. O sorriso, o sarcasmo,

a leveza... Todos eles foram embora. Destruído. Lucius estava diferente agora. Intenso. Assustador. .

"Nós precisamos tentar," Dorin disse. Eu queria saber se ele podia ler a minha

mente, como Vasile. "Você pode fazer isso. Você é a filha de Mihaela Dragomir. E droga, aquela mulher podia fazer qualquer coisa que ela colocasse em mente." .

Do outro lado da mesa, meu tio piscou pra mim. .

"O quê?" .

"Determinadas maneiras que eu olho em você, você parece exatamente como ela. Cópia perfeita, para utilizar o desagradável coloquialismo inglês." Ele balançou a

cabeça, suspirando. "Linda, linda mulher. Um desperdício." .

"Dorin, porque você não pode tomar posse como líder do nosso clã?" Eu sugeri. "Você é um ancião. Você pode consertar essa bagunça pra nós? Alterar o pacto de

alguma forma?" .

"Eu te disse. Meu sangue é impuro. Você é o último herdeiro puro dos Dragomir ao trono. Tem que ser você. Estamos todos contando com você. Contando com o

sangue que corre em suas veias. Sua mãe, Mihaela - ela era material de

liderança. O mesmo com seu pai. Realmente como Reis, aqueles. Você é a

descendência pura. Pura descendência, de fato." .

"Se o pacto não for cumprido, haveria realmente uma guerra?" .

"Os Dragomir e os Vladescus se tornaram impacientes. Existem rumores de

desconfiança de ambos os lados. Seu casamento tem o objetivo de promover a

estabilidade - para certificar-se que o poder está compartilhado igualmente entre

os clãs que tem lutado por gerações, a luta pela supremacia. Mas, como os

rumores de que o pacto não pode ser cumprido começam a se espalhar, a antiga instabilidade se reafirma mais forte do que nunca. Agora mesmo, a situação se

tornou volátil." .

"Será que os vampiros realmente morrem?"

.

"Vampiros não morrem," Dorin salientou. "Mas eles podem ser destruídos - e o

que é muito pior que a morte. Para responder à sua pergunta, no entanto. Sim.

Vampiros podem ser destruídos. A antiga guerra, que parou com o seu noivado

com Lucius, será retomada." .

Uma guerra de verdade._ Sobre mim_. .

"Seus pais conseguiram a primeira paz," Dorin salientou. "Você vai conseguir

uma permanente." .

"Me fale sobre eles", eu insisti a Dorin. "eu quero ouvir tudo." .

Ele sorriu amplamente, calorosamente, e sinalizou para o garçom no balcão.

"Acho que vamos precisar de um conjunto de bule aqui." Ele se virou pra mim.

"Há muito, muito a dizer, minha futura princesa."


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45 . "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Jake perguntou, olhando infeliz para me ver esperando em seu armário. . Eu me afasto para que ele possa girar a combinação. Parecia que foi a séculos que o vi se esforçando com o cadeado no primeiro dia de aula. Tanta coisa aconteceu desde então. . "Eu queria ver você," eu disse. "Falar sobre o que aconteceu no baile." . "Você me fez parecer como um idiota." Jake agarrou ao abrir a porta, batendo contra outros armários. . "Eu era a única que parecia horrível," eu disse. "Eu era a única que..." . "Você não tem que descrever isso, "Jake disse, empurrando seus livros no armário. "Eu vi você e Luc. Eu estava lá - no caso de você esquecer como fez naquela noite." . "Eu mereço isso," eu admiti. "E eu só quero dizer que sinto muito." . "Por que você ainda quis ir comigo?" Jake perguntou. "Eu era um prêmio de consolação, já que Luc chamou a Faith? Porque ele pode ter colocado as mãos em você no baile, mas me pareceu como se ele tivesse uma namorada." . Jake queria me machucar, e ele conseguiu. Então, novamente, eu o feri. "Jake, você é um premio de consolação de ninguém", eu prometi. "Você é um dos caras mais legais que eu já conheci, e eu gostaria de não ter tratado você como eu tratei." . "Sim, eu também", disse Jake, batendo o armário fechado. "Mas não sinta pena de mim, Jess eu sou que sente pena de você, porque esse cara pode ser um figurão da Europa, mas ele nunca vai tratá-la tão agradável quanto eu teria." . O triste é que eu sabia que Jake estava certo. "Agradável" não estava no vocabulário de Lucius Vladescu. Intenso. Cavalheiro. Engraçado. Arrogante. Perigoso. Honrável. Passional. Essas eram as palavras pelo que Lucius vivia. Mas agradável? Nunca. . "Eu vejo como você olha pra ele," Jake acrescentou. "Inferno, eu sabia que íamos acabar naquele dia em que você veio no treino de luta. Você estava olhando pra ele." . Eu não tinha nada a dizer. Não havia forma de me defender. . "Ele vai partir seu coração, Jessica. Esse cara vai te destruir." . E com isso, meu primeiro namorado virou-se e saiu da minha vida - muito como um camponês com dignidade. . Fiquei ali, assistindo Jake e pensando o quão curioso era ele ter usado exatamente a palavra central-vampira para o que Lucius faria comigo. . Destruir. . Como era estranho que de todas as expressões que Jake poderia ter selecionado - esmagar, magoar, arruinar, me ferrar - ele escolheu esse termo específico. Ele agitou-me um pouco, quase como uma premonição. . Mas por quê? Você sabe, Jess... No fundo da sua mente você sabe que tem boas razões para temer Lucius... Eu era o herdeiro puro-sangue para a liderança de um clã que tinha guerreado com Lucius por gerações. Eu estava marcada para herdar o poder que sua família sempre quis aproveitar. Se eu saísse do caminho... Eu recordei o estranho comentário que Lucius fez depois do baile de natal. . "Por favor, acredite que no final, eu não teria - não poderia - ter que machucar você. Talvez tenha havido um tempo antes de conhecer você, se você tivesse ficado no meu caminho para o poder. Mas agora... Deus, espero que não." . Não. Lucius nunca iria me machucar, mesmo no interesse de suavizar um caminho para o poder. Agarrei-me à primeira parte de sua curiosa declaração. No final, eu não teria - não poderia - ter que machucar você. . Então pensei na mudança de Lucius. O distante, irritado, o rapaz ferido que nem sequer encontrou meus olhos. Ele poderia me fazer mal? . Eu não acredito nisso. Se havia uma certeza que eu tinha que agarrar firmemente na minha nova confusa vida, era a promessa de Lucius de me proteger, mesmo à custa de sua própria existência. . E ainda não pude deixar de me sentir inquieta - quase enjoada - sobre o não característico e terrível aviso de Jake. 


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46 "Lucius, eu lhe trouxe um chocolate quente." Eu coloquei a minha cabeça em seu novo quarto, carregando uma bandeja. "É o tipo vegan, mas não tão ruim. " Ele estava deitado de costas em sua cama improvisada, que era um colchão de ar no chão, olhos fechados, ouvindo fones de ouvido. A lâmpada de mesa provia a única luz no quarto, projetando sombras em torno dele. Eu tive um segundo para estudá-lo antes que ele percebesse que eu estava lá e virasse, como sempre fazia agora. Algumas de suas contusões tinham curado alguns, e o inchaço em torno de seu olho tinha diminuído. Pousei o tabuleiro e bati em seu ombro. Ele começou, arrancando os fones de ouvido e de disparando na vertical. "Não me assuste desse jeito. Você não sabe que é imprudente? Não sabe até agora?" "Desculpa". Eu pisei para trás, vendo como duros seus olhos estavam. "Eu só fiz um pouco de chocolate quente, e eu pensei-" "Eu não gosto de chocolate." "Você a pouco acabou com a outra caixa de sorvete de tofu de alfarroba do papai", disse eu. "Então, não finja que você não gosta chocolate. Basta beber um pouco". Lúcio empurrou minha mão, derramando um pouco no chão. "Jessica, é tarde. Vá para a cama." Ignorei-o e me sentei de pernas cruzadas ao lado dele, tomando um gole do chocolate. "O que você está ouvindo?" "Metal alemão. Richthofen". Firmando a caneca, acenei para os fones de ouvido. "Posso ouvir, por favor?" Ele rangeu os dentes, mas concordou. "Como quiser". Apertando os fones nos ouvidos, meu coração se afundou. Soou como música de elevador para almas atormentadas no caminho para o inferno. Gutural letras em alemão, sintetizadores rosnando, sem melodia. Apenas uivando e gemendo. Assustador. "O que aconteceu com o Black Eyed Peas? Fiz um esforço de uma piada, retirando os fones de ouvido." "Acho que isso está mais em sintonia com a minha psique." "Lucius-" "Jess, vá". "Pare de me repelir". "Pare de tentar me puxar para perto!" Abracei meus joelhos ao meu peito. "Estou preocupada com você." "O tempo para se preocupar é passado." "Não, isso não é verdade. Nós ainda podemos consertar as coisas." "Jessica, em poucas semanas, vou regressar à Romênia para enfrentar o castigo por meu desafio. Apenas me deixe em paz por um curto tempo. O tempo que me resta. Isso é tudo que eu peço ". "Mas Lúcio, eu quero ajudá-lo." Ele riu, uma risada curta e amarga. "Você? Você quer me ajudar? "Não é engraçado. Eu possa ajudá-lo. Eu devo ser a única pessoa que pode ajudá- lo." "Como?" "Eu posso me casar com você, é assim." Seus olhos suavizaram por apenas um segundo, e então ele esfregou-os com as palmas das mãos, esfregando contra as contusões, como se ele estisse punindo a si mesmo. "Jessica..." Debrucei-me para a frente, tirando vantagem, agarrando a mão dele. "Nós poderíamos fazer isto. Eu faria isto." Lucius puxou sua mão. "Você não sabe mesmo o que você oferece, Jessica. Tudo o que sei é que você sinta pena de mim. Eu não vou me casar por piedade. Para ser guardado como um vira-lata enfermo prestes a ser sacrificado, que é adotado por alguma alma caridosa demais. Eu prefiro ser destruído com dignidade". "Eu não tenho pena de você." "Não?" "Não." Lágrimas picaram por meus olhos. "Eu amo você, Lucius." Eu não podia acreditar que as palavras tinham deslizado para fora da minha boca. Eu sempre pensei que a primeira vez que eu disse elas, o momento seria perfeito. Não desesperado e doente, como este. Houve um longo silêncio, e os olhos Lucius cresceram duro novamente. "Uma maneira de piedade, Jess", respondeu ele. Então ele se deitou, rolando para o lado, como se fosse dormir. Eu corri para fora do quarto, dando de cara com minha mãe, indo de encontro a seus braços. Ela me levou para seu quarto e fechou a porta com um clique macio. "O que você estava fazendo com o Lucius?" , perguntou ela, puxando alguns lenços de papel de uma caixa e entregando-os para mim. "Apenas conversando." Eu limpei os meus olhos, mas as lágrimas não paravam. "E o que ele disse para você? Por que você está chorando?" "Eu disse a Lúcio que eu o amo", eu admiti, apertando o lenço encharcado. "Que eu quero me casar com ele." Os olhos de minha mãe voaram abertos. Seu comportamento tranqüilo habitual rachou completamente. "E o que ele disse?" , perguntou ela. Sua voz era baixa, deliberadamente uniforme, mas com medo. "Ele disse que não. Que prefere ser destruído do que tem me casar com ele, fora do que ele acredita ser piedade." Minha mãe exalou visivelmente. Ela fechou os olhos, apertou as mãos, levantando a ponta dos dedos para os lábios, e ouvi ela sussurrar, "Bom homem, Lucius. Bom homem." 


	47. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47 "Jess, nós vamos chegar atrasadas para cálculo", disse Mindy, praticamente me arrastando pelo corredor. Eu puxava para trás. "Eu não vou. Acho que vou simplesmente ignorar." "Outra vez?" Havia a preocupação na voz de Mindy. "Jess, você nunca costumou ignorar as aulas. Agora você dificilmente vai. E esta é a matemática, Jess. Sua favorita!" "Eu apenas não me sinto da mesma maneira, min." "O que se passa com você, Jessica?" ela exigiu. "É Lucius? Porque vocês dois têm ambos mudado. E ele tinha aquelas contusões... O que está acontecendo na sua casa?" "Não é nada, Mindy. Eu juro." "Você está matando as aulas, Jake é história, Lucius parece que está sempre à beira de cometer um assassinato e nada está acontecendo?" Andei em direção ao banheiro. "Basta ir à aula, ok? Eu vou ficar por aqui até que os corredores esvaziem para que eu pode sair daqui." "Estou preocupada com você, Jess", disse Mindy, segurando seus livros no peito. "Realmente preocupada." "Não é nada", eu prometi a ela. Nada, exceto um coração partido e um pacto rompido e uma guerra iminente. Como eu poderia me concentrar em estúpidos livros textos e lições de casa sem propósito e tediosas palestras quando tudo estava caindo aos pedaços? Quando vidas estavam em jogo? "Eu te ligo mais tarde, tudo bem?" Mindy ainda estava de pé, olhando assustada quando eu passei despercebida para dentro do banheiro e mergulhei em um boxe. Mas a miséria não poderia mesmo me deixar sozinha no banheiro. Enquanto eu estava ali ao lado do vaso sanitário rodeado de ferrugem, esperando o sino tocar, Faith Crosse entrou com sua amiga Lisa Clay. Pela fresta entre a parede e a porta do boxe, vi como elas assumiram os seus lugares no altar do espelho, pronto para alguma auto-adoração. "Então qual é com você e Lucius Luscioso?" Lisa perguntou, mexendo em sua bolsa e retirando algum brilho labial. Ela deslizou um rastro viscoso através de seus lábios. "E quem deu o soco no olho dele?" "Ele não vai dizer". Fath encolheu os ombros, escovando os cabelos. "Você conhece Lucius. Ele mantém seus segredos. Mas desde que aconteceu, ele tem sido, como, totalmente louco." Lisa bateu levemente algum blush no rosto. "Louco bom ou louco ruim?" "Louco atrás de mim", queixou-se Fath, rolando seus grandes olhos azuis. "É como se ele não quisesse me deixar sozinha. Ele só quer dar uns amaços, o tempo todo. E é tão intenso". Lisa virou a cabeça para lá e para cá, verificando suas bochechas por borrões. "Rapazes. Eles são tão excitados." "Sim, mas este é, como, tesão extra. Como se ele não pode ter o suficiente. Subimos para o apartamento dele por trás da casa dos Packwoods, e ele praticamente me arrasta para a cama." Ele está tendo relações sexuais com Fath. Meus dentes doíam tão acentuadamente, tão duramente, que eu pensei por um segundo o meu dentes realmente pudessem perfurar através das minhas gengivas, e sufoquei um grito, batendo a mão sobre minha boca, me curvando com o dobro da dor. E a minha sede... Eu precisava de sangue, tão desesperadamente... Eu tinha que ter. Lúcio está tendo relações sexuais com Fath Crosse atrás da minha casa. Meu noivo me traindo, a princesa dele... "Mas eu continuo a dizendo a ele," Fath continuou, alheia ao meu tormento silencioso no boxe do canto, "Eu não estou jogando fora o meu futuro inteiro para ter sexo, não até que minha mãe me deixe começar a tomar a pílula. Quero dizer, eu não estou procurando engravidar antes de Stanford." Então não é sexo. Não é um relacionamento completamente desenvolvido. Eu tentei dominar meu ciúme e raiva. Mas ainda assim os meus dentes pulsaram com dor no pensamento de Lúcio no cobertor de veludo com Fath. Eu coloquei uma mão contra a parede de azulejo frio, abalada e sofrendo, tentando me acalmar. "Sim", Lisa concordou. "Eu não sei por que vocês não podem se contentar apenas com uma..." Ela colocou a mão em forma concha em torno da orelha de Fath e sussurrou algo que eu não podia ouvir. Mas eu podia adivinhar pelos risos. "Eu sei". Fath riu. "Quero dizer, isso é praticamente o mesmo que ir até o fim. E depois há essa coisa que Lucius faz que é quase melhor que-" Ela fez uma pausa, como ela percebesse que havia revelado demais. Meu coração parou, e eu fiquei inconsciente até mesmo para minha boca latejando, meu desejo desesperado. Que coisa? Que coisa? "Bem, não me deixe curiosa", Lisa implorou, agitando o braço da amiga. "O que ele faz?" "É apenas..." Fath hesitou mais um segundo, e então não poderia suportar manter para ela mesma um minuto mais. Ela virou-se para Lisa. "Esta coisa com a boca dele. Em meu pescoço." Meu coração não parou. Foi agarrado, como se uma mão enorme tivesse apertado o músculo no meu peito, tentando rasgá-lo fora. Não, Lucius. Não faça isso. Não nos traia mais do que você já tem. E não se arrisque mais punição por quebrar o pacto irreparavelmente. Ainda não. Preciso de tempo para consertar as coisas. "O que?" Lisa gritou. "Como um chupão? Isso é tão ensino médio. Quem se preocupa com um chupão? "Não." Fath balançou a cabeça, voltando para sua reflexão. Ela ficou um pouco pensativa, olhando para seus próprios olhos. "Não é um chupão. É... Não posso descrever. É uma sensação incrível, no entanto. Como, perigoso, ou algo assim. Como se estivéssemos fazendo algo realmente ruim." Indo em sua bolsa, ela localizou uma faixa de cabelo e penteou sua cascata de cabelos loiros em um rabo de cavalo alto. "Tipo, eu gosto, mas eu acho que não deveria". "Deus, eu queria que Lucius pudesse ensinar meu namorado. Allen não tem nenhum movimento." "Eu não sei se isso é algo que você pode ensinar. É apenas algo que Luc faz." Lisa apontou para o pescoço da amiga, franzindo a testa. "Bem, o que quer que seja, deixa arranhões. Você quer alguma maquiagem para isso?" Fath virou para olhar para o lado do pescoço, perto de seu ouvido. Ela correu os dedos ao longo das finas marcas vermelhas, sorrindo, lembrando. "Oh, Lees... Você devia sentir quando ele está fazendo isso." "Você é tão sortuda de ter um cara europeu", Lisa amuou. "Tão, tão sortuda." Quando elas saíram, eu desabei contra a parede do box, respirando com dificuldade, esperando que as dores e o apetite dentro de mim diminuíssem. Esperando o lado vampiro de mim mesma, tão desesperado para sair totalmente, se acalmar e se esconder novamente. Lucius... O que você está fazendo? 


	48. Chapter 48

Capítulo 48 "Ele vai morder a Faith Crosse" informei a Dorin "Não, não, não" objetou Dorin. Ele pos canela em seu capuccino. "Isso não. Eu simplesmente acho que nosso garoto não faria isso". "Dorin, eu vi a namorada dele, Faith, no banheiro da escola. Ela disse que ele está fazendo coisas estranhas em seu pescoço. Com a boca. E ela tinha marcas. Dorin abaixou o capuccino, seus olhos enrugados, " Grandes Marcas?" "Eu não sei. Não estava perto o suficiente para ver. Isso importa?" "Não realmente, eu acho. Enquanto ele não afundar lá, entende? Dorin curvou dois dedos, os arqueando como presas, e cortou o ar. "Esse tipo de coisa - isso sim seria más noticias." "Para Lucius ou para Faith?" "Difícil para a garota, na verdade. Quero dizer, se ele não chupar todo o sangue dela - matar essa menina como um borrão - então ela será uma imortal. Agora, isso sim é uma coisa que garotas realmente se lamentam se fizerem isso no calor do momento. Não é algo para se apressar. E garotas que não tem linhagem vampira, como você tem... são as que ficam más após mil anos. Não gostam de beber sangue. Não consegue lidar o estilo de vida. Desejam que tivessem apenas casado com um homem normal, comprado uma minivan e tido filhos. Chorões. Causadores de problemas. Eles fazem você desejar que pusesse uma estaca através de seus corações, apenas por passar alguns minutos com eles. Lucius realmente deve se sentir mal por ter cedido em um momento de paixão após um milênio. "Então você esta dizendo que eles teriam que se casar, se ele mordesse ela?" eu odiei a inveja - biblicamente proporcional, o pecado de cobiçar - que me consumia naquele momento. Senti uma picada na minha gengiva e esfreguei minha mandíbula. "Dói, né?" disse Dorin, reparando. Eu esfreguei mais forte. "É tão obvio assim?" "Se você conhece os sinais. Mas acredite em mim - é uma boa coisa. Se suas presas não doessem - é ai que um jovem vampiro deve se preocupar." "Eu sei" eu disse. " Eu li o livro". "Lucius te deu um copia de Crescendo com mortos vivos?" Dorin riu. "É um clássico!". "É, é muito útil." Eu concordei. "Mas sobre Lucius e Faith -" "Oh, sim" Dorin disse. "Se Lucius fizer a coisa honrável - como eu suspeito, ele fará - eles devem de casar. Você não pode simplesmente morder uma desavisada virgem e seguir seu feliz caminho. Não é feito". A dor rugiu à vida, e minha gengiva latejou. "Eu não posso acreditar que Lucius iria querer ficar ligado com ela a eternidade". Dorin balançou a cabeça, evitando meus olhos, pondo mais canela em sai xícara "Não. Não, ele não iria." "Mas você acabou de dizer que Lucius faria a coisa honrável -" " . Se Lucius realmente quebrar o pacto, não importa quem ele vai morder. Vasile não vai aceitar desobediência. A única razão de vampiros terem sobrevivido por tanto tempo é Justiça. Algo como a quebra de um acordo entre dois clãs - isso é motivo para destruição imediata. Inveja foi banida pelo pânico. "O que?" "Destruição. Com D maiúsculo." Eu sabia que eles iriam puni-lo, e severamente. Até mesmo Lucius tinha medo do que eles fariam. Mas eu não pensei que iriam realmente destruir ele. "Mas ele é o príncipe..." "E príncipes são descartáveis. Não é como se eles fossem Reis ainda." Minha voz parecia presa em minha garganta. "Quanto tempo Vasile vai dar a ele para obedecer?" "Ele já está pendurado por um fio," Dorin admitiu. "Vasile está determinado a fazer Lucius cumprir o pacto, mas ele não vai esperar para sempre." Meu tio espetou o peito imitando o que eu achei ser uma estaca, então acendendo um fósforo. "E então... poof." O vapor, ar perfumado a chicória no café, de repente pareceu cru e gelado. "É realmente assim que acontece? Com uma estaca?" "Esse é, na verdade, o modo mais seguro" Dorin disse, afirmando a afirmação que Lucius já havia me feito. "Com certeza". A imagem de Lucius sendo estaqueado no coração - de Vasile, dando um impulso rápido para cima logo abaixo das costelas, que havia sido quebrado muitas vezes - passou pela minha cabeça, e eu juro, era quase como se eu pudesse sentir a ponta penetrante da madeira em minha própria carne. Eu apertei meu estomago. Aconteceria o mesmo com meus pais, em seus momentos finais? "O que acontece com Lucius depois?" eu disse, tirando aquelas imagens horríveis de minha cabeça. "Como assim?" "Tipo, a alma dele..." "Ah, isso. A alma dele pertence ao seu clã. Não é a coisa Céu-Inferno que vocês estão acostumados. A alma de um vampiro é diferente. O clã dá, o clã tira. Bom, as vezes, a raiva e desentendimento tiram também" Dorin se encolheu. "tínhamos acabado de ir para o inferno, de qualquer maneira. poderia muito bem ter apenas ido." O pensamento do universo sem Lucius - Lucius não existindo - era muito para suportar. E eu ainda me sentia desamparada. "Ele se recusa a honrar o pacto, mesmo depois de eu ter dito que o amo. Que eu quero me casar com ele." Dorin se iluminou. "Você realmente ama ele, não? Você pode me contar a verdade. "Sim, eu amo," eu disse. "Então não deixe que ele morda Faith Crosse, mesmo que isso signifique que tenha que ficar colada nele 24h por dia," Dorin aconselhou, mexendo seu capuccino. "Por que no segundo que ele morder ela, o relógio vai bater meia- noite para Lucius Vladescu. Eu te garanto isso." Lucius destruído. O universo sem ele. Eu não podia imaginar isso. E ainda não tinha idéia de como evitar isso. Aquela noite toda eu me virei na cama. Lembrando de como me senti quando pensei que Lucius tinha morrido. Aquele vento frio, rasgando meu peito oco, me abrindo com uma estaca. Se ele não honrasse o pacto, eu temia que isso destruiria ele. E me destruiria também. 


	49. Chapter 49

Capítulo 49

"Ai merda" eu murmurei, olhando em minha janela enquanto Lucius e Faith Cross entravam passando pelo meu jardim coberto de escuridão para o antigo

apartamento de Lucius. Eu odiava espiar ele, mas eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Eu tinha que impedir ele de morder Faith. Então eu esperei alguns minutos antes de segui-los.

"E ai gente?" eu disse, entrando sem bater. "O que vocês tão fazendo?"

Como se eu não soubesse.

Faith praticamente pulou de Lucius, alisando seu cabelo, arrumando sua camisa

desajeitada. "Deus, Jenn! Você não sabe bater?_ Algumas[i/] pessoas tem vida _

_sexual." _

_Lucius não fez nenhum esforço para desembaraçar-se. Ele apenas sentou na _

_cama, mantendo um braço livremente em torno da cintura de Faith, _

_despreocupado, acariciando seu quadril. "O que você quer, Jess?" Sua voz __estava baixa, ameaçadora. _

_"Talvez ela queira seus tachos e panela" Faith riu. "Você sabe, pra ela fazer o _

_cabelo*" _

_gente, aqui a Faith se refere a parte que a Jess tava cozinhando a lebre ^^ _

"Eu não sinto mais o cheiro da Lebre aqui" eu respondi "Mas o cheiro de água

oxigenada aqui é forte. É melhor você maneirar Faith, ou vai acabar ficando

careca."

"Eu poderia fazer pior" ela cheirou, olhando minha cabeça. "Melhor ter água oxigenada do que ter cabelo grenho".

"Melhor cabelo grenho do que ser uma vadia."

Eu não acho que alguém tenha alguma vez falado com Faith Crosse assim. Eu mal podia acreditar que eu tivesse. Mas merda, eu me sentia bem.

Faith ficou em silêncio, atordoada, encolhida contra Lucius, os olhos arregalados.

Então ela se afastou dele, espetou o dedo no peito dele. "Você ouviu o que ela

acabou de dizer pra mim, Luc? Você vai deixar ela me chamar de vadia?"

Lucius riu, um som sem alegria, e puxou-a mais pra perto. "Oh Faith. Aceite o elogio".

_Ela empurrou o peito dele. "Cuidado, Luc". _

Lucius ignorou o aviso, virando se pra mim. "Vou repetir: O que você quer,

Jessica?"

"Eu preciso de ajuda com Bello no celeiro," eu menti. "Eu acho que ela esta

favorecendo uma perna. Quero a sua opinião. Você sabe mais de cavalos do que

eu."

"Ligue pra um veterinário" Lucius disse. "Eu não sou medico de cavalo."

"Ah, qual é Lucius" eu urgi. "Só vai levar um instante"._ Qualquer coisa pra te manter distante da Faith. _

"É quase dez horas," Lucius observou. "O cavalo vai sobreviver até amanhã. E nós estamos um pouco ocupados aqui". Seu rosto estava obscuro por causa da luz, mas eu pensei ter visto um flash de presas.

"Lucius, seja razoável," eu disse, abandonando minha historia sobre Belle.

"Eu estou tão cansada dessas brincadeiras sem sentido," Faith disse, deslizando

do abraço de Lucius. "Até mais tarde, Luc."

"Não vá." Ele disse, puxando ela de volta.

Mas Faith soltou o pulso. "Está ficando meio tarde de qualquer jeito. Se eu

quebrar o horário de recolher de novo meus pais me matam. Ela pegou sua bolsa de couro vermelho do chão e deu um beijo na boca de Lucius. "Tchau".

Enquanto ela esbarrava em mim, eu agarrei seu braço. "Á propósito, meu nome é

_Jess_. Lembre-se da próxima vez."

Faith torceu-se pra fora de meu alcance. "Oh, eu vou. E você vai lamentar que eu

me lembre."

Ela deixou a porta entreaberta, e eu bati enquanto ela marchava pelas escadas.

"O que você vê nela?" exigi de Lucius. Minha voz estava petulante, muito brava,

mas eu não pude me controlar. "Ela é a pessoa maia demoníaca que eu já

conheci."

"Você conhece pior, Jessica. Acredite em mim." Lucius ficou de pé, cruzando os

braços. "O que você está fazendo aqui de verdade?"

"Salvando você, idiota," Eu disse. "Você ia morder ela. Você esta totalmente fora

de controle!"

Lucius gemeu. Um gemido que mudou para um rosnado. Ele empurrou seus

dedos na testa. "Jessica - não se meta nisso."

"Mesmo que você não se importe sobre mim, você mesmo, ou o pacto, mas você

pensou no que vai acontecer a Faith se vocês dois se deixarem levar? Você vai

estar mexendo com a alma dela. Eu posso odiar ela - mas o que você esta

fazendo, não é certo."

Lucius caçoou. "A alma dela. A alma da Faith já é tão corrompida quanto você

pode imaginar. Não se preocupe com a Faith. Ela mente, rouba, trapaceia, e

pavavelmente mataria pra conseguir o que quer. Eu vi dentro da alma dela, e é

tão obscura quanto a minha. É por isso que nos damos tão bem juntos. Nós

somos iguais."

Mas eles não eram iguais. "Você não pode basear a sua vida em um romance," eu disse.

"Do que você tá falando?"

"Ela não é Catherine, e você não é Heathcliff. Vocês não têm que se destruir."

"Você vê muito em um pequeno drama, uma diversão de ensino médio."

"Você não pensa que é uma diversão de ensino médio. Eu te conheço, Lucuis."

"Você não me conhece!"

As vigas do teto balançaram quando Lucius realmente levantou a voz, pela primeira vez que eu me lembrava. O som era horrível.

Mas eu não ia recuar. "Eu te conheço sim. Você é um vampiro honroso. Você é

_realeza_. E Faith não é como você." Eu respondi. "Ela nem ao menos é uma vampira".

"Oh, nem você é" ele chegou mais perto e agarrou um punhado dos meus cachos.

"Você mudou o cabelo, suas roupas, você leu o guia, mas você não sabe nada sobre ser um vampiro. Você viu meus tios. Você está pronta pra esse mundo?"

"Eu nasci pra_ governar_ esse mundo. Você sabe disso. Você me ensinou isso."

Lucius riu de mim, libertando meu cachos. "A verdade? Você mal consegue dizer

as palavras, quanto mais tomar o trono."

"Você está apenas machucado, Lucius," eu implorei. "Não jogue fora sua -_ vida? _

_Imortalidade?_ - existência por causa de uma briga com seu tio."

"Saia daqui" . Ele mostrou os dentes como um animal, respirando pesadamente, e eu vi suas presas.

Mas eu não estava com medo. Meus próprios dentes doeram. Minha garganta ficou seca, também. "Não".

"Não me obrigue a te tirar," ele disse, agarrando meus ombros. "Você não tem

idéia do que eu sou capaz de fazer. Você não vê o que eles fizeram comigo?

Aquele sangue está em mim."

"Você não vai me machucar." Me libertando, eu varria a sala com o olhar,

procurando por alguma coisa. Como eu poderia provar que eu não era a pessoa a apenas salvá-lo, mas também selar nosso destino? E então eu vi. O copo. O copo de Orange Julius, que eu sabia que teria um quente, vermelho e espesso liquido. Estava no criado-mudo, e eu corri pra ele, mesmo sabendo que Lucius era mais

rápido que eu. Mas eu tinha o elemento surpresa do meu lado, e o peguei, tirando a tampa, meio enojada, meio gostando.

"Jessica, não," Lucius gritou, se movendo bruscamente.

Eu contornei e derrubei o copo à boca, despejando o grosso, sangue coagulado

escorregadio em minha boca. Ela deslizou sobre minha língua, na minha

garganta, e eu derramei tão rápido que encharquei meu queixo e meu pescoço e

penetrando em toda a minha camisa. Era pegajoso e salgado e doce e gosto de

vida, à beira da morte. Eu bebi tudo, surpresa pelo gosto, cheiro. . . o cheiro pungente, agora dentro de mim, me enchendo, me satisfazendo.

Lucius ficou paralisado, quando terminei de tomar, passando meu braço em

minha boca. Ele não disse nada enquanto eu metia o copo em seu peito, o forçando a aceitar.

"Ai" eu rosnei, sentindo-se mais poderosa do que eu já senti em toda minha vida.

Poderosa, saciada e meio doente. "Nunca me diga que eu não estou pronto para governar".

Mesmo assim, Lucius não disse uma palavra. Ele só ficou de pé, imóvel e rígido

como um cadáver, segurando o copo ensangüentado contra o seu

peito. Eu marchei por ele e desci as escadas e saia pela porta antes que eu

comecei a tremer. Eu estava no pequeno círculo de luz na entrada da garagem,

deixando o vento frio me acalmar. Minha camisa estava encharcada, mas o

sangue, no ar congelado do inverno, já era de coagulação, congelamento,

endurecimento em gelo escarlate. Limpei meu queixo de novo com um braço

pegajosa. Eu queria vomitar e beber de novo. Então, eu só esperei por um

momento, tentando acalmar, para descobrir o que fazer. E se meus pais me

vissem coberta de sangue?

Olhei para a casa. E é aí que eu vi Faith Crosse, parada cerca de cinco metros de distância de mim, olhando fixamente pra mim.

"Eu só estava voltando... eu esqueci o meu celular," ela gaguejou, segurando a bolsa vermelha ao peito, por isso parecia um pouco com imagens de espelho.

Exceto que seu peito estava coberto por couro vermelho, enquanto o meu estava

coberto de sangue. Seus olhos azuis estavam enormes." O que. . . o que diabos

aconteceu com você? "

Eu comecei a dizer alguma coisa - qualquer coisa - mas eu não pude pensar em

uma só desculpa. Como se uma desculpa pudesse explicar o por que de meu rosto, garganta e peito estivessem encharcados de sangue seco.

Não importa. Faith virou seu calcanhar e correu para seu carro. Eu ainda estava

parada lá, tremendo de frio e de emoção, quando o som de seus pneus guinchando desapareceram na noite.

Eu sabia que eu tinha feito algo que eu nunca poderia desfazer. Eu não tinha

alterado apenas a mim, mas o futuro. Alguma coisa tinha sido posta em

movimento no instante em que eu inclinei o copo à boca, e eu estava agudamente

ciente de que Lucius e eu não temos apenas um bravo velho Ancião morto a temer. Eu tinha derramado grão sangrento em um moinho de fofoca de uma

escola de ensino médio americana - a única coisa que talvez seja mais perigosa do que uma legião de vampiros guerreando pelo poder.


	50. Chapter 50

Capítulo 50 . "Jess, o que aconteceu no apartamento?" Mindy perguntou, segurando meu braço, me puxando de volta quando comecei a subir a escada, indo para Química Avançada. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, implorando para tranqüilizá-la que tudo estava bem. "Você pode me contar. Eu sou sua melhor amiga." . "Nada aconteceu." eu menti. . Eu queria contar tudo a Mindy. Toda história maluca. Eu estava cansada de carregar todo fardo sozinha. Mas eu não podia. Ela nunca iria acreditar, e se acreditasse, o que ela pensaria de mim se eu dissesse que bebi sangue? Que eu queria beber mais sangue? Continuei a subir os degraus. "Vamos chegar atrasadas na aula." . Mindy manteve sua mão no meu braço, ainda me segurando. "Eu não me importo com a aula. Eu só preciso saber o que está acontecendo com você. Há um boato que tinha sangue na sua boca, Jess. Que você estava saindo do apartamento de Lucius, e você estava coberta de sangue." . "Isso é a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi." eu disse. Mentiras em cima de mentiras. . Mindy deslizou sua mão no meu braço, segurando minha mão, apertando-a. "É Lucius, Jess? Ele está abusando de você? Você pode me dizer. Nós podemos ajudar!" . Oh, Deus... Isso é o que ela pensa... . "Não Min. Eu juro. Se fosse isso, eu diria. Eu prometo. Lucius nunca colocou a mão em mim." Não da forma que eu queria... Não por muito tempo para... "Não é o que você pensa." . Ela olhou pra mim, e percebi que eu falei demais . "Mas é alguma coisa, Jess. Você acabou de admitir isso." . "Não é nada" eu insisti, tentando sorrir. "Você esta se deixando levar." . Mindy largou minha mão de repente, como se eu a tivesse traído. No qual eu tinha. Eu menti para minha melhor amiga, e ela sabia disso. "Eu não acredito em você, Jess. E eu não posso acreditar que você não confia em mim." Houve uma surpresa em sua voz quando ela disse isso, e ela correu pelas escadas, se afastando de mim. . Eu sentei na escada vazia, mais solitária do que eu jamais estive na minha vida. Eu tinha perdido Lucius, e Jake, e agora Mindy. Até meus pais pareciam quase como estranhos que vivem em um mundo mais simples que eu tinha deixado pra trás. Meu único amigo era um velho vampiro que amava cappuccino. . E, é claro, eu estava ganhando inimigos. . "Bem, bem, bem. Packrat." . A voz desprezível veio de cima de mim. Olhei pra cima e por cima do ombro para ver Frank Dormand e Ethan Strausser em pé no patamar. . "Se manda." Eu disse. . Eles desceram a escada, pairando sobre mim. "O que você está fazendo, aberração?" Frank zombou, chutando minha canela. . Eu me coloco de pé, pronta, quase ansiosa para enfrentá-los. "O que você quer?" . "Queremos saber o que aconteceu na garagem da fazenda de aberrações dos seus pais" Ethan disse. Eu nunca notei como seu crânio parecia literalmente grosso embaixo de seu encrespado, corte justo. . "Vocês dois usam muito a palavra aberração," eu observei. "Vocês deveriam verificar um dicionário de sinônimos. Eles têm um na biblioteca. Vocês sabem onde fica a biblioteca, certo?" . "Ooh, A Packrat tem uma boca esperta hoje," Frank zombou de mim. . Eu tentei passar por eles, mas eles bloquearam meu caminho. . "Não tão rápido." Frank disse. . "Sim," Ethan resmungou. "Queremos saber o que o aberração..." . "Sério, encontre um sinônimo" . "O que a aberração que vive em sua casa está fazendo pra minha namorada." . Sua namorada? Isso era pra rir. "Eu acho que Faith tem um novo namorado. No caso de você não ter percebido." . Ethan olhou com raiva. Seu rosto rosado era mesmo feio quando ele ficava bravo. "Aquele cara... ele fez alguma coisa com a Faith. Ele não é normal. Ele... ele, como, a hipnotizou." . "Eu não sei do que você está falando. E não seja um mau perdedor. O football não te ensinou alguma coisa?" . Frank deu um peteleco na minha orelha. "Não fale com Ethan assim." . Eu dei a Frank um empurrão de aviso. "Eu vou falar com ele do jeito que eu quiser. E não me toque novamente." . "Ou o quê? Você vai soltar o seu guarda-costas em mim?" Frank provocou. "Porque eu digo manda ver." . "Nós sabemos sobre ele", Ethan acrescentou ameaçadoramente. . "Você não sabe nada." . "Nós sabemos sobre o sangue em você," Frank disse. "E nós sabemos sobre Vladescu. Nós o verificamos na internet. Esse cara pensa que é um vampiro." . Foi a primeira vez que ouvi qualquer um, fora Lucius e minha família direta, usar essa palavra. . Meu sangue congelou. "O quê?" . "Um vampiro", Ethan repetiu. . "E você sabe sobre isso," Frank adicionou, torcendo um dedo em meu ombro. . "Vocês dois estão loucos. Já ouviram a si mesmo?" . Existe um site inteiro sobre a família de Lucius - aqueles na Romênia," Ethan disse. Frank sorriu. "E você sabe o que eles fazem na Romênia? Para os Vampiros?" . Engoli espessamente. Sim, eu sei. . Frank fez um movimento como se estivesse cravando uma estaca em seu peito. "Eles fizeram isso. De verdade. Eles fizeram isso com a antiga família de Lucius. Seus pais." . "Nós não gostamos de pessoas estranhas por aqui também" Dormand acrescentou. . Havia algo realmente ameaçador na forma como ele disse isso. Forcei-me a rir. Mas minha risada soava vazia e assustada. "Vocês dois são malucos." . "Oh, eu não penso assim..." . Frank foi interrompido pela batida de uma porta acima de nós, e pisadas rápidas de sapatos contra os degraus. "Aí está você," Faith Crosse gritou, atirando-se nos braços de Ethan, quase me derrubando pra baixo da escada. . Ela começou a chorar, agarrando Ethan. Ele segurou-a vagamente, a confusão em seu rosto brando, estúpido, "O que há de errado, bebê?" . "Ele terminou comigo," ela lamentou. "Aquela aberração..." . Ok, eu estava seriamente comprando todas as enciclopédias para a graduação. . "Ele me dispensou." Ela se afastou, apontando um dedo em seu peito. "Eu! Faith Crosse!" . De repente, ela percebeu que eu estava lá, e voltou sua ira contra mim, apontando o dedo na minha direção. "Você... Vocês dois... Vocês são ambos..." . "Aberrações?" eu arrisquei. . "Sim! Eu odeio vocês dois." Ela virou-se para Ethan, agarrando-o. "Eu não sei porque rompi com você. É como se ele tivesse me colocado um feitiço. Mas agora tudo parece tão estranho." . Ela começou a chorar, agarrando-se a Ethan. Parecia um pouco forçado pra mim, mas Ethan estava comprando o ato. Ele acariciou as costas dela com a mão musculosa. . "Eu senti tanto sua falta." Faith soluçou. "Porque eu saí com aquele cara?" . Uma parte de mim estava extremamente aliviada. Lucius tornou-se sóbrio. Ele tinha descartado Faith. Talvez, apenas talvez, ele vai honrar o pacto... . Minha alegria durou pouco. Afrouxando seu aperto de Ethan, Faith chicoteou pra trás virando-se para me encarar, os olhos apertados, boca torcida de raiva. Ela apontou o dedo pra mim de novo, falando entre dentes rangendo e lágrimas. "Diga a seu precioso Lucius que ninguém - ninguém - dispensa Faith Crosse. Ele vai se arrepender." . Faith ainda estava me fuzilando com os olhos quando cheguei até o topo da escada e olhei pra baixo para ela. "Ele vai pagar," ela me intimou. . Eu acreditei nela. . Tudo o que eu tinha colocado em ação com aquele copo de sangue derramado... Foi girando fora de controle ainda mais rápido do que eu jamais imaginei que pudesse. . Eu nunca acreditei realmente que Frank Dormand controlaria exatamente uma ligação de Lucius à palavra Vampiro. Mas ela podia. E agora Faith estava furiosa com Lucius. Frank, estúpido com era, tinha topado como um conhecimento condenatório. E Faith era exatamente a pessoa a usá-lo. Brutalmente. . Eu tinha subestimado meus inimigos. . Lucius teria chamado de um erro de principiante da minha parte. O erro de uma garota que não está pronta para governar uma legião de vampiros. Eu tenho muito que aprender e sem tempo bastante para aprender isso. 


	51. Chapter 51

Capítulo 51 . "Lucius?" minha voz ecoou no ginásio quase vazio, soando pequeno. . O cavernoso salão estava praticamente escuro, com apenas um banco de luzes ligadas. Na extremidade do pátio, Lucius praticava lançamentos sozinho de maneira repetitiva, ritualista como eu tinha visto antes: drible, batida, recuperar... de novo e de novo e de novo, nunca errando um arremesso. Nunca hesitando. Ele não se virou com o som da minha voz, e sem ter certeza se ele me ouviu, caminhei em direção a ele através da longa extensão de madeira. . "Lucius?" tentei de novo quando cheguei na parte superior principal. . Ele bateu a bola através do aro e se afastou, virando para me encarar. Perplexo. Não satisfeito. "Jessica... Como você me encontrou?" . "Eu vi você sair com a bola, e está frio demais pra jogar lá fora". Olhei em volta do ginásio vazio. "Eu decidi ver se você estava aqui." . "Como você conseguiu entrar? A escola está fechada." . "Do mesmo modo que você fez. Bati na janela onde zelador estava trabalhando. Ele me disse onde encontrá-lo." . "Ele geralmente deixa a porta mais próxima do ginásio escorada pra mim", Lucius disse. "Eu tenho feito valer o seu esforço, é claro, por quebrar as regras." . Algo da raiva parecia ter se desvanecido de Lucius, como se tivesse curado junto com seus machucados. E ainda não era o velho Lucius de volta. O vampiro de antes me parecia uma nova-marca de encarnação. . "Você está bem?" eu perguntei. "Eu ouvi sobre Faith. Que você terminou com ela." . "Sim. Aquilo teve o seu curso, como as coisas devem." . Eu percebi que Lucius e eu estávamos muito perto de onde dançamos, retornando ao baile de natal, no qual parecia uma vida inteira de distância, muito embora tenha sido apenas a algumas semanas. Tão perto quanto estávamos brevemente naquela noite - nosso sangue quase misturando-se - que é assim como parecíamos distantes no ginásio vazio. Eu poderia muito bem ter parado na outra extremidade do enorme salão. Eu poderia muito bem ter parado em outro planeta. . "Eu cometi um erro, Lucius. Bebendo o sangue. Deixando Faith ver aquilo." . "Eu tenho cometido erros piores, Jessica. Não se preocupe desnecessariamente." . "Mas agora Frank está falando de você ser um vampiro, e Faith está furiosa, e tudo mundo está fofocando. Mesmo Mindy está se afastando de mim, assustada com os rumores." . "Sim, algumas coisas parecem esta convergindo, não estão?" Lucius não sorriu ironicamente, como eu esperava. Ele estava estranhamente silencioso. Quase extraordinariamente calmo. . "O que você vai fazer, Lucius?" . Ele virou as costas pra mim e pegou a bola, manejando-a facilmente. "Jogar basquete, Jessica. E esperar." . "Lucius..." . "Boa noite, Jessica", ele disse, abafando qualquer resposta que eu poderia ter oferecido com o som da bola de basquete batendo na madeira, o barulho do seu tênis na quadra, e o barulho do arremesso no aro. De novo e de novo e de novo. 


	52. Chapter 52

Capítulo 52 "Hey." Descansando minhas costas contra a azulejada parede do ginásio, me afundei ao lado de Mindy, que tinha sido eliminada logo antes de mim. "Isso parecia que ia doer." Mindy evitou meus olhos. Ela ficava olhando o jogo de queimada como se ela tivesse apostado um milhão de dólares apostou resultado dos cavalos. "É apenas uma bola." "Mas que idiota, Dane, mirou direito para sua cabeça..." Mindy afastou-se devagar, só um pouco, sobre o piso do ginásio. Ela ainda não olhou para mim. "Não está tão mal." "Você ainda está zangada comigo? Ou apenas assustada?" Eu finalmente perguntei. Mindy encolheu os ombros. "Um pouco dos dois, eu acho." "Ah. Porque na primeira era como se você sempre tivesse uma desculpa para o porque nós não poderíamos almoçar, e depois você se tornou realmente ruim sobre o retorno de telefonemas... Você está me evitando por duas semanas, Min." Mindy mexeu com seus cadarços, reamarrando eles com o tipo de atenção geralmente associada a cinco anos de idade. "Eu estou apenas ocupada, isso é tudo." "Você não é tão ocupada." Mindy finalmente olhou para mim. "Sinto muito, Jess, mas..." "Mas o quê?" "Só ficou muito estranho para mim." "Então você acredita que os boatos." Ela voltou atrás e encarou o jogo de queimada. "Eu não sei em que acreditar. E você não vai me dizer." "É complicado", disse eu. "Mas se você só puder confiar em mim por um tempo até eu resolver" Mindy virou para mim novamente, e desta vez não havia medo em seus olhos. "Não é só sobre você, Jess." "Então o quê?" "É... Ele. Ele é o que mudou você. Ele fez algo para você. E ele fez alguma coisa para Faith. Ela mostrou as pessoas as marcas..." Mindy não teve que esclarecer que "ele" era: Lucius. "Tudo estava normal até que ele chegou aqui, e ele mudou você", disse Mindy, a miséria em sua voz, como se Lucius tivesse realmente roubado algo dela. E suponho que, em sua opinião, ele tinha. "Não é culpa de Lucius," eu disse. "Quero dizer, não é culpa de ninguém, porque está tudo bem." "Não está bem, Jess." A compostura Mindy estava rachando. "Você sabe que eu gosto de Lukey - Eu gostava de Lukey. Mas as pessoas estão dizendo que ele não está certo. As pessoas estão com medo." "Não há nada a temer." Mindy tentou sorrir mas não obteve sucesso. "Se você diz, Jess." "Você ainda está vindo para o meu aniversário, certo?" Eu perguntei. "Para o jantar?" Meu aniversário de 18 anos era em poucas semanas. Mindy e eu tínhamos sempre comemorado nossos aniversários juntas. Nós trocávamos presentes e comíamos bolo e fazíamos desejos, lado a lado desde que nós tínhamos feito quatro anos. Eu dei um aperto de mão nela. "Você vai estar lá, certo?" Mas a violência com que Mindy se afastou e do jeito que ela olhou em volta para ver se alguém tinha me notado tocá-la me disse que a tradição acabou. "Sinto muito, Jess", disse ela. Parecia que sua garganta estava apertada. "Eu simplesmente não posso. Não, se ele está lá." "Por favor, Mindy..." Mas eu não tive a chance de terminar convencendo ela, porque uma bola bateu em cheio a parede acima da minha cabeça. Meu inadvertido grito alertou o treinadora Larson para o fato de que Mindy e eu estávamos sentadas ao redor, e ela assoou o apito. "Traga suas bundas de volta volta aqui ou façam algumas voltas", ela gritou, batendo palmas ferozmente. "Não basta sentar tornando-se gorda e preguiçosa!" Eu deslizei lentamente até a parede com o meu objetivo usual de desperdiçar a aula de ginástica tanto quanto possível, mas Mindy estava em seus pés como um tiro, arrancando para a briga, agarrando uma bola e arremessando-a nos nossos colegas com uma vingança que surpreendeu-me. Eu nunca tinha visto Mindy Stankowicz realmente participar na aula de ginástica. Ela sempre fez o melhor dela, ou para ser a primeira pessoa retirada de qualquer jogo ou para fingir uma lesão. E ela era a atriz mais crível que eu já tinha conhecido quando vem a cãibras. Um mês ela conseguiu ter o seu período menstrual por três semanas seguidas. Mas agora... Agora, Mindy estava se movendo rapidamente em volta do piso do ginásio, escavando cada bola perdida que ela poderia conseguir nas mãos dela, atirando como uma metralhadora em um filme de gângster. Talvez ela estivesse me imaginando lá fora, encolhida contra a parede. "Entra aqui, também, Packwood". A treinadora Larson assoou o apito novamente. "Agora!" Mas eu ignorei ela. Eu só assisti Mindy por alguns instantes e, em seguida caminhei até o vestiário, me justificando com um firme ar de nobreza que a minha professora de ginástica parecia incapaz de contrariar, porque ela nem sequer tentou me ordenar novamente. 


	53. Chapter 53

Capítulo 53

"Sra. WILHELM?"

Olhei para cima de um rabisco elaborado que eu tinha traçado no meu caderno

para ver Frank Dormand acenando com sua gorda mão, tentando chamar a

atenção da nossa professora. Eu nunca tinha visto Frank levantar a mão para

nada, então pensei que ele ou teve diarréia e precisava de uma passe de corredor ou... Na verdade, eu não podia pensar em qualquer outra razão, um idiota como

Frank chamaria a atenção para si mesmo em um ambiente acadêmico. Portanto, o que ele disse que me surpreendeu enormemente.

"Sim, Frank?" A Sra. Wilhelm parecia confusa, também.

"Eu fiz um relatório de um livro."

O quê?

"Oh. Querido". Sra. Wilhelm claramente não sabia se estava contente, apavorada,

ou ambos. "Você fez? Porque você não estava atribuído..."

"Eu sei", disse Frank. "Mas eu estava tão interessado nos livros que eu li

adiantado..."

Eu podia ver a Sra. Wilhelm ficou um pouco intrigada, apesar de sua

desconfiança óbvia. Para ouvir dizer que um aluno - especialmente um estudioso

desanimado como Frank - tinha lido adiantado... bem, deve ter parecido que ela tinha ganho na loteria e encontrou o amor verdadeiro tudo no mesmo dia. "Você fez?" ela repetiu, os olhos ficando um pouco brilhantes.

Algo sobre toda a situação me pareceu muito, muito errado. Olhei para trás para Lucius, um pouco assustada, mas ele estava apenas assistindo, olhos neutros com a nova estranha calma que tinha cultivado.

"E o que você leu?" Sra. Wilhelm indagou.

"Drácula", de Frank anunciou. "E eu estou pronto para falar sobre ele."

Oh, não. Ah, por favor, não. Eu oscilei em torno do meu lugar. Nós estávamos em

uma espécie de terreno perigoso agora. Frank e Fath tinham inventado algo. Por

favor, Sra. Wilhelm. Diga-lhe apenas para calar a boca.

"Bem, Frank, ainda estamos a semanas de distância de ler Bram Stoker," Sra. Wilhelm ponderou.

"Eu sei, mas eu fiquei realmente animado sobre este grande livro," disse Frank.

"Deu-me muito que pensar. Eu realmente quero falar a classe a respeito dele."

Sra. Wilhelm oscilou para mais um segundo, mas a idéia de que um estudante sem brilho estava realmente animado sobre um livro - tinha encontrado coisas

para pensar... foi demais para ela. "Por favor, então, Franklin. Partilhe a seu relatório." Ela sentou assim como Frank se espremeu por trás da mesa dele e moveu-se pesadamente para a frente da classe.

Meu coração estava disparado. Olhei para Mindy, mas ela manteve o olhar

fechado diretamente em frente. Eu sabia que ela estava ciente de mim olhando pra ela, mas ela não iria encontrar os meus olhos. Que diabos estava prestes a

acontecer? Será que a minha ex-melhor amiga sabia?

Frank sacudiu uma folha de caderno e pigarreou. Em seguida, ele leu, em seu desajeitado, e desafinado jeito, "A coisa sobre Drácula de Bram Stoker, que é muito surpreendente é que ele é baseado em uma história real de um vampiro

que, na verdade viveu na Romênia. O nome desse vampiro era Vlad o Impaler,

que é de certe forma como o nome Vladescu."

Cale-se, Frank...

Atrás de mim, Fath riu suavemente e sussurrou: "Uh-oh!" Apenas alto o suficiente para se certificar de que Lucius e eu ouvimos.

"Algumas pessoas dizem que os vampiros existem ainda," Frank continuou. "Se

você olhar na internet, há um monte de informações sobre pessoas que bebem sangue - sangue humano - e se chamam de vampiros. Muitos desses esquisitos vivem na Romênia, onde muitas vezes são mortos, porque as pessoas normais

não deveriam ter que viver com eles."

Ele parou e olhou incisivamente acima de mim. Para Lucius. Não, não, não.

"Franklin, eu não estou certa de que isto é apropriado," Sra. Wilhelm interrompeu o discurso, levantando.

Mas Frank voltou para a leitura, mais rapidamente, antes que alguém pudesse

impedi-lo. "Há ainda nomes de pessoas bebedoras-de-sangue na Internet. Muitas

pessoas que dizem que eles são vampiros têm o sobrenome Vladescu, assim

como Lucius. Isso é uma coincidência estranha."

"Frank, sente-se agora!" Sra. Wilhelm ordenou.

Mas era tarde demais. Os murmúrios tinham começado, e todos se viraram para

observar Lucius como idiotas. Todos exceto eu. Eu só fiquei olhando para a

frente, talvez porque o meu coração havia parado e eu estava tecnicamente morta. Meus dedos, segurando minha mesa, senti frios e rígidos.

"Vocês podem verificar online", concluiu Frank, ignorando nossa professora. "Vampires. Assim como no livro." Ele pausou. "E esse é o meu relatório".

Frank dobrou o papel dele e empurrou em seu bolso de trás, um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Um sorriso que se desvaneceu quase ao mesmo tempo que uma sombra foi lançada através da minha mesa.

Lucius, não vá lá.

Mas é claro que um príncipe vampiro não sentaria quieto e pensaria. Lucius

seguiu para frente da classe, e o sorriso no rosto de Frank desapareceu completamente.

"Você quis provar seu ponto de vista com o seu desajeitado e mal-concebido 'relatório', Sr. Dormand?" Lucius exigiu, tomando posição de luta em frente a

Frank. Suas costas estavam para a classe, mas você podia ver a tensão em seus ombros largos. Como um gato musculoso prestes a atacar um rato gordo.

"Lucius". Sra. Wilhelm adiantou-se.

Lucius ignorou. Ele se inclinou-se sobre Frank, espetando seu dedo indicador no

peito do fanfarrão, empurrando-o contra o quadro branco. "Porque se você tem algo a dizer, você deveria ser menos evasivo. Você não é inteligente o bastante para ser sutil".

"Traga a segurança," Mrs. Wilhelm ordenou Dirk Bryce, que sentava próximo à

porta. "Corra!"

Dirk hesitou por um segundo, como se ele estivesse com medo de perder a ação

que estava claramente se armando, em seguida decolou como um tiro no corredor.

Movendo-se lentamente para fora do dedo Lucius, Frank engoliu em seco,

olhando para seus colegas. Ele parecia desenhar alguma coragem de sua

presença. "O que estou dizendo é que seus pais foram mortos porque eram

sanguessugas vampiros. Está claro?"

"Franklin Dormand, pare isso agora!" Sra. Wilhelm gritou, puxando os ombros de Frank, puxando ele o mais distante de Lucius.

"Você está me acusando de ser um vampiro?" Lucius exigiu, correspondendo a

retirada passo a passo de Frank. "Porque eu sou de fato-"

"Não!" Eu gritei, escapulindo da minha cadeira e correndo para Lucius. Eu

agarrei o braço dele e puxou tão forte quanto eu poderia. "Não deixe que Frank

importune você."

Lucius girou ao redor, furioso, como se ele estivesse prestes a livrar-se de mim fisicamente, mas nossos olhos se encontraram, e ele recuperou o controle de si

mesmo. A demissão de novo os olhos vidrados calma novamente. Ele tirou meus

dedos gentilmente para fora de seu braço. Eu comecei a agarrá-lo novamente,

como se eu pudesse silenciá-lo com as mãos, mas no último segundo, eu deixei

minha mão cair ao meu lado. Não havia nada que eu poderia fazer naquele momento.

A sala de aula toda tornou-se assustadoramente quieta enquanto Lucius e eu

encaravamos um ao outro. Eu, silenciosamente, pedindo-lhe para não dizer nada mais para se condenar. Não provocar uma verdadeira luta. Lucius me contestou com um não dito, "Porque o inferno não nesse momento? Por que não deixar o

fim começar?"

Você podia ouvir Frank, Lucius e Sra. Wilhelm respirando difícil, como todos

aguardavam o que poderia acontecer em seguida. Foi o ponto crítico. Nós oscilamos à beira do caos - ou da calma.

Lucius encontrou-se em si mesmo, de algum modo, para escolher a calma.

Ele virou-se lentamente de volta para Frank. "A próxima vez que você tiver algo a me dizer, diga diretamente. E esteja preparado para uma resposta que vai deixar

você desejando que você tivesse o bom senso de ficar calado."

"Isso é uma ameaça?" Frank girado ao redor da Sra. Wilhelm. "Ele não pode

fazer ameaças! Isso é motivos para ser expulso da escola!"

"Pare, Frank," Sra. Wilhelm disse. "Pare agora."

Os seguranças chegaram então, invadindo a sala só para encontrar nós todos de pé, tensos mas em controle. "O que está acontecendo aqui?"o guarda da escola exigiu, claramente ansioso por abusar de alguma autoridade.

Eu esperei para caírem as críticas severamente, mas para minha surpresa, a Sra. Wilhelm não deixou escapar toda a história. Sua voz era um pouco instável, mas ela foi firme em seus pés enquanto ela disse: "Nada está acontecendo. Era apenas

um pequeno mal-entendido. Tudo está bem agora."

Os olhos de Frank arregalaram, e ele apontou para Lucius. "Mas ele ameaçou-"

"Silêncio", a Sra. Wilhelm trovejou, com mais força do que eu já tinha ouvido ela

usar antes. "Silêncio, Frank".

Levei alguns segundos para descobrir o que ela estava fazendo. Protegendo

Lucius. Seu aluno favorito. O aluno que realmente amava literatura tanto quanto ela. Ele pode ser um sanguessuga, mas para Sra. Wilhelm, Lucius Vladescu seria sempre a cara na fileira de trás que entendia metáforas escondidas, simbolismos

obscuros, e as paixões sombrias que consumiam um personagem fictício

chamado Heathcliff. A boa e velha senhora Wilhelm: Ela protegeria Lucius dos ataques enquanto ele estava em sua sala de aula. Agradeci a ela silenciosamente em meu coração.

Infelizmente, Lúcio não poderia viver sua vida inteira em literatura inglesa.

A medida que a classe saiu da sala, olhei para Faith Crosse. O fraco traço de um presunçoso, distraído, sorriso satisfeito cintilou - ou serpenteou? - através de seu algodão-doce rosa, intenso-gloss labial.


	54. Chapter 54

Capítulo 54

"Jess, apague as velas."

Meu aniversario de 18 anos. Isso deveria ter sido um dos mais importantes da minha vida mas foi horrível. Depressivo. Eu não tinha amigos, então nada de

festa. Meu único convidado era, é claro, Dorin, cuja presença eu havia finalmente revelado para meus pais e Lucius.

Meu tio sentou na mesa, observando tudo com seus pequenos olhos brilhantes. "Isso é simplesmente adorável," ele continuou. "Muito bom".

"A cera está caindo," Mamãe disse, me cutucando. Ela tinha inventado um bolo vegan de xarope de arroz, leite de soja, e compota de maçã sem açúcar. Como se

todo mundo gostasse. Mesmo assim, eu apaguei as velas pra deixá-la feliz. As velas apagaram, mortas. Eu não me importei em fazer um pedido.

"Uhuuu," mamãe disse tentando animar a festa.

Lucius me encarou do outro lado da mesa enquanto mamãe cortava um pedaço

do bolo falso. Se existe alguma coisa pior que um vampiro com raiva, era a

versão incompreensível. Ninguém podia fazer olhos sem emoção melhor do que um vampiro. Eu o encarei de volta, tentando não perder a pessoa que estava bem

ali, na minha frente. Isso não funcionou. Eu o perdi, de qualquer jeito. Se ele

apenas falasse comigo... ele tinha que estar solitário. Todo mundo estava o

ignorando na escola, sussurrando por suas costas, enquanto a historia do relatório de Frank se espalhavam pelos corredores, adicionando mais força aos rumores já existentes. O fato de Lucius ter quase admitido ser um imortal na frente da classe da Mrs. Wilhelm não ajudou a acalmar as coisas.

De repente não era incomum ouvir a palavra "vampiro" nos corredores da Woodrow Wilson High School.

"Hey, isso está ótimo," papai disse atacando seu pedaço de bolo.

Ele realmente acha isso?

"Nós temos um presente pra você." Mamãe sorriu, me entregando uma caixa

enrolada no chamativo, rosa e amarelo papel que temos reutilizado desde que eu

tinha uns 10 anos.

"Oh, presentes", Dorin chorou, batendo suas mãos juntas. "Eu realmente adoro presentes".

Eu cuidadosamente removi o papel para mamãe guardar e usar no próximo ano. Dentro da caixa estava uma nova calculadora high-tech e um cartão anunciando que eu havia renovado a assinatura da revista_ Math Whiz_. Eu dei a meus pais um olhar torto. Eles sabiam que eu havia saído do time de matemática.

"Você pode retomar seu interesse algum dia", Mamãe disse.

Eu sabia que o que ela realmente queria dizer era: Eu sei que você voltar a ser você mesma. Você vai superar Lucius e a vida vai continuar.

"Obrigado, mãe e pai. É um presente maravilhoso."

"Lucius, você não tem um presente para Antanasia, também?" Dorin cutucou.

Lucius voltou de alguns devaneios particulares. "Sim, sim. Claro."

"Sério, Lucius?" Ele tinha estado tão isolado, tão fechado para si mesmo, que eu certamente não esperado que ele fosse sair para comprar algo pra mim.

Eu observei com ansiedade enquanto ele alcançava algo em seu bolso, tirando

uma caixa. Uma muito pequena. Veludo vermelho. O tipo de caixas que alianças vem dentro. Alianças de casamento.

Minha mãe e meu pai prenderam a respiração. Você podia ouvir o barulho do ar assoviando em seus lábios. Com a expiração, algumas migalhas do bolo horrível pingavam da boca aberta do papai.

De repente, meu próprio coração estava acelerado, também.

Lucius deslizou a caixa pela mesa. "Aqui. Feliz aniversário. Muitos anos de

vida."

"Ai meu Deus," mamãe disse. "Não estou certa de que..."

Eu obriguei meus dedos a não tremer enquanto eu abria caixa._ Será que vai ser _

_isso? Lucius mudou de idéia? Nós vamos continuar com o pacto? _

Mas não.

Dentro, estendido em um quadrado de puro veludo branco, estava não um anel,

mas um colar, com uma pedra tão profundamente vermelha que quase chegava a preto.

Era lindo.

Eu detestei.

Eu quase engasguei com o desapontamento que apertava meu peito, fazendo

difícil respirar. Olhando o tamanho da caixa do anel, eu realmente tinha

acreditado que Lucius tinha mudado de idéia sobre cumprir o pacto. Pelo mais

breve momento, eu imaginei nos juntos. Todo nosso futuro passou diante de

mim. Eu. Lucius. Paz entre os vampiros. Seguros nos braços um do outro, não importa o que os Anciões ou nossos colegas de escola ameaçassem. Pelo mais breve momento, eu pensei que naquela caixa tinha a promessa disso tudo.

Mas claro, olhando do outro lado da mesa para Lucius, eu percebi que minhas esperanças tinham sido absurdas. Ele não estava na postura de um homem que iria fazer uma proposta de casamento. Ele sentou-se ereto, olhos neutros, auto-

suficiente, em seu novo, sereno e desinteressado estado. Lucius Vladescu não era um pretendente prestes a casar. Ele era um vampiro prestes a ser destruído. Esperando pra ver qual pena dariam a ele.

Eu queria gritar e arremessar o colar pela sala, como uma criança petulante que não tinha ganhado o que queria. Mas eu não era uma criança petulante. Eu era uma devastada jovem mulher, e eu tinha que pelo menos exibir a graça que não tinha.

"Obrigado" eu consegui dizer. "É adorável." E então eu eu fechei a tampa e pus a

caixa de lado. "Eu estou muito cansada. Se não se importam, eu já vou subir."

Meus pais pareciam tristes e cansados, e eu percebi que eles também estavam

sendo arrastados pelo meu sofrimento muito evidente e preocupados sobre

Lucius e eu. Puxando minha cadeira pra trás, eu fui até a minha mãe e a abracei

forte. "Muito obrigada pela maravilhosa festa de aniversario. Você é a melhor

mãe de todo o mundo." Me movi para o meu pai. "E você o melhor pai. De todos

os tempos."

"Você é uma linda jovem, Jessica." Papai disse, a voz prendendo em sua

garganta. "Nós dois estamos muito orgulhosos de você."

Saindo do abraço de papai eu acenei com a cabeça para Dorin e Lucius. "Boa noite, e obrigada." Eu disse.

"Boa noite, Antanasia," Dorin cantou. "E muitos anos de vida!"

Lucius não disse uma palavra. Ele só ficou sentado lá, encarando o presente rejeitado.

Eu mantive minha compostura todo o caminho até ao meu quarto, mesmo depois

que eu estava fora do alcance da voz de minha família. Mesmo enquanto eu

tirava minhas roupas e colocava camisola, eu não cedi ás lagrimas. Guardei o

meu choro até que eu subisse na cama, enterrando o meu rosto na minha

almofada, e o sufoquei, para que ninguém ouvisse. Eu não iria deixar meus pais mais preocupados do que eles já estavam.

"Jessica"

A voz dele veio da minha porta.

Eu rolei para ver, pelas minhas lagrimas, a forma hesitante de Lucius de pé na minha porta. Eu limpei meus olhos, embaraçada por ter sido pega chorando.

Ele entrou no quarto, fechou a porta silenciosamente, e veio até mim, sentando na minha cama.

"Por favor, não chore." ele me disse. "Não vale a pena chorar. É seu aniversario."

"Tudo está errado," eu protestei, limpando minhas lagrimas com a palma da mão.

"Não, Jessica." Lucius tentou me confortar, tirando minhas mãos. Ele

gentilmente pos o polegar em baixo dos meus olhos. Primeiro um, depois o

outro, limpando minhas lagrimas. "Pra você, tudo vai dar certo. Hoje é um dia

feliz pra você. Seu aniversario de dezoito anos é um importante marco. Por favor,

eu não posso suportar as suas lágrimas."

"Um dia feliz?" eu estava incrédula.

"A caixa... você achou que fosse outra coisa," Lucius disse. "Eu vi o seu rosto.

Você estava desapontada. Você pensou que eu tinha sofrido uma mudança de

coração..."

"Sim" eu disse, ainda fungando.

"Não Jessica." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você deve esquecer tudo aquilo."

"Eu não posso" eu disse, estendendo a mão pra ele. Mas Lucius ficou parado,

como se tivesse medo de me tocar, e eu sabia que por trás de todo aquele

desapego e calma, uma parte dele ainda se sentia atraída por mim. Que ele

sempre tinha se sentido atraído por mim, assim como eu tinha - e tenho - por ele.

"Você não me deu a oportunidade de explicar meu presente" ele disse, apalpando

seu bolso de novo, pegando a caixa. Ele a deu pra mim. "Isso é melhor do que

um anel pra você. Melhor que uma promessa... de que? Uma eternidade com um

vampiro condenado?"

"Nada poderia me fazer mais feliz do que você aceitar cumprir o pacto." Eu

disse, me recusando a pegar a caixa.

"Oh, Jessica, abandonar essas idéias em favor do que eu posso oferecer. Ele

estendeu a mão de novo, a caixa em sua palma. "Você não reconhece o

conteúdo?"

Eu estava confusa, mas levantei-me, curiosa, para alcançar a caixa. "Reconheço

isso?"

"Da fotografia. Eu sei que você olhou ela, Jessica. Eu sabia que você olharia, em seu tempo. Quando estivesse pronta.

Minha mãe. Era o colar da foto que ele tinha colocado no meu livro. Eu abri a

tampa de novo. "Oh, Lucius. Onde você conseguiu isso?"

"Estava guardado pra você, na Romênia. Pra te ser dado nessa ocasião. Era o

objeto favorito de sua mãe, e é uma honra entregar uma coisa tão importante pra

você. Eu espero que você use isso muitos anos, em boa saúde, com boa sorte."

Fui para minha mesa e peguei a fotografia na moldura de prata, olhando para a

pedra vermelha que enfeitava a garganta da minha mãe. A pedra vermelha que eu

agora tinha em minha outra mão, a evidência tangível da existência de Mihaela

Dragomir

Um link real para ela. A pedra posta sobre o veludo vermelho escuro, como um coração real. Um coração transplantado de minha mãe para mim.

Lúcio veio por trás de mim, descansando suas mãos sobre meus ombros. "Ela não é linda, poderosa, realeza... assim como você?" ele perguntou.

"Você realmente acha isso?"

"Sim" Lucius disse. E eu acho que você virá pensar assim, também."

"Então -"

"Não." Lucius nem mesmo me permitiu trazer o assunto do pacto.

Eu devolvi a fotografia a mesa, e virei meu rosto pro espelho. Removendo o colar da caixa, eu o segurei em meu pescoço.

Lucius me seguiu, olhando meu reflexo. "Me permita. Por favor." Ele pisou

novamente atrás de mim, tirando a delicada corrente dos meus dedos. Eu varri

meu cabelo do meu pescoço, e Lucius colocou o colar em volta do meu pescoço e selou o fecho.

A pedra era gelada contra minha pela, assim como o toque de minha mãe

vampira devia ter sido. Enquanto eu me via no espelho, o poder que eu sentia

crescendo dentro de mim - o poder dela - surgiu com força maior ainda. A

ligação que eu tinha formado com Mihaela Dragomir estava finalmente forte com

o fecho da corrente, e eu quase podia ouvi-la sussurrar em meu ouvido._ Não dê _

_ele por perdido ainda, Antanasia. Esse não é o nosso jeito. Seu desejo é tão forte quanto o dele, e o amor dele é tão forte quanto o seu. _

Eu me virei para encarar Lucius, eu não esperei ele se afastar, ou me trazer mais pra perto, ou fazer qualquer movimento. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito, deslizei pra cima e pus meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

"Antanasia, isso não pode ser..." Lucius agarrou meus pulsos em suas mãos

fortes, como se para me afastar

"Isso pode ser." Eu prometi, segurando firme, meus dedos se ligando atrás de seu pescoço, se prendendo em seus cabelos pretos.

"Por que eu não posso fazer como deveria?" Ele gemeu, desistindo fácil demais, não só aceitando o meu abraço, mas respondendo. "Eu já deveria ter ido agora... eu temo ter desperdiçado tempo, só pra ficar mais como você. E pra que? Alguns momentos antes de eu não ser mais nada alem de suas lembranças? Uma trágica

nota no diário de uma jovem mulher?"

"Você ficou por esse momento", eu disse, permitindo ele, então, tomar o

controle, como eu sabia que ele queria. Eu tinha exercido todo o poder que tinha precisado. Eu o tinha trazido de volta de sua fria distancia. Agora eu queria que _Lucius me beijasse_. Que mordesse minha garganta. Para cumprir o que nós dois

queríamos por tanto tempo. Desde o dia que ele se inclinou sobre mim na

cozinha, no primeiro dia ele chegou em nossa casa, a mão deslizando em minha

bochecha. Desde o dia que ele encontrou meus olhos e perguntou,_Realmente _

_seria tão repugnante, Antanasia? Estar comigo? _

Desde então, eu sabia, bem no fundo, que estava longe de ser repugnância. Algo milhas e milhas distante desagradável. Isso pode ser apenas felicidade.

Lucius hesitou por apenas mais um momento, olhando meus olhos. "Eu não sou menos perigoso pra você, Antanasia.", ele sussurrou. "O que quer que façamos...

é apenas por essa noite. Não muda nada. Eu vou partir pra encontrar o meu

destino, e você vai ficar aqui pra cuidar do seu."

"Não pense sobre isso agora" eu implorei. Por que eu não acreditava que o que faríamos naquela noite não mudaria nada. Eu acreditava que mudaria tudo.

"Apenas esqueça o futuro, por agora."

"Como desejar, minha princesa." Ele disse, fechando seus olhos, dando se pra mim. Ele se inclinou para encontrar seus gelados, duros lábios contra os meus, primeiro gentilmente, depois mais intensamente.

Eu serpenteava meus dedos mais profundamente em seus cabelos, puxando-o

contra mim, e quando eu fiz isso, Lúcio fez um pequeno som faminto, deslizando

as mãos para cima em meu escuro emaranhado de cachos, e nos beijamos mais

fortemente, como se nós estivéssemos famintos para o outro. Como se estivéssemos prestes a devorar um ao outro.

Enquanto nos beijávamos, realmente beijávamos, algo dentro de mim estava

esmagada, como um átomo de separação, em erupção com todas as força de um núcleo de ruptura. E ainda estranhamente em paz, também. Como se eu tivesse

encontrado meu lugar no universo, em meio ao caos e Lucius e eu poderiamos ir

junto engatados ao longo do tempo sem fim, como pi, existentes infinitamente, irracionalmente, girando através do tempo.

Os lábios dele se moveram pra minha garganta, e meus incisivos começaram a

doer com o toque de suas presas, que escovavam minha pele, afiada contra mim. Ele traçou seus dentes por toda minha garganta, até onde a pedra da minha mãe estava, perto do peito.

"Lucius, sim" eu pedi, abrindo meu pescoço o máximo que eu podia, oferecendo,

implorando. "Não pare... por favor, não pare desta vez..."

Se ele me mordesse, ele seria meu..._pra sempre _

"Não, Antanasia." Ele lutou contra si mesmo, mas eu o apertei pra mim de novo,

sentindo sua presas picando minha carne, quase o suficiente pra perfurar minha pele, e os meus próprios dentes afiados contra a minha gengiva, quase rasgando.

"Sim Lucius... minhas presas... eu consigo senti-las..."

"Não". Lucius retomou o controle de si mesmo mas era um tênue controle, e ele

deslizou as mãos ao redor do meu rosto, afastando-me, mais uma vez olhando nos meus olhos.

"Nós fomos muito perto, Antanasia... O beijo deve ser o suficiente entre nós. Eu

não vou ser a pessoas a te amaldiçoar, não importa o quanto eu queira isso. Eu

não vou_ arrastá-la_ pra destruição também."

"Eu não entendo..."_ nós chegamos tão perto... _

"Por favor, nunca lamente isso, Antanasia", ele implorou a mim, e seus olhos era o oposto de gelado e ameaçador. Ele parecia febril, abalado, quase desesperado, de repente. "Não fique com raiva quando eu me for, ou mude. Por favor, apenas

lembre-se disso pelo que foi, o que é tudo pra mim. O homem que eu sou agora."

"Você não vai mudar, Lucius,", eu prometi, agarrando seus pulsos, não

entendendo. O que nós tínhamos acabado de compartilhar... com certeza nós dois,

juntos, poderíamos selar o pacto e acabar guerras e responder a qualquer desafio.

Nós éramos a realeza vampírica. E nós estávamos juntos. "Você não vai lugar

algum", eu o tranqüilizei. "Está tudo bem. Tudo vai ficar bem."

Eu não tinha notado, até aquele momento, que a janela do meu quarto tinha sido trespassado por uma luz vermelha piscando, que respingou um padrão de sangue louco contra as paredes.

"Lucius? O que está acontecendo?"

Ele não respondeu. Mas ele ainda estava me abraçando quando meu pai entrou no quarto.

"Lucius, a polícia está aqui", disse papai. Ele estava estranhamente formal. "Uma

garota alega ter sido mordido por um vampiro, e ela identifica ter sido você."

"Lucius?" eu olhei pra ele, desesperada por uma resposta.

Mas Lucius apenas me beijou mais uma vez, levemente, nos lábios, e se virou

pro meu pai. "É melhor eu encarar isso sozinho, Mr Packwood," ele disse. "Por

favor - me deixe lidar com isso sem a sua ajuda dessa vez."

Papai hesitou, então se afastou dando permissão a Lucius para ir, pegando-me em seus braços enquanto eu tentava o seguir.


	55. Chapter 55

Capítulo 55 "Ela está armando pro Lucius" eu contei pros meus pais. "Faith jurou se vingar dele por ter terminado com ela. Ela fez isso tudo." Eles se mandaram um olhar que dizia que não estavam certos. "Lucius terminou com Faith alguns dias atrás." Eu adicionei, implorando seu caso. "Eu estou bastante certa que isso foi por que ele estava com medo de mordê-la. Ele sabia que estava saindo se controle, mas se parou." Mamãe estava lavando pratos da minha sinistra festa. "Jessica, Lucius tem passado por coisas muito difíceis, lutando dentro de si mesmo. Nós não podemos ter certeza do que aconteceu." "Nada aconteceu!" "E era "nada" acontecendo no seu quarto?" Papai perguntou. "Você está muito envolvida com Lucius pra ser objetiva, Jessica." "Ele é um Vladescu" mamãe adicionou, despejando alguns pratos na pia. Ela parecia muito triste. "Ele não quer ser, mas talvez não possa lutar com esse lado dele. Talvez tenha até sido perigoso deixar ele viver aqui. Eu não tenho mais certeza de que fizemos a coisa certa". "Você não está sendo justa. Só por que os tios dele são horríveis não significa que Lucius é um monstro! Ele não mordeu a Faith! Por favor, vamos a delegacia!" Meus pais compartilharam um olhar de incerteza. Então papai disse, "Jessica, não importa como nos sentimos, Lucius pediu que o deixemos lidar com isso sozinho. Nós vamos respeitar seu desejo. E você também." "Eu tenho dezoito anos agora" eu mostrei. "Eu não preciso da sua permissão pra fazer nada." "Mas você precisa do carro" mamãe notou. Corri para o gancho pela porta das traseiras, onde meus pais guardavam as chaves. Não estavam lá. "Onde estão as chaves?" "Isso é para o seu próprio bem, Jess', papai disse. "Você está indo de uma maneira muito profunda com Lucius. Você precisa dar um passo pra trás." "E é nossa responsabilidade proteger você," mamãe adicionou. "Nós queremos ajudar Lucius também, é claro, mas você é nossa maior prioridade." Eu olhei pra eles, traída. Eu olhei pra eles, traída. "Ele não nos quer agora, Jessica. Nós fizemos todo o possível." Papai disse. O telefone tocou, e eu corri pra atender. "Lucius?" "Não, é a Mindy." "Eu não posso falar agora -" "É sobre Lucius," Mindy disse. Havia pânico na voz dela. "O que é? O que está acontecendo?" "Eu não sei se devo te contar." "Apenas diga, Mindy. Por favor." "Eles estão fora de controle." Ela disse. "Eles estão falando em bater nele pelo que aconteceu com Faith. Frank tem eles todos trabalhando, com coisas de vampiro e tal. Eles estão loucos!" Meus dedos batiam no receptor. "O que exatamente você ouviu?" "Alguns dos caras... Eles estão esperando por Lucius. Eles vão levá-lo pro celeiro de Jake Zinn e 'ensinar a ele uma lição' ." Ela pausou. "Estou assustada, Jess. Eu não sei o que ele fez pra você -" "Nada!" "Mas eu estou com medo por ele. Eles estão falando sobre o sangue em você, e os arranhões em Faith, e como sua perna se curou tão rápido... e toda aquela coisa que acharam no site sobre a família de Luci-us." Ela parou. "Faith ouviu você chamar ele de vampiro no celeiro também, Jess." Aquele dia há tanto tempo atrás. De novo, eu fiz coisas piores a Lucius. Eu... eu sou a perigosa aqui. "Eles ficam falando sobre vampiros e estacas," Mindy chorou. "Estacas?" O receptor quase escorregou da minha mão. "Sim, Jess. Eles estão falando de estacas, é tipo a Idade Média, ou algo! No case dele ser realmente um vampiro. Eles estão loucos!" Estacas. Pessoas fora de controle. Multidão furiosa... meus pais biológicos foram destruídos daquele jeito. Eu lutei pra manter a calma. "Eles disseram quando vai acontecer?" "Hoje a noite. Mais tarde. Eles vão pegar o Luc quando ele estiver saindo da delegacia... todos ouviram sobre ele sendo preso." É claro. O boato foi provavelmente furioso. "Obrigada, Mindy" "Eu... eu sei que nós não temos sido muito amigas ultimamente... mas isso - isso é loucura. Eu achei que você devia saber." "Eu preciso ir" "E, Jess?" "O que?" "Feliz aniversário" "Tchau, Mindy." Eu desliguei o receptor, arranquei pela porta antes que meus pais pudessem me parar, e corri para o nosso celeiro para selar Belle. 


	56. Chapter 56

Capítulo 56 . Caro Vasile, . Perdão o papel timbrado da estação de policia de Mount Gretna dos artigos de papelaria evidentemente baratos. Eu sou um afortunado de ter este mesmo com o qual escrevo para você. . Parece que estou sendo acusado de "atacar" uma garota local, Faith Crosse, e mordê-la no pescoço. Eles vão acabar "o tratamento" em mim logo (como as famosas bolonhas da região!), então vou tentar manter isto "curto e doce", como dizem os americanos. Mais importante, eu não afundei meus dentes nesta garota insuportável. Ela completamente fabricou o ferimento. Os policiais deslizaram uma série de "chocantes" fotografias de baixo do meu nariz, observando meu rosto. Eu poderia rir. Marcas de mordida, sim. Mas de um vampiro? Não. Uma falsificação inteligente, no entanto. Faith não é nada se não inteligente. As marcas apareceram bastante profundas. Ela tinha algumas contusões também. Bravo. Excelente trabalho. . Durante um momento particularmente obscuro, eu preferivelmente apreciei o desvio de natureza de Faith. Agora meu namorico volta para me morder. Quase deliciosamente irônico, não é? . De qualquer modo, sinto que o humor neste pequeno vilarejo é bastante implacável no presente. Embora eu esteja sendo lançado "sobre meu próprio reconhecimento", até formalmente acusado, tenho uma forte suspeita - intuição de vampiro - que "está acabado." (você deve experimentar alguns antigos dramas criminais americanos disponíveis em DVD. Eles tem uma certa sensibilidade sobriamente humorística que conecta com um vampiro.) . Ou, colocando em termos você é o mais propenso a entender, a multidão está se reunindo, como eu antecipei há algum tempo. . Eu escrevo porque eu sei que você mesmo ansiava pelo prazer de me destruir por ter te desafiado. Por quebrar o pacto e arruinado o seu plano. Oh, como você sem dúvida desejou empurrar profundamente a estaca. Mas agora a grande tarefa cairá diante de um grupo de ridículos adolescentes americanos. Em certo sentido, eles tem superado você, Vasile. É cruel de minha parte me sentir tão feliz por privar você do que tanto deseja? E ainda assim eu sinto uma certa alegria em saber que você sempre vai desejar que tivesse sido você... . Assim, eu vou de bom grado ao meu destino no humilde Lebanon County, Pennsylvania. Assim, a história se repete. Todavia um outro Vladescu destruído. Vou me esforçar para ir tão bravamente e estoicamente como meus pais. Para defender a honra do ckm - o que é mais do que você tem feito, Vasile, na minha opinião. . Eu também escrevo em nome de Jessica. Eu nunca a mordi, Vasile. Ela continua sendo uma adolescente americana. Deixe-a ser. O sonho de uma princesa Dragomir acabou. . Há mais a dizer? Parece estranho, dada a minha propensão para divagar missivas, que a minha última carta seja tão breve. Mas, na verdade, tenho feito - e mais de uma. (Quem pode resistir ao humor negro? Não é uma marca de coragem rir de sua própria morte?) . Confio isso agora ao Serviço Postal dos Estados Unidos. Organização muito confiável. É raro burocracia que seja de confiança para entregar uma de suas últimas palavras. E ainda assim me sinto confiante de que irá alcançá-lo rapidamente. . Seu sobrinho de sangue e de memória, . Lucius 


	57. Chapter 57

Capítulo 57 . Os cascos de Belle trovejaram na noite chuvosa. Eu estava congelando em suas costas. O inverso estava atrasado, e a noite estava gelada, chuva com neve batia contra meu rosto, derretendo através da minha fina camisa. Não tinha havido tempo para pegar um casaco. . "Vamos, Belle", insisti, batendo meus saltos em seus flancos, querendo que minha égua vá mais rápido. Ela pareceu entender minha urgência, porque voou através do campo congelado. Rezei para que ela não atingisse um buraco de marmota e prendesse a perna, a noite estava tão escura e nós tão imprudente em todo o terreno irregular. . Salve Lucius... Salve Lucius... Isso estava martelando em meus ouvidos com toda batida de patas. . Diante de mim, finalmente, o celeiro do Zinns apareceu, cinza claro e arqueado como uma lápide contra o céu. Um pequeno grito escapou dos meus lábios. Havia carros lá. Por todo lado. Mas eu não posso ter me atrasado. Eu apenas não posso. Quando salto das costas de Belle antes dela freiar pra parar, ouço vozes elevadas dentro do celeiro, vozes irritadas, masculinas, e o som de um tumulto. Correndo até o celeiro, eu chorei ao abrir a pesada porta, rebocando de volta para sua trilha enferrujada. . Dentro: pandemônio. A luta já estava em andamento. A multidão estava solta. . "Jake, não", eu chorei, vendo meu ex-namorado lá, no meio do tumulto. Mas ele não deu qualquer atenção. Ninguém fez isso. Ninguém sequer me viu correndo para a luta, tentando arrastar os meninos para longe de Lucius. A multidão estava em espuma. Havia sangue por toda parte, os punhos voando, e Lucius lutando sozinho contra eles. Ele era forte, mas não o suficiente para isso... . "Eu vou matar você pelo que você fez pra ela" Ethan Strausser estava gritando, batendo em Lucius. Eu tentei agarrar os punhos de Ethan, mas alguém me empurrou, arremessando-me contra a parede. Eu voltei, gritando para que eles parassem, mas ninguém prestou atenção. Eles estavam bêbados de vingança, medo e ódio, ódio de alguém diferente deles mesmos. . "Pare com isso," implorei. "O deixem em paz!" . Lucius deve ter ouvido a minha voz, porque ele se virou para mim, só por um segundo, e eu vi surpresa em seus olhos. Surpresa e resignação. . "Lucius, não," eu implorei, sabendo o que ele estava prestes a fazer. . Deixar-se ser destruído. . Mas ele fez a jogada fatal, de qualquer maneira. Ele se virou para os rapazes já furiosos e mostrou suas presas. . Vanglória de macho foi abandonada entre os atacantes. . "Vampiro!" Ethan gritou, terror e choque misturada em sua voz. . "Filho da puta..." Frank Dormand recuou, olhando petrificado, como se tivesse realizado de repente que não era mais um terrível jogo. Ele desencadeou um poder que esperava realmente nunca perder, por toda a sua conversa de vampiros e sites e estacas. . Ethan também tropeçou para trás sobre o chão coberto de feno, mas ele estava procurando cegamente trás dele por algo. . Eu vi antes que ele o localizasse. A estaca. Caseira. Tosca. Mas letal. Meio enterrada no feno. Eu fui para ela - mas Jake viu também, e foi mais rápido. Ele agarrou e saiu em direção a Lucius, que estava lutando a sua maneira com seus pés, enquadrando para fora de encontro ao lutador menor, mais ainda assim poderoso. . "Não, Jake!" eu gemi, me arrastando de joelhos, lutando para agarrar as pernas de Jake, perdendo elas quando Jake ganhou velocidade. Jake rosnou, avançando também. . E então, como se estivesse em câmera lenta, eu vi meu ex-namorado levantar o braço, disparar pra frente, e mergulhar a estaca no peito de Lucius. . "Jake - não!" eu gritei as palavras. Ou pensei que eu gritei as palavras. Eu não me lembro realmente ouvi-las sair da minha boca. . E em uma fração de segundos, tudo estava acabado. . Jake -o garoto agradável- estava parado sobre o corpo de Lucius. . "O que você fez?" eu chorei no repentino silêncio. . Jake recuou, o pedaço pesado, afiado, e sangrento de madeira na mão. "Tinha que ser eu," ele disse, olhando pra mim com os olhos miseráveis. "Eu sinto muito." . Eu não sabia o que ele dizia. Eu não me importava. . "Lucius," eu gemia, tropeçando no feno. Caí ao seu lado, sentindo seu pulso. Estava lá, mas mais fraco que o habitual. O sangue escorria de um buraco em sua camisa. Um escancarado buraco. Olhei de relance para o círculo de rostos. Rostos familiares. Pessoas que eu conhecia da escola. A raiva havia desaparecido agora, e a realização daquilo que eles tinham feito realmente parecia está se fixando. Como eles puderam ter feito isso? "Consiga ajuda," eu implorei a eles. . "Não, Antanasia," Lucius disse suavemente. . Me debrucei sobre ele, pressionando suavemente as mãos sobre o buraco no peito, como se eu pudesse parar o sangue. "Lucius..." . "Acabou, Jessica," ele conseguiu dizer, a voz macia. "só deixe ser." . A voz de comando veio do canto mais escuro do celeiro. "Saiam. Todos vocês. e nunca falem disso. Nunca. Nada jamais aconteceu aqui." . Dorin. Meu tio tinha deixado cair seu jeito alegre de costume, e ele falou com uma autoridade desconhecida quando emergiu das sombras, caminhando, tomando o controle. . Pés embaralharam rapidamente no feno quando o grupo de adolescentes obedeceu e se dispersou, funcionando como se as palavras do vampiro tivesse sido um estilingue para liberá-los para a noite. . De onde Dorin tinha vindo? Por que não tinha estado aqui a tempo? Levantei e corri para ele, batendo meus punhos manchados contra seu peito. "Você deixou isso acontecer. Você deveria ter protegido ele!" . "Deixe, Jessica," Dorin insistiu, agarrando meus punhos. Ele foi surpreendentemente forte. Tristeza cobriu seus olhos. "Este é o destino de Lucius. É o que ele deseja." . Não. Isso não pode ser. Nós apenas nos beijamos... "O que você quer dizer, o que ele deseja?" eu gemia, correndo de volta para Lucius, caindo de joelhos. "Nosso destino é juntos, certo? Diga isso, Lucius." . "Não, Antanasia," ele disse, voz fraca e desvanecendo-se. "Você pertence aqui. Vive uma vida feliz. Uma longa vida. Uma vida humana." . "Não, Lucius." Eu soluçava, implorando-lhe para que viva. Ele não podia simplesmente desistir. "Eu quero viver com você." . "Isso não é para ser, Antanasia." . Eu jurei que vi lágrimas em seus olhos negros, pouco antes de fechá-los, e eu comecei a gritar, e a próxima coisa que me lembrei foi as mãos o meu pai me levantando, me puxando para longe, me levando, lutando contra tudo e nada, para a camionete. Eu não sabia quando tinham chegado, ou como eles tinham me encontrado. . Eu não me importava. . Lucius foi embora. . Destruído. . O corpo desapareceu, e Dorin desapareceu, e, conforme a instrução de Dorin, ninguém nunca falou disso novamente. Era como se tudo tivesse sido um sonho. Se eu não tivesse o colar em volta do meu pescoço, a forma como o fecho queimava onde os dedos dele tinham selado, talvez eu mesma não teria acreditado. 


	58. Chapter 58

Capítulo 58 "E o prêmio de espírito escolar do Woodrow Wilson vai para... Fath Crosse". Meus dedos apertaram a cerca de arame enquanto a menina responsável, em grande parte, pela destruição de Lucius caminhava para a arquibancada temporária como uma espécie de heroína, subindo os degraus em direção a um coro de assobios e aplausos de um mar de formandos em becas e capelos* azul marinho. Abaixo do seu capelo, os cabelos loiros de Fath agitaram como uma bandeira ao vento conforme ela aceitou seu prêmio e acenou para a multidão. * Capelo é o chapéu de formatura. A dormência que eu cuidadosamente tinha criada como uma maneira de lidar com a minha dor e raiva e perda de quase quebrou ao ver Fath aplaudida, e eu não sei como eu evitei gritar em voz alta. Por que eu vim para assistir a formatura? Eu tinha me recusado a participar da cerimônia, mas algo de perverso em mim tinha me atraído para o campo de futebol para assistir os meus colegas, muitos dos quais eu conhecia desde a infância - e uns poucos dos quais tinham participado no massacre da única pessoa que eu mais amei neste mundo - receber os diplomas deles. Suponho que queria ver seus rostos. Havia qualquer indício da má ação tinham cometido naquele celeiro? Ou eles tinham se convencido de que nada tinha acontecido, como Dorin tinha avisado? Ou - e esta era a possibilidade que deixava doente - um ou dois deles acreditam que tinham feito algo de bom? Jake não se sentia de que maneira? Ele me disse naquela noite, "Tinha que ser eu." O que isso queria dizer? "Antanasia". A voz era suave mas clara. "Não adianta se torturar. Embora sonhar com a vingança é um comportamento muito típico de vampiro." Virando, eu o vi. Um levemente rechonchudo, e calvo vampiro, a poucos metros de mim, encostado na parede da concessão do campo que sustenta inferiormente um símbolo nos encorajando a contribuir para os Woodrow Wilson Band Boosters. Ele vestia uma camiseta com o mascote do Wilson - um cão de queixo duplo com duro olhar apelidado de "Woody" - bordado no peito. Capturando meus olhos, Dorin acenou. Apenas vendo ele - alguém ligado a Lucius e aquela noite - me deu vontade de vomitar, por apenas um segundo. Quando meu estômago parou bruscamente, eu comecei a andar como uma espécie de zumbi. Atrás de mim, eu ouvi mais aplausos uma vez que Ethan Strausser ganhou um prêmio pelo notável feito nos esportes. Os aplausos pareciam vir de um milhão de milhas de distância conforme eu fiz meu caminho pela grama em direção a Dorin. Em direção a um breve mas intenso passado que ainda me consumia. "Bem, bem, bem. Não, você parece pálida e séria." Dorin estalou quando me aproximei dele. "Quase como um apropriado vampiro." Ele me abraçou, mas eu enrijeci em seus braços, ainda acreditando que ele falhou em proteger Lucius. "Por que você não está se formando hoje com o resto deles?", perguntou ele. "Eles não significam nada para mim", disse, me afastando dele. "E ainda assim você está aqui!" "Dorin-se esqueça de mim. O que você está fazendo aqui?" "Hmm". Dorin franziu a testa. "É uma coisa muito complicada. Muito difícil de explicar." Eu realmente não estava em nada desafiada, mas eu perguntei mesmo assim. "Que tipo de coisas complicadas?" "Parece que há um pouco de uma disputa na Romênia". Dorin suspirou, evitando meus olhos. "Algo de uma confusão, na verdade. Você não deveria saber sobre isso, é claro. Mas eu comecei a pensar... não é realmente justo para mantê-la no escuro. Nós provavelmente fizemos por muito tempo. Isso foi idéia de Lucius, é claro. Não me culpe. Se ele soubesse que eu estava aqui..." Meus joelhos quase dobraram, e Dorin disparou para pegar meu cotovelo. "Firme-se!" "Você acabou de dizer... Lucius?" Exigi. "Se Lucius soubesse que você estava aqui?" Mas isso é impossível... Lucius tinha sido destruído... Dorin pigarreou, parecendo culpado e nervoso. "Ele pensou que era melhor fazer isso do jeito dele. Mas ele está simplesmente infeliz, e as coisas estão caindo aos pedaços em casa". Eu agarrei Dorin pelos ombros, sacudindo-o mais forte do que eu já tinha sacudido qualquer coisa nada na minha vida. "Lucius. ESTÁ. Vivo?" "Oh, sim, absolutamente", admitiu Dorin, tentando sair fora do meu aperto. "Mas desta forma..." É estranho como alívio e alegria - a mais intensa alegria imaginável - e fúria - a mais intensa fúria imaginável - pode vir tudo a se misturar, e a próxima coisa que você sabe, é que você está chorando e rindo e batendo seus punhos contra o peito de um vampiro, dirigindo-o para trás contra um arquibancada da concessão da escola secundária. Quando recuperei a menor medida da minha compostura, fomos para casa para buscar o meu passaporte. Eu estava indo Romênia. Eu estava indo para casa para encontrar Lucius. 


	59. Chapter 59

Capítulo 59

"Então JAKE mostrou-se a altura da situação, por assim dizer. Concordou em estar em toda encenação. Ele disse que de certa forma admirava Lucius, apesar

de tudo. Algo sobre Lucius defendendo você contra aquele valentão do Frank Dormand".

"E isso foi suficiente para convencê-lo a impulsionar uma estaca no peito do Lúcio?" Eu fui cética.

"Bem, eu devo ter o ameaçado, também. Só um pouco", Dorin confirmou. "Mas ele é um bom garoto, esse Jake. É uma boa coisa Lucius ter mencionado ele nas

cartas para casa."

"Lucius tinha mencionado ele?"

"Ah, é claro", disse Dorin. "Ele estava sempre reclamando do atarracado, 'agradável' garoto que estava atrapalhando o namoro inteiro".

Agradável. Havia essa palavra de novo. Desta vez, ela me fez sorrir. "Sim, Jake é

um cara legal." Se eu alguma vez conseguisse voltar para Lebanon County, gostaria de agradecê-lo.

"Pretzel?"

"Não, obrigado." Estávamos voando a cerca de 35.000 pés, subindo rápido em

direção a Romênia, de volta a terra do meu nascimento, e Dorin me botando a par de toda a história. Como ele alistou Jake no último minuto ao plano de apunhalar

Lucius, garantindo que Ethan Strausser ou algum outro fanático não tivesse a oportunidade de enterrar a estaca tão profundamente.

Aparentemente, Jake tinha quase ido longe demais. "O menino não conhece sua própria força." Dorin suspirou, sacudindo pretzels na sua mão. De alguma forma ele tinha conseguido cerca de uma dúzia de pacotes do comissário de bordo. "O jovem Sr. Zinn ficou bastante preocupado com a coisa toda por um bom tempo. Mas tinha que ser realista. Eu lhe disse para não se preocupar, não se preocupar.

Tudo correu muito bem."

"Por que Lucius penas não fugiu?" Assim que eu fiz a pergunta, eu percebi o

absurdo que era. Um príncipe vampiro fugir? Não é provável.

"Não seja ridícula", disse Dorin, ecoando os meus pensamentos. "Lucius nem

mesmo gostou do meu alistamento de Jacob. Ele realmente queria ser destruído naquela noite. Ele ficou surpreso - e um pouco irritado - por acordar ainda vivo.

Ele restabeleceu-se, de qualquer forma."

Eu desviei o olhar para as nuvens passando. "Mas como Lucius pôde fazer isso

comigo? Me deixar pensar que ele estava morto? Por que ele não entrou em

contato comigo?"

Dorin bateu no meu braço. "Ele realmente achou que era melhor para você

acreditar que ele tinha morrido. Lucius, ele vê o lado negro dele. Muito claramente".

"Lucius pode controlar esse lado de si mesmo. Ele apenas não acredita."

"Sim", Dorin concordou. "Você e eu estamos certos de que Lúcio é honrado. Qualquer pessoa que o conhece pode ver isso. De fato, a interminável luta de

Lucius com a sua consciência é uma prova da força do seu lado bom. Mas Vasile

tentou deforma-lo, para fazer de Lucius um peão em seus esquemas cruéis. E assim Lucius nunca parece saber sua verdadeira natureza. Nobre príncipe ou

demônio vicioso? Ambos? Ele é um vampiro em guerra consigo mesmo."

Dorin acrescentou, "Comprando aquele cavalo, Hell's Belle, não ajudou,

tampouco. Lucius tornou-se um pouco obcecado por aquele animal. Ele sentia

uma afinidade com ele, e começou a pensar que talvez ele apenas estava

danificado demais para viver, também. Que eventualmente, ele prejudicaria..."

"Eu".

"Sim". Ele não quer sofresse eternamente com um monstro, no sentido mais técnico do termo. Você sabe, alguém capaz de terríveis crueldades..." Dorin

esgotou-se. "Mas agora ele sofre."

Eu olhei para o meu companheiro de viagem. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Lúcio precisa de você. Ele lamenta por você. Ele ama você. É muito incomum para um vampiro amar verdadeiramente. Alguns julgam que o amor verdadeiro entre vampiros é um mito. Que somos extremamente cruéis por natureza. Mas

Lucius não. Ele ama você, como você o ama."

Eu queria, mais do que qualquer coisa, por Lucius de me amar. Mas eu ainda estava machucada. "Será que ele não percebeu que a coisa mais cruel que ele

poderia fazer era me deixar?"

"Ele pensava que você iria se recuperar rapidamente, seguir com a sua vida. Isso

é o que os adolescentes fazem, certo? 'Voltar atrás'?

"Mas eu não sou uma adolescente normal."

"Claro que não." Dorin pausou. "Lucius pensou que ele fez um favor a você, de qualquer forma. Ao grande custo de seu próprio coração. Tremendo custo.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, como sempre fizeram quando eu pensava

em Lucius. "Eu sinto tanta saudade dele."

"Claro. Mas você deve estar preparada para quando você vê-lo. Seu lado negro

realmente cresce mais forte a cada dia. Ele destruiu Vasile, você sabe."

"O que?" Eu não achei que eu tinha ouvido direito.

"Oh, sim", Dorin confirmou. "Quando Vasile descobriu Lucius ainda estava

conosco, e na Romênia, ele ordenou que a destruição dele por desobediência. Por abandonar o pato que ele foi enviado para cumprir. Bem, Lucius marchou direto para o castelo e disse: 'Faça você mesmo, velho', ou algo nesse sentido. E Vasile

disse, 'Você criança impertinente', e atacou Lucius como um lobo sobre uma

corça - que é um cervo em seu país."

Lucius lutando com Vasile? Não parecia justo. Lucius era forte, mas Vasile era

muito mais do que forte. Ele era como uma força da natureza. "O que

aconteceu?"

"Lucius ganhou. Em uma luta até o fim... Bem, alguém está 'acabado'."

"Oh". Mesmo que Vasile tenha sido indescritivelmente cruel, era difícil imaginar Lucius mergulhando uma estaca dentro do peito de ninguém...

Dorin leu corretamente o meu silêncio. "Lucius não tinha escolha. Mas ele quase

foi destruído quando tudo estava acabado. Não comeu por dias. Ainda assim, o

que ele poderia ter feito? Esperar lá e deixar Vasile destruí-lo? Se você me

perguntar, o menino tinha sofrido demais já. O mundo é um lugar melhor com

Vasile fora do caminho."

"Mas Lúcio não pode aceitar isso, ele pode?"

"Não. Claro que não. Lucius foi educado - doutrinados - para honrar a família acima de tudo. Ele foi ensinado desde infância a respeitar - e proteger - Vasile

como seu mentor e superior. É claro que Lucius vê desobediência e no final das

contas a destruição de Vasile como apenas mais uma evidência de que ele é

irremediável. E assim ele age irremediavelmente."

"O que exatamente ele está fazendo?" Eu estava realmente com medo de ouvir a

resposta.

"Ele está precipitando uma guerra, isso é o que ele está fazendo."

"Como?"

"Nosso povo, os Dragomirs, estão furiosos sobre o pacto. Pensam que Lucius

deixou você para trás deliberadamente, para a expressa finalidade de não aceitar

a nossa princesa. De negar-nos o poder compartilhado. Lucius apenas não

permite que este equívoco seja esquecido, ele o abastece. Ele nos insulta para a

guerra. Agora mesmo, há conflitos entre os Vladescus e os Dragomirs. Vampiros tem sido destruídos por raiva. Milícias estão sendo formadas. Em breve será uma guerra geral".

"Os vampiros foram destruídos porque eu não voltei com Lucius? Enquanto eu

estava perdendo tempo limpando baias, meus parentes estão sendo postos em

risco? Por que você não veio me pegar?"

Dorin irritou-se. "Eu não sou forte, Antanasia, como você... Eu temia a ira de

Lúcio... Ele me disse que não era para você vir à Romênia, para não saber que ele

vivia. Mas a situação já foi longe demais. Não posso permitir mais Dragomirs

serem perdidos, só porque eu tenho medo de desafiar o decreto dele. Eu tive que

vir até você."

Apertei a mão do meu tio, quase como se eu fosse o mais velho, mais experiente vampiro. "Bem, pelo menos você fez a coisa certa no final. Eu prometo que farei

o meu melhor para protegê-lo da 'ira' de Lucius."

"Na verdade, eu acredito que você é a única força capaz de trazer de volta o lado benevolente de Lucius. Eu aposto a minha existência sobre isso - e o destino do

nosso povo. Porque em uma guerra com o Vladescus... bem, no tempo de paz, que começou com a sua cerimônia de noivado, nós Dragomirs nos permitimos

amolecer. Se esta guerra não puder ser evitada, receio que os Dragomirs, por todo nosso atual sofrimento, não seremos páreo para o Vladescus".

"Como ruim pode ser para a nossa família?"

"Extinguidos", Dorin disse sombriamente.

"Então, se eu não conseguir convencer Lucius, em um último esforço, para

admitir que ele me ama e honrar o pacto...?"

"Os Dragomirs, eu temo, em breve não existirão mais. Lucius, como ele está

agora, não se pode confiar em mostrar muita clemência, eu receio."

Eu Debrucei minha cabeça contra o encosto do banco, permitindo que tudo

entrasse em minha cabeça. Minha nova lista de afazeres: Controlar os irritados

vampiros Dragomir. Reconquistar o não-mais-destruído, relutante, enlouquecido noivo. Parar guerra iminente.

Eu toquei a pedra-sangue na minha garganta. Eu estava pronta para o desafio. Eu não tinha escolha.

O avião atingiu alguma turbulência, e nós sacudimos fortemente, por diversas vezes. Tão fortemente que diversos passageiros gritaram.

Dorin pegou minha mão e sorriu. "Bem-vinda de volta a Romênia, princesa Antanasia".


End file.
